Ghost
by lmh2002
Summary: Maya Black. Daughter of a millionaire, best friend of Oliver Queen. Oh, and also went missing in a car crash back in 2004. 10 years later in Central City she befriends a certain forensic scientist and aspiring journalist. Of course, that's when the Particle Accelerator explodes...[Could be considered a crossover]
1. Car Crash

**Hi! This is my first _Flash _Fanfiction, it has small Arrow parts, as you'll find out. This _could _be considered a crossover but there's not _that _much Arrow. **

**EDIT (PLEASE READ): Hey there! So here's a quick index in case you wanna skip the "origins" and get to the episodes/arrow parts:**

**Flash - Episode 1 - Partially starts on Chapter 8 - Episodes 1+ - Starts Chapter 12 Onwards :)**

**Arrow - Season 2 Episodes - Maya is in Starling with Team Arrow for Chapters 9, 10, 11.**

**ENJOYYYY :D**

* * *

_**2004…**_

_16 year old Maya Black tapped her fingers nervously on the leather wheel of her car as she waited for the lights to turn green._

_She was supposed to be meeting Oliver at this fancy Italian restaurant for his surprise 19__th__ party, unbeknownst to him of course, and right now she was already 5 minutes late. Maya could swear billionaires had a thing for being late- her dad being the billionaire owner of Black Industries._

_As soon as the lights flickered green Maya was off again, she was in sight of the restaurant when her phone went off. Rummaging through her bag with one hand and occasionally glancing at the road Maya managed to pull her phone out, seeing who it was: Ollie._

"_Ollie!" Maya grinned as she accepted the call from her ruggedly handsome best friend._

"_Hey May, you're late," Oliver smirked, looking around himself from the corner on which the restaurant was on._

"_Um, yeah, sorry, just coming up to it n-."_

_Maya was cut off as she turned the corner and a black car came smashing into hers._

_Maya's car flew sideways and she was thrown about, she landed under the bridge, she coughed as smoke phased her._

"_May?! Maya?!" Oliver's alarmed voice came through the phone, Maya dazedly reached for it._

"_I'm- cough- alright, Ollie"_

"_You don't sound it, I'm two minutes away from the bridge, I saw the crash."_

_Maya tumbled onto the passenger's seat with her back to the door and forcefully kicked the driver's door until it finally swung open. Vision and hearing blurring, Maya dragged herself out of the car and toppled onto the floor._

_As Maya rolled onto her back and spots danced across her vision she vaguely saw a black figure striding towards her, he knelt down next to her, "It's going to be alright, Maya."_

_Maya's eyesight blurred and she felt herself slipping inn and out of consciousness, she tried to figure out the voice, it sounded familiar…_

_She felt herself being lifted off the ground as an eruption sounded behind her and she blacked out, leaving behind the screeching noises of cars and her best friend calling her name in the distance._


	2. Fake ID's

**Hi guys, so this is the second chapter! Wonder what happened to Maya? I don't know... Enjoy!**

* * *

_**2009…**_

_**(5 years later...)**_

Maya stood on top of a roof, looking down on a penthouse in Central City, her target was said to be walking onto the roof in a few seconds.

She stared down at her bow, it had been a gift after she'd saved Nyssa's life; the compound bow was elegant and black with a few buttons scattered around it which assisted the trick arrows in her quiver. The quiver was blue with a matching dark navy blue strap which wrapped around her torso, in the quiver were black arrows, some with normal arrow heads and some with tricks, all of them had the same navy blue for wings.

Maya snapped back into reality as three figures stepped onto the roof; the first was a luggage man carrying the luggage and the other two were both women.

'_Maya? Are the targets on the roof?' _Nyssa's voice came in clearly through the ear piece.

'_Yes, two women and a luggage man, remind me again why I'm not targeting the actual, y'know, man?'_

'_Because first we are going to draw him out, take away his loved ones, now get it done.'_

'_So just the mother and daughter? Is there anything else I should know?'_

'_It doesn't concern you, now shut up and work.'_

May laughed before squinting down on the duo, notching an arrow and aiming and only to stop dead. It was a little girl. A 10-year old girl. Maya didn't mind killing an adult, but she couldn't kill a child.

And she couldn't kill an adult if killing said adult meant leaving an orphan or orphans.

'_It's a bloody child. Nyssa, why didn't you tell me?'_

'_I-.'_

'_Y'know what? Save it, I will _not _kill a _child_.'_

'_Maya, if you would just calm down-.'_

'_Calm down?' _Maya screeched she took a breath as she made up her mind.

When she arrived in Central City, Maya had done some… research on things, and after a few hours of looking she'd found that Sara Lance, her close friend, and Oliver Queen, her best friends, had gone missing along with Robert Queen on their private yacht 'the Queens Gambit'.

Maya had been surprised to find that Malcom Merlyn hadn't lied when he'd said they had gone missing, but Sara and Ollie were out there somewhere, and Maya had an idea that they we're on a remote set of Chinese islands in the North China Sea, where the Queen's Gambit had been travelling through roughly.

'_Nyssa, I need you to promise me something.'_

'_Maya…'_

'_No just listen: my friends, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. They went missing a year or so ago and haven't yet been found, _I _think they're on an island in the North China Sea, one of a few I think-.'_

'_Maya, where are you going with this…?'_

'_I need you to promise me you'll find them, or at least try. Please, Nyssa.'_

'_Fine. Now will you just get this mission over with?'_

'_I'm not doing it. I'm sorry, I can't. I've killed before- no I've _murdered_, but it's not who I am. Goodbye, Nyssa.'_

'_Maya, wait if you go we'll just come looking for you; you can't leave the League.'_

'_I advise you _not _to come looking for me. I'm dangerous, Nyssa, and if you do come looking for me I _will_ kill you.'_

Maya then pulled out the ear piece and dropped it, immediately stamping on it for good measure.

"Great. Now where do I go?" Maya mumbled to herself as she lowered her bow. She knew she could call Merlyn, ask for help. But that would mean questions, questions she wouldn't answer.

Maya ran through her limited options, finally coming up with a half decent plan- which could quite possible end up with her in prison, but she shook her head and quickly packed her bow away.

Maya stuffed her bow into her duffel bag and pulled out a small folder and quickly pulled out all the papers in it along with a small book.

A few months back, Maya had stumbled across a small dilemma, her name. People still remembered her via her dad and Oliver Queen so she'd improvised and created a slightly altered persona: Maya Robinson.

Maya opened the book and checked the passport, licence and credit cards were all still in date before going over the documents.

"Good job I thought my this through," Maya muttered to herself as she located her fake resume and ID card from the jumble- luckily the League knew nothing about her fake identity.

But a picture caught her eye, she pulled it out and almost choke. It was an old one of her and Ollie, they stood on the 'Queen's Gambit' and were laughing at something- she remembered Robert took it.

Maya took in how different she looked back then, her bright, golden blonde hair bounced about in shiny curls and her skin seemingly glowed- but now her hair lay long, straight and bleach blonde, her skin dull and ivory, the only thing that remained of the millionaire Maya Black was her vibrant forest green eyes.

Maya stared at the photo, reminding herself of how Oliver looked with her rugged blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she smiled at how happy he looked there.

Maya couldn't lie to herself, she missed him, she missed them all- she had completely screwed up her life.

After moping for a minute or so May regained herself and pushed her colourless hair back off her face, she shoved the rest of the documents back into the bag and stood from her crouch, swinging her slight larger-than-a-rucksack bag over her shoulder and descending from the building with a look of determination.

She could do this, she could start over.

* * *

**So what did you think? Previous chapter was the Prologue in case you were wondering...**


	3. CC Jitters

**Chapter '2', hope you like this and how she meets the characters/ how Maya is developing. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**3 weeks later…**_

Maya Black stood in front of Jitters, a café just a block or two away from the apartment she'd rented in this fancy building- she was lucky the League had money that she'd transferred to that card.

She was here to attempt to get a job, though she had her worries that the cards and documents wouldn't work, but she'd seen a sign in the window saying they needed waitresses.

Maya pushed open the door and was immediately hit by the warmth and smell of coffee beans, she smiled to herself before walking over to the bar, they was a dark skinned girl with a pretty face and dark hair standing behind the cashier.

"Hi," Maya smiled, "I'm here for the job interview?"

"Sounds like a question," the girl laughed, "sure, I'll go get the manager."

Looked around the coffee shop, taking notice of a boy in the corner with his laptop and a coffee, he looked up as if sensing her and she smiled at him, the boy's cheeks flushed and he looked away. _He's cute_, Maya thought.

5 minutes later the girl emerged again, she grimaced, "Well she's on a call so she wasn't happy, but she wrote on this scrap of paper and told me to do it- she's not that patient."  
Maya nodded, hiding her smile- she liked this girl.

"I'm Iris," Iris smiled holding her hand out, "I've been working here a few

months, but I'm not sure whys she really trusted me with an interview… I don't know what to do…"

"Well I'm Maya Bl-," Maya stopped herself abruptly, "Robinson, new in town."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Maya," Iris grinned, "now follow me for your interview! You have got your papers and ID, right?"

"Yup," Maya nodded, she heard Iris shout for some girl to take her shift before they walked into a room behind to bar.

Maya emerged 30 minutes later feeling in between happy, confused and alarmed. She turned as Iris shut the door behind her.

"Okay so, Maya, you're all set, I think this job will be great for you and I personally can't wait to see you more, I'm gonna go run this all by my employer, see what she thinks but you should be set," Iris beamed, "Today's Tuesday so come back Thursday and I'll tell you the result, oh but be here around elevenish and wear something black in case you do get the job, because if you do you'll be on your shift…"

Maya laughed before waving, "See you soon, Iris."

On her way out, Maya noticed that the cute boy was gone, she frowned but walked out, and shuddering as the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

As she was walking down the street, she saw a closed off area with a small crowd, she let curiosity take over and wandered over; behind yellow tape was a crime scene, and on the floor looking through evidence was non-other that coffee boy himself.

He looked up to talk to the man next him when he saw Maya, he blushed again and his mouth starting opening and closing like a fish's. Maya laughed and shook her head, she watched as the boy recomposed himself and reported to the man.

5 minutes later the crowd started to clear and Maya drifted off with it, as she wandered back towards her apartment she heard heavy footsteps behind her, she turned to see coffee boy approach.

"Hey," he said, slowing to a walk next to her.

"Hi," Maya smiled, "you are the boy from Jitters, right?"

"That's me," he replied before holding his hand out, "I'm Barry Allen."  
Maya chuckled, how ironic, just what she didn't need: a boy and another acquaintance, "Maya Robinson. Nice to meet you, coffee boy."

"Coffee boy?" Barry asked, his voice amused, "is that what I'm called now?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Maya snorted, "I only met you five minutes ago."  
"Aha," Barry smirked, "but we met in Jitters half an hour ago, so what should I call you?"

"I don't know, isn't it a bit early for nicknames?"

"Yeah, you're right, we should probably save that for our next encounter."

"Well aren't you forward," Maya snorted.

Barry blushed again, "I'm not usually, you can ask my friend Iris, she-."

"Iris? The one who works at Jitters?" Barry nodded, Maya grinned, "I know her, she _might _have got me a job. Oh, and I like Espresso's, if you're looking for a name."

"Espresso it is," Barry smirked.

Maya shook her head with a laugh, "Well this is my stop; I'll see you around, Coffee Boy."

"Where _will _I meet you again?" Barry asked.

"I'm in Jitters on Thursday," Maya replied as she turned to go into the posh looking building.

"See you then, Espresso," Barry smiled.

"It's a date."

She let the door swing shut before Barry could protest.

* * *

_**Thursday…**_

Maya woke to the annoying sound of her alarm, she groaned but hauled herself out of her bed, the apartment in the fancy building was as fancy as she expected.

It was already furnished with expensive sofas, tables and cupboards, no wonder it cost so much. Maya had already gotten new clothes to fill her wardrobe, groceries and bought all the necessaries despite only being there 3 weeks.

Maya quickly changed into a knee length black dress that clung to her like a second skin and with sleeves that reached her elbows. She tamed her wild hair and brushed her teeth before slipping on her long burgundy parka and black boots, grabbing her phone and wallet then slipped out, locking the door behind her.

The small silver key was embossed with the black numbers **7B **and was attached to a hook for with other keys for her mail, the windows, her motorcycle and another for her parent's house… though she hadn't been in 5 years. There were 8 floors in the building, each with 10 rooms per floor, the number for the floor then the letter for the room. Maya was near the staircase so hadn't to go far to reach the stairs.

Maya walked into the main lobby of the hotel-like apartment block, she smiled at the receptionist and pushed the doors open and walked into the crisp morning.

As Maya started walking down she took notice of a black figure sliding down an ally and into the shadows. She shook her head and carried on, arriving at Jitters 15 minutes later, she pushed open the door and let the feeling of warmth and coffee beans slam into her.

"Maya!"

Maya turned and saw Iris grinning at her, Maya waved and walked over to the girl, "Hey, Iris."

Iris pulled Maya behind the desk, "Okay, here's a pad, a pen and your uniform-apron-thing. Go serve. Oh, and you got the job."

May snorted before tying on the apron, grabbing the pen and paper and walking away, she first approached a dark skinned man sitting in the orange chairs with a mousy haired boy.

The man looked up and Maya smiled, "Hi, you wanna order anything?"

"That'd be nice, I'll have a coffee please," the man said, he cleared his throat and the other boy looked up from his laptop.

"Err, me too, please," the boy then looked at Maya and grinned, she remembered the face and grinned back.

"Coming right up," Maya grinned as she wrote the order down and walked back to the bar, she stopped next to Iris and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Iris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something the boy over there said," Maya inquired, nodding her head towards Barry.

"Barry? He's my best friend," Iris shrugged, "and the man with him is my dad."

"Oh. Um, they want-."

"Two coffees," Iris nodded, taking the paper and pushing it down on a spike before starting the coffees.

"I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship," Maya smirked as she looked at Iris, the girl laughed and nodded her head.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**This chapter has been rewritten so I hope you like the new one (my old readers) and to anyone who's just started reading this: I hope you like it!**


	4. Coffee Spillage

**So I decided to do a time skip, I guess I should tell you that Barry, Iris and Maya became friends (Maya does work with Iris) and there should be _one _more time skip after this to get this fic to 2014. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**(2 years later…)**_

'…_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? Cause if one day you wake up and find…'_

Maya groaned and sat up in her bed, slamming her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm clock, she grumbled to herself as she clambered out of bed.

She quickly changed into a pair of black jeggings and a plain black t-shirt, she slipped on some socks and brushed her teeth, unknotting her hair and grabbing her phone and earphones of her bed side table.

"Who gets up at quarter past eight on a Saturday…" Maya grumbled. As she walked out of her bedroom, Maya heard rustling from the kitchen and a clatter followed by a curse and a yelp. May ran into the kitchen and let out a breath of relief- it was Barry and iris.

"Geez guys, you could at least leave a text to say you're here," Maya complained, "you know I forget I gave you keys."

"Sorry, I did call here but you didn't answer, I guessed you slept in so I came over," Iris shrugged, "he got here about half an hour ago, looks like he slept in too."

Maya rolled her eyes and sat down on a stool at the bar, she looked at Barry with her brow furrowed.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Maya inquired, "Didn't Joe say he wanted you to come at eight to finish analysing the evidence from the robbery yesterday?"

Barry's eyes widened and he glanced at the clock, it read 8:27. He grabbed his coat from the hooks along with his key, his phone and his satchel before yelling goodbye to the girls as he ran out of the apartment.

"I don't know how he isn't fired yet," Maya shook her head, smiling to Iris as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I don't know, but I think my dad has something to do with it," Iris shrugged digging into her own plate of pancakes.

"What time do we have to be at Jitters?" Maya inquired.

"At ten to nine, so we got about ten minutes before we have to leave."

* * *

5 minutes later, Maya had her black high tops on and was locking the front door- with great difficulty as she had her coat and bag in hand.

"Let's go," Maya ushered as she finally locked the door and the duo raced down the numerous flights of stairs.

They got there for 8:51, just as the first few customers floated out of the door, Maya and Iris stashed their coats and bags in the staff area and started their shift.

Half way through the shift about 1 o'clock, Barry burst through the door, he ran over to Maya as she was taking the order back and dragged her to the corner.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Maya exclaimed as Barry let go of her arm.

"You'll never guess what's just happened," Barry grinned.

"You had a sugar rush?"

"No, S.T.A.R. Labs has confirmed that they are in the midst of making the Particle Accelerator and it should be functional in three years!"

"And that's exciting _how_? Look, I have to get back to work- I don't get my apartment by slacking off, now shoo before Joe realises you're gone and you're late again!"

Barry rolled his eyes before running back out, Maya watched him leave before walking back over to Iris.

"You two are the cutest!" Iris grinned, "and it's not every day you come across another person from your race of adorable-nerds!"

"I am _not _a nerd!" Maya replied indignantly, smiling at her friend, "I've just got a slightly higher IQ than most people…"

"Yeah right, by the way you're on break, you got…" Iris peered at the clock, "forty five minutes, I'm gonna take mine after you so _don't _be late back."

Maya rolled her eyes before taking off her apron around her waist and placed it on the counter, grabbing her coat and purse from her bag along with her phone before walking out of Jitters.

She strolled down the street, heading for Central City's Police Station, she noticed flickers of movement in the shadows but shrugged it off- lots of gangs kept to the dark alleys.

Suddenly someone barged into her and she yelped as scolding coffee spilled over her top.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Maya looked up at the coffee spiller, they were female with shoulder length, wavy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. Behind her stood two males, one with shoulder length black hair and bright brown eyes which looked amused at the scene and another with close cropped brown hair and grey eyes.

"It's fine, just a bit of coffee, it'll wash out," Maya waved it off, but the woman was persistent.

"No, really, I'm sorry-," the woman was cut off.

"It's fine, seriously, don't worry about it," Maya assured the girl.

"Okay, well, sorry again," the girl smiled weakly, before turning to walk away, the two boys behind her.

Maya cursed at the stain and her scolded skin before flapping her shirt and doing her coat up- she'd do something about it when she got to the lab.

* * *

3 minutes later she arrived outside the CC Police station and gratefully pushed open the doors, as soon as she was through the doors she headed straight for the stairs.

"Maya!"  
Maya turned to find Joe behind her, "Oh, hey Joe. Sorry, I'm not with Iris."

"No, no, it's not that, you going to see Barry?" Iris's dad asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, can you take these up to him? It's some paperwork and some more evidence from the scene."

"Sure, catch you later Joe, I think Iris' still at Jitters."

Joe nodded and Maya bounded up the stairs and walked down the halls until she found Barry's lab, she sighed before pushing open the doors and walking in.

"Barry! Hello?!" Maya cried out, placing the papers and evidence on the table with her phone and purse and dropped her coat on the chair next to it.

"Maya?"

Barry rounded the corner and his face broke into a grin, Maya waved.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for a microscope, take I seat I shouldn't be that long," Barry offered, walking back into his row of liquids, beakers and equipment.

"Okay, Joe sent up some more evidence by the way, said to take a look at it," Maya called out, sitting down next to the computer.

"Sure, I'll take a look in a minute."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, follow, fav and review? Enjoy the next chapter!**


	5. League of Assassins

**Enjoy this chapter! There were only minimal modifications from the original one :)**

* * *

Maya was standing in the lab tapping her tarnished dark purple nails on the metal workplace. She was waiting for Barry to finish trashing the lab in his attempt to find the non-existent microscope.

She rolled her eyes when she heard another loud crash and sighed, "Barry?! Have you found it yet?!"

"Does it sound like I've found it?!" Barry shouted back.

Another loud crash sounded before the brunette rounded the corner, grinning victoriously with a white microscope in his hand.

"Oh god," Maya groaned as she saw the smug look on his face. She rubbed her hands over her vibrant forest green eyes and peeked through her middle and index fingers.

"What? I need this! I'm not gonna find what is in the footprint by just staring at it, you gonna help?" Barry inquired.

"Barry. You're the scientist here, taking it in college is different to doing it for a living, so no- I will not be helping," Maya sighed, spinning on the stool.

"Please? I'm sure you'll be fine."

Maya sighed and pulled herself off the stool, floating over to the microscope.

"Ermmm," Maya leaned over him and looked down the microscope, she sighed, "it looks like… magnesium…? And sulphur… zinc… phosphorus… titanium… copper… and… is that _calcium?_ "

"Yes! Exactly! And what do all these things have in common?" Barry grinned ecstatically.

"They're all in fireworks. So your killer was at a fireworks display? That does _not _help _at all_."

"Yes, it does. From this we can get… a lot of evidence, I think…"

"Yeah… you let me know how that goes…"

"I will," Barry replied indignantly.

"Okay, tell me when you find a glow-in-the-dark orange and blue firework," Maya snorted.

"Wait! That's it!"

Maya turned as Barry rushed to a computer, typing something, then started looking.

Scan. Back. Click. Scan. Back. Click. Scan.

"Boom!" Barry smirked as Maya walked over, looking at the screen then raising an eyebrow, Barry continued, "yesterday, Central City Park had a massive firework with a finale of a glow-in-the-dark _blue and orange _firework."

Maya rubbed her eyes, "Okay, so let's say you're right-."

"Which I am."

"- why was there remnants of it in the footprint? The firework would have disintegrated before it touched the ground. The remnants wouldn't be here."

"Point," Barry's brow furrowed as he started his same routine again.

Type. Type. Click. Scan. Back. Click. Scan. Back…

_How has Barry suddenly become cute? _Maya asked herself before mentally slapping herself, _No, not again._

"Okay, it says here 'unfortunately, the Central City Parks' grand finale firework went wrong, the glow-in-the-dark firework exploded when only two foot off the ground. After the incident only the staff were allowed in to clear up.' So basically our killer is a voluntary staff at the fireworks display."

Maya snorted again, "I told you, nothin'."

"You're so negative," Barry puffed, turning off the computer and collapsing on the stool.

"Hmm, well I've got to get back to Jitters, I'll come back later, you should take a break, I doubt you've eaten since breakfast and it's almost two," Maya pointed out as she grabbed her coat, phone and purse and stood up.

"Uh-huh," Barry nodded, not looking up from the screen.

"Also I'm gonna go jump out of that window, wanna come?"

"Sure, of course."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Scientists…"

* * *

_**5:30**_

_**(About 4 hours later…)**_

Maya walked back into Barry's lab, she'd just got off work and had brought Barry a coffee- God knows he probably didn't take a break.

Not seeing him, she walked over to the computer by the microscope, she glanced at the results on the computer. Maya heard Barry walk back into the room, but stop when he saw her, she knew he was probably just standing at the door staring so she spoke up.

"You're staring," Maya murmured, not looking up from the screen.

She heard Barry laugh as he pushed off from the wall and walked to stand next to her, watching as she looked through the list.

Suddenly there was a crash and glass shards flew from the window across the room, Maya lunged from the desk and grabbed Barry, pulling him to the floor with her as the glass reigned down as she covered him with her body.

When the glass stopped, Maya moved slowly, wincing as glass cut her and she removed a few small shards from her body.

"Maya!" Barry exclaimed, scrambling to him feet and helping her up, "oh god, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Barry, just in a little pain," Maya hissed, she turned to look around.

"No. Oh god, no," Maya exhaled, looking at the masked, black figures standing in front of the windows.

There was the sound of metal against metal and the duo turned as the door to their lab opened and two figure were shoved in, shortly followed by a woman whose face was shrouded by a cloth.

The people looked up and Maya and Barry's mouths dropped, the two people weren't nobodies: they were Iris and Joe.

"Maya Black."

Maya turned to face the woman, felling small trails of blood on her face, arms and legs, "Yes?"

The woman pulled the cloth from her mouth and smiled victoriously, Maya knew instantly who she was- Nyssa. The dark haired woman pulled her bow from behind her and notched an arrow, aiming it directly at Maya's heart.

Nyssa had her malicious glint in her eye, and Maya knew that meant trouble. Barry stepping in front of Maya but she looked at him sternly, and he backed off.

"Nyssa," Maya nodded, stepping forward.

"M-Maya," Iris whispered, "who are these people?"

Nyssa laughed and Maya looked down, "My past."

Iris looked confused, Barry shocked and Joe shook his head, Maya glared at Nyssa, "The League of Assassins."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHHH! They found her! Next chapter should be interesting :P Follow, fav, review? **


	6. Sulphuric Acid

**And we're back! Enjoy this chapter- I think I did okay on this!**

* * *

Maya glared at Nyssa, how had she found her? The blonde looked to Joe and Iris, their slightly confused expressions and then to Barry, and his hurt look.

"Maya," she turned to Joe, "who are 'the League of Assassins'?"

"I-I," Maya tried to explain, but no words came forth, her past had found her and she wasn't ready, she'd slacked, let her guard down- forgotten to cover her tracks. She'd gotten too comfortable with the Wests in the last two years, and now they were in danger- because of her.

"Who we are is of no interest to you," Nyssa butted in, her expression smug as the arrow was still aimed at Maya's chest, "we have only come for her."

"No," Barry stated, "you can't have her."

"Don't make me kill you, boy," Nyssa replied and Maya pushed past Barry.

"No one needs to get hurt, Nyssa," Maya spoke calmly, "I'll come with you as long as you let them go."

"They won't be let go until you're halfway back," Nyssa informed, "otherwise what's to stopping you from staying here?"

"Apart from the fact you'll kill my family? I'm not sure," Maya drawled.

"You have no choice but to come with us."

"Then I'm afraid we've come to a disagreement. Because I'm not leaving."

Nyssa didn't hesitate before she let the arrow fly, Maya's instincts kicked in and she moved to the side, narrowly missing the arrow.

Maya quickly glanced around the room, noticing a stray silver pipe lying on the table by the water pipes, she sprinted over she went to grab it as a black figure swung at her hand; she moved back, roundhouse kicking the member as another came at her, she blocked their attacks and at the first opportunity kicked the pole off the table with her foot quickly snatching it out of the air and using it to swipe their legs from under them before spinning and whacking it across the head of another behind her. Maya knew there was only 2 left- then Nyssa.

"You can not win, Maya," Nyssa stated, looking at the blonde, "now come with me."

"I'm sorry, Nyssa, I really am," Maya grimaced, taking note of the member a few feet to her left and a small knife next to her foot from an unconscious assassin, the last member behind her by a few meters, "but I belong here- with my family."

May quickly dropped the pole, grabbing the sharp blade from the floor and throwing it to her left, only briefly watching as the knife sliced the wire holding the light up and it dropped onto the assassin, Maya then grabbed another dagger from her boot and charged at the last member, swiping swiftly at them.

The black clad man looked slightly surprised and Maya smirked, "What? I'm not that unprepared, there are other threats than the League in this world."

Maya sliced again before narrowly dodging a slice from the assassins blade, she took note of a small vial of colourless liquid, she remembered the name and sighed. As Maya rolled away from another swipe she locked eyes briefly with Barry; he was on the other side of the room next to Iris and Joe, his expression seemed between surprise and alarm, Nyssa was smiling to herself whilst keeping an arrow aimed at Maya- still.

Maya yelped and rolled to the side as the brought a kick over where Maya's head had previously been, she came up again next to the table with the vial on; deciding quickly she grabbed it and pulled off the cork, Maya turned and threw the liquid inside at the assassin who was lowering their sword towards her.

They yelled and covered their face, sinking to their knees in pain; Maya stood up, breathing heavily, and carelessly dropped the knife to the floor next to her and instead picked up the screaming assassins katana. A katana Maya smiled, her second favourite weapon.

"Sulphuric Acid," Maya nodded to the victim, "corrosive- it burns."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow and Barry grinned- power of the nerds.

"So I take it you won't be coming willingly?" Nyssa inquired, her bow not quavering.

Maya raised her hand slightly, the other still holding the katana, as Nyssa changed her aim towards Barry, she slowly walked in a circle until she was in front of the trio and Nyssa was in front of her.

"So be it," Nyssa sighed, pulling the string back, "you can't leave the League, if you do it's death."

Nyssa let the arrow fly.

It shot through the air, aimed directly at Maya's chest; Maya's training kicked in and she twisted the katana before arcing it down and slicing the arrow in half, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"At least your training is still as perfected as it was the day you left," Nyssa then raise her eyebrows, "then again I thought you didn't murder anymore."

"That wasn't murder," Maya replied bluntly, "that was me protecting my family."

Nyssa quickly notched another arrow and pulled it back, aiming again when a whistling sound was heard and a dark arrow landed on the column directly next to Nyssa's head.

"Trust me when I say the next one won't miss."

The five looked turned to look towards the shattered window where a tall archer stood, his now drawn and aimed at Nyssa, her eyes widened before closing to slits and her expression hardened.

Nyssa turned to glare at Maya, "This is not over."

Then she ran past the archer, leaping out the window silently. The black clad man watched her leave before turning back to Maya who was untying Joe and Iris whilst repeatedly apologising to all three of them. When she was finished she stood and turned to the man.

"I had that," Maya stated, staring at the man.

"I know you did," the smirk came through his voice, "it's good to see you, Maya."

Maya smiled faintly, "You too."

She turned back to Joe and Iris who were shaken up, but unharmed. Maya sighed, "I screwed up."

The dark archer snorted, "What did you do this time?"

"Lots of things: I didn't cover my tracks, I got attached, I didn't keep to the shadows, I told them I'd kill them if they came and I didn't..." Maya sighed in defeat, "I got sloppy."

"No you didn't."

Maya turned to look at Barry, who stood next to Joe and Iris.

"But I almost got you all killed," Maya exclaimed, exasperated, she turned to look at Joe, "and I endangered your family. You have every right to arrest me!"

Joe chuckled, "Maya, you may have put us at risk, but we're all alive aren't we? If anything, I have every right to thank you."

Iris ran at Maya, wrapping the blonde in a bone crushing girl and whispering in her ear, "That was unbelievably cool- even if you did kill most of them- you have to teach me how to do that."

Maya laughed before worming away from Iris, "Okay, well let's get going, I'll meet you outside in a minuet."

As the trio left, Maya turned to the archer, "How did you find me?"

"I never really lost you," the archer admitted, "but when the League come knocking at your door you tend to worry; so I followed the League here."

"Huh," Maya smirked, "well I better go, it was good to see you."

"You too," he chuckled, "and Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe- they'll be back."

"I know, and you too, Malcolm."

Malcolm Merlyn watched Maya walked out and the trio before he slipped out the window- disappearing into the night like Nyssa had. But they'd be back- you don't leave the League.

* * *

**Malcolm Merlyn? Maya has a mysterious past, the next chapter should be up soon (expect time skip to 2014 in chapter 8/9!) Follow, fav, review?**


	7. Malcolm Merlyn

**A/N BUT PLEASE READ (IMPORTANT!)**

**I have recently updated/revised this story as suggested by a fellow Flash fan. If you favourite this story before today please can you go (if you want) re-read so you don't get confused with what's happened and what is happening.**

**If you don't want to re-read this please read below:  
Maya is no longer a forensic scientist, but instead works at Jitters with Iris.**

**Maya has given a fake name (Maya Robinson) and is using fake ID and files, resume etc. **

**May does not live with the Wests but in her own apartment near Jitters.**

**Maya **_**is **_**friends with Barry and Iris and has met Joe, they are fairly close.**

**The League has still attacked and Malcolm Merlyn has still saved Maya's ass.**

_**That's all you need to know, if you're still not sure I recommend re-reading it.**_

**Now! On with the story!**

* * *

_**8:30**_

_**(Around 2 hours later…)**_

"You're an _assassin_?!" Barry exclaimed as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Yes, former, but-," Maya started.

"You just killed _five _people in there! And who was that guy who saved your sorry ass?" Iris yelled, her eyes wide.

Maya almost yelled, but she saw Joe's face.

"Maya," Joe said, "I think we need to talk."

"How come you didn't tell us?!" Iris yelled.

"Are you dangerous?" Barry questioned, his demeanour uncertain, he had just seen his best friend turn psycho-assassin on him.

"Have you got anyone else coming after you? Is it safe for you to be alone at your apartment?" Joe inquired.

"I should go," Maya shook her head, "you guys probably don't want to see me for a while."

"Maya I think you should stay here until it's… safe… and besides you and I need to talk," Joe pointed out.

"Dad's right, it's not safe out there!" Iris added.

"Hang on, weren't you just yelling at me with why I didn't tell you?" Maya asked Iris.

"Yeah, but sure you'll explain it soon, you need to stay safe," Iris persisted.

Maya sighed, "I really should go, they could be back today, tomorrow, next week, whenever- it wouldn't make a difference if I stayed her one night,"

"I guess you'll just have to stay then," Joe smiled, Maya's mouth dropped and she looked at the foster siblings to see if he was joking- their expressions were excited but serious.

"No, no, I couldn't do that," Maya shook her head, turning and reaching for the door, determined not to put the Wests and Barry in any more danger.

She felt an arm on hers and she turned to look at Barry, he now had a worried look on his face, he didn't want to lose any more family.

"Stay," he murmured and Maya felt her resolve melt, she sighed and nodded, dropping her satchel and coat.

"Great, we can go get your stuff in the morning," Iris grinned, grabbing Maya's arm and dragging her off to the spare room.

Barry turned to Joe as the girls disappeared, "What's the real reason you wanted her to stay?"

Joe sighed, "That girl has a dangerous past, I can feel it, and she needs someone to look after her- I have a feeling she hasn't had someone for a long time, and I'm gonna help her."

"I'll help," Barry smiled, he liked Maya- yet he was confused about how much, and then there was Iris as well.

"I know you will, now come help me make dinner, I'm starving."

* * *

_**7:30, Tuesday.**_

_**(3 days later…)**_

"Maya! Up, we're late!"

Maya shot up at the sound of Iris shouting through the door, she glanced at her clock which read 7:30 and cursed, they always started at 8 in the week as most people stopped by before work or school/ college.

Maya shot out of bed, pulling on a pair of black leggings, a black chiffon cami and a pair of neon blue socks, she hastily cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair before grabbing her phone off the table and rushing down stairs.

Barry was sitting at the table calmly and Maya raised an eyebrow, "Y'know, I though since Joe was at work you would be too."

"I have the day off," Barry smirked, "unlike you and Iris who have," Barry glanced at the clock, "twenty minutes to get to work."

"Thanks for the reminder Captain Obvious," Maya retorted before shoving toast in the toaster, "but luckily my bike is out front."

There was the sound of someone running down the stairs as Iris charged into the kitchen, she grabbed her bag from the table as well as the toast that Maya was holding out for her.

Maya snatched up her bag and coat along with her keys, phone and helmet, and wrenched the door open, shivering as the cold morning air hit her full on. She saw Iris grab the spare helmet and they headed out the door.

"You forgot breakfast!" Barry called after Maya.

"That's what working at a coffee shop's for, drop by later, Barry!" Maya shouted back before slamming the door behind her and slipping on her coat.

"We have fifteen minutes to get there and I forgot my books," Iris sighed, pulling out her keys, only for Barry to walk out of the house with Iris' textbooks and she smiled at him, shoving them in her bag hastily.

Iris only worked part time at CC Jitters as she was still attending college, studying to be a journalist, whilst Maya had faked her graduation certificate and majors she was still able to pass off that she graduated as she-like Barry- had been fairly clever for her age and had she not been in the crash probably gone into Criminal Justice, majoring in Forensic Science and minoring in Computer Sciences.

"C'mon, Iris! Just because your shift stops for you to go to college doesn't mean my does, if I'm late then I'm screwed!" Maya rolled her eyes as she kick-started her motorbike and pulled her helmet on, Iris rolled her eyes and pulled her one on, climbing on the back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they girls were taking orders in the coffee bean smelling Jitters. After numerous orders and coffee making, Iris said her farewell and took her stuff, leaving for college. Maya sighed, it seemed a lot quieter without Iris.

Half way through her shift, around lunch time, Maya stood behind the till, counting the money when someone cleared their throat.

Maya stood straighter, not looking at the person, "Hi! Welcome to Jitters, what can I- you."

Maya looked up half way through her sentence and stopped dead, Malcolm Merlyn stood on the other side of the cash register and was smiling at her.

"Yes, me, am I not allowed to come see my former protégé?" Merlyn asked, looking through the menu.

"Not if that place is where she works," Maya hissed, rubbing her temples- this week was seriously stressing her out.

"My apologies, though I would like a drink- can I have a black coffee with an extra shot? Thanks," Malcom inquired with a smile and Maya took it, glaring at him as she went to make his coffee.

The door opened and a gust of cold wind blew in, making Maya shiver, she looked up and her mouth almost dropped as Barry walked through the door.

_He really had horrendous timing, _Maya thought to herself as her friend walked over, _either he does or Merlyn really wants to mess up my life…_

Maya placed the coffee in Merlyn's hand and took the money with a wry smile, as she put it in the tills he noticed a folded piece of paper, she unfolded it and read the bold writing.

**Your break is at 12:35. Come out back then- I have something for you. MM.**

Maya scowled at the note before ripping it up and throwing it in the bin, she sighed before looking up and smiling at Barry.

"What can I get you, coffee boy?" Maya smirked, resting her arms on the desk.

"Well you do call me coffee boy for a reason," Barry grinned as he handed over the money and Maya went to make his coffee.

* * *

At exactly 12:35 Maya took her break, literally running out back, where Malcolm Merlyn stood sipping at his coffee, she growled.

"I didn't mind you saving my ass and dropping in once, but I didn't think you'd hang around," Maya raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms.

"Well I thought I would make the most out of your apartment, assuming you won't be living in it after this month," Malcolm smiled, "but don't worry, I'll be gone by tomorrow. But I have some news, it's a little outdated, but it's the best my source could get. They found him, Maya. They found Oliver."

"You're lying," Maya stated, her eyes emotionless.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you want me to come back to Starling with you, but I'm telling you: there's nothing left for me there, everyone thinks I am dead."

"No, they think you're missing, but I'm not lying- yes you coming back to Starling would be a plus- but Oliver isn't in Starling, he's in Hong Kong."

"Stop lying to me! He's dead, he died on Lian Yu, nobody survives those islands- and besides, Nyssa never said anything, and despite how she is she would have told me if they found him."

"That's because they didn't find _Oliver_. They found _Sara_, but if you come with me I can help you find him in Hong Kong, Tommy-."

"Tommy?" Maya hadn't heard his name in a long time, though she barely knew Tommy he was Oliver's friend and had inevitably met him on numerous occasions, "What about Tommy?"

"He's in Hong Kong currently, looking for Oliver," Malcolm faltered, "well when I say currently I mean he came home recently claiming to have been abducted or something like that. But Oliver's email was set off in Hong Kong, so go one, hack a computer and find out for yourself; but I have never lied to you, you were my protégé and I saved you for a reason."

"You tried to make me into a weapon," Maya deadpanned.

"An assassin," Merlyn corrected, "but despite your protests and my efforts it seemed the League made you one anyway."

"I want you to go," Maya spat, "I want you to leave Central City and never come back. I may believe you about Oliver, but you're still a murderer, Malcolm, I was glad to see you but you're testing me. I have a new life here, one where I will not have to kill to survive, but where I can fit in with a family."

"But it's not your real family, you haven't known them long, yet you choose them over me, over Oliver and Sara, Tommy and Laurel, your brother and your sister, over your mother and your father," Malcolm snapped back, "they still wait y'know, you may have adopted these people as your family, but your true family- your blood family- are still in Starling, where your friends are."

"Leave."

Maya glared at the man, she knew he could get harsh when he was angry, but she didn't need to know her parents and her siblings wait for her, she couldn't go back. Ever.

"Don't think I won't come back, I was your mentor and I made a promise to you- a promise that I would protect you, I made you hard as steel yet this new family made you vulnerable," Malcolm shook his head, "you may not think you need me, but you do and I will stay until the end."

Malcolm placed the coffee cup on the floor and stood up, turning and heading out the alley behind CC Jitters, "Oliver will come back, Maya, and I hope you're ready for what follows."

Malcolm left Maya standing in the doorway of the back entrance of Jitters, she had her arms folded over her chest and her eyes flickering with uncertainty. Maya had been through hell and back, but so many blasts from the past in so few days left her unsure and confused, like all the pieces of her life which she'd glued together had just shattered all over again at her feet.

Yet she was hopeful, hopeful that her best friend was alive, she just wasn't sure what she would to when he came back.

* * *

**So I got a new laptop for Christmas and a free month of Microsoft Office, but I have to get it properly installed and my dad probably won't do it until late tomorrow so I wrote this now and am putting it up (sorry it's late!) I have to now go find the first episode of the Flash for next chapter ;) the time skip and Particle Accelerator is up next so get ready for Superhero!Maya and her powers…**


	8. Particle Accelerator

_**This one's where the episodes start… ;)**_

* * *

_**2014**_

_**(3 years later…)**_

Maya woke with a groan, she rolled over in bed and looked at the time, 7:45. She was late.

"Crap, crap, craped-y, crap," Maya cursed as she ran round her room like a tornado getting ready.

10 minutes later she skidded out of her room with her hair brushed, her teeth cleaned and clad in dark blue jeans and a black top with ¾ length sleeves.

She heard soft snoring from the room next to hers and scrunched up her face- Barry.

Now Maya had two options: either go wake him up or leave him to be late for work.

_Damn me for being nice_, Maya scolded herself, she burst into his room, rolling her eyes at the lump on the bed.

"Barry! Up, you're late… _again_,"

The lump groaned, shifting, before it shot up, revealing a mousy haired, sleepy eyed Barry, his eyes widened as he looked at the time.

"Joe's gonna kill me!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah well have fun with that, I'm late as well…"

Maya dashed back out the room, racing downstairs and striding into the kitchen where Iris sat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"We're late," Iris stated as she took a bite of her cereal.

"_Really_?" Maya drawled, "I've got my bike out front and I woke Barry up."

"There's toast in the thing," Iris supplied as she picked up her bowl and took it to the sink.

"Thanks."  
Maya pulled out the toast, grabbing the butter from the fridge and a knife from the draw, quickly buttering the two pieces.

As she started eating one, Barry barrelled into the kitchen fully dressed, "I'm not gonna make it!"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Have some toast."

She held out the other piece of toast and Barry took it, managing a thank you before he grabbed his coat and case then stumbled out the front door.

"I still don't get how men can get dressed like two times faster than women," Maya shook her head as she finished her toast and dropped the knife in the sink, the butter in the fridge and walked towards the door.

"I'm coming!" Iris called as she walked into the hall wearing her newly favoured grey and black rose jacket.

"Let's go," Mays grinned, grabbing her keys, satchel and coat along with her phone and helmet as she and Iris left the house, climbing on Maya's bike and heading off to Jitters.

* * *

After their shifted had finished, and Iris had consumed 2 cronuts, Maya and Iris were walking up the stairs to Barry's lab.

"I still don't get how you find the Particle Accelerator boring! It could literally send Physics- no, everything, light years in to the future!" Maya exclaimed, moving her hands wildly, even though her actions were restricted due to her hands being warm in her pockets.

"It's a machine, Maya, but Barry seems really excited so I don't think either of us want to ruin it for him," Iris shrugged as they approached the top floor, where Barry worked.

Iris pulled open the door and bounded in, Maya following, Maya pushed the door closed behind.

"Okay!" Iris beamed, "we are ready to see this atom smasher… smashing."

"Otherwise known as the Particle Accelerator," Maya chipped in, the girls grinning at Barry who was stood behind a desk on his computer.

"There was a shooting today and your dad needs me to process some evidence," Barry sighed, sticking another sticky note to a map, "I don't know we're going to be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream," Iris pointed out, following Barry over to another desk, Maya just behind.

"And has been for about three years," Maya added, raising an eyebrow.

"You're sad little nerdy dream," Iris emphasised, stealing one of Barry's chips, "and besides, I cancelled a date for this."

"One she took months getting," Maya highlighted, shrugging at the glare Iris sent her.

"Hands off my fries," Barry shook his head, taking his box away from Iris, "unbelievable…"

"I'm stress eating over my dissertation!" Iris cried, turning with Maya to look at Barry, "we started selling cronuts at Jitters-."

"She ate two, _two_," Maya stressed, finishing her best friends sentence.

"If I don't graduate soon I'm going to be more muffin top than woman," Iris exaggerated.

"You look amazing," Barry replied truthfully, looking away as Iris rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"What's so important about this Particle Accelerator anyway?" Iris asked, picking up a magazine.

"Ugh! We've been over this!" Maya laughed, moving to stand next to the window by the other two.

"Harrison Wells work in quantum theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing anywhere else," Barry grinned.

"You're doing that thing, which both of you do," Iris added, glancing back at Maya who held up her hands, "were you don't speak English."  
"Okay," Barry sighed, walking over to one of those plastic board things, he drew a small black dot in a space, "imagine that that dot is everything that the human race has every learned until this moment."

"Does that include twerking?" Iris grimaced.

"You bet," Maya laughed.

Barry drew a bigger circle around the dot, "That is everything we could learn with the Particle Accelerator, it's a whole new way of looking at Physics, it will literally change the way we think about everything."

"You've gotta get yourself a girlfriend," Iris summed up.

"Hey you two, leave him alone, he's working," the trio turned to see Joe standing there.

"Hi, Dad," Iris smiled.

"Hey, Joe," Maya grinned, Joe smiled at both of them just as a small ding sounded.

"Your testing is done," Iris clarified, Barry muttered a yeah as he walked towards it.

* * *

"I think the Martin brothers are hiding on a farm," Barry stated, "the fickle matter I found on the street was cow manure which contains traces of oxetacaine… it's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area which still use it in their feed, bet you find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

"Dad, seeing how Barry solved your poop problem how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Iris hinted, smirking at Barry.

Joe's face was straight until the last second, "Fine, go."

The trio grinned at each other before taking off down the hall, Barry grabbing his coat on the way.

* * *

"So, Barry," Iris smiled, "how was your trip? Did you find truth of the impossible in Starling City?"

"Or did you just make Joe mad for no reason?" Maya inquired.

The three of them were moving down a line of people, heading towards the building in which the nerd gathering was. Maya stood to Barry's right and Iris to his left, both girl linking arms with him.

"Actually whilst I was away I had a chance to think about… you know, relationships," Barry started.

"Did you meet someone?" Maya grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Barry.

"No, I didn't, though I this one girl-," Barry continued.

"No way!" Iris cried happily, "is she nice? Is she clever? How old is she? Where did you meet her? Ho-."

"Iris!" Maya exclaimed, "You're doing that thing again were you go into matchmaker mode."

"Haha," Iris smiled wryly, "very funny."

The trio stopped a bit off from a stage and when a man came onto the stage, the crowd started cheering and Barry's face broke into a smile.

"Thank you," the man smiled, standing in front of the microphone, "my name is Harrison Wells, tonight, the future begins, the work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of Physics, will bring around advancements in power, advancements in medicine; trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

Suddenly Iris jerked and a man barged past her, "Hey, no! My bag! It's got my dissertation!"

Barry took off after the man, Maya glanced at Iris, "He won't make it!"

"Well you're the trained one here, go!" Iris yelped.

Maya took off after Barry, glad she wore her trusty burgundy Converse instead of the black wedges Iris wanted her to wear.

Maya quickly caught Barry up, leaping over the bush as Barry went around, he stopped to gain his breath, waving Maya on, and she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him after her.

Barry pulled a bit ahead of her and rounded a corner, only to be met with Iris' bag to his face, he fell to the floor groaning and the man swung and Maya. She dodged and kicked him in the knee and it buckled, then she noticed it was just a boy- no younger than 18. Barry sprang up next to her.

"Look kid, you don't have to do this, just give me back my friend's bag and we'll call it even," Barry tried, holding out his hands.

The man edged forward, only to jab Barry in the stomach, Maya lunged forward and grabbed the bag, bringing her elbow down on his arm. The boy didn't give up, pulling the bag out of her grasp and slinging it over himself before taking off again, Maya didn't hesitate to taking after him.

Iris came up behind Barry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Maya went after him, you should have it back soon," Barry groaned, still holding his abdomen.

Maya leaped over the fence behind the boy, only for a white light to be shone in her face.

"Freeze, police!" a voice shouted, "or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?"

Maya rolled her eyes at the policemen before walking up behind the boy and wrenching the bag off him, scowling she turned to the policeman, "Thanks."

* * *

Maya sat next to Barry who had a tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding, they were back at the police station and Iris had her bag.

"Who is that guy?" Iris asked, sitting down next to the duo, "and what is he so proud of? So he caught a mugger, Maya got the bag, he only slowed the kid down."

"He's a transfer from Keystone," Barry explained, sitting up, "started a few weeks ago, Eddie Thawne."

"Ohhh," Iris breathed, "that's Detective Pretty Boy..."

Barry and Maya gave her a strange look, she smiled, "That's what my dad calls him. Because he actually keeps score of how many he arrests… he is pretty though."

"He keeps _score_?" Maya repeated, "What kind of stuck up, self-obsessed, prat does that?"

Barry sighed inwardly.

* * *

Barry walked into his lab, trying to ignore Maya who came up with him.

"Barry, are you sure you're okay?" Maya sighed, "that kid hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah, Maya, I'm fine," Barry waved off.

"Your nose is still bleeding," Maya pointed out.

The floor was flooded and Maya glanced at the ceiling to see a steady leak, she sighed and sat down in a metal chair by Barry's computer. He took of his coat and turned on the news and a woman started talking.

'_I'm Linda Park and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs where, despite the intimate weather which is only going to get worse, the torrential downpour has in no way affected the Particle Accelerator which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells…'_

Maya turned away from the screen to look at Barry who was looking at his hidden little project about his mother's death.

Thunder and lightning crackled in the distance, causing Maya to look up and grimace- the floor was only worsening and the rain was becoming persistent.

Then Linda Parks alarmed voice caught her attention.

'_Wait, we're now being told to evacuate the facility, the storm may have cause a malfunction to the primary cooling system. The visuals are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator but have so far been unable to regain control of the-.'_

The screen turned off as if the power had been cut, Maya stood, up, looking at Barry worriedly.

Suddenly a loud eruption cause the due to look up and out of the window, a brilliant, bright orange light erupted from S.T.A.R. Labs and sent a wave of energy surging out. Barry walked over to the chain handle to close the window, only to stop as everything in the room seemed to float.

Maya looked around herself at the floating liquids, she heard lightning and looked up just as a bolt of crackling yellow lightning came down and struck Barry.

Maya moved to go to his side as he crashed into the shelves, only to stop as another wave of energy hit and she felt herself spinning before a white light filled her vision and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duhh! Thought I'd give you a long one… she's been hit.**


	9. Starling City

**Sorry this took so long to update :( I had computer issues… URGENT: wasn't sure which episode of Arrow closest to this chapter so I kinda guess (don't hate me if I got it wrong) but 'cause Barry got hit in Episode 9 'Three Ghosts' so my guess is a few after that (cause the time in these series are screwed up…)**

* * *

_**5 months later…**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Maya felt groggy. She could hear a distant bleep in the background, but something was playing over it.

'… _If you see Kay will you tell her that I love her, and if you see Kay let her know I want her back, if she listens say I'm missing everything about her…'_

It was 'If You See Kay' by the Script, Maya loved this song.

"How do you even know she likes this song?" a female voice exclaimed.

"Simple: I checked her Facebook, 'Maya Robinson posted: loving 'If You See Kay' by the Script', god, duh Caitlin," a male voice replied.

"You really confuse me sometimes, Cisco," Caitlin replied.

Suddenly the heart monitor sped up. _Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. _Maya shot up, regaining feeling in her whole body.

"Oh my god!" Cisco yelled, jumping back, "Caitlin! Caitlin, she's awake!"

Maya pulled all the wires off, dropping from the bed and rolling to a wall, "Where the hell am I?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs, you're in S.T.A.R. Labs," Caitlin supplied quickly, "you're safe, we were monitoring you after you-."

"Were hit by a surge of energy, which in reality _should _have killed you, but instead you ended up in a coma which somehow saved you-," Cisco was cut off.

"_Coma_?!" Maya exclaimed, "for how long?"

"Five months. Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Robinson."

The trio turn to see Harrison Wells sitting in a wheelchair by the door.

"Thanks?" Maya said uncertainly.

* * *

The Maya was walking around S.T.A.R. Labs as Harrison explained what happened with the Particle Accelerator and how it sent out a shockwave into the sky.

"I do have one question," Maya sighed at the end.

"What's that?" Wells asked.

"What happened to Barry?"

"He's still in a coma."

"Oh," Maya faked checking her watch and grimacing, "look it's almost, whatever, I need to go."

Maya turned to walk out of the door of the room they had just walked into with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Wait!" Caitlin yelled, "we still need to run some tests."

"No, Caitlin's right," Wells agreed, "now that you are awake we need to still need to run some more tests."

"Well I feel fine, I really should go," Maya insisted, jogging out the door, she then popped her head back around briefly, "but you don't mind if I keep the sweatshirt do you?"

Wells waved his hand to say keep it and Maya ran off again.

* * *

Maya burst through the doors of CC Jitters breathing heavily with her dark blonde curls plastered to her face. She stopped dead at the sight of that Detective Pretty Boy and Iris standing next to each other kissing, when they pulled apart Iris glanced away briefly and caught sight of Maya; her eyes sprouted tears but her face broke into a grin.

"Maya!" Iris yelled, running over to her best friend and enveloping her in a bone breaking hug, "you-you're awake, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondered what you were doing with Detective Pretty Boy over there- I thought you hated him," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda do, but I also kinda like him."

"But you were… canoodling! With him. In Jitters."

"We were not_ 'canoodling'_ thank you."

Maya gave her a 'really' look, and then the TV news caught her attention. It was of Moira Queen, she was campaigning for mayor, and Maya knew she had a shocked look on her face from the worried look Iris gave her.

"What's wrong with you?" Iris laughed.

"Just worried about Moira Queen, do you think she can win against Blood?" Maya chattered.

"Why do you care?" Iris inquired, she then held up her hand, "wait, let me guess: you know the Queens as well."

Maya tried a smile and Iris' jaw fell open, "I was joking!"

"Oh, I know," Maya shrugged, "but I wasn't."

"How many people do you _know_?!"

"A lot, anyway, I'm here to say hello, but I can see you're…" Maya trailed off as the TV focused in on someone else, her eyes widened, "Ollie…"

Oliver Queen was on the screen, he stood by the podium and was telling the crowd about how he supported his mother, his hair was shorter than before and his once mischievous and constantly amused eyes were serious and hard- what had happened to him in those five years?

"What? Maya? Hello? Earth to Maya," Iris snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face, "what's up with you?"

"Nothing, hey have fun with Eddie, I'm gonna go see Joe, you know where he is?"

"He _should _still be at the office, if he's not try back home."

"Thanks."

* * *

Maya caught a taxi to the police department, borrowing some money from Iris. She broke through the doors and ran into the main area where most the officers were, the minuet she walked through the second door Joe saw her, he stood from his chair and smiled.

"Hey Joe," Maya smiled, accepting the hug off him.

"Thank god you're okay, how's Barry? Is he here?" Joe glanced behind her anticipating the brunette to walk through the door any moment.

"I'm sorry Joe, he's still under," Maya couldn't lie. She's been back just under an hour and already she was worrying about Barry- she should just be happy she actually _woke_ up.

"But he's stable? You're fine too, right?"

"I'm fine, and yes he's stable," Maya took a deep breath as she looked up at Joe, "I have some… things I need to sort out, loose ends, and Barry being in a coma… this is just really stressing me out."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, his brow furrowed.

"I need to go visit an old friend, I can't be here right now."

"Where are you going? Do you have to go?"

"Starling and yes I have to, I need to tie up some loose ends…"

Joe seemed wary, "If you're sure, and if you have to."

"I have to."

* * *

_**The next day,**_

_**17:46…**_

"Do you _have _to go…?" Iris complained pleadingly, holding onto Maya's arm as she headed for the door.

"Yes I do, but don't worry, it's only for a few months," Maya laughed, half dragging Iris as she edged towards the door.

Iris sighed, letting go, "Fine, but you _have _to Skype me, like, every night- and I _know _you took your laptop, it's like an extension of your hands."

Maya smiled as she picked up her large, black duffel bag and a black trunk, she opened the door and winced as the cold air hit her.

"So this is it," Joe sighed, placing an arm on Iris' shoulder.

"God guys, you make it sound like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back before you know it," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Starling City is a dangerous place, you don't know…" Joe trailed off from the look Maya gave him.

"Former assassin remember," Maya reminded, she shook her head, "don't panic, Joe, I'll be fine."

She finished strapping her duffel bag onto where the small, higher up second seat was, fastening the trunk on top, luckily her bike wasn't one of those long ones, but a dark blue motorbike.

Maya shoved her phone and keys in her black leather jacket pocket and pulled on her black helmet, climbing onto the bike. She waved as she took off down the street, staring the journey to Starling City.

* * *

An hour or so later Maya pulled up just outside the castle-looking mansion. She noticed a sleek, black car- obviously very expensive- and nodded approvingly. As she came up to the door she caught sight of a blonde sneaking around the back of the mansion, a boy coming up behind her an another man setting up a massive gun- but it wasn't aimed at her anyway- so she shook it off and took a deep breath, she then knocked lightly on the door.

"I'll get it," someone inside announced stiffly.

The door was pulled open and the man let out a sigh of relief, "Sara thank God you're here, Sla…"

Maya looked up and smiled at the man as he trailed off, his eyes widened and his face went pale.

"Hey Ollie."

* * *

**Maya went back to Starling City to see Ollie! I wonder how that will go down… Next chapter should be up today or tomorrow as well because this one is **_**way **_**over due, leave your thoughts on this in the comments?!**


	10. The Arrow

**I'm gonna ask you a question. Do you think May will work out Ollie is the Arrow, Ollie will tell her- or will she never know? I guess you'll just have to read this to find out ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Ollie."

Oliver Queen looked at the blonde, he felt dizzy- she was dead. She died in a car crash 10 years ago.

"Y-you're dead, I saw the car explode," Oliver whispered, "I couldn't get to the car in time- I blamed myself."  
"Don't, Ollie, I'm alive- and very much standing in front of you," Maya smiled.

"Maya," Oliver murmured, stepping forward, but only to fall slightly, Maya grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

"Ollie? Ollie stay with me," Maya soothed, a hand was placed on her shoulder and Maya quickly changed so she was holding Oliver with one arm and used her other to grab the persons hand and twist it behind their back.

The boy looked at her and Maya narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Roy Harper, a friend of Thea's," Roy stated and Maya realised his hand.

"Take him. Tell him I'm in his room," Maya dropped Ollie onto him and disappeared into the shadows.

She stealthily clambered up onto the part of the second floor which jutted out, she moved silently to Ollie's room, just about to open the window she heard someone behind her, she pressed herself to the window, only to fall through it.

Maya scrambled to her feet in Ollie's room, expecting to see the window open, but to find it closed, she _fell _through, saw a blonde woman at the window- Sara.

Maya expected Sara to see her and stare, but instead Sara slipped into Maya's room and walk past as if she was invisible. Maya looked down to check she in the light after Sara vanished- only to see clear air, her arms were invisible.

Maya must've sat there 10 minutes before she came visible again, then spent the next 10 repeatedly making herself visible and invisible, she stared at her hands.

_How the hell did this happen? _Maya asked herself, _how have I suddenly acquired _superpowers_?!_

"You're real," Oliver suddenly whispered from the doorway, walking over to Maya.

"I really hope so," Maya smiled, Oliver then pulled Maya into a hug, Maya chuckled, breathing in his familiar scent. It had changed slightly though, reminding her of leather and cologne as well as the original alcohol and- somehow- the colour green.

"How'd you survive?" Oliver immediately asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I got lucky," Maya started, looking over at him, she didn't notice as she started fading, finally becoming invisible

"Maya?" Ollie asked, alarmed… was she just another ghost? Another reminder of where he failed.

"Yeah?" Maya realised she was invisible, and slowly concentrated on shifting back.

"H-how did you do that?" Oliver exclaimed.

"I have absolutely no idea… it literally just happened. I woke up from my _five month _coma yesterday, saw you on the news and came over. I guess I just missed you," Maya then glanced at her phone, "and apparently I missed you so much I forgot to get somewhere to stay for the night…"

"You are welcome to stay here… despite the fact that this is the first time I've seen you in ten years…"

"Thanks, Ollie, that means a lot," Maya's lips quirked, standing to move she headed for the door.

"And Maya?" Ollie called after her, she looked back, "thank you for coming back."

Maya smiled before walking to the spare room, climbing out the window, retrieving her things, climbing back through the window, kicking them under the bed, then taking off her shoes and slipping into said bed.

But Oliver Queen wasn't the only reason she came back to Starling. The Arrow had been a long time mystery to her, and she was determined to find out who he was- she didn't believe it was just a coincidence that the 5 years missing billionaire came back the same week that the Arrow showed up.

* * *

_**1 week later…**_

_**(Or however long there is between Season 2 Ep15 and Ep16…)**_

It was late, and Maya was standing in the spare room of the Queen's mansion in her suit. IT was the same thing she wore whilst in the League: skin tight black leather pants, a black top made out of tough armour like material and a black leather jacket with a layer of armour material and a shadowing hood- it fit easily into the shadows.

She had the same blue and black bow and arrows she used five years ago strapped to her back and a few daggers and knives scattered around her persons. She took a breath before pulled up her hood and slipped on her black domino mask.

Maya climbed out of the window quietly, slipping to her bike and staring it as she drove off.

On her phone displayed any crimes or scenes happening around the area after she spent the day hacking into the security camera all around Starling. There was only one and she was positive the Arrow would be there, she arrived just as the Arrow was pulling the arrows out of people's chests.

Maya clicked the voice modulator and slipped it into her pocket, she walked forward- not trying to be silent- and notched an arrow, "So you're the famous Arrow?"

He spun round, an arrow aimed at her chest, Maya smirked, and "You want a bet on who can shoot first?"

"Who are you?" the Arrow demanded.

"You think if I wanted you to know I'd come in this?" Maya inquired.

"I think if you've come for me then I must know you from somewhere. Done something to make you my enemy," the man in green stated.

"I'm not your enemy, but I _do _think you have connections to Oliver Queen," Maya retorted, stepping forward, "I don't believe in coincidences. Especially if a hooded vigilante shows up the same week that Oliver Queen comes back from the dead."

The Arrow let go of his string and the arrow soared towards Maya, she quickly sidestepped, sending her own towards his middle, he moved swiftly out of the way.

Maya let another arrow fly directly after it and he quickly moved until he was next to her, he shoved her against the alley wall and held his arm to her neck, "Who do you work for?!"

"I work for no-one," Maya spat as she concentrated before slipping through his grasp, snatching her knife out of her boot and jabbing it into his leg as she did.

He didn't cry out, but hissed as he turned to face her, his posture, voice or facial expression didn't give away any alarm at her walking through him, but she could tell it would have freaked him out.

The Arroe turned after her, quickly shooting an arrow at Maya, she turned away but not before the arrowhead caught her cheek, sending a trail of blood down her skin; he soon after sent another which grazed her arm, though he limped heavily from the wound.

"This isn't over, I will find out who you are, and I will find out how you're connected to Oliver Queen," Maya swore, slinking back into the shadows before getting to her bike and kick starting it.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Maya woke late feeling achy and sore, her encounter with the arrow was less than fun. She had some tape over the cut on her cheek and a bandage on the slit in her arm, but she could cover that with a long sleeve top.

She heard her phone vibrate and she glanced at it, Ollie had insisted that she take his new number, Maya picked up the sleek, black iPhone and glanced at the text.

**Verdant. One hour, I want you to see some people.**

Maya hissed as she climbed out of the bed, she glanced at the clock which read 2:47. She was up late, real late, and Iris was gonna kill her for not Skyping her last night.

But she typed a reply.

**Do those people include some I already know?**

The reply was almost instant.

**Yes.**

Maya sighed before pulling out a long sleeved black top and her black leather jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans and her converse. She changed fairly quickly, only slowing when she did her arms, she then brushed her teeth and hair in the en suite and then re-hiding her bags and brushes, just in case.

Maya walked into Verdant to see Ollie and Laurel talking, Laurel stopped when she saw her. Ollie glanced round and smiled, and she caught sight of Sara stopping in her tracks to double take.

_Is it too late to turn invisible? _Maya thought to herself.

"Hi," Maya smiled weakly, Sara drifted over to Laurel and the sister's slowly approached.

"B-but you _died_," Laurel whispered, "I remember, it was on Ollie's birthday."

"Technically it was the day before," Maya corrected.

"How are you here?" Sara asked, not phased but curious.

"The same way you and Ollie are," Maya replied tightly, "I got lucky."

Ollie turned to face the trio and walked over, Maya took note of the interesting slight limp he had, the same way his eyes flashed quickly at the cut on her cheek.

"How did that happen?" Ollie asked, nodding to her cheek.

"I tripped, grazed my face," Maya lied flawlessly, hoping they didn't doubt it, "what about you?"

"Tripped on the stairs," Ollie shrugged, Maya was curious- Ollie was swift and anything but clumsy.

"I do have one question for you two, though," Maya said, turning back to the sisters, "why aren't you freaked out I'm alive? I was presumed dead. For ten years."

"You're not the first person to come back to Starling in the past two years, you're like the third," Laurel pointed out, she checked the time, "I should be going."

Maya faced Sara.

"I spent over five years going through hell, I doubt anything would freak me out anymore," Sara stated, she then returned to the bar.

Maya glanced at Ollie, 3 years with the League of Assassins taught her never to not doubt a coincidence, but 5 years with the Wests told her to trust her instincts and the 2 years she spent with _him _said to question every detail. Good thing everything was telling her to test Oliver.

"So what were you doing last night? And how did you really get that limp?" Maya demanded, "Because I'm not stupid, Ollie, and I may have been gone ten years but I'm betting I still know when you're lying."

"How did you get that cut? And don't lie because I'm pretty sure we are both thinking the same thing," Ollie's face hardened.

"You are probably right, and there's a lot of things you don't know about me- I went through hell the first five years I was gone," Maya shook her head.

"You were that woman last night weren't you?"

"And you were the Arrow."

"How did you learn to fight like that? The truth."

"I went through hell, Ollie, and I learnt to fight like that to survive, you know the League of Assassins, don't you."

"You were there? Why didn't you come back?" Oliver asked, his eyes showing brief concern.

"Because you don't leave the League, right Maya?" Sara explained harshly, coming up behind the duo, "I should know."

"Right, so they saved you?" Maya probed Sara.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I asked Nyssa to."

Sara walked off.

"So how do your powers work? Since you literally walked through me last night?" Oliver questioned.

"I… I'm not sure. So far I can turn invisible and intangible, it's scary stuff, Ollie," Maya smiled weakly.

"Maya," Ollie took a deep breath, "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

They walked toward the back, and Ollie typed in a code to a large metal door, Maya followed him in and down steep metal steps.

It was a giant base, with a case with the Arrow suit, arrows, weapons, cabinets, a training area and more. Though the only other person in the room was a woman about Maya's age sitting at a desk with computers typing away.

"Hey Oliver, I got that…" the blonde woman trailed off.

Ollie smirked at the pair before he spoke.

"Maya Black, meet Felicity Smoak."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to leave the whole 'Arrow' perspective of this there and tie it up next chapter, I will probably do another shot piece after this to explain what she did in Starling whilst she was there. I might take this down, rewrite it, edit it change small things- but I don't know, it depends on what you think. I think she may have found out about him being the Arrow to quickly and vice versa… then again she did train with the League, so she's aloud to be quick at working things out right? Next chapter should be up on Tuesday… thanks for all eh follows, favs and comments! I appreciate it ;)**


	11. Team Arrow

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favs and reviews! I love hearing from you all about this, so I decided to finish the Arrow perspective in this one and make her leave at the end. So this will probably be: One Arrow episode (ep23) and then a bit of Flash at the end… as this is **_**actually **_**a **_**Flash **_**fic *covers face in embarrassment* enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Around 4 months later…**_

"Ollie? Oliver you with us?" Maya checked, glancing over at Felicity and Dig concerned.

"Oliver, man, you okay?" Diggle asked.

Oliver seemed to snap out of his daze, turning round to look at Roy who lay on a makeshift table, unconscious.

"The cure's not working," Oliver stated, watching Roy.

"We don't know that," Felicity instantly countered, "he still has a lot of Tibetan pit viper venom in his system."

Suddenly the clock tower was filled with the sound of an alarm and Dig immediately whipped his head around, "What's that?"

Felicity headed towards the noise, "Proximity alarm."

Felicity headed to her tablet and continued talking, "I rigged the tower with alarms just in case Slade's goons came here to kill us."

Maya glanced at the screen, quickly counting the thermal signatures, "Slade's goons are here to kill us."

"Talk to me, Felicity," Oliver demanded as he broke into action.

"They're inside they are right underneath us," Felicity hurried.

Oliver headed to the broken window, and Maya turned at the sound of a groan- Roy was awake, looks like the alarms woke him…

"Where am I?" Roy asked groggily, he didn't seem to notice Oliver and Maya as the hatch flew up and one of Slade's goon's poked their head through. Roy turned and punched one, only to pull his hand back in pain and for the soldier to flip him over.

Maya slipped her mask on again along with her mask, Oliver doing the same and she shot at one of them, catching their hand. Ollie kicked them back down and slammed the hatch shut.

"Ahh!" Felicity screamed as a man grabbed onto her ankle through the floor boards.

"Felicity!" Dig yelled, shooting the man and pulling her away.

Oliver shot a cable from the tower, "Down the cable!"

Roy didn't hesitate, grabbing a hook and leaping off, Dig grabbed the S.T.A.R. Labs case and did the same, Maya jumped off, and Felicity soon followed with Oliver.

A helicopter flew next to the tower, a spotlight shone on the soldiers and was soon followed by a missile, and Dig smirked as he saw Lyla holding the launcher.

* * *

The six of them walked into the base, Maya carefully stepping over the rubble, she heard Dig and Felicity asking what happened.

"Lyla, your boss is gonna bomb the city at dawn," Oliver stated, turning to Dig and Lyla.

"Yeah, Waller's never seen a problem she didn't think couldn't be solved with a drone strike," Dig spat.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Lyla suddenly revealed.

"You knew Waller was looking to level the city and you came here anyway?" Dig inquired, confused.

"You're here," Lyla answered simply.

"You need to go back to A.R.G.U.S.," Oliver cut in, "you need to stop Waller or buy us enough time to stop Slade."

"Not without me," Dig shook his head, turning to his love, "till death do us apart, right?"

Lyla sighed, "This time it might."

"Let's not think like that," Maya interjected.

"Guys," Ollie called out, "I need to scrounge out as many weapons as you can find, especially injection arrows. We're going to fill them with the cure."

"Which obviously works," Maya pointed out, looking at Roy in his red hoodie.

"This ends tonight," Oliver finished, "without killing… there's been enough death already."

* * *

Maya watched from the next to Ollie as Felicity measured the cure into injection arrows as Roy spoke to her. Maya listened to Diggle saying about an army, she spun round hastily when she heard footsteps.

"I know," Nyssa al Ghul smirked, "which is why an army is what I've brought."

Maya glared at Nyssa, whose eyes showed slight surprise to see her there, behind Nyssa was around 7 assassins… not including Sara and herself.

"Gee, Sara, you could have called before you invited…" Felicity quickly counted, "five, six, seven assassins into our top secret lair."

"Why is she here?" Oliver demanded.

"I asked her too," Sara whispered.

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the demon," Nyssa introduced herself intimidatingly.

"Felicity Smoak, MIT class of '09," Felicity mocked.

"And you know me," Maya hissed to Nyssa as Ollie and Sara strode off.

She vaguely heard her name preceded by 'these are the mercenaries' and followed by 'trained with' and something about a price.

"You and Maya may not want my help, Mr Queen," Nyssa interrupted calmly, walking over with Maya glaring at her behind, "but there is little question you are in need of it."

"First we need to find Slade's base of operations," Sara decided.

"Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations," Nyssa informed perfectly.

Oliver was instantly gone, over to Ro, with Nyssa retreating back to her small army.

"This isn't safe, you know what they can do," Maya hissed to Sara.

"And so do you," Sara bit back, "they have a deal, they'll keep their side if I keep mine."

"But what happens if they drag me back with them?" Maya pointed out, "you said it yourself. You don't leave the League."

* * *

Maya was told by Oliver to go with Roy, to keep both him and Thea safe. So she was standing next to Roy in her black suit, weapons on her back, watching the TV.

As Roy turned the news of, Thea walked through the door. Maya decided to give the two a moment, phasing back through the wall to the alley. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out, reading the text quickly.

It was Oliver.

**Meet me outside my house with Roy in 10.**

Maya clicked the phone off, glancing at Roy as he walked out, "Where is she?"

Roy hesitated, "She's waiting for me to get back."

Maya nodded and the two walked to her bike, she got on kick starting it and Roy climbed on behind, "You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Roy replied shakily.

* * *

They were walking through the tunnel, Maya to Oliver's right with Roy behind her and Sra to his left followed by Nyssa.

"No kill shots," Oliver instructed, "let the cure do its work."

A whole horde of masked men turned from the front in the tunnel, grunting before running at them, Maya knew there were more than a lot of League members behind her, but she was still slightly worried.

Then one thought in particular hit her, what if she didn't make it? What if she died? She'd never see Barry or Iris or Joe again, if Barry woke up from his coma she'd be dead. No, she'd make it back to Central City.

Maya wasn't going to be a ghost anymore, leaving memories everywhere she went after she left. She wasn't a ghost, not any more.

"Ready?" Oliver shouted, "Ready! Ready, fire!"  
Maya pulled out her bow, yanking an injection arrow from her quiver and firing at the first masked one she saw, watching him slump to the ground and the blue liquid slowly drained.

More and more of Slade's men dropped as Nyssa, Roy, Oliver, Maya, Sara and the League fired more and more arrows, hitting almost every time.

Maya was surrounded by four of the orange and black men, she took down two with arrows, and she then kicked one in the leg, bringing him to one knee and grabbed an arrow from her quiver then stabbed it into his shoulder.

She reached back to grab another, but a gloved hand grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the floor, the last goon brought his hand down towards her face, only to fall down next to her with an arrow in his back.

Oliver held out his hand for her as he put down his bow, she took it, then quickly grabbed another arrow and shot it past his shoulder into another masked man.

Oliver nodded to her before they carried on shooting. After the last one dropped, Ollie stood on a car, pressing answer to a call, "Go."

"It's over Slade! Your army is broken," the Arrow shouted into the phone, Maya only heard snippets, but the last bit she heard clearly. Slade had Felicity.

* * *

Maya stood silently in the shadows, keeping her and Sara invisible until needed, when Slade fell from the cure, Sara quickly shot the man holding Laurel with a vial too.

"Get them out of here!" Oliver yelled, gesturing to the two women.

Maya gave Ollie a stern look through her mask, "Be careful, Ollie. Please."

Maya then grabbed Felicity and ran for it, Sara and Laurel behind her, she left just as Oliver picked up his green bow from the floor.

After she left Felicity with Sara and Laurel, she went to the docks, she knew Nyssa would be there. As she stood by crates, she heard Nyssa come up behind her.

"I take it you still won't be joining Sara and I?" Nyssa asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not ready to yet. I'm still needed by my family, and my friends, I can be a murderer, and I was a murderer in the League. But I can also be a hero, like I am here in Starling, I may be known as vigilante, but what I do is good," Maya smiled, taking a deep breath, "and that's all I ever wanted to be."

"So be it," Nyssa sighed, "but you will need a favour one day, and you will know the price."

Maya watched as Nyssa walked away.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Maya stood next to Felicity and John as Oliver climbed out 10 minutes later of the holding cell Slade was in. They started walking along the beach, and Maya watched as the waves lapped against the pebbles and sand.

"Last time I didn't notice," Felicity clarified, "it's actually kind of beautiful here. Don't get me wrong, I'm counting the seconds until we shove of Minefield Island."

"Do you think it will be enough to hold him, A.R.G.U.S. super Max?" John asked.

"Him and anyone else we send here," Oliver nodded.

"In that case we might need a bigger cell," Maya grinned.

"Maya's right, this battle may be over, but there will be others," Oliver agreed, "starting with getting my family's company back."

"That's not going to be easy, since you're poor now," Felicity said out loud, "you're going to have to get a job."

"That'll be funny," Maya smirked, "Ollie getting a job, does he know how to do that?"

"If Slade doesn't scare him then that has to," Felicity added.

"Do you guys know anyone hiring ex-billionaires with superior archery skills?" Oliver inquired.

"Hey, uh, why don't Maya and I give you two a second?" Dig suggested, half dragging Maya off.

"But I was enjoying teasing him!" Maya protested, the two sat in the sand and waited.

"Dig, what was the news about you and Lyla?" Oliver asked as they walked over.

"It can wait," Dig shrugged it off, the two of them standing up.

"I'm flying," Ollie stated as they walked towards the plane.

"Be my guest," Dig replied.

"I got one more question!" Felicity suddenly exclaimed.

"Wouldn't be you if you didn't," Oliver smiled.

"If you spent five years on this island, when did you learn how to fly a plane?" Felicity questioned.

* * *

When they got back, Maya walked into Verdant with the other three and her phone started buzzing like crazy, she sighed and pulled it out. It was Caitlin, she had switched numbers after meeting them when they were attacked by Slade in the warehouse.

"He-," Maya didn't even get a word out.

"Maya! Maya it's Barry!" Caitlin yelled.

Maya stopped, causing curious looks from the other three, "What happened, is he okay?"

"That's the thing," Caitlin said, turning around to look at the man behind her, "he's awake."

* * *

**The next chapter **_**should **_**be up on Thursday since I got a day off then. Sorry these last two chapters have been about Arrow but I wasn't sure what else to do with Maya 'cause I didn't want her out for 9 months… the next chapter **_**will **_**be Flash though- I promise!**


	12. Hey Stranger

**Thank you ****TheAsterousAuthor****, ****Female whovian****, ****Letsplaysugah**** and ****DarowdrynofArcadia**** for reviewing last chapter. To answer ****highlander348****'s question: Yes Maya's powers will evolve more, but not drastically, and they will gradually do it so it's not rushed… hopefully and she can currently turn invisible and intangible (can walk through anything (like Kitty Pryde in X-Men)).**

**Here's the Flash you've been waiting for! Enjoy ;P**

* * *

_**About an hour and a half later…**_

Maya had left Starling City within half an hour after getting Caitlin's call. She didn't have much to pack anyway, her suit and weapons and her normal clothes didn't take long. And she was rushing.

Barry was awake. He was alive. He was here.

Maya had barged into the West's house as soon as she arrived back, lobbing her duffel bag onto her bed and kicking her trunk with her suit under her bed before she ran back out the house again, kick starting her bike, and heading for S.T.A.R. Labs.

She arrive 20 minutes later, she stopped her bike and jumped off, racing to the doors of S.T.A.R. Labs, she didn't stop or pause as the scarce security shouted at her, she had to get to Barry.

Maya burst through the doors, breathily heavily, she stopped when she saw Caitlin, Cisco and Wells obviously annoyed in the room he was _supposed _to be in. She scanned the room but saw no sign of him.

"Where's Barry?" Maya asked.

"It's nice to see you again too, Miss Robinson," Wells smiled.

"He said he had to go, almost as if he was late for something," Caitlin offered.

"We were talking about Iris," Cisco added.

"Iris," Maya grinned before running back out, Barry would've gone to Jitters.

Maya was coasting down the streets towards Jitters, she passed and alley way with a garbage truck parked there, as she went by she saw a flash shoot down the alley before crashing into the back of the truck, and a familiar figure clamber out, Maya slowed to a stop.

"Hey stranger," Maya called out, flicking the visor of her helmet up, smirking, "need a lift?"

Barry Allen looked up, grin spreading over his face as he recognised the distinctive voice, bike and helmet, he jogged over and Maya handed him her helmet before she started off again.

"Where you wanna go?" Maya asked, swerving to the side to overtake a car, "and how did you get down that alley so fast?"

"Preferably back to S.T.A.R. Labs… and I was just thinking the same thing," Barry sighed, griping Maya tighter as she narrowly missed the side of a van, "Geez, I swear your driving has gotten worse."

"Probably has," Maya laughed, "it kind of had to in the past four months, not that you were here to see of course, you were too busy resting up- having a beauty sleep."

* * *

_**A while later…**_

Maya, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Dr Wells were outside a mobile unit for S.T.A.R. Labs, they were parked on a long, abandoned runway where they were going to test Barry's possible speed.

"You don't really believe he can run that fast do you?" Caitlin enquired, tapping the screen of her tablet.

"Well I believe anything is possible and in the next few minutes, you will too," Wells said, looking over at Barry.

"How does it fit?" Cisco called to Barry, who was changing in the trailer.

"It's a little snug," Barry admitted, walking onto the steps in a red spandex and a weird-looking helmet.

"Don't worry, you'll be moving so fast no one will see it," Cisco reassured him.

"Or it won't work and you'll make a fool of yourself," Maya shrugged, dawdling over.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Black," Barry rolled his eyes.

"It's what I'm here for, Allen," Maya smirked, moving out of his way as he walked forwards.

"See, you thought the world was slowing down," Cisco explained, "it wasn't, you were moving so fast it only _looked _like everyone else was standing still. Dr Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals."  
"And I'm here watch," Maya added, "and of course to support you, though mainly for the entertainment."

"So what do you do?" Barry asked Cisco.

"I do the toys man," Cisco grinned, "check it, _this _is a two way head set with a camera I modified, typically designed to combat battle pulse, so in your case potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome."

Caitlin walked over to Barry, pressing a few buttons on his suit then on the iPad, Barry asked her something and she looked up before answering. She then walked back over.

"Mr Allen, whilst I am extremely eager to test your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint," Wells warned.

Barry nodded, "Yeah."

Cisco placed the helmet back on Barry's head, with the newly added lightning bolt style head piece, and Barry stepping onto the markers.

"Barry," Maya called out, Barry turned back, "know your limits. Speed is dangerous."

Barry nodded, taking a deep breath as he turned back to face the track- then he was gone, halfway down the runway, a gust of wind- most likely from a sonic boom- blew Cisco over and pushed back the rest of the equipment. Maya stood firm, only swaying slightly as she watched with a grin as Barry shot down the path.

Suddenly Barry crashed into the barrels at the other end of the track, sending up an explosion of water. Maya's eyes widened and she started jogging down after him, she got there as he started groaning, sitting up and holding his wrist.

* * *

_**Around 3 hours later...**_

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture," Caitlin analysed.

"_Had_?" Barry repeated.

"Yes, _had_, it's healed. In three hours," Maya clarified, waltzing into the room and sitting next to him on the bed.

"How is that even possible?"

"We don't know…" Caitlin sighed, looking down, "yet."

"You really need to learn how to stop," Cisco grinned as he held up the red helmet.

"What happened out there today?" Wells inquired, wheeling over, "you were moving pretty well then something caused you to lose focus."

"I started to remember something," Barry mumbled, looking up.

"It was that night, wasn't it?" Maya piped up quickly, "the night… your mom died."

Barry nodded before sighing, he looked at Wells, "When I was eleven my mother was murdered, it was late and a sound woke me up. I came down stairs and I saw what looked like a ball of lightning, inside the lightning was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad, he's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. All the cops, the shrinks, they all told me it was impossible, but what if the man that killed my mom was like me?"

"I think I can say explicitly you are one of a kind," Well smiled weakly.

* * *

Barry and Maya were heading down the Jitters from where Maya parked her bike, they were laughing loudly when Barry suddenly stopped, his expression hurt. Maya followed his gaze to where Iris and Eddie Thawne were kissing outside Jitters, her brow furrowed and she saw Iris look over at them- her smile falling off.

Barry looked away from the scene, turning to walk away, Maya followed and she heard Iris's footsteps behind them.

The trio walked down the street by a long canal leading to open water.

"You can't tell my dad," Iris pleaded, looking over at her best friends, "if he knew about me and Eddie…"

"Doesn't look like anyone's in on the secret," Barry replied bitterly.

"Or did you do that on purpose?" Maya couldn't be that offended, she was harbouring more than her own share of untellable secrets she couldn't share.

"I was going to tell both of you," Iris tried, "when you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so we could both be with you, I thanked him with a cup of coffee and things just kind of happened, and it's good."

"As long as you're happy," Maya offered a smiled which Iris returned gratefully.

"Dating your partners daughter, isn't that against partner regulations?" Barry remarked, looking past Maya to Iris.

"Why are you so upset?" Iris asked.

_Iris, sometimes you are _so _blind_, Maya though to herself, she heard the screeching of tires and stopped, the other two walked a head and Maya turned to see a black car racing towards them along with a police vehicle swerving.

Maya's reflexes kicked in and she flung herself at Barry ad Iris, shoving all of them away from where the police car soon after crashed into. Maya looked up to see the presumed dead Clyde Martin zoom past in the black car, and Maya was up, phasing through a wall.

On the other side Maya zipped up her black hoodie, pulling the hood over her face and slipping on her mask which she had in her zip pocket, she pulled a small, metal pole from the sheath in attached to the back of her trousers and shook it.

It sprung out into a long silver Bō, Maya turned invisible and she raced toward where a loud crash came from, running up to the scene just as mist started forming and spreading out, covering Barry, her and Clyde; Maya ran up behind Martin and swiped his legs from under him.

Clyde looked up from the ground at Maya and she grinned down at him, "Hey, sugar."

* * *

**In case you were wondering, the timings might be a bit out on this, but it was the best I could do. Hope you enjoyed it :) I break up next Friday so there should be an update soon… hopefully :P**


	13. Metahumans

**Thanks for the reviews, to answer ****FutureOlympian's ****question: no the S.T.A.R. Labs crew do **_**not **_**know about her powers… so far *smirks evilly*- love the username by the way :). **

**Enjoy this chapter guys, sorry it's been a while…**

* * *

Maya glanced up, distracted, when she heard Barry gasp and a car come flying towards him. Making a split second decision, Maya launched herself at Barry, pushing them both toward the grass. They landed on the ground with a thud, but when he looked up the figure was gone.

Maya was invisible, dashing away from the scene as soon as she heard the police cars, she couldn't phase through the wall again- not without the risk of being seen, she'd learnt that so far she couldn't use both of her powers at the same time.

Maya ran behind a bush, quickly unzipping her hoodie, flinging off her mask and pulling her hood down- she knew Martin had ran off when she saved Barry, so wasted no time looking for him.

Heading back to the bridge, she arrived back to the scene five minutes later, seeing Joe, Barry and Iris standing near the tunnel she approached them.

"-thinking, having her around?" Joe exclaimed, looking at Barry with a bewildered expression, he caught sight of Maya and he visibly sighed, "Maya, thank god you're okay."

Barry and Iris swivelled round to see the blonde approaching, Maya grimaced, "Sorry, I wanted to see what was happening, I went to see if anybody was hurt."

"I thought I told you two: when you see danger you run the other way," Joe replied sternly, looking between Iris and Maya, "you're not cops."  
"Because you wouldn't let me!" Iris exclaimed, lifting her shoulders in exasperation.

"And damn right," Joe answered, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Joe I need to talk to you," Barry muttered, his troubled expression caught Maya's eye.

"It can wait," Joe pointed a finger to Barry.

"No, now," Barry persisted, walking further away.

Barry started speaking and Maya turned to Iris.

"You okay?" Maya asked Iris, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You vanished, where did you go?" Iris inquired, her forehead creased.

"I told you: I went to snoop around, then checked to see if anyone was hurt," Maya shrugged, she glanced over to see Joe start talking.

He was making motions with his hand, his face stern as he spoke to Barry, Barry shook his head, a look of hurt coming over him. The next part Maya heard as Joe raised his voice to a shout.

"Yes he did, Barry," Joe yelled, "you dad killed your mother, I am sorry son, but I knew it, the jury knew it. Now he's paying for what he did."

"Dad!" Iris shouted, "Enough."

"No, Iris," Joe cut her off, looking back at Barry, "I have taken care of you since that night and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is that you for once in your life see things as they are."

Barry looked down, tear welling in his eyes, he turned and walked away, Maya looked back at the Wests, "I'll go after him."

* * *

**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**

Barry strode through the door with Maya close behind him, "I wasn't the only one affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion, was I?"

Dr Wells glanced over at Caitlin and Cisco, they looked back at him warily.

"… We don't know for sure…" Wells grimaced, "nice to see you again, Miss Robinson, by the way."

Maya nodded to the trio, "You, too."  
"I thought you said there was no residual danger," Barry continued, "but that's not true so what really happened that night?"

The trio glanced at each other nervously again, Caitlin's hands hovering over her keyboard and Cisco perched on the desk.

"Well," Harrison started, he tapped the screen on his wheelchair, "the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then…" a screen light up behind Barry and everyone turned to look at it, it was a plan of the Particle Accelerator, "it all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world: antimatter, dark energy, ex-elements-."

"But they're all theoretical," Maya interrupted, her brow furrowed as she looked back.

"And how theoretical is he?" Wells asked, looking at Barry.

"Point," Maya mumbled.

"Unmapped dispersion throughout and around Central City which we have no way of knowing who was exposed," Wells carried on, "we've been searching for other… metahumans, like yourself."

Despite the comment being aimed at Barry, Maya saw Wells glance at her, she narrowed her eyes- he couldn't know, could he?

"Metahumans?" Barry repeated, looking confused.

"That's what we're calling them," Caitlin explained.

"I saw two today," Barry stated, "he's a bank robber and he can control the weather. And she… I think she can turn _invisible_."  
Cisco's voice had laughter in it, "This just keeps getting cooler."

"This is not cool," Barry almost yelled.

"Calm down, Barry," Maya warned, he glanced at her firm expression.

"How? A man died," Barry spat, "Martin must've gotten his powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud. He's _still _out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anybody else."

"Barry," Harrison called out, "that's a job for the police."

"I work for the police," Barry countered.

"As a forensic assistant."

"You're responsible for this, for him," Barry shook his head, looking at Wells.

"What's important is you," Harrison close to yelled, "not me, I lost everything; I lost my company, I lost my reputation- I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours, inside your body could be a map to a whole new world of genetic therapy, vaccines, treasures buried deep within your cells; we cannot _risk _losing everything because you wanted to go out and play hero. You're not a hero, you're just a young man struck by lightning."

Barry strode out the lab and Maya went to follow, but stopped.

"Have you found any other 'metahumans'?" Maya asked, trying not to look conspicuous.

"Not yet, though I am interested to know if you've had any symptoms in the last few months, you_ were _affected by the cloud, yes?" Harrison inquired.

"None that I know of, but I'll let you know if I do," Maya lied smoothly, heading for the door, she turned at the last second, "just as I hope you will tell me about any metahumans you might uncover."

"Of course."

She nodded before continuing out of the door, rushing after Barry, with her mind calculating what would happen if they did discover her.

* * *

When they got outside they headed for Maya's bike, Barry stopped, "Were you in a coma?"

Maya glanced back, "I don't really think-."

"Were you in a coma?" Barry asked, his voice sterner.

"Yes, I was. For five months," Maya snapped, looking up at the tall brunette in front of her.

"Do you, you know… did it affect you as well?"

Maya hesitated, this was going to go one way or another, "… Yes."

Then Barry was gone, a flash of yellow lightning down the street, Maya cursed and slid on her helmet, looked like it went the _other _way; she knew she wouldn't catch him so left, heading back to the West's- she'd just wait for him.

* * *

About half an hour later Maya got a call, she glanced at the screen before answering.

"So you finally decided to call huh?" Maya smirked, "did you just realise you missed me? Or did the fact that you have to find a job settle in and you just needed someone to complain to?"

"No," came the reply, "but I just got a visit from a friend, and it looks like you weren't the only one affected by the explosion."

"I know," Maya said quietly, "take care, Ollie."

"You too, Maya," Oliver Queen smiled before hanging up.

Maya let her hand drop and her phone the hit the sofa next to her, so Barry knew Oliver? That was interesting.

* * *

**I wasn't so sure about this chapter… let me know what you think :) I'm putting another chapter up soon (today or tomorrow) because this one was so late… sorry...**


	14. The Streak

**So this is the next chapter… it's up pretty quick for me so I hope you like this! This is the end of Episode 1, so this will be full of action ;) what will happen between Barry and Maya? Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Barry got back to the West's it was dark, when he walked through the door it was silent, everyone was out. Except for Maya, who he found curled up on the sofa waiting for him.

"Barry," Maya breathed, standing up from the sofa, "look, I'm sorry about not-."

"It's fine," Barry brushed it off, "if you hadn't been with me I would've done the same thing."

Maya sat down, gesturing for Barry to join her, the two sat of the sofa silently.

"Are you that… metahuman?" Barry suddenly asked, facing Maya, "the one from Starling? Apparently she can turn invisible."

Maya's eyes widened and she instantly replied, "No, no. I don't think I could stay up all night, let alone spend them fighting crime wearing a hood and mask."

"Right… of course… She saved me, by the way… you know, earlier; she pushed me away from a car," Barry smiled to himself, "I'm pretty sure it was her, I think she's come over from Starling."

"Whoever she is and whatever she's doing…" Maya shook her head, "let's hope she does it quick. I doubt your body could take another car crash- I saw you go through that window- didn't it hurt?"

Barry laughed, "Just a bit."

* * *

**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past nine months," Barry explained, standing at the head of the table in front of two cardboard boxes, "and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your metahumans have been busy."

Cisco and Caitlin stood on either side of the table and glanced at each other before back down at the cases.

"He's not blaming you," Maya assured them, "we both know what happened that night was a freak accident- an anomaly, neither of you wanted this to happen… at least I hope not…"

"We know you both lost something," Barry added, looking at Caitlin who instantly looked away, "but I- we need your help to catch Martin. And anyone else out there like him."

"This explosion may have created heroes," Maya grimaced, "but it also powered up villains. And we can't do it without you, both of you."

The scientists looked at each other again, Cisco started grinning and nodding his head whilst Caitlin still looked wary despite the understanding in her face.

"If we're gonna do this," Cisco smiled, "I have something that might help."

* * *

The quartet stood in a small lab, probably Cisco's, and watched as Cisco swivelled round a tall table stand, showing a scarlet coloured suit which looked to be made out of leather.

"Something I've been playing with," Cisco told them, "it's designed to replace what firefighters traditionally wear, I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community people wouldn't be so angry at Dr Wells anymore."

"How is it going to help us?" Barry asked confused, walking forward to the suit.

"I don't think it's designed for 'us'," Maya started grinning, "I think it's for you."

"Maya's right, it's made from a reinforced tripolanry, heat and abrasive resistant," Cisco explained, "so it should withstand you moving at hyperspeed, and the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control; plus it has built in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here."

"Thanks," Barry smiled slights, noticing Maya's excited expression, "Now how do we find Martin?"

"I re-tasked S.T.A.R. Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City, we just got a ping," Caitlin spoke up, tapping at her tablet, "atmospheric pressure just dropped twenty mill bars in a matter of seconds, I've tracked it to a barn just west of the city."

* * *

Barry had almost instantly changed and before long was racing towards the barn, Maya listened as Barry explained the mini hurricane and how Joe and Eddie Thawne were there.

"Barry? Barry? This things getting closer," Cisco was saying over the coms, "wind speeds are over two hundred miles per hour and increasing- Barry can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Barry shouted back, "Loud and clear."

"If this keeps up it could become a F5 tornado," Cisco analysed, looking at his computer screen.

"It's heading towards the city," Barry yelled, "how do I stop it?"

Maya sprang up from her seat, she leaned over to look at the screens, and she couldn't see any way to do it.

"What if I unravel it?" Barry suddenly suggested.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Caitlin asked, talking into the microphone.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction," Barry answered, "cut it off at its legs."

Cisco turned to Maya and Caitlin, "He'd have to clock two hundred miles per hour to do that."

Caitlin look back at her screen, "Your body might not be able to handle those speeds, you'll die."

"I have to try," Barry persisted, then he started running again.

"The suit's holding up," Cisco grinned.

"But he's not," Caitlin worried.

"He can do it, I know he can do it," Cisco shook his head.

Maya watched the screen and heard Barry groan in pain when he supposedly got kicked back from the tornado.

"He's too strong!" Barry shouted to them.

"You can do this Barry."

The trio turned to see Dr Wells sitting next to a microphone, his face was determined, "You were right, I am responsible for all of this, people got hurt because of me and when I met you all I saw was another potential big mistake. And yes I did this madness, but you Barry, you can stop it. You can do this, now run Barry, run!"

Harrison wheeled back his chair and watched the screen. Maya was moving in seconds, heading for the door and grabbing her bag from a chair.

"And where are you going, Miss Robinson?" Wells asked, turning his wheelchair to face her.

"Out."

* * *

Maya must've broken the speed limit well over three times, arriving at the scene about 5 minutes later, just as Martin held a gun up to Barry; she pulled her leather jacket from her bag, slipping it on along with her mask and pulled out her Bō.

Just as Clyde Martin was about to pull the trigger she swiped his feet from under him then smashed it across his cheek as he fell to the ground.

Maya looked up at Barry, making her voice deeper so he wouldn't recognise her by her voice, "Sorry I'm late, got a little held up."

"It's fine, you pretty much saved my life anyway," Barry smiled before turning away speaking into his earpiece again, when he turned back she was gone.

Maya shoved her jacket, mask and Bō back into her bag, jogging back onto the scene as if she just got there, she smiled at Joe and Barry who were kneeling next to each other.

"Need a lift, baby face?" Maya grinned at Barry.

* * *

**The next day…**

Maya was at Jitters, finally working again, when Barry came through the door, she smiled as he came over.

"How you holding up?" Maya asked, finishing an order and handing it to Iris.

"Okay I guess," Barry smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "still a little sore but apart from that I'm great."

"Do you need something?"

"Can I borrow your bike? I need to go visit my dad and Joe's at the scene."

"I don't think it's legal, let alone safe, to give you a motorbike, c'mon- I'll take you," Maya smiled, Iris happily took her shift and soon the duo were outside Iron Heights.

Maya sat in the waiting room for Barry, when he came out he looked like he'd been crying, she smiled softly at him and laughed when he said his dad said hi.

She knew she'd started down a road which she might not get off, but she was happy she'd gone down it with him.

* * *

**It's up early :) Just so you know I'm English so it's about 10 o'clock here so I'm not up at 5… so that's good… thanks for the recent follows, leave your thoughts on this in the reviews? Until next chapter (… which is Episode 2 ;P) **


	15. Seeing Red

**It's an update… halleluiah… Oh and thanks for 99 follows :) I LOVE YOU ALL! Enjoy.**

**My rare disclaimer: I do not own any Arrow references in this… or nicknames…**

* * *

Maya was annoyed.

That was the easiest way to put it, at least, that's the easiest way to put it in her situation.

Now, after 10 years of hell Maya wasn't complaining, but spending her morning in a burning building wasn't on her top-ten-morning-activities list.

Of course, neither was being a part-time vigilante and part-time waitress at Jitters… or a metahuman.

Currently, Maya was running around in a burning building as bystanders stood outside filming the whole thing or taking pictures.

_Thanks for the help, guys, _Maya thought sarcastically as she phased through a door, _have you even _called _a fire brigade yet?!_

As she faced the room she saw a small girl huddled to the side, she smiled to herself before calling out, "Hey there, kiddo."  
The little girl whimpered and Maya grimaced, "I'm gonna need you to move towards me."

The little girl nodded slightly before edging forward, "C-can you take me to my mommy?"

Maya smiled, "Yes."

The pyjama wearing girl smiled before moving again, a crack sounded and the ceiling started to fall. Maya grabbed the girl and held her tightly, taking a deep breath as the cement phased through them; Maya then picked the girl up and, still phasing, ran back into the corridor.

As they came out, a red blur shot past, repeatedly doing so as more people arrived outside, the Streak. Maya smirked before quickly racing outside, dropping the little girl just out front before turning invisible and heading back in.

She headed up the stairs for the second floor when a voice rang out.

"They're all gone, I got them."

Maya turned to see the red man standing just behind her in the ignited corridor, "Saves me getting burnt."

Just then the wooden floorboards beneath her creaked before snapping, and suddenly she was three blocks down the street.

The red blur grinned at her and she breathed deeply through her nose as she fought to keep the contents of her stomach in place.

"Thanks," Maya managed.

"Who are you?" the Streak asked, his face unrecognisable through the mask.

Maya clicked the voice modulator in her pocket before answering, "Someone here to help. That's all you need to know, do you know the time?"

There was a flash of red as he moved, "10:36."

"Crap!" Maya exclaimed, turning to run towards where she parked her bike a few blocks down.

The red was in front of her again, "What's wrong?"

"Apart from the fact I'm only supposed to come out at night?" Maya teased, "well I'm late. And I have to find my bike again."

Suddenly the red blur swept her up in his arms, "Where's you bike?"  
"Four blocks away. I think."

Only a few seconds later she was standing next to her black bike, which was her blue bike in cameo mode- a sweet feature Felicity installed.

"Great, see you around, speedy," Maya grinned, slightly adjusted to the speed as she mounted her bike.

"Speedy?" he asked, seemingly amused.

"My… friend's nickname for his sister is speedy," Maya explained, "because she was always running around when she was little… hyper little bugger… I think it fits."

"Speedy it is.

Maya grinned before kick starting her bike and taking off down the street, slipping on her helmet and sliding her visor down beforehand.

She only glanced back once, just to see the Flash stumble slightly and hold his head like he felt feint, but then he was gone. Maya turned back to the road, she had bigger problems…

Like being 1 hour and 35 minutes late for work, and meeting Iris. She was so screwed.

* * *

**At Jitters…**

"You're late," was all Maya got from Iris as she shoved her coat and bag containing her suit into her locker at Jitters.

"I know, how long have I got until break? I'm already exhausted," Maya groaned as she pulled out her apron.

"I'd say an hour," Iris shrugged, "since a: I've been covering for you all day, b: we're only working here part time… C: we've actually only got to work half a day today and d: we have to get back and change into something nice."

"… Something nice?" Maya sounded confused as she and Iris walked into the front and she started collecting empty cups and plates.

Iris rolled her eyes, "You know, for the speech at the University- by Simon Stagg…"

"Oh my god, yes!" Maya lightly smacked herself on her forehead as it came back to her, "anyway, don't complain about covering for me, you owe me from all those times you had a class which you forgot!"

Iris smiled before continuing with taking orders. The hour past quickly after that and soon Iris was dragging Maya back to their house to 'dress her up and make her look hot'. Honestly? Maya was terrified.

* * *

Iris was dressed fairly quickly, only needed to add touches to her makeup, unlike Maya who was clean-faced and wearing leggings and a jumper.

Iris was quick with telling Maya what to wear, hurriedly babbling about how Barry would have forgot and that they'd need to warn him so he could change.

"Why don't you go remind him? I have some… things to clear up before we go, I'm fairly sure he can change pretty fast," Maya suggested as she checked her watch, the speech didn't start for an hour or so.

* * *

Just as Maya pulled on her jacket and slipped on one of her black boots the front door flew open, she let out a yelp before swiping a vase off the table and hurtling it at the blur.

"Gah!"

Barry caught the vase just before it hit him, giving Maya an alarmed look.

"Geez, Barry, a bit of warning next time?" Maya huffed, pulling on her second boot. She was a wearing a simple outfit: a plum coloured knee length dress with long sleeves, black boots and her favourite black leather jacket- and her dead grandmothers wedding ring which she kept on a delicate silver chain, the only thing from her… old life.

"Sorry," Barry smiled before looking at Maya, "you look great."

"And you're not dressed, go."

* * *

**Stagg Industries…**

A round of clapping filled the air as Simon Stagg mounted the stage, making his way to the podium where he started his speech.

"I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University," Stagg started, "to be standing before you now at the regions choice for man of the year. While I really appreciate the award the real honour for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life- thank you all very much for coming."

Stagg held up his trophy before striding off the stage, Maya turned and followed Barry and Iris as Barry started to explain what Stagg did to Iris.

"First things first, Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement…" Barry trailed off as Iris grinned and picked up three champagne flukes.

"Are journalists aloud to drink on the job?" Iris inquired.

"I don't know," Maya smirked, "but I am."

Maya grinned and took one, about to take a sip when Barry took it from her grasp, placed it on the table and then did so with the other two.

"Okay," Barry sighed, "if you two are bored already then wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration."

"I'm not _bored_," Maya explained as they started walking again, "I'm just… enjoying the refreshments."

Iris laughed at the two, linking arms with her best friends so she was in the middle, "I missed this, guys, I feel like we haven't had that much time together since Barry woke up from his coma."

"Yeah," Barry exhaled, "we've had a crazy few weeks."

"I'd thought we'd bypassed 'crazy' already," Maya shrugged, earning a warning look from Barry.

"I… thought you were btoh ignoring me because of Eddie," Iris confessed.

Maya felt her jaw drop, "No way, we've just been busy, right Barry?"

Maya elbowed Barry and he hurriedly answered, "Yeah, yeah, of course; why would we avoid Eddie?"

"I know you both probably think it's wrong, me dating my dad's partner," Iris continued, "but I just."

"Really, we haven't been avoiding you because of Eddie," Barry reassured her, Maya was happy he hadn't ruined it- but she spoke to soon, "but isn't there some kind of ru-."

Maya elbowed him in the stomach and Iris spotted Stagg walking past, she called out to him, asking for a quote. Maya gave Barry a look and he returned it with a 'what?!' look, she sighed.

"I'll just make something up," Iris waved it off, bringing the duo out of their glaring contest, "so? What were you going to say? You looked like you were going to tell me something."

Barry opened his mouth when suddenly gunshots filled the air and screams and yells soon followed, black figures surrounded the hall.

"Quiet down, all of you!" a black clad man exclaimed from the stage, holding up his gun.

"Oh my God," Iris whisper-exclaimed, grabbing Barry's arm as he and Maya exchanged a look.

The trio sunk to the floor and Maya watched as the man on stage continued, "How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewellery! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you."

Maya's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way out, but one thing kept racing through her head a, _Iris can't know._

* * *

**I know :) I stole Ollie's nickname for Thea… I'm sorry :( Moving on: I've been thinking about parings- Please let me know who you think Maya would be good with (can be anyone from Flash or Arrow universe) let me know ;)**


	16. He Passed Out

**I love quick updates- don't you?**

* * *

"Now everybody line up!" the man in black orders.

Soon all the women's jewellery was being dumped into black bags each held by one of the numerous shrouded men, a man reached Iris, Barry and Maya.

Iris grudgingly dropped hers into the bag, but Maya kept a firm grip on the ring around her neck. The man reached for it, wrenching her hand away, but Maya quickly swung her other fist into him, smiling in satisfaction as it made connection with a crack.

He stood up, pressing a gun to her head and she growled before tightly unclasping her necklace and dropping it into the bag.

Barry moved to go after the men, but Maya stopped him, "Don't, Barry. You can do it later."

"Freeze!"

Everyone turned to see a lone security guard pointing his gun, "D-drop your weapons."

Maya turned away from Barry to face the lone officer briefly, but when she turned back Barry was gone, a red blue whisking the guard away.

Maya huffed, _So much for 'don't'._

She turned back as the six black clad men sprinted out of the glass doors, Maya looked back at Iris who was staring after the security guard before racing after the blur which had just flew towards the men.

* * *

Maya burst outside, she noticed a figure in grey slumped on the floor and cursed. It was Barry.

"Barry? Barry wake up," Maya shook his shoulders, she heard a bang as the door flew open again and iris tumbled out.

"What happened to him?" Iris asked, kneeling next to Maya.

"I don't know, I got here and he was like this, are the police here?"

"Yeah, they just pulled up."

"Go get Joe, I'll take care of Barry."  
Iris took off again and Maya sighed at Barry before moving his so he was resting against the bin behind them.

"Come on, baby face, wake up," Maya complained before checking his pulse and mumbling to herself, "well at least you're alive- that's a start. Cisco and Caitlin are so gonna kill you."

She looked around for any signs or reasons for him being unconscious then looked back at him, "Barry!"

Barry jolted awake, looking around in shock before relaxing at the sight of Maya, who let out a breath of relief, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Barry looked up, "I went after them to try and get the plate, and I fainted."

"Seriously? I never guessed by finding you on the floor," Maya rolled her eyes, "but you're alright now?"

Barry nodded and Maya smiled, pulling him to his feet, they then walked inside to go back to Iris and Joe.

Iris looked relieve to see Barry awake and Joe looked up at the duo in concern, "Where were you?"

"Go easy," Iris interrupted, "Maya found him outside, he fainted."

"Do you want me to get you a paramedic, Allen?" Eddie offered, looking slightly concerned.

"No, I'm fine thanks, Eddie," Barry declined.

The security guard from earlier started talking from a bit over with a paramedic, "I thought I was dead, I saw the gun go off and then… boom… suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there."

Joe held out his hand a made a 'come here' motions, "Let me talk to you two for a second."

Maya and Barry looked at each other for a second before following.

"You chased those gunmen didn't you?" Joe more stated then asked Barry.

"Yeah, I think they're the same guys who broke into the shop," Barry explained as they started walking around.

"And what were you going to do when you caught them?" Joe inquired, "Uh-huh? Ask them nicely to pull over? You're not bullet proof. Wait- are you?"

"No."

"Good," Joe waved his hands, "no more heroics, chasing bad guys is not your job- it's mine. You're not a cop. Promise me, both of you."

Maya looked up to see Joe giving her a pointed look, she nodded her head and Barry muttered 'promise'.

"You both know Iris isn't stupid," Joe pointed out, "the both of you better start making better excuses."

Joe then walked off, Maya huffed and turned to Barry, "I'll have you know I'm great at lying and making excuses… though that's probably a bad thing."

"It is," Barry grinned before sighing, "we better get to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"You bet your ass we do."

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Caitlin was furious, Maya could tell by the way she was storming around the lab, "You lied to us! How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells?! We're you _doctors! _God knows what's going on inside your body, your cells are in a constant state of flux you could be experiencing cardio pulmonary failure, or a transience disomic attack!"

Barry sat on the medical bed looking very confused as Cisco finished attaching the cables and monitors to him, Maya had been lost at the previous rant.

Barry looked at Wells for an explanation and he smiled slightly, "Mini stroke… probably not."

"You of all people should know _in science we share_," Caitlin emphasised, looking between angry and worried, "we do _not _keep secrets."

She then stormed off, Cisco walked round grimacing, "Wow, I haven't seen anyone get her that angry since Ronnie."

"Wasn't he Caitlin's fiancé?" Maya frowned, turning to face Cisco and Wells.

Barry looked up, "The one that died the night of the explosion?"

"Yeah," Wells answered stiffly, "he is… missed… now let's figure out why this is happening to you."

Maya stood inside a monitor room as Cisco explained the treadmill to Barry.

"You're sure about this, Cisco?" Barry called back.

"Most home treadmills have a speed of about twelve miles per hour," Cisco explained, "this one has been Cisco'd, trust me, it can handle your speed."

"Okay," Barry replied warily, slowly starting to jog before then sprinting, yellow lightning sparking off him.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction," Caitlin listed off, she shook her head, "all normal."

"For Barry," Wells pointed out.

"All within standard limits," Caitlin agreed.

Cisco started laughing, "I told you the treadmill could take it."

Wells looked at Barry and Maya saw him close his eyes as he obvious worked something out, "Caitlin look at the glucose levels."  
Caitlin checked and let out an annoyed sound, "Ugh, of course, it was so obvious."

"Barry!" Wells called out, "we think we know why you keep-."

Wells was cut off as Barry suddenly collapsed and smashed into the padding, sending Styrofoam everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Maya exclaimed, running out of the studio and into the room, "he just… passed out."

* * *

Barry slowly sat up and Maya instantly stood straighter.

"I passed out?" Barry checked.

"Yeah, and next time a bit of warning would be appreciated," Maya glared, "you scared the hell outta me."  
"You had a total metabolic failure," Caitlin explained as she helped him sit up, "brought on by acute hyperglycaemia."

"I'm not eating enough?" Barry questioned, looking confused.

"No," Maya cut in, pushing off the desk, "your metabolism is just burning it up faster."

"So, what? I have an IV pack and I'm good to go?" Barry clarified.

Cisco chuckled, turning Barry to face the hanger with dozens of IV packs on.

"Try forty," Wells grinned, taking a sip from his water, "Guess you were thirsty."

"We'll have to fashion you a new diet based on your new metabolic changes," Caitlin told him.

"I've done some calculations," Cisco told Barry, "based on my calculations you need to consume a minimum amount equal to eight hundred and fifty tacos… unless we're talking cheese and guac which is like a whole other set of equations…"

Maya held back a laugh as she smirked at Barry, he gave her a pointed look and she held her hands up, "Don't give me that look, I don't have super speed or a hyperactive metabolism."

"For Mexican I recommend burritos."

All of them looked towards the door where a pissed looking Joe West stood, Maya mentally died alongside Barry who cringed.

Maya was tempted to just turn invisible and make a run for it, but that would mean showing them all she was a metahuman _and _the vigilante sidekick of the Arrow from Starling… and none of those would go down well.

"Detective West," Wells greeted, "what brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Joe looked over at Maya and Barry, the duo instantly had a look of guilt.

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research," Joe started, "turns our there's been a report of a 'red streak' around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings."

Caitlin gave Barry a smug look and Maya held back a laugh, but Wells expression at Joe's words made her stop.

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Wells asked Barry.

Barry looked down, "Joe… I can explain."

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Barry, I suggest you get back to it," Joe said sternly.

Caitlin smirked, giving a little 'hm' in satisfaction, Joe looked at her and she pulled a face, "Don't look at me, I'm on your side."

"And you," Joe pointed to Maya, "don't think you're off the hook, you've been late to work ever since you got back from Starling and Barry woke up."

Barry looked at Maya curiously at the Starling comment but she just shrugged.

"Detective," Harrison cut in, "we all want what's best for Barry and Maya."

"If you wanted what was best for them then you'd try to talk them, especially Barry, out of this lunacy," Joe countered, looking at the other two who were having an argument via looks, "instead of encouraging him going out there and risking his life."

"You saw a man control the weather," Barry butted in loudly, "what are the police gonna do against something like that?! Since the Accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him."

Joe crossed his arms, "And you two are going to do what? Catch them? Are you insane? You think 'cause you can run real fast that you're invisible, you're not! And what about her? What if she gets endangered because of it?"

Maya sat up, "I thought we'd all previously established I can take perfectly good care of myself. Against assassins, I don't need a bodyguard."

Joe shook his head, "Barry, you're just a kid. My kid."

"I'm not your kid, Joe," Barry corrected harshly, "and you're not my father… my father's sitting in Iron Heights, _wrongfully _convicted- you're wrong about him and you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him."

Barry stood up, his face contorting into one of anger, "But if I can save someone from a burning building or stopped some armed thieves then I'm gonna do it! And you can't stop me, so don't try."

Joe looked around himself, try not to show how much Barry's words hurt him, "You think you're so smart, all of you, but you don't know what you don't know," Joe turned and pointed at Wells, "and I hope that you're smart enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed."

Joe then turned and walked out, leaving the other's behind. Maya opened her mouth but suddenly a loud noise broke out.

"_Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on and I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom…"_

Maya yanked her phone out of her pocket, she stared at the caller for a moment, her faces unreadable before she walked towards the door.

"I have to take this," she muttered as she walked out.

Once out, she clicked accept, taking a deep breath before pressing the cold screen of the phone she her cheek and ear.

"You're dead," was all she said, her voice cold, "you let me believe you were dead."

"I know," came the man's reply, "but now we need to talk: the roof, five minutes."

Maya ended the call, immediately heading for the roof, when she got there she instantly saw him; all leather and armour, the person she thought was dead.

* * *

**I have to admit, this was a shit ending (my attempt at a cliff-hanger) I've mainly decided who Maya is paired with but feel free to leave you opinion on who she should be paired with. Until next time :)**


	17. Saving Red

**Updates are awesome- don't you think?**

* * *

Maya was shocked, despite hearing his voice, but seeing him in person was different.

"Is it just me," Maya sighed, walking over to stand next to him at the edge of the roof, "or does no-one stay dead these days?"

"You _are_ living proof," the man pointed out, turning away from the city to face the woman next to him.

"Why did you come here? Won't the League kill you if they find you're alive?" Maya inquired.

"Probably," the black clad man shrugged, "but I knew you were the new vigilante-sidekick to the Arrow and the new hero in Central City so I thought I better come and warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Being a 'hero' is dangerous, even with superpowers, I would prefer it if you stopped, it's not safe for you out there- you could get killed."

"And where were you five months ago when I started? You can't just show up now and expect me to stop, there are do's and don'ts- and this is a 'don't'!"

"I am here to protect you, I don't know what rubbish Oliver Queen or Barry Allen has been filling your head with, but that promise I made to you? The one about keeping you safe? I'm here to keep it."

"Well, you know the saying 'too little, too late'. And you're too late," Maya huffed, turned to head back inside, "this was a mistake, I am… _ecstatic_ you are alive and I thank you for trying to help me- but I just had a lecture about this and I don't need another."

"Maya," he called, following her, "you know my son died saving someone's life, I don't want that to happen to you."

"Tommy died saving Laurel because _you _set off the earthquake to destroy the Glades, you were the reason for that," Maya corrected, "and I'm not going to turn out the same. I'm going to try and save this city, and maybe I get hurt, maybe I die- but at least I tried."

"You are an assassin, not a hero or vigilante. Maya you're being reckless."

"I think you should go."

"Maya."

"I said go, Malcolm."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," then Malcolm was gone.

Maya slowly descended the stairs, making her way back to the lab, she muttered a goodbye before leaving, ignoring Barry's shouts as she swung her leg over her bike and drove off.

* * *

_**The next day,**_

_**CCPD, Barry's lab…**_

"Okay, Mr Allen," Maya called out, walking into Barry's lab wearing a pair of high-waist denim jeans and a grey crop top, her black jacket on top, "you have some explaining."

She heard Barry groan from by his desk and she rolled her eyes, "I know what Joe said, I was there, but I have been _harassed _by Iris for the last few hours about why _you _didn't show up at Jitters to meet her- _harassed _Barry. Do you _know _what it's like to be harassed by Iris? It's hell."

Barry moaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes, "I completely forgot, sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, Iris has to come up with a new topic," Maya sighed, slumping onto a stool opposite Barry, "but what's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Barry."

"Seriously! I'm fine."

"Okay," Maya tried again standing up and leaning on the table, "I'm gonna ask you one last time, what the he-."

Maya's sentence slowed until she was cut off and Barry started running around her, talking and babbling.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'm fast now, and you know that. I've been so busy lately I just keep getting distracted," Barry huffed as he moved quickly, "I wanna tell you what's wrong, how I feel. How _you _make me feel, but I can't. Because I know you don't feel the same… and you can never know that, I thought I was done with one way feelings after Iris, but I guess I'm not- look how easily I fell for you."

Barry stopped again in front of Maya and spoke softly, "And I'm glad I did."

Time 'resumed'.

"-Ell is up with you?" Maya finished her sentence, raising an eyebrow before looking around, confused, "… did you say something…?"

Barry shrugged, "No, and nothing's up- must just be my hyperactive metabolism again."

"Don't blame your stomach," Maya grinned, just then a noise sounded and Barry turned to his computer screen, Maya walked around, "nu-uh, we are not finished yet."

"That's impossible," Barry muttered, looking at the screen.

"What this time?"

"There was a murder last night, these skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naïve stem cells," Barry explained, Maya stared at the large cell on the screen, "they can duplicate and become anything the body needs, they only come from babies."

Maya's expression was a mix between amusement and alarm, "So, what, you're killer was a new-born?"

* * *

Barry was heading downstairs, Maya on his tail pestering him to tell Cisco or Caitlin. When they got to the main floor they saw it in a panic: cops running around and suiting up, paper workers and detectives running around.

"What's going on?" Barry asked Singh as he ran past.

"Not now, Allen, armed gunmen are shooting up Stagg Industries," Singh blew him off, jogging away whilst doing up his bulletproof vest.

Barry's eyes widened and he grabbed Maya's wrist, pulling her back up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Maya exclaimed, looking at Barry as he whisked her back into the lab.

"Joe's there."

Then Barry was gone, leaving the locker door containing his suit swinging open. Maya sighed, this was going to be one of those nights…

* * *

_**At Stagg Industries…**_

Maya pulled up at the back entrance of Stagg Industries, she dismounted her camo-mode bike and pulled her hood up to cover her face and mask.

She headed for the door, pulling it open just as a red blur dropped someone next to her- Joe.

Before he could react she switched on her voice modifier, "You should go, detective."

Joe instantly pulled his gun up at her and Maya couldn't help the thought that came to mind. _Great, now we're like Arrow and Lance._

"Don't wave guns around, they're dangerous y'know," Maya smirked before slipping into the building and letting the door slam shut behind her.

She pulled out her Bō and shook it, smiling as it elongated into her trusty, silver, metal pole- normally she would probably use her bow and arrows, but she didn't exactly have time to nip back and get them together and set them up.

Maya rounded the corner into the isle and almost stepped back at the sight: the Flash was hitting at the black figures, but one just kept multiplying. Then one grabbed him, pushing him to the floor as the other clones started pounding on him.

"Hey!" Maya shouted, walking forwards to them, she didn't even give them chance to look up before she brought her Bō down across three of their faces in a row. She then kicked back out with her opposite foot and took down the one behind her, she then jutted her Bō to the other two, smirking as they flew back.

It was a feature Felicity put in, her Bō could now cause disruptions in the air which could- as she had just done to the clones- send people, things- whatever- flying. Felicity said she'd gotten the idea from Sara's weapons which gave off a shrill screech.

The clones slowly started to get up, but before Maya could attack again the Flash stood, picking her up then running away in a blur.

They stopped by a railroad, he put her down and Maya turned to thank him, only to see Barry slumped on the floor unconscious.

"Shit," Maya cursed, crouching next to him, "it must be his glucose levels again."

She reached into her hidden pocket on the inside of her jacket and pulled out her phone, quickly dialling the number, then switching off her voice modulator.

After a few rings they picked up, "Hello?"

Maya answered quickly, "Cisco it's me, Maya, we have a problem."

Back at S .T.A.R. Labs Cisco sat up straight, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, "What's wrong?"

"It's Barry. His glucose levels are low again."

"How fast can you get him to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Maya looked around, "Errrmmm, that's another problem… I'm not _entirely _sure where we are…"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was."  
She heard Cisco groan in annoyance, "I'll ping your cell and come get you both."

* * *

_**20 minutes later…**_

"You are a hard person to fine, Miss Robinson," Cisco called out to Maya as he pulled up in an S.T.A.R. Labs truck with Caitlin.

Maya took a deep breath, she was still in her outfit, but she could trust them and Barry's health was more important than her vigilante act.

"Do you know how hard it is to-," Caitlin broke off as Maya stood, dressed in black and taking off her mask.

Cisco and Caitlin stood there for a few moments, staring at Maya in her vigilante costume.

"That is so cool," Cisco deadpanned, grinning widely.

"But you said you weren't a metahuman…?" Caitlin stated, but somehow inquired.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later," Maya then knelt and heaved Barry up, swinging him over her shoulder, "right now we need to get him conscious and find my bike and clothes."

* * *

**Yay! It's up… I apologise that it's late, I had so… much… late… homework. It just piled up. **

**Well, I let Cisco and Caitlin in on Maya's secret, let me know your thoughts on that? Also I have decided paring! Thank you for 102 follows! I almost screamed when I saw it, the next chapter shall be interesting *smirks evilly*.**


	18. This Was A Mistake

**Quick updates are fabulous ;)**

* * *

Maya wasn't over the moon, to say the least. She was currently changing in the back of the van having grabbed her stuff from her bike before heaving said bike into the truck next to her.

Surprisingly enough, Caitlin and Cisco hadn't pestered her about not telling them she was both a metahuman _and _the famous vigilante from Starling. In fact, they told her they'd suspected from the start…

"So how did you 'suspect' me?" Maya asked again, pulling her leather jacket back on and shoving her outfit back into her grey messenger bag.

"Whilst we were caring for you in your comatose state, we had a few… weird happenings," Caitlin started as she turned the corner.

"Sometimes we'd come in to check on you, only to find you gone- you were invisible, you were bending the light around you," Cisco explained, turning around in his chair to face her, "other times we'd try to insert a needle, only for it to go straight through you like you weren't there… other times the needle couldn't pierce your skin."

"… Right, so how come you both still asked me if I was a metahuman?" Maya inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Dr Wells doesn't know," Caitlin told her, pulling into S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What? Why?" Maya spluttered, her face incredulous.

"He was… preoccupied a lot… with Barry…" Cisco drew out, fidgeting.

"… Okay," Maya nodded, something was definitely up there- she'd have to check it out.

"So how was it?" Cisco asked eagerly, he noticed Maya's confused expression, "working with the Arrow? Fighting crime? What's he like?"

"It was… fun, he usually pissed me off a lot, but fun," Maya nodded her head, "but I'm sure he wears a hood and mask for a reason- so drop the subject."

"Got it."

"Does Barry know?" Caitlin suddenly questioned, parking the van.

"No, and I don't want him too," Maya said sternly, giving them purposeful looks.

"Why not?" Cisco and Caitlin both replied instantly.

Maya seemed to drift away, her eyes glazing over briefly before snapping back to their vibrant green, "It's complicated, and it would confuse things… it's for the best. I promise."

"That's it?" Caitlin's voice was blunt, "That's your reason? 'It's complicated'?"

"Yes. He'd be in even more danger if he knew about me, my past isn't the prettiest and he knows it."

"Ladies," Cisco interrupted, "can we just get him up to the lab?"

Maya pulled her bike out of the truck, pressing a small button on it so it returned to its normal blue, she then parked it and grabbed her bag.

"On the count of three?" Cisco asked, Maya rolled her eyes.

"How about I do it? I think he'd like to be in once piece when he wakes up," May thrust her bag into Cisco's hands and lifted up Barry, carrying him bridal style all the way to the lab.

* * *

_**When Barry [finally] wakes up,**_

_**In S.T.A.R. Laboratories' lab…**_

Barry hissed as Caitlin disinfected his cuts, she muttered a sorry.

She moved to the other side to inspect him, "The abrasions are already rapidly healing."

Barry look pissed, and Maya was having a hard time trying not to laugh at his face, she noticed the look Cisco kept giving her- big grins, like he couldn't believe _she _was the vigilante side-kick of the Arrow from Starling.

"Yeah I got my ass handed to me," Barry stated bluntly, looking annoyed.

"Nah, that only happens if you lose from the start," Maya shrugged.

"I fainted, Maya," Barry emphasised, "how did I get up here anyway?"

Caitlin and Cisco both opened their mouths, but Maya beat them to it, "I followed you."  
"You _what_?! Do you know how dangerous that was?" Barry exclaimed.

"Geez, chill, Bear. Former assassin who can kick-ass, remember? Anyway, followed you out back and found you passed out with this chick wearing black," Maya lied flawlessly, her face neutral, "Called these two and they brought you here, I carried you to the lab."

"And you got blood on my suit," Cisco piped up, looking back at the trio from where he was cleaning the red suit with a helmet light on and gloves.

"I think _some _of it belongs to him," Barry defended himself, looking more annoyed, "another not-so-friendly metahuman."

Dr Wells, who'd been quietly watching, sighed and brought up a screen, "Danton Black. A bio-geneticist, specialising in therapeutic cloning- growing organs to replace failing ones."

"Apparently Stagg stole his research then fired him," Caitlin grimaced, looking at Barry.

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body," Barry recounted, standing up.

"That's pretty ironic," Cisco laughed, "the guy specialised in cloning and now he can copies of himself."

"Dr Wells," Maya frowned, Wells turned to face her, "what if he can duplicate himself _because _of his research? The blast could have affected his DNA, maybe bonded his research with him?"

"If he was testing on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the Particle Accelerator exposure-," Wells explained.

"Meet Captain Clone," Cisco grinned, everyone turned to look at him and his smile faded, "don't worry, I'll come up with something cooler."

Barry started walking out and Caitlin called after him, "Where are you going?"

Barry shook his head, "Joe was right, I'm in way over my head; yeah, I'm fast- but I am no warrior, no trained assassin like you," he nodded to Maya, "man, I can barely fight one metahuman let alone six. Both times I had the masked woman in black to help."

Maya stood up from where she was half sitting on the metal desk, "So you're just gonna give up? Just like that? You didn't win once so you're not good enough? You argued with Joe, and you said you _could _do this- if you go there you're just gonna prove him right. You'll just go against everything you told him the other night."

Wells nodded, "Maya's right, today was a setback, all grand enterprises have them, but you can't learn to fly without crashing a few times."

"This wasn't a gran enterprise, Dr Wells," Barry shook his head and started to walk out, "this was a mistake."

* * *

**Yay! I wrote this quickly, hope you have enjoyed these double-updates… they will probably end soon… *hangs head in shame*.**


	19. Struck by Lightning

**I wrote this one in advance… just to kinda get this episode done and finsihed… it's a big one *smiles goofily*, enjoy**

* * *

Maya found Barry at Jitters, eventually.

He was watching the news, which had Eddie talking about the attack on Stagg Enterprises. Iris and Eddie were also watching, The TV was up high on a hanger, so most people queuing or sitting could see it and usually displayed news or sports.

"…armed and extremely dangerous," Eddie explained, "thank you, no more questions."

Maya watched as TV Eddie then strode away, she watched silently as Iris and Eddie mushily 'looked deeply into one another's eyes'. _Ugh_, Maya thought.

Her heart leapt out for Barry though, it must hurt seeing your best friend- the woman you love- kiss someone else, be _in love _with someone else.

"Hey," Maya whispered, smiling at Barry as he turned to look at her.

"Hi," he smiled; turning around again he called out to Eddie, "nice work, Eddie."

"Right place right time," Eddie replied, shaking his head.

"Nah, you were a hero today," Barry persisted.

"CCPD _still _has a killer on the loose, I should get back to the precinct," Eddie grimaced, leaning in a kissing Iris, he walked past Barry smiling.

"So did you both come here for caffeine?" Iris asked.

"Well _I _work here, I think he's here to apologise for ditching you," Maya sighed, smirking at Barry, "isn't that right, baby face?"

Barry faced Maya and smiled sarcastically, but Iris cleared her throat and he turned to look at her.

* * *

10 plates of food and 3 cups of coffee later, Barry was ready to talk to Iris.

Of course, Maya was sitting on the chair opposite him, sipping lightly at her espresso and giving him a look which clearly said 'do not screw this whole thing up'.

"Guess you were hungry," Iris stated, walking over to Barry and Maya with a glass of water.

"Stress eating," Barry lied, he caught Maya rolling her eyes, "kind of."

He took a deep breath as Iris sat down next to him, "I came to say sorry. You were right, I should have come, I've been distant."

"Correct," Iris nodded.

"Kind of a jerk," he continued.

"I can second that," Maya piped up before looking into her drink after a glare off Barry.

"You should apologise more often," Iris grinned, looking at Barry, "you are sensational at it."

Maya grinned, laughing at Iris' comment along with Barry, whose laugh was slightly nervous.

"So…" Iris trailed off, "what were you going to tell me the other day?"

"Something I thought was important, but it turns out I'm not very good at it," Barry sighed.

"Actually," Maya interrupted, holding her hand up, "he's great at it. He's just to stuck up and unsure to realise… I'll get through to him eventually though."

Barry rolled his eyes and Iris laughed, he carried on, "_But _what I _am _good at is being your friend. So if you need help coming up with a new topic for your article-."

"I have one," Iris cut in, her grin widening, "something that _actually _interests me."

She stood and walked towards her laptop, Barry following with Maya behind cautiously. Maya had a bad feeling about this, which proved to be right…

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Iris reached her laptop, turning it on and loading what she was working on, "it's been all over the internet this week."

Iris started typing as she loaded the screen, Barry and Maya reached her as she continued talking, "At a building fire, at a bank heist, _even _the other night when the security guard said he was 'whooshed outside'. Something out there is saving people."

On the screen were reports of a 'red streak'. Barry. The Flash. The Streak. Iris was writing a dissertation on Barry saving people and stopping heists.

"I thought you were taking journalism not science fiction writing," Barry tried putting out Iris' idea.

"Ever since I have known you, you have believed in the impossible," Iris pointed out, turning to face her best friends, "what if you were right, Barry? What if you were right about the night that your mom died?"

"Or it could all just be photo shopped," Maya shrugged, she saw Barry's phone light up with **Incoming Call: S.T.A.R. Labs**.

"I don't think so," Iris shook her head, "I've been talking to another guy in my class, he's writing articles on a hero from Starling, she's been showing up here lately. He's thinks she's like the Flash, _and _she's always seen with him, or around where he's been."

"Wait," Maya frowned, "some dude in you journalism class is writing his dissertation about the vigilante from Starling? You guys both think they're saving the city?"

Maya heard Barry talking to Caitlin over the phone.

"We know she's real, she worked with the Arrow. It's him I'm interested in. They're calling him the Streak," Iris grinned, tapping on her laptop again.

"You're kidding right?" Maya couldn't believe it, she opened her mouth to say something else when Barry grabbed her arm, "what?"

"We gotta go."

Then he was pulling her out into the cold air, steering her into an alley, picking her up and running with lightning.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Barry stopped directly in front of Danton Black, dropping Maya on her feet.

"Barry it's okay," Caitlin reassured him.

"It is not okay," Barry exclaimed, "Black is here and he is… just standing there."

Maya was leaning on the wall, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her stomach, "Y'know. I think I prefer my bike, speaking of which- guess what? It's till at Jitters."

"I'll take you back later," Barry bargained before turning back to Cisco, Caitlin and Wells, "that's not him is it?"

"It's one of his replica's," Wells explained.

"How'd you get it?" Barry inquired, looking at Black.

"I grew him," Caitlin smiled proudly.

"You _grew him_? How did you grow him?" Maya questioned, her face disbelieving, "'cause that's kinda weird…"

* * *

They were crowded around a computer, there was a picture of Black's blood sample on the screen, it started multiplying.

"I isolated a sample of Black's blood from Barry's suit to see if I could trigger introvert cultivation process to find how Black multiplies so I exposed the targets cells to a protein gel and they began replicating into that," Caitlin explained, walking over to where Barry and Maya were inspecting the replicate.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Barry asked, waving his hand in front of its face.

"We did a brain scan," Wells said, pulling up his sleeves, "it seems, involuntary brain functions are active and little else."

"We think it's acting as a receiver," Cisco rephrased.

"The clones are like an empty shell without Black," Caitlin continued, "shut down the real Black and you might shut them all down."

"How do we know which one is the real Danton Black?" Barry doubted, looking over at Caitlin.

"That occurred to me like your own passing outs," Caitlin smirked, "Black has limits, just like you. Controlling all those clones must take a tremendous amount of physical strength."

Maya stood up from the chair she was sitting on, "So he has to look for the one showing the most exhaustion or weakness?"

"Exactly," Caitlin nodded, "_he's _the prime."

"It's just a theory," Wells called out, "but one you might want to put to the test, Mr Allen."

Cisco walked back from wherever he had gone, a grin on his face, "Plus, I whipped up some of these high calorie protein bars to help keep your metabolism up."

Maya didn't jumo, but turned around hastily when the 'clone' of Black moved suddenly, she winced as Caitlin screamed, but two quick gunshots made the clone fall.

Joe West stood at the door, his gun still aimed at where Black's clone was, he looked around, "Any more of them?"

"Nope," Caitlin answered quickly, still frozen slightly.

"Why did it start moving?" Barry inquired.

Maya looked down at the clone, remembering what Cisco had said, "Cisco said it was like a receiver, maybe it was getting orders?"

"If the prime is on the move, maybe this one heard the summons to battle," Wells agreed, nodding to Maya.

"And I know where it was summoned to," Joe added, placing his gun away, "Stagg Industries."

"You should call it in," Barry told him, like it was obvious.

"Police can't fight this," Joe shook his head, "what Black's become, like Martin… beyond me, maybe way beyond them too. The only person it's not beyond, is you, I get it. So for once in your life do as I tell you to do: go stop 'em."

A smile slowly crept on to Barry's face and he nodded before walking up to his suit, by this time grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Maya was heading for the door, Barry had gone a few minutes ago with Joe not far behind. As she head for the door she heard her name being called.

"Maya!" Cisco yelled, running to catch the blonde up, "I have something that might help."

"What do you mean?" Maya started following Cisco back into the lab.

"Whilst you were… y'know, in a coma," Cisco made a few hand gestures, "we had a few difficulties, as I mentioned, with needles and all that. I made you a suit."

"A suit," Maya repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a suit, to keep your powers under control," Cisco explained, he lead Maya into his lab and to the place where he'd kept Barry's suit.

Cisco pulled another metal structure out of the closet, smiling the whole time.

"Cisco…"

"Ta-da!" Cisco grinned, turning the mannequin round to face Maya, whose lips quirked into a smirk.

On the figure was 'her' suit. It was a teal bodysuit with black on the sides, insides of the arms and the sides of the legs. It hand long arms, black gloves hanging on the end and a high neck.

"I made some adjustments, added shoes to the bottom and the gloves," Cisco babbled, "I also made you a new mask, I don't mean to be offensive or say your mask stinks it's just… I think I got a bit carried away…"

"It's perfect Cisco," Maya grinned, taking the mask from where it lay on the side.

"Great, and I've thought of a name for you," Cisco had a glint in his eye, "well, actually it's what Starling City called you: the Shadow."

"I'm not in Starling, I'm in Central City," Maya's smirk grew, "I think I need a new name."

* * *

Maya arrived at the scene about ¼ of an hour after Barry; she wore her suit with the black gloves and a new black masquerade-style mask.

There was tons of Black's running about as Maya burst through the doors, she instantly spotted Barry pinning one of them to a pillar.

"This is about Elizabeth," one of the Black's said in a strangled voice.

"She was my wife," another said from behind Barry before firing its gun. Barry was gone in seconds.

"She had a degenerative coronary disease," said another, it was on the ground, "she'd been on the transplant list for years, but time was running out."

Maya had turned invisible and was currently scouring the floors for the familiar red suit of Barry, right now even a blur or yellow lightning would do.

"So we're gonna grow her one," Black said, turning to aim at Barry who was behind him.

Maya dropped down behind the clone, becoming visible as she landed, she kicked Black in the leg and watched as the bullet missed Barry.

Suddenly she was gone, on another floor next to the Streak, she ignored the questioning look he gave her.

"I was so close, 'till Stagg stole my research so he could reap the glory… and I got to bury my best friend!"

By now, Maya was used to random clones, or perhaps the real one, starting sentences and others finishing them. But it was annoying her. Maya knew what it was like though, to lose your best friend. Even if hers turned out to, actually, be stranded on a deserted island.

"Now… I'm all alone."

Maya released her Bō before she charged at Black, swinging it into his stomach then spinning and sweeping his legs from under him.

Suddenly Black from across the room laughed as he started multiplying.

"That's the Prime," Maya stated, tanking Cisco for installing a voice modulator into the black utility belt around her waist.

"How do you know?" Barry asked, they were watching as a swarm of Black's charged at them.

"Only the prime can multiply."

Then the swarm was on them.

Maya managed to turn intangible as they attacked, successfully allowing their punches and kicks to fall through her, though one or two would occasionally hit home as her powers faltered.

She reached out her hand, stretching it towards the red streak next to her, who wasn't as lucky and was being pummelled. Though Barry didn't know she could phase, and as soon as their hand touched the attacks went straight through him. He moved through them, Maya turning them tangible as he swept her up and ran them outside.

Barry was quickly over the other side of the grounds, talking through his earpiece to the team, Maya pressed the com in her ear and heard Cisco let out a whoops.

"Maya! Can you hear me?" Cisco grinned.

"Loud and clear, Cisco," Maya winced as his voice boomed into her ear.

"Great, Barry's talking to Caitlin and Dr Wells so I'll just repeat what they're saying."

"Can't you patch me through to that conversation?"

"Oh yeah."

"-You need to isolate the prime," Dr Wells was saying.

"I can't," Barry replied, Maya glanced at his slumping form across from her, "even with that girl, the one from Starling, helping we can't get to him. It's impossible."

Maya narrowed her eyes, switching off her modulator and jogging a few steps away, "Nothing's impossible, Barry. _You _taught me that, and Joe. He believes in you, so prove him right- get this masked chic to help you. Isolate the prime."

She saw Barry stand straighter and she grinned, turning off her com and switching her modulator back on she ran to him and they turned to face the stairs as a humongous mob of clones ran up the stairs.

"You think you can get us through that unscathed?" Barry questioned, looking at Maya.

Her voice came out lower in the reply, "Piece of cake."

Barry grinned at her before he swept her onto him back and took off in a flash of yellow lightning into the mob.

Maya kept them phasing the whole way through the mob, only stopping as they reached the back and Barry slammed into the 'prime', whisking the three of them down the hall and slamming Black into a pillar.

As Danton slumped to the floor, Maya dropped off Barry's back and together, the duo peered over the banister to see all the army of clones out cold on the floor. Maya let out a whoop and threw her arms up in the air.

"Barry? Barry are you alright?" Joe's worried voice came through on the coms.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright, we did it," Barry chuckled breathlessly.

Maya turned to lean against the railing as Black stood, charging at the duo, Barry swivelled away at lightning speed, Maya wasn't so lucky.

Black's momentum sent Maya and him hurtling into the window, the glass smashed and the duo started tumbling, but a firm, red grip grabbed Maya's wrist.

Maya grabbed Black's wrist and the two of them thumped against the window, she looked up to see Barry's strained face as he held the duo.

"Hold on!" Barry shouted.

"No!" Black yelled back, he cried out as another hand grew off him and tried to free them from Maya's solid grasp.

"Black, no! Don't do it!" Maya shouted, but it was too late as Danton freed his hand and plummeted towards the concrete pavement.

Maya hung limply from the building, looking down and watching in dismay as Black hit the pavement with a _smack_, she then turned away and grabbed onto Barry's other hand. He heaved her back into the building and they both collapsed next to each other on the floor.

* * *

The five of them, Barry, Maya, Caitlin, Cisco and Dr Wells, watched the TV as the news spoke of Black's death.

"I tried to save him," Barry stated, "the woman, she tried to, held onto his arm as long as she could."

"Looks like he didn't want to be saved," Dr Wells said, "by either of you."

"People break," Maya muttered, she felt Dr Wells's eyes on her.

"Sometimes when those people break, they can't be put back together again," Wells nodded and Maya couldn't help but feel as though they were meant for her.

_How much does this guy know about me? _Maya mused, looking up to meet the Dr's gaze.

"Some people heal even stronger," Barry countered.

_Oh, if only you knew, baby face, _Maya sighed mentally, but instead said something else, "_Some_. Others aren't so lucky. Sometimes when they break they're broken."

Barry walked away and Maya swung off the table she'd been sitting on.

"Well, at least _Multiplex _won't be causing any more trouble," Cisco grinned, "see, I told you I'd come up with a good name."

"I may be the one in the suit," Barry shook his head, "but when I'm out there saving people, you guys are all out there helping me… I finally realised something… we were _all _struck by that lightning."

"Thank you, Barry," Maya whispered softly, Barry smiled as the other four smiled at him.

"And if it wasn't for that woman I'd be worse for wear."

"Ghost," Cisco corrected.

"Ghost? What?" Maya's brow furrowed, she looked at Cisco pointedly.

"Her name. Ghost."

* * *

**And bam. Follow, fav, review?**


	20. I Think I Meant 239

**New chapter :) I'm gonna do a little thing at the top from now on to say what episode it's in, I'll only do it at the start though. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**|Episode 3…|**_

"Regular movie scale that was like a seven or eight," Barry decided.

"Yeah, but only like a three on zombie scale, four tops," Maya countered.

Iris, Barry and Maya were walking out of the cinema after watching a new 'zombie' film. It was bad.

"There's a zombie movie scale?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah," Maya grinned.

"Did you know zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants and which cause ants to attack plants that release spores that in turn infect new hosts…" Barry trailed off, "I'm going full nerd again aren't I?"

"Yep," Iris and Maya chirped in unison.

"I don't think anyone except you knew that, baby face," Maya grimaced, smiling at her best friends.

"Don't worry though, Bear, you're still the cutest nerd I know," Iris grinned, Maya cleared her throat, "well, second to Maya of course."  
"Like I thought," Maya smirked.

"Anyway, I am way more interested in the amazing lately," Iris announced.

"The streak thing?" Barry sighed.

"He's out there!" Iris persisted, "people are talking about him."

"He? Maybe he's a she," Barry suggested, Maya rolled his eyes, giving him a 'you're not helping' look.

"It's a man, okay? You know I'm really into this kind of stuff-," Iris started.

"Since when?" Maya interrupted.

"Since now," Iris replied fiercely, "and someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident. It's a red blur leaving the scene- here."

Iris unlocked her phone and quickly found the photo, holding it up for Maya and Barry to her right to see.

"What do you see?" Iris grinned.

Maya and Barry looked at the screen, only to see a picture of Eddie on the screen.

"I don't know about you, baby face, but all I see is Eddie Thawne," Maya shrugged.

"Your boyfriend is calling," Barry pointed out.

"Oh," Iris lowered her phone, "I should probably get this, I'm crashing at his place tonight he's supposed to leave a key for me somewhere."

Iris turned away, answering the call.

Maya rolled her eyes and Barry raised an eyebrow at her, she opened her mouth but noise interrupted her.

'_So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames, you can tell me when it's over, if the high was-.'_

Maya cursed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the caller: **S.T.A.R. Labs**. She ignored the look Barry gave her at the ringtone and accepted the call.

"This better be good, Cisco," Maya growled menacingly.

"Geez- code 237 on boulevard," Cisco stated.

Maya rolled her eyes, holding her phone away from her ear she glanced at Barry, "Baby face, code 237 on boulevard."

"Public indecency?" Barry inquired.

"Public indecency?" Maya repeated to Cisco.

"Err," Cisco paused, "wait, I think I meant a 239…"

"_Dog leash violation_?" Maya inquired, her brow furrowing, she heard Barry laugh behind her.

Caitlin's voice came through the phone, "Bad man with a gun in a getaway car. Get Barry and go."

"Okay," Maya hung up, turning to Barry, "man with a gun on the go, get to the boulevard pronto."

"Got it," then he was gone, a yellow lightning streak down the crowded streets.

Iris turned around just as Maya felt a rush of air next to her and turned to see Barry next to her. She gave him a look before smiling at Iris.

"Eddie says hi," Iris smiled as she walked over to the two.

"Nice of him," Barry nodded.

"At least he said hi this time," Maya shrugged.

"You two wanna grab a bite?" Barry questioned, "I'm feeling a little famished."  
"After the Mongolian barbeque we had _before _the movie and the extra-large popcorn you had at the movie?" Iris listed off, her brow furrow and Maya mentally face palmed, "… how are you not fat?"

"I had some of his popcorn… like half of it," Maya lied, glaring at Barry whose expression turned sheepish.

"And I've been…" Barry thought momentarily as he started walking, "…jogging."

Maya rolled her eyes at the reality of it before following him, leaving a surprised Iris to trail after them.

* * *

_**The next day,**_

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"Don't you have a job?" Caitlin asked incredulously as Maya waltzed in to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Well yeah," Maya laughed as she swung herself onto a worktable, "but it's only part time and I don't start for a while… well actually I have the day off."

"Uh-huh," Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow.

"So what's it like?" Maya inquired, not being able to sit still as she sprung off the metal table and walked around the lab, picking up random pieces of equipment, tech and paper.

"What's what like?" Caitlin replied, straightning the papers Maya put down.

"Being super clever," Maya answered as if obvious as she finally settled on sitting in one of the few spinning chairs behind the desk.

"Aren't you clever as well? I remember Barry saying.

"I'm smarter than someone usually is my age but I'm not _your _level clever, so what's it like? Knowing all this stuff?"

Caitlin stopped fixing the lab from Maya's visit and paused, "A lot less fun than it was."

"What do you mean?"  
Caitlin sighed, "Me being clever, my job, was a lot more fun when me fiancé, Ronnie, was still… here."

Maya stopped spinning in the chair, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I wouldn't really expect you to understand- your life is perfect: you're pretty, you're smart, you have a family, you're… happy."

"Is that what it looks like?" Maya's expression hardened and she shook her head, "Because my life is _nothing _like that: I have some of the most dangerous people on the planet out for my blood, my family thinks I'm dead, my best friend was stuck on a deserted island for five years and my ex-mentor is hell-bent on saving my ass from all this hero stuff."

Caitlin stared at Maya and the blonde chuckled, "I'm worried that I'm gonna lose my family here, Barry and Joe and Iris. Because I have lost someone and I know _exactly _what it's like and how you feel."

"I didn't know," Caitlin whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Well now you do know," Maya turned a grin on, "so maybe now we can be friends?"

Caitlin nodded, "Friends."

Maya's grin widened to a beam as Caitlin smiled slightly.

"Miss Robinson, how lovely for you to visit."

The duo turned to see Dr Wells sitting in the doorway in his chair, he nodded to Maya before rolling down, "I hope you don't mind me passing through, but I need to get somewhere."  
"Course not," Maya nodded, she noticed Wells turn the opposite way to the usual corridor and became curious.

"This is great," Cisco grinned as he sauntered into the lab with a lollypop in his mouth, "I just- oh her Maya."

"Hey Cisco, hope you don't mind but I've got to jet, I'll catch you guys later?" Maya smiled before rushing out of the room, as soon as she turned after Wells she vanished from sight. Invisible.

Silently, Maya followed Wells down the hall until he stopped just outside a section of the wall and pressed his hand to it. The door slid open and he walked through, Maya watched the door start to slide shut and became visible.

Maya narrowed her eyes, _Something's off about him, there is definitely something going on here…_

"Maya?"

She spun around quickly to see Barry standing a few feet behind her, "Oh, hey, baby face."

"Funny," Barry rolled his eyes, "I'm heading to the lab, you coming?"  
"Sure," Maya smiled, jogging after him.

* * *

Back in the 'secret room', Harrison Wells stared at the newspaper reading **APRIL 24****TH**** 2024**. He smiled to himself, noting how '**FLASH VANISHES MISSING IN CRISIS**' still stood out, printed in black. But the new occurrence, the slightly smaller subtitle just below and to the right of the Flash article, made him frown.

**MYSTERIOUS SHIELD SURROUNDS CENTRAL CITY**

* * *

**Sorry guys, this is sort of a filler 'cause I hadn't had chance to update in ages, the next chapter will be **_**way **_**longer (possibly the rest of the episode) so now you guys have something to look forward to?**


	21. The Mist

**The rest of the episode :)**

**And in response to ****TheAsterousAuthor****: (Both reviews) It might be Cute-Random-Civilian Jake****… ****guess you****'****ll just have to wait ;) Oh and yeah, Maya is a **_**blonde**_**… ****for now *smirks evilly*.**

**And on with the story****…**

* * *

Maya was swinging around on a chair behind the desk whilst Harrison Wells looked at the screen

"Fascinating," Wells nodded, "a metahuman who can manipulate poison gas…"

Cisco strolled into the room, "Is it just poison gas or can he control all aerated substances?"

Caitlin cut in, "And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?"

"Um," Maya butted in, they all turned to look at her, "How come we're all assuming it's a man? We _do _know women can be metahumans as well…"

Joe and Barry stood, arms crossed, in front of the quartet as the scene unfolded- Joe looked slightly baffled at the conversation.

"It seems this individual can make a mental nexus using gases or substances," Wells nodded, Maya smiled approvingly.

"You mean connects with gases on a molecular level?" Cisco grinned.

"Yes," Wells replied.

"That is ridiculously cool."  
"Ignoring the fact that it's also highly dangerous," Maya added, swirling around in her chair.

"He gets really excited about this stuff," Barry looked at Joe.

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars," Joe deadpanned, "except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans…"

"I guess it's fortunate the one's we've encountered so far are no longer with us," Wells stated, Maya stared at him, still wary about earlier.

"Well unless we're planning on executing every super-criminal we stop," Joe shrugged, "you geniuses are going to have to come up with some place else to hold them."

"Or, you know, we could just kill them," Maya suggested, the others turned to look at her, "or we could make a prison…"

"A metahuman prison… sweet," Cisco nodded.

"Until we can find a way to retain their powers," Wells agreed.

"There is one place here," Cisco sat up, a 'lightbulb' look on his face, "that might hold them."

Caitlin and Harrison turned to look at him.

"You can't be serious," Caitlin shook her head, "I mean we haven't been down there since the…"

Caitlin's voice caught and Maya leaned forward and rubbed her back. Damn she was becoming soft.

"It's guarded off," Caitlin exclaimed, her face strained.

"Caitlin, Cisco's right," Wells looked at the computer, "it could be modified as a make-shift prison."

"What could?" Barry asked, intrigued.

Maya sat up straighter, as realisation dawned and Harrison smiled, "The Particle Accelerator."

Caitlin looked away, her eyes becoming distant and clouded.

A few moments passed before Harrison stated he was going down.

"Caitlin? Caitlin?"

Maya tapped her shoulder, "Caitlin snap out of it."

Caitlin jolted before looking at Wells.

"Did you hear me? I'm going down to the Accelerator ring," Harrison repeated.

Barry took a deep breath, "Actually Dr Wells, I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas."

"Okay," Harrison nodded looking between the two.

"If that's okay with you," Barry looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin's face relaxed and she smiled gratefully, "Let's go."

The duo turned to leave and Barry looked back at Maya who was watching Wells retreating form intently, "Blondie, you coming?"

Maya snapped back to his face and gave him a smile which made his heart race, "Sure thing, baby face."

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

The trio marched into CCPD, Maya beamed at some of the officers, she was there so often she knew most of them.

"Welcome to CCPD," Barry smiled, looking at Caitlin.

"Otherwise known as Barry's day job," Maya emphasised as they stopped at the offices.

Caitlin looked fascinated, "So this is it? Whoa."

A rough looking man stumbled past, mumbling something about ripping out Caitlin and Maya's hearts and eating them for lunch.

"Delightful," Caitlin mumbled.

"This isn't even the worst of it," Maya snorted.

"Lab rat, I need prints off this gun pronto," a female officer demanded, pushing a piece of paper at Barry.

Maya grimaced and turned to Caitlin, "It's times like these when I realise I actually prefer my job."

Caitlin laughed and Barry smiled sarcastically at the pair, then a loud voice cut through, "Allen!"

The trio turned to see Chief Singh striding towards them.

"Where the hell is the fibre analysis on the Olaf case?" the chief demanded.

Barry shook his head doubtfully and pointed up, "Upstairs. It-it's all finished I can just run up and bring it down."

Barry jogged off and Singh called after him, "If you do that it'll be three days from now, I'll go with you."

Maya and Caitlin matched his stride and the Captain looked at the girls, "I know her," he nodded to Maya, "but who the hell are you?"  
"Dr Caitlin Snow," Caitlin stated, "his personal physician."

Maya held back a laugh.

They approached the lab just as Barry held out the paper, "Your fibre analysis of the Olaf case, like you asked for, Sir."

Singh took the paper and looked it over, Maya exchanged a smirk with Barry, and they both knew how much of a prick he could be.

Singh nodded before looking at Barry's lab, "Clean up your lab, it's a mess." He looked hard at Maya and Caitlin for a second before striding out.

* * *

**85% Tissue Sample Complete**

That's what the screen read as Barry messed with a DNA structure and Maya tapped away on her black iPhone, changing the ringtone to something… less embarrassing…

Caitlin was standing not too far away, Barry placed down the model and looked at Caitlin, "Can I ask you a question, which you don't have to answer."

"My least favourite kind," Caitlin sighed, "shoot."

Maya snorted as she locked her phone and paid attention to the conversation.

"Ronnie," Barry started, Maya tensed along with Caitlin, "what was he like? It's just, you never talk about him that much."

"We met when we were working on the Particle Accelerator, he was the structural engineer… he liked to joke that he was basically a very high priced plumber," Caitlin smiled slightly, as if a memory surfaced, she started to walk around, "we were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit… guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh, he used to say we were like fire and ice, he- he wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me, he hadn't-."

A beeping interrupted Caitlin as the machine alerted the trio that the sample was complete, she turned to look at it.

Barry looked over at Maya and she caught his gaze briefly before looking down. How had she gotten so emotional? She used to be like a rock, cold and hard.

"The results say there was no residue of gas in the tissue," Caitlin read off, "poisonous or otherwise."

Maya dropped off the table and took the results, she frowned, Barry pulled a face, "It must've evaporated; maybe we could try a fresh sample."

Maya looked over at Barry, "These results can't be right, this says there are _two _distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue…"

Barry brought up the sample on the screen and frowned, "How did someone else's DNA get into the victims lungs?"

Barry checked the database for any DNA matches, the results repeatedly came back empty.

"There's no match in the database," Barry shrugged.

Caitlin and Maya walked over from where they were talking in hushed tones.

"I don't understand," Caitlin sighed, "why would a chemical attack leave behind _another person__'__s _DNA inside the victim?"

Barry's eyes widened, "What if the metahuman we're looking for doesn't control gas, what if he _becomes _it?"

'_-all units, we have a report of a gas attack at Central City shopping mall,__' _Barry's radio transmitter caught the trio's attention and Barry jumped out of his chair.

"Barry…" Caitlin warned, "don't, we don't know enough about what we're facing."  
Barry pulled out his suit from his locker.

Maya rubbed her eyes, "_Barry_. You can't fight this person, we don't know how to protect you _or _how to fight it. You'd be going out there blind."

Barry carried on and Maya grabbed his arm, "It's. Not. Safe."

"Maya," Barry looked at her pleadingly, "I have to go."

Then he ran off in a gust of wind and a blur of his blue jumper. Maya breathed deeply, turning to Caitlin.

"No, no way," Caitlin shook her head, "not you too."

"I have to help him, we don't know how powerful or dangerous this meta is, they're not showing up on the database for…" Maya stopped and Caitlin's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"The database. It's for _living _people. What if our metahuman is supposedly dead?"

Before the duo could do anything, Maya's phone started ringing.

_**Incoming call: Cisco Ramon.**_

Maya answered, "What is it?"

"It's Barry, he's… he's… just get here! _Now_!" Cisco exclaimed.

Maya leapt into action, grabbing her shoulder bag and Caitlin's jacket and heading for the door, "Barry's in trouble."

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"Oh my god! Barry!" Maya yelled as she rushed into the main lab, Caitlin on her heels.

"Cut me open," Barry gasped, looking at Caitlin, "poison gas in me."

Wells looked up, "He brought us a sample."

Maya forced herself to meet his eyes without sneering, "What do we do?"

"Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy and extract an active portion of that gas," Wells ordered.

"I can't give you any anaesthetic," Caitlin told him, "your metabolism will burn right through it."

"I heal quickly," Barry rasped, "remember."

"I think she's talking about the pain…" Maya muttered, getting an alarmed look from Barry.

"Do it," Wells demanded, looking from Barry to Caitlin.

"Cisco, give me the syringe," Caitlin told him, "like Maya said, this is going to hurt _a lot_."

Maya grabbed Barry's hand as Cisco handed Caitlin the needle, Barry looked up at her, surprise flashing over his features at her decision.

Maya squeezed it reassuringly, "Look at me, trust me when I say watching it makes it worse."

Barry nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the blonde in front of him as Caitlin took the needle.

"It's a small needle, you're probably not going to feel it," Cisco tried, looking at the needle.

"Oh, you're going to feel it," Caitlin cut in, jabbing the needle down into Barry's chest.

Then he blacked out.

Barry woke up minutes later, taking notice of the monitor's attached to him and Maya standing next to him with a worried expression.

Cisco grinned, "The Streak lives."

"You would be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly," Caitlin deadpanned, looking at Barry.

Maya pulled him into a gentle but crushing hug, "I thought you _were _dead. Next time, listen to me and Caitlin, will you?"

"Ugh, my chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette," Barry groaned as he sat up, he noticed the look heading his way, "yeah, teen me lived for danger."

"This isn't funny," Caitlin cut in, "you could have-."

"I didn't," Barry butted in.

"Now that we have a sample we'll get to work analysing it, fogure the makeup of the poison," Harrison interrupted, "maybe get a clue to his human identity."

"Find out a way to stop him from turning into mist," Cisco agreed before grinning, "_'__The Mist__'_, okay, that's his name, end of discussion."

Maya helped Barry sit up on the edge of the bed and gave Cisco a 'are you serious?' look.

"I have to get to the station," Barry mumbled and Maya placed a cold hand on his chest.

"No way, you have to rest," Maya shook her head, trying not to turn red at her action. Barry wasn't so fortunate.

"I have to talk to Joe," Barry insisted, his cheeks red as he stood. Maya rolled her eyes, but didn't let him go without her half carrying him with his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

_**The CCPD Precinct**__**…**_

Barry strutted into his lab with Maya on his tail, "Joe, I had him."

Joe looked up from the file at the incoming duo.

"The metahuman, we were wrong," Barry continued, "he's not controlling airborne toxins, he can literally transform himself into poison gas."

"That's new," was all Joe managed as he stood.

"Tell me about it," Maya sighed as she dropped onto a metal stool.

"The victim," Joe continued, holding out the file, "was a judge, we're going through some of her old cases to see if there's a connection."

"It's too late," Barry shook his head, "I should've been faster."

Maya looked over at him, "I swear to God, Barry Allen, you will be the death of me."

Joe looked from Maya to Barry, "Focus on the job, don't think about that now."  
"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about," Barry shook his head.

Barry walked over to the box of evidence, "My dad has spent _fourteen years _in a six by eight foot cell for a crime he didn't commit. I couldn't save my mom but I can save him."  
"Didn't I promise you we would get your father out of prison, together?" Joe reminded him.

"I don't need your help, Joe," Barry turned to face Joe, "I could be in and out of there with him before anyone sees me."

"Okay," Joe humoured him, "you break him out of there. Then what? He's on the run, for the rest of his life, something tells me he's not as fast as you are."

"You don't know what it's like there," Barry shook his head.

"You don't think I understand what you're feeling?" Joe looked at Barry, "I have been a cop for almost as long as you've been alive. So you should know putting on that suit does not make everybody safe, for every person you save there's gonna be one you can't, and the hardest thing you're going to have to face? Is not some monster out there with powers it's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything."

Barry looked down and Joe glanced at the floor before continuing, "Or the guilt that weighs on you when you make a mistake"

Joe got up and placed a hand in Barry's shoulder, who had sat in a chair, "Some things, Barry, you can't fight. Some things, you just have to live with."

He handed Barry the file and nodded to Maya, ruffling her long blonde hair before walking out of the room.

Barry rubbed his face, "How can I win against something I can't fight? I can't hurt anyone."

Maya stood up, "But that's what makes you different from all the metahumans we've faced so far. You're not touched by darkness, Barry, you don't have the dark inside you like those criminals have, like I have, you can win because _you are good_."

Barry smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

Barry had dragged Maya back to S.T.A.R. Labs for some reason, what reason she was still unsure, and they were watching as Caitlin sat alone.

Barry walked into the room and Maya skulked off to find Cisco, but of course, she ended up following Wells down the same corridor.

It had been a few minutes before they reached the spot, Maya remained invisible as Wells placed his hand on the same spot and the wall slid open.

Maya wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to follow him in and risk getting caught, but she did watch from in front of the door as Wells rolled before she concentrated on making the wall invisible by pressing her hand to it.

The wall shimmered before becoming see through a Maya's eyes narrowed as she saw the other side. Wells was standing, _walking_, in the room with his glasses lying in his wheelchair and said wheelchair a bit behind him.

Maya saw him speak, not hearing the words as the wall was only see through, and stared intently at the hologram which came up on the screen.

And the title caught her attention.

**Flash Vanishes Missing In Crisis**

The date clearly read 2024, so how did Wells have it and more worriedly _why_ but the she saw a subtitle.

**Mysterious Shield Surrounds Central City**

For some reason, Maya felt as if she _knew _what the shield was and why it was there, but she forgot the thought and feeling quickly as Cisco's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Maya, come quick, there's something you really need to see."

Maya sighed but quickly pulled away from the wall, it turned visible along with Maya and the blonde jogged down the hall, stashing what she'd just seen for debating over later.

"Hey," Cisco grinned as Maya walked in, shortly followed by Barry and Caitlin. Barry gave Maya a questioning look asking why she wasn't already with Cisco but she brushed it off with a shrug.

"Check this out," Cisco beckoned them over, the screen behind him displaying a colourful DNA model.

The trio stalked over to Cisco who explained, "It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs."

Harrison Wells rolled into the room and Maya's eyes narrowed and flickered everywhere but at him.

"We have identified the toxins," Wells clarified, clicking something on his _not needed _wheelchair's screen and flicking it onto the larger screen.

Barry frowned, "Hydrogen Cyanide"

Harrison nodded, picking up his flask, "What's interesting is what's mixed in with the Cyanide."

Maya stood straighter and crossed her arms, "A sedative."

"Of course," Barry breathed as placed his palm on his forehead, "the night of the explosion see if anyone was executed."

Maya instantly turned to Caitlin, "My theory, the one about the databases, it makes sense. His DNA must've been bonded with whatever gas killed him, we couldn't find him because he's supposed to be dead."

Caitlin nodded as she walked to the computer with Maya behind her.

"Why?" Wells inquired.

"That sedative is given to criminals on death role before they go to the gas chamber and breath in Hydrogen Cyanide," Barry explained.

"That's right..."

"There was someone executed," Caitlin agreed, looking up from the screen.

"Kyle Nimbus," Maya read out, glancing from the screen to the men, a picture came up on the television screen.

"That's him," Barry identified.

"He was a hit man for the Darbidian crime family," Caitlin clarified.

Maya read out the article, "They turned on him and testified, Judge Theresa Howard was the judge for his trial."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed at the next bit, "Says she sentenced him to death."

"Seems he was affected by the explosion while he was being gassed," Wells highlighted.

Barry's brow furrowed, and Cisco continued, "Records indicate the execution was completed."

"Maya was right," Barry nodded, turning to the girls, "there wasn't a match because the database only has records of the living."

"Right," Harrison nodded.

"He said there was one more person on his list," Barry's eyes widened, "check the arrest record- who caught him? That could be his next attack."

Maya froze alongside Caitlin as they read the screen, they both shared a look before Maya turned to him, "Barry, it was the lead Detective."

Then it was Barry's turn to share an alarmed look with the girls.

Barry hung up the phone with a scared expression and Maya hung back and clicked away at the keyboard.

She heard Caitlin talk to Barry and saw her give him an antidote out of the corner of her eye before he was a red blue and crackling yellow lightning out of the door.

Maya turned to Caitlin as Cisco talked to Harrison.

"Do you have another antidote? I _have _to go after Barry and I might need it," Maya pleaded, Caitlin nodded and handed Maya a dart-like tech.

"Be safe," Caitlin smiled weakly as Maya rushed out of the room, grabbing her shoulder bag from the chair where she'd left it when she and Barry had first arrived.

* * *

_**Outside Iron Heights...**_

Maya arrived at Iron Heights, after assuring Cisco breaking in would be no issue for her, to see Barry kneeling in front of Joe.

"Oh God," Maya cried, thankful for the modulator, the Streak looked up at her.

"What do I do?" the Streak asked, Maya almost rolled her eyes.

"You have an antidote, do you not?" Maya stated, her voice blurred, Barry held it out and Maya took it, "You go after Nimbus; I've got him."

The Streak looked down at Joe doubtfully before racing off, Maya noticed his face was blurred the whole time. That's when she saw Henry Allen.

Maya dropped to her knees next to Joe and quickly injected the antidote into his neck, she let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding when the Detective's body stopped convulsing.

"Detective, are you alright?" Maya inquired, Joe stared up and her with an alarmed expression.

"Yeah, help him," Joe didn't say a name, but Maya knew he meant Barry. But the look on his face, the one of recognition, that made her smile.

When she stood, she nodded too Henry, "You'll be out soon, Mr Allen."

Then she ran through the wall.

_'Maya, Barry hasn't got an antidote, if he gets choked again he's stands no chance. You _have _to get to him,' _ Cisco's voice came through her private com, Caitlin was speaking to Barry.

_'Got it, I'm almost there, can you get me in on the other convo? It'll make things easier if I can hear you all,' _Maya requested, she didn't get a reply but Caitlin's voice filled her ear

_'-not breathe him in,' _Caitlin instructed.

Maya skidded to a stop behind Barry and in front of a large column of green gas. The Streak glanced back at Maya a moment before the green mist jabbed.

A red flash crossed Maya's vision before she and the Streak were darting back and forth away from Nimbus.

_'I'm not sure how that helps me guys,' _Barry grimaced as he placed Maya down.

Ghost readjusted her mask and pulled out her antidote, thankful it was still there. Barry then ran through the reformer Nimbus, coming out the other side as the man turned into green mist.

_'You can't fight him, Barry,' _Caitlin said, her voice coming through the coms, _'just keep him coming at you, that should zap his strength.'_

Maya inwardly rolled her eyes, they knew nothing about fighting, but she focused on the fact that Barry and her were on opposite sides of Nimbus- how was she to inject him if he got hit now?

_'Gas is the least stable form of matter,' _Wells suddenly exclaimed, his voice grew louder, _'that metahuman will not be able to stay in his mist form for long, his particles will need to reform.'_

Maya took a deep breath before speaking, _'Barry, you need to keep him in his mist form for as long as you can, he will tire and then get him.'_

_'Got it,' _Barry nodded.

Harrison Wells looked around for signs of the blonde, where was she? Then it hit him, it had been obvious.

Maya looked through the green for any signs of red but suddenly the mist was surging forwards and Barry was gone. Maya cursed and took off down the road after the green mist and the red blur.

She caught up as Nimbus stumbled back into his human form, Maya then yanked out her Bō and snapped her arm down, causing the metal pole to elongate.

Just as Nimbus was about to shift again, Maya swung her Bō into his head and the metahuman dropped to the floor unconscious. Maya grinned to herself but it soon faded when she saw the gasping Barry on the floor.

"Shit," Maya cursed as she dropped to the floor next to him, "hang in there, Speedy."

Maya pulled out her antidote and as quickly, and safely of course, injected it into Barry's neck. The Streak soon stopped writhing and lay still, his eyes started fluttering.

"C'mon, stay awake, Speedy," Maya muttered as she heaved the red clad man to his feet, "Stay with me, Barry."

Barry seemed to freeze in her arms, "You know my name?"

"Yes, I do," Maya smirked as she started dragging him towards her bike.

"How? It's... a... secret," Barry mumbled, then he passed out.

"Ugh!" Maya exclaimed, shocked by the sudden weight, "Geez, thanks a ton, baby face."

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

Maya carried Barry into the main lab of S.T.A.R. Laboratories and watched as the trio stopped dead.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Cisco stated as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Thanks for the help, Cisco," Maya rolled her eyes as she dropped Barry onto the metal table Caitlin had cleared.

As she moved back, Cisco and Caitlin swarmed over him, making sure he was okay. Maya turned to Dr Wells.

"Dr Wells, there's something I need to-," Maya was cut off.

"I already know, Maya, you can take off the mask," Dr Wells smiled slightly, "your secret's safe with me."

For some reason, Maya doubted that whole sentence.

But Maya nodded and headed for the door to change back into her normal clothes. When Barry woke, they had a non-biological dad to visit.

* * *

_**Central City Hospital...**_

Joe watched with a smile as Maya and Barry shifted in the seat and Maya nestled into Barry's neck and Barry rested his head on Maya's blonde hair.

Maya was the first to wake, sensing eyes watching her and her vibrant green ones shot open, glancing around herself but not moving.

"That's probably the first time I have ever seen you at peace in the five years I've known you," Joe smiled as Maya breathe-chuckled, "your face actually seemed relaxed and not constantly looking around."

"I'm surprised I fell asleep, I'm usually more picky," Maya gestured to Barry's lap of which she was sitting on, "his lap isn't the comfiest."

"He's tired from his fight," Joe then looked sternly at Maya, "and you must've been too."

Maya sighed at the man in the hospital bed, "How did you know?"

"When you injected me, I recognised your face, you have specific features, I'd know them anywhere," Joe chuckled, shaking his head.

Maya smiled lightly before her brow creased, "We can't tell Barry."

"I know."

Maya shifted slightly causing Barry to grunt, Maya stifled a laugh, "You should wear blue more often Joe, it suits you."

Joe shook his head at the blonde's reference to his blue scruffs just as Barry suddenly shook his head and woke up.

"What?" Barry mumbled before noticed Maya, "oh, hey."

"Wow, thanks," Maya snorted as she, as painfully to Barry as she could, clambered off his lap.

"It's been a while since I've watched you both sleep," Joe said to Barry.

"Yeah, well rescuing you is exhausting," Barry yawned as he stretched.

"I'll say, that Ghost chick carried you in out cold," Maya piped up, walking over and hugging Joe lightly, "It's good to know you're okay, Joe,"

"You're kidding, right?" Barry groaned before running his eyes, "And she knew my name."

Joe sent Maya a look before turning back to Barry, opening his mouth to say something. Before Joe could speak, Iris and Eddie burst through the door.

"Dad," Iris breathed as she gave Joe a hug.

"Hey, baby," Joe smiled at Iris and Maya and Barry moved back.

"Remind me never to fall asleep on you again," Maya whispered to Barry, "my butt's numb."

Barry looked at Maya, "Thanks."

Maya opened her mouth to retort when she noticed Eddie and Iris arrived together.

"Partner..." Joe nodded slowly, "did you two arrive together?"

Eddie and Iris looked at each other and Maya grinned, "Ohh, you two are dead."

Iris, Eddie and Joe looked at Maya and Barry closed his eyes before grabbing Maya's hand a starting to drag her towards the door.

"We'll let you guys talk," Barry smiled.

"What? Why does this always happen? _I enjoy teasing people! _Seriously!" Maya complained as Barry pulled her out of the door.

* * *

_**At Iron Heights...**_

After being forced out of the hospital room, Maya had taken Barry to visit his dad at Iron Heights. She was a bit iffy about visiting as she still remembered the other night clearly, but once there Maya decided to go in with Barry.

Maya stood by the security guard leaning on the wall whilst Barry talked through the payphone-style receiver to his dad.

"Who's your friend?" Henry suddenly asked, Barry seemed emotional after the story of him running to his mum.

Barry turned to look at Maya, who waved slightly, "That's Maya Robinson, she's a friend, well actually I've known her five years... she used to wait outside."

"Call her over," Henry smiled as he waved back to the blonde.

Barry looked at Maya and signalled with his head, she pushed off the wall and walked over, swapping places with Barry.

"Hi," Maya smiled, "I'm Maya."

"Henry Allen," Henry smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's an pleasure to meet you," Maya beamed.

"I've heard this and that about you, and it's nice to put a face to the name," Henry nodded before he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Maya inquired.

"You remind me of someone," Henry admitted, "she was famous a decade or so ago, daughter of the millionaire Peter Black."

Maya tensed, "I thought she died in a crash."

"Missing. I remember reading it on the paper."

Maya's heart sped slightly but she quickly calmed it and stood, "It was nice meeting you, Henry."

She strode past Barry and towards the door, "I'll wait outside for you."

Henry Allen knew. Or at least suspected it, Maya could tell.

* * *

**That, was an extremely long chapter... and OMFG "Out of Time" was FRICKIN AMAZING! I can't wait for Ep16! Moving on: guess what? The next episode is 4! That means Felicity! :D thanks for the follows and favs- how about a review? ;P**


	22. Weirdos and Nerd Rage

**Because I couldn't resist. And I love Felicity Smoak.**

* * *

_**Episode 4**_

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya raised an eyebrow at Barry as he zipped from ping pong with Cisco to Battleships on his right with her then Caitlin and Operation next to her then back to chess with Dr Wells.

"This is unfair!" Maya exclaimed as Barry sunk another of her ships, "You _have to be_ cheating! I mean, this isn't even anything _like_ war! Or anything!"

"That's not the point, Maya, oh and A7" Barry grinned as he sunk another one of Maya's ships.

"And this isn't even _remotely _atomically correct," Caitlin exclaimed as she buzzed again from Operation.

Barry picked up another piece and placed it down, looking up at the woman, "Still not the point, Dr Snow."

"Then what is the point?" Caitlin inquired, glancing at the speedster.

"To have fun," Barry beamed, returning to Ping Pong with Cisco.

"You're only saying that because you're winning!" Maya protested, calling out another coordinate and growling when it was a miss.

"It's also to continue your ongoing training for your speed and to push your ability to multitask," Wells pointed out.

Maya looked up, baffled, "How the hell does _multitasking _help with anything?"

"Having the ability to save lives as well as fight is a valuable technique," Harrison stated.

Barry zoomed to the chess board, playing his turn and slamming his hand down on the clock before returning away.

"I'm winning on you Dr Wells," Barry called over his shoulder.

Barry was playing against Cisco in Ping Pong, Maya had moved to play Operation with Caitlin, when Wells shouted to Barry.

"Checkmate."

Barry turned to face the scientist, sprinting over in a blur as he looked at the board and the pieces.

"Wait, checkmate?" Barry repeated.

"Checkmate," Wells clarified, looking the speedster in the eye.

Maya smirked, "Looks like you haven't got the win on him after all, baby face."

Barry threw a glare Maya's way, but Harrison spoke, "I guess we still have a few things to learn, don't we Mr Allen?"

A beeping noise sounded and Cisco looked, pointing to the screen as he looked at Barry, "Armoured robbery in process on Fourth and Collins!"

Barry walked towards his suit, "For the record, I crushed at Operation, Battleship and ping pong."

Maya rolled her eyes, watching Barry zip out of the room in a red blue before she sprang up, grabbing her bag and racing out of the door.

She had just changed and was jogging around the back of S.T.A.R. Labs towards where she parked her bike by the lake a while away when she heard a voice.

"Where'd you come from?"

Maya turned to see a man standing a few feet behind her, he seemed around her age with spiky but short strawberry blond hair, piercing hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Maya clicked the voice modulator in her belt and answered, "What are you doing here? This is private property."

The man's face suddenly broke into a grin, "No way, you're _her._"

"'Her'?" Maya inquired.

"The Shadow! The one from Starling, wait- I think you go by 'Ghost' now which is pretty cool considering your powers and your abilities," the boy babbled before shaking his head and holding out his hand, "I'm Jake. Jake Thawne."

"Thawne? Like related to Detective Thawne with the CCPD?" Maya clarified, all idea of going after Barry gone.

"Eddie? He's my brother, he transferred from Keystone and I came with him- I knew you were here," Jake grinned before checking his watch, "Speaking of Eddie, I have to go meet him soon."

Maya opened her mouth, but a red streak and yellow lightning caught her eye and she cursed, "I have to go, it was nice meeting you, Jake."

Maya raced back towards where she left her bag, she heard Jake shouting after her, "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe. Depends how much trouble you get it," Maya replied, grinning before she disappeared around the back of the Lab.

* * *

_**At Fourth and Collins...**_

Maya pulled up at the crime scene on her bike, Barry behind her clinging to her waist.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Barry exclaimed, clambering off hastily, "A video game?!"

Maya smirked as she got off, placing her helmet on the back of her bike, "At least I _can _drive."

Barry scowled, readjusting his case on his shoulder and walking towards Joe and Eddie.

Maya went to follow, but a certain strawberry blond standing a few feet away caught her eye. Jake.

It took her a moment to remember he was Eddie's brother so that must be why he was there, but it still freaked her out. What if, as he was a slight fanboy of hers, he recognised her?

When they were actually near each other, Maya saw the resemblance: same hair, face structure, build and posture. But they didn't look identical.

_You'd be screwed, _Maya's inner voice dead panned. She scowled, _Shut up._

Maya caught up with Eddie and Joe, catching the end of Eddie's sentence, "-gonna walk away now..."

As he headed away, Maya fell into stride next to him, "So whose your twin?"

"Jake? Oh, my brother, decided to come to the scene- I think he wanted to meet Iris," Eddie shrugged.

"... Right, make sure she doesn't get you two mixed up- you're kinda similar," Maya grinned before bounding back over to Joe and Barry, but not missing Jake staring at her. _Oh crap._

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct...**_

"This is Central City's mug shots of the most wanted, look through it and see if..." Joe trailed off as Barry used his speed to zip through it.

"That's him," Barry pointed to a picture of a man with close cropped hair and cold eyes: **Leonard Snart.**

"Well that was quick," Maya stated as Joe plucked the book out of Barry's hands.

"Damn..." Joe looked down at the mug shot and shook his head, "Leonard Snart."

"Leonard?" Barry asked disbelievingly, "That's almost as bad as Bartholomew."

"Hey, I have a cousin called Leonard... or Leo," Maya cried.

"Really?" Barry raised an eyebrow, "Sorry."

Maya snorted, "No, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Smarts father was a cop, a bad cop, took his anger out on his kids," Joe continued as the trio strolled into the main foyer of the precinct, "'Till he went to prison."

"Snart's dad's in prison too?" Barry asked before sighing, "We should start a club."

"He shows up like every six months, he cases the job for weeks before he makes his move and then does the job, gets away," Joe explained, snapping the book close and dropping it to his side.

"That's before the Streak was around," Barry grinned.

"Wow, talking about ourselves in third person now are we?" Maya laughed, raisin an eyebrow.

"And now that Ghost girl from Starling City is here to, Snart will be gone in no time," Joe nodded.

"Point and no, I referred to the Streak which while on the topic I've thought of a new name," Barry's smile grew, "what do you think about the Fla-."

"Coffee break!"

The trio turned to see Iris West standing behind them grinning widely and hold a tray of coffee, "Thought I would bring Central City's finest java to Central Cities finest... and Maya."

"Thanks," Maya smiled sarcastically, taking a cup.

"I'm off caffeine, but thanks," Joe said neutrally before patting Maya and Barry on the shoulder and striding off.

"Well he's ticked off at you, maybe I'd know why if _somebody_," Maya looked pointedly at Barry, "had let me stay in the hospital room."

Iris sighed as the trio stared waking, "My dad's been mad at me ever since I told him about me and Eddie."

Maya took a sip of her espresso , nodding to Iris. "Thank you for remembering I prefer Espresso's this time."

Barry chuckled and Maya looked at him, soon catching on, "Okay, coffee boy, chill it."

Barry shook his head and looked over at Iris, "You mean he's mad at you because you didn't tell him about it."

The three of them headed towards the main stairs and then to Barry's lab.

"Uh! It sounds like tog two are taking his side," Iris complained.

"Hey," Maya held up her hands, careful with the one with coffee, "I haven't said anything yet."

"And second, do you both know how he does that whole 'I'm not taking to you but I have a whole bag of judgemental looks I'm going to try on you later'?" Iris clarified as the started to ascend the stairs.

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of those loads of times," Barry nodded and took another sip of coffee.

"I've had my fair share," Maya agreed.

"Speaking of communication, or lack thereof, those journalism classes are worth it because I have an idea," Iris grinned, stopping at the top of the stairs, "I started a blog."

"Alright, what's it about?" Barry inquired as they walked down the corridor towards his lab, "Your brownie obsession 'cause you know you probably don't want to broadcast that."

"No, something important, something everybody needs to know about and Jake, the guy from class who's actually Eddie's brother- which I _did not _know- is writing one too, his is on the Ghost," Iris walked in front and looked at Maya and Barry, "It's about the Streak."

Maya and Barry froze, quickly exchanging a look, Iris continued, "He's out here, Barry, rumour has it he stopped an armoured car robbery earlier- I was hoping I could take a look at the file an-."

Barry stopped her, "Whoa, I'm not at liberty to discus and ongoing police investigation with you."

"Since when?" Iris groaned as she follows after Barry and Maya who had continued toward his lab.

"Take it from someone whose been investigating the impossible since they were eleven, blogging about this is only going to bring the crazies to your door," Barry tried, looking at Iris concernedly.

"My blog is anonymous," Iris smirked.

"It doesn't matter if it's anonymous or not," Maya declined, glancing at her best friend, "Iris, the blog would be unsafe."

"Maya's got a point," Barry nodded, "you don't know what kind of weirdos are out here trolling on the Internet."

The trio rounded the corner into Barry's lab.

"I can vouch for that!"

A new voice exclaimed, Maya looked to the source and couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face.

"The Internet is _full _of weirdos and nerd rage, lots and lots of nerd rage."

Felicity Smoak.

Barry grinned at the dyed-blonde, lifting his arms as if to say 'wow, what are you doing here?'

Felicity smiled at Barry before shaking her head and turning to Iris, "Hi. Felicity Smoak."

"Iris West," Iris grinned, shaking Felicity's hand.

"Barry Allen," Barry grinned like an idiot before realising what he said, "but you three already knew that."

Felicity looked confused at 'three', until she turned and saw Maya.

Maya grinned, "Hey, Lissy."

"Maya," Felicity beamed as the two girls hugged, "I didn't know you were in Central."

Iris looked simply confused, so Barry supplied a story, "Iris, Felicity is-."

"The girl you met in Starling City, the computer-er, right?" Iris interrupted.

"Maya, how do you know Felicity?" Barry inquired.

"When you were... comatose, I went to Starling to see an old friend and ended up meeting Felicity," Maya shrugged, smiling at the girl in the pink neon dress.

"Yeah, Oliver says hi, by the way," Felicity added, strolling back and pointing up, "So the Lightning? Came through here?"

Barry nodded, turning to Maya, "You know _Oliver Queen_?"

"Yup; I also know the _broke _Ollie, I went to visit him and bumped in Felicity at his office, she's his Perso-," Maya stopped herself, "sorry, _Executive _Assistant- who doesn't fetch coffee."

Felicity grinned at Maya.

* * *

_**Central City Park...**_

"Iris is really nice," Felicity complimented as Maya, Barry and her walked through the park, "and pretty, like super pretty. Congratulations."

Barry looked at Felicity and piped up, "Oh, Iris isn't my girlfriend, I don't like her like that... it's someone else."

Felicity looked generally surprised, along with Maya, Felicity frowned, "That's interesting, I guess."

The sun was bearing down on them in hot waves and blinding white light as the trio continued walking along the path.

"What are you doing here?" Barry suddenly asked, "I mean it's great to see you. Do you and Oliver need something?"

Felicity immediately reacted, "No, no, I came because I wanted to see you. And Maya was a surprise too- a good one!"

Maya and Barry smiled at Felicity, who looked like she was dying to ask something.

"I... I heard you were out of the coma, didn't call, didn't write... didn't _race _on over," the hacker hinted.

"You know about Barry?" Maya whisper yelled, not surprised just sort of questioning.

"Wait, did Oliver tell you?" Barry questioned.

"To be honest I heard you two taking on the rooftop that night," Felicity admitted.

Maya turned on Barry, "You know Ollie?"

"Yeah, do you know about his... nightly activities?" Barry tried to make the question difficult.

Felicity watched the two for a few moment before letting out an exasperated cry, "Geez! You both know about Oliver's green costume and pointy things!"

"So you worked with the Arrow?" Barry asked Maya.

"Yeah, on the computers with Lissy." Maya lied, she wasn't telling Barry she was the chick in black. Not yet.

"Oh."

Felicity suddenly burst, asking the query which had been bugging her, "I wanna see it."

Barry and Maya stopped their staring, to look at Felicity in alarm, whose eyes widened when she realised what she said.

"Did you just-?" Maya started, her eyes saucers.

"No! Not like that!" Felicity protested, her cheeks flushing pink, "By 'it' I mean your speed, in case you thought I was talking about something else…"

Maya started laughing and Felicity lightly shoved her as if to say shut up.

"Oh okay," Barry chuckled before looking around, "Ahh, okay, you see that building? Keep your eyes on it."

Maya pulled her favourite black leather jacket closer around her torso as Felicity and herself watched the top of the tall, glass apartment building. There was a flash of yellow lightning across the top seconds after Barry ran off before said man appeared next to them again.

Barry held out his phone to the girls and Felicity took it, bewildered, "You took a picture of us? From the top of that building?"  
Felicity frantically looked from Barry to the building until she looked at the phone.

"Yeah, don't Instagram that," Barry warned as Maya and Felicity peered at the zoomed in photo.

Maya smelt burning rubbed and looked down to see small sparks coming off Barry's converse," You're shoes are smoking!"  
Barry looked down and immediately started rubbing his shoes quickly on the concrete to put them out.

Felicity gave him an alarmed look and Barry waved it off, "It- it's fine, it happens sometimes… it's why I have a friction proof suit."  
Maya rolled her eyes and looked at Felicity, "He likes to show off, I think this hero thing has gone to his head."

"You're just jealous because you're not a superhero," Barry said indignantly, Felicity sent Maya a curious look and she shook her head in reply.

"Where'd you get that?" Felicity grinned.

Barry smiled at the blonde's, "I'll show you."

He held out his hand for Felicity, who cautiously took it, and Maya couldn't help the pang in her chest at the sight of them holding hands. But why?

* * *

**FELICITYYYY! :) So what'd you think of this? Sorry that the conversations aren't exactly the same, but they wouldn't be if someone else was there would they, really? Next chapter's up soon ;)**


	23. Trivia Night

**After this I might start doing episodes in two chapters, what do you think?**

* * *

_**The next day,**_

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"And this is where my team monitors the police bands for criminal activity, we can track anything that's happening in the city, check this out," Barry grinned as he lead Felicity into the main lab at S.T.A.R. Labs, "We've got our own satellite."

"I know," Felicity replied, looking up and around the lab, "I've hacked into it from time to time."

Maya stood from her chair to greet Felicity and Caitlin came forward with Cisco.

"Rude," Cisco scoffed as he took the sweet from his mouth.

"It is of course so wonderful to see you again Felicity," Caitlin greeted, "I'm just wondering how much of our… operation she needs to know about."

"I'm really good at keeping secrets," Felicity winked, "right, Maya?"  
Maya looked up and nodded, "Yup."

"Felicity works with the Arrow," Barry grinned, "and Maya did as well."

"Sweet," Cisco beamed before turning to Maya, "how come you never mentioned it?"

Maya smirked before turning back to the conversation.

"And you apparently are not," Felicity grimaced, pointedly looking at Barry.

"But now it's all making sense," Cisco laughed, walking round the desk, "you know who the Arrow is… wait… _do _you know who the Arrow is?" he looked between Barry and Maya.

Maya remained silent, and Barry shook his head, "Ahhh…"

"Let's just say my team has a similar set up, but with a bit more…" Felicity looked for a word.

"Pointy objects," Maya supplied, sharing a grin with Felicity.

"Welcome Miss Smoak."  
Felicity swivelled around to see Harrison Wells behind them in the doorway, she froze, "Dr Wells? _The _Dr Wells?"

Wells chuckled, "Please, call me Harrison, Felicity."

Maya fought against the scowl which was threatening to cross her face, Felicity looked surprised, "You know who I am?"

Harrison wheeled forward, "Ranked second in the National Informative Technology competition at age nineteen and graduated MIT with master's degree in Cyber Security and Computer sciences, I know who you are."

He glanced at Caitlin and Cisco, "I keep an eye out for promising talent scientific fields, it's what brought me Cisco and Caitlin and I foresaw great things from you."

Felicity's face broke into a grin and Maya couldn't help but smile herself.

"Speaking of great things," Barry interrupted, "wanna see something cool?"

Barry was running incredibly fast on his Cisco'd running machine and soon had yellow lightning sparking off him.

Cisco, Caitlin, Wells, Maya and Felicity were standing and sitting in the studio watching.

"How fast _can _he run?" Felicity inquired, watching intently through the thick glass.

"He hasn't reached his top speed yet- theoretically speaking," Harrison explained, glancing at the speedster then back to the hacker.

"So is he really okay?" Felicity questioned.

"His heartrate is in normal range, for him," Caitlin nodded.

"No, I mean the lightning bolt changed him," Felicity shook her head, "do any of you really know how much?"

"We know a… fair amount," Cisco breathed in deeply and sat straighter.

"Nothing really changed, he occasionally acts different," Maya stated, not looking away from Barry, "he sometimes randomly has mood swings he didn't have before, most the time that's because he's hungry though…"

Felicity turned to Maya, "You knew Barry before the lightning?"

Maya nodded, her eyes meeting Felicity's, "I'd been friends with him and Iris for about five years when I visited you in Starling, I'd just got out of my coma."

"_You _were in a coma?" Felicity asked, looking surprised.

"How do you think _I _got my powers?" Maya scoffed, shaking her head slightly with a smile.

"Oh, right," Felicity nodded.

She turned back to face Barry before suddenly asking, "So if everything about his him is sped up will he age faster? Or what would happen if he ran too fast? I mean would he just be running and then poof he's dust in a red costume?"

Maya laughed to herself at Felicity's babbling, though Dr Wells answered, "Everything we do here, at S.T.A.R. Labs, is to protect Barry Allen, and Maya, trust us Felicity. He's in _very _good hands here."

_Liar. _Maya's thoughts shouted as Wells smiled at Felicity.

"Wanna see how fast I can run backwards?!"  
Maya peered out of the window at Barry and instantly stood up, pressing the button on the microphone, "Barry, don-!"  
As Barry changed direction he flew backwards off the treadmill and into the passing behind, everyone in the room flinched.

"Don't worry," Caitlin reassured Felicity, "he heals quickly too."

"He still deserved it," Maya smirked, walking out of the studio and into the training area, she knelt down next to Barry, "it's what you get for showing off, baby face."

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

After Maya had helped- more like carried- Barry into the main lab she's apologised and left, heading for her shift at CC Jitters.

She'd met Iris as soon as she'd walked through the door.

"I swear you're trying to avoid me," Iris sighed, picking up empty cups from a table by Maya.

"What do you mean?" Maya frowned, hanging up her coat and stowing away her bag before grabbing her apron and notepad and heading to order.

"I rarely ever see you and when I do, it's at work and you're too busy serving customers," Iris pouted, picking up the coffee pot and pouring more for customers.

"You idiot, that doesn't mean I'm ignoring you," Maya laughed as she started making a coffee with an extra shot.

Iris sighed and grinned at Maya, "Good."

Maya had been working behind the till for a good 10 minutes when Barry and Felicity walked in, she didn't notice them until she heard Felicity's voice.

She saw Iris pick up the 'Trivia Night' leaflet and rolled her eyes, she'd pulled the same thing on Eddie when he'd dropped in earlier.

Maya took the pushed the order from the last customer onto the metal spike and walked around the counter, heading for the duo.

"-not really excited about it, I admit, but come tonight guys," Iris beamed.

"Don't tell me she's trying to rope you into that as well?" Maya inquired, the trio looked up at her and Iris scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Iris pouted.

"I mean, I felt bad enough when you did it to Eddie earlier, then me- you can't force quizzes on everyone you know, Iris," Maya teased as she leant on the back of a chair.

"I have no idea what you're on about," Iris replied.

"Um you know what, I'm gonna go call work, see how everyone is and if everything is okay," Felicity smiled, handing the leaflet back to Iris and heading for the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Barry groaned as soon as Felicity was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked as she picked up her tray again and walked back to the counter in front of Maya.

"Trivia night, forcing this whole double date thing with Eddie-," Barry started.

"Don't flatter yourself," Iris snorted, "I'm making Maya go _and _I've invited Jake."

Maya blanched, almost dropping her tray of orders, "Jake?"  
"Oh yeah, Jake Thawne, he'd Eddie's brother," Iris smiled, placing the empty tray down by the sink.

"Right…" Maya nodded, whisking the tray to its table and setting it down before skipping back.

"And why didn't _you _tell me more about Felicity?" Iris turned to Barry, leaning on the counter.

"There's nothing to tell," Barry shrugged, facing the two girls on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, right, you obviously like her," Maya smirked as she turned on the coffee machine.

"She's just a friend!" Barry protested, his eyes widening drastically.

"_Barry! _Girls don't just hop on trains and travel hundreds of miles to see someone that they _don't _like!" Iris pointed out, she glanced back at Maya, "See! This is why you need our help, bring her tonight, we'll have fun."

Barry shook his head and looked down, "Yeah, fun."

* * *

_**Later that night, **_

_**At Jitters…**_

Maya had arrived with Iris in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white crop top and, of course, her black leather jacket and biker boots.

Her, Eddie, Iris, Jake and Barry sat at their own table, coffee cups scattered around.

"Who's ready to get their trivia on?" the host called out, his voice coming loudly through the speakers, he walked over to their table, "tonight we have some new contesters, please welcome E=MC Hammer!"

A wave of cheers filled the room and Maya shook her head, groaning from her seat next to Barry. Jake, Eddie and Iris sat on one side, her and Barry and then Felicity when she got here were on the other side.

"You see E=MC2 is Einstein's formula for kinetic energy, right?" Barry explained, smiling at his own play on words, "And, y'know, can't touch this."

Maya shoved him lightly, "You are _such _a nerd, a cute nerd, but still a nerd."

"Thanks," Barry grinned as he looked at Maya.

"That's great, Barry," Eddie smiled, unsure what to do.

"It's funny, kinda," Jake nodded, smiling at Maya.

"So where's Felicity?" Iris asked bluntly, looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure," Barry grimaced.

"We definitely told her the right…" Maya saw Jake, Iris and Eddie looking at the door, and she and Barry turned to look.

Felicity Smoak stood in the entrance to CC Jitters in a black dress with cut out parts on the shoulders and sides, golden heels and a black clutch.

"Feel free to buy yourself that dress," Eddie murmured to Iris.

Maya's head snapped to him, "Watch it, buddy."

Eddie held up his hands and Iris and Jake chuckled, Barry was still staring at Felicity.

Felicity stalked over, letting out a nervous laugh, "I totally overdressed for trivia night."

"Nah," Maya smirked, "perhaps dressing like this in Starling might get _his _attention."

Felicity turned a light shade of red, knowing who 'he' was and rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the advice."

"You look _amazing_," Iris smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, you do," Barry beamed as Felicity sat on the other side of Maya.

Felicity smiled, she caught sight of the name tag, "E=MC Hammer, that's funny."

Barry and Felicity started laughing and Barry turned to the others, "See?"

Maya, Jake, Eddie and Iris exchanged amused looks.

* * *

Barry, Maya and Felicity were debating the answer to the question as Barry tapped on the tablet, "Three's Pasture."

Maya and Felicity both simultaneously shook their heads, Maya changed it quickly, "_Four _is Pasteure."

Felicity nodded, "And three is Erdel."

"Right…" Barry nodded, "and five is…"

Barry quickly moved another to five and then the buzzer went off.

"And the points go to E=MC Hammer!" the host announced, pointing to their table.

Maya held up both her hands, one pointing either way, and Barry and Felicity slapped them.

Iris shook her head, "You three make a great team."

"So Felicity," Eddie smiled, "what do you do?"

"I work in Computer Sciences at Queen Consolidated," Felicity smiled.

"Really?" Iris asked, "Do you have a, erm, boyfriend in Starling City?"

Maya opened her mouth but Felicity quickly placed her hand over Maya's mouth, "No, nope, there's no-one."

Maya sent the IT girl a dirty look and Eddie tapped the table, "I'll go get us some drinks."

"And I had too many of the first one's," Felicity smiled, standing and heading for the toilet.

Maya stood as well, "I need some air, it feels like an oven in here."

Jake stood as well, "Mind if I join you?"

Maya smiled, "Of course not."

* * *

_**Outside CC Jitters…**_

"So how long have you been in Central?" Jake asked.

They were leaning on the cold, brick wall outside Jitters and Maya was breathing in the air deeply.

"Hmm, about five years?" Maya frowned before glancing at Jake, "You?"

"Since late last year, I came with Eddie when he transferred from-," Jake started.

"Keystone," Maya nodded, she knew it all, but couldn't stop herself from finishing the sentence.

"How'd you know?"

"Barry said Eddie was from there," Maya explained, smiling slightly.

"Oh, are you and Barry…?" Jake's brow furrowed.

"Are me and Barry… what?" Maya questioned.

"You know, dating," Jake shrugged, Maya turned to fully face him.

"No, he's just a good friend, why? Did it look like it?" Maya asked hurriedly.

"I was just wondering," Jake chuckled, "do you want to meet up again sometime?" before hurriedly adding, "But only if you want to!"  
Maya laughed at his red cheeks, "That's be nice."

She saw Eddie place drinks down on the table and she pushed off the wall, "We should probably head back inside, your brother's got the drinks."

"I'm sorry, I thought I knew, I got excited so I just did it," Eddie apologised as the screen displayed 'Incorrect' for the answer.

"It's cool," Maya smiled.

"It'd fine, I mean others got it wrong too," Barry shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure the team named Pride and Padawan's don't know the name to Han Solo's ship," Felicity laughed.

"Oh hunny, you are so cute when you're confused," Iris grinned as she kissed Eddie.

Eddie's phone started beeping and he looked down, "Someone spotted Snart, I gotta go." Eddie grabbed his coat and made for the door.

Barry and Felicity looked at each other before they both moved, Maya sprang up, muttering something about an errand before grabbing her bag and taking the back exit out of Jitters as Barry and Felicity walked towards the front.

As she got out back, Maya quickly zipped up her black jacket, jogging to her bike which she'd parked round the side, slipped on her helmet and quickly kick started it.

* * *

_**Central City Museum…**_

Maya arrived at the museum, after making a quick detour to change, and walked inside just as Barry moved a couple from the balcony away from a white flame coming from a gun Snart was holding.

"Hey! Snart!" Leonard turned to face Maya as she moved her hand to rest on her side, "Let's see how fast _you _are."

Maya pulled her hand away from her pocket at her side, throwing two metal balls towards the man, they sparked as electricity buzzed between them and Snart held up his gun.

The sphere's dropped to the floor frozen and Snart look up only to be met with a black boot connecting with his nose, he stumbled back and quickly shot again. Maya flipped in the air, landing a few feet closer and on her knee, she pulled her Bō and snapped it towards him.

A blast of disrupted air shot towards Snart, who side stepped it and followed up with another blast of ice towards Maya. She moved to the side, the cold flame passing so close she felt the chill and it caught the edge of her fingers.

The frost immediately appeared on the glove and Maya cursed as she threw it off, she looked up to see another white flame heading her way. She moved her arms up in defence, but felt a rush of air as a red blur sped her away from the blast.

But the Streak wasn't quick enough as whilst he saves Ghost, Snart fired again at a security guard, and this time he didn't manage to save his life.

"No!" Barry yelled as he knelt next to the guard, Maya pulled herself to her feet as Snart rushed past her.

She strode forwards and picked up her Bō, stashing it back in the cover on the back of her jeans, and glove, slipping it back on, before walking back out to her bike and speeding off down the back allies.

* * *

**Eh, quick update, not very interesting though- I know, but it was sort of good, right? Please review? I promise the button **_**doesn't **_**bite :)**


	24. Blue and White

**Yay! I'm off today so I thought I would update (who **_**doesn't **_**love three updates in a row?)**

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Barry sat on the table as he poked the freeze burn, "Ahh."

"Don't poke it then, genius," Maya rolled her eyes.

Maya had her hands shoved in her pockets, why? Because the tips of her fingers on her right hand were blue- and purple- as they were nearly frozen.

She'd need to get Caitlin to check it. Quickly.

"It's still numb," Barry hissed as he held his t-shirt up so Caitlin could see the mark.

"It's presenting itself as a third degree frostbite," Caitlin explained.

"I thought he had hyper-healing," Felicity looked up, frowning.

Maya smiled, "He does, but it's been slowed, the ice has made it slower."

Caitlin shook her head, "If your cells weren't healing at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the effects would have been permanent. You're lucky to be alive."

Maya grimaced as she looked down at her fingertips, they were patched with white. She stood and beckoned with her head for Caitlin to follow.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked, Maya didn't say anything, she just held out her white hand, "When did this happen?"

"Snart. The flame… caught my glove, I took it off but _this _still happened," Maya sighed.

"Don't panic, it's only first degree, it should heal soon," Caitlin reassured her, walking back to the screens.

"Snart wasn't another metahuman," Barry recalled, shaking his head as he started moving, "he had some sort of gun, it froze things."

He grabbed his jumper, "It slowed me down. Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone."

"According to his records Snart didn't even bother to finish high school," Felicity looked up from her tablet, "so how did he build a hand-held high-tech snow machine?"

Maya noticed the guilty look on Cisco's face and the angry one displayed on Wells, something was going on.

"S.T.A.R. Labs built the cold gun," Well said, looking up.

"Dr Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with it," Cisco butted in, uncrossing his arms, "I built the gun."

To say the least, Barry looked hurt.

"You did?" Barry repeated, "Why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites," Cisco explained, "temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are occulting, the faster they are the hotter it is and when they're cold they're slower on the atomic level. And when there's nothing at all it's called-."

Barry cut in, "Absolute zero."

"Yeah," Cisco grimaced, "I designed a compact cryomachine to achieve absolute zero… I built it to stop you. I-I didn't _know _who you were then, Barry, I mean what if you turned out to be some psycho? Like Martin or Nimbus?"

"But I didn't!" Barry yelled, "did I?"

Maya moved forward, "Barry, calm down."

Barry turned to glare at Maya, who matched it one of her own.

"We made the entire structure you're standing in to do good," Caitlin stated, "_and it blew up. _In the wake of

that you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst."

"I can understand that but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did," Barry frowned, "I mean after all we're been through I thought you trusted me, I thought we were friends!"

"We are, Barry," Cisco smiled, stepping forward.

"I mean if you had just told me I could have been prepared," Barry carried on, "but instead someone died tonight."  
Cisco looked down, shaking his head, "And I have to live with that."

"Hey," Maya cut in, moving between the two, "no one is to blame for this. Fighting? It's not going to get anyone anywhere."

Barry shook his head, pushing past Maya to get to the door, "But it's not him who has to live with it. It's all of us."

* * *

Maya eventually found Barry, he was running on the treadmill with lightning.

"Barry," Maya called, her voice raising to a shout, "Barry!"

Barry slowed to a jog before a complete stop, "Maya? What are you still doing here? You should get back to the house, you need to sleep."

"So do you," Maya sighed sitting on the edge of the treadmill with one leg under the other, "Look at yourself, Barry, you're exhausted."

"I can't," Barry shook his head as he sat next to her on the treadmill, "Every time I close my eyes I see that man's face."  
Maya played with the hem of her crop top, "You're not the only one. You know how I spent five years of my life. Most days, my _good _days, I only see images of the people I let die, or worse _that I've murdered_. But on bad days? I relive the whole thing."

"I watched him die," Barry breathed heavily, looking down.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The first time is the worst, every time I've killed someone it's like a part of my soul, a part of _me_, died with them," Maya dropped her hands into her lap, "and it doesn't get better. Which is why you need someone for this crusade of yours. More people are going to die, Barry, and you need someone to keep you together. I have you and Ollie. You guys are the only reason I haven't turned out like Nyssa."

Barry nodded, recalling the assassin from a few years back, "I have to you."

Maya smiled, "You do. You're stuck with me."

Barry chuckled as he stood up, "But maybe if I go faster…"

He started running and Maya stood up, crossing her arms, "Barry it's not your fault. And it's not Cisco's either. Look at it from his side, I know you're angry and upset, but think about it."

"No, I get it," Barry shrugged, "he didn't trust me."

Maya stepped down from the edge of the machine, "Teams don't always start out like Felicity, Oliver and Dig are now. Us, me, you, Caitlin, Wells and Cisco, we were thrown together. It's not always going to be perfect, but trust me when I say it'll be worth it."

Maya headed towards the door, "I've seen myself what this life does to people, Barry. It's lonely and it's difficulty," Maya turned at the archway to look at her friend, "but you don't have to make it more so than it has to be."

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

Maya sat in Jitters, five minutes away from the Central City Train Station and opposite Jake as she sipped at her espresso.

They mainly chatted about news happenings, Snart, the Streak, Arrow, the flood in Keystone. Until Jake changed the subject.

"Have you ever heard of the Ghost?" Jake suddenly asked, "Previously known as the Starling vigilante the Shadow?"

Maya blanched, "I-er- yeah, she's been on the news. With the Arrow, the Streak, you know. I've heard of her… I thought she was like a myth or something…"  
Jake grinned, "No, she's real. I-."

A ping interrupted his sentence and Maya pulled out her phone it was Felicity.

**Snart at train station. Barry on route, get there NOW.**

Maya cursed as she stood from her chair, already pulling her jacket on, "I am _so _sorry, Jake, I've gotta go- it's an emergency. This was great."

Maya headed for the exit, hearing Jake call after her, "I didn't get your number!"

Maya turned and grinned at him, like she had as Ghost, "I'll get it from Eddie."

* * *

_**Central City Station…**_

Maya obeyed laws. Mostly. So she wasn't over the moon to break them, yet here she was. Doing exactly that.

Maya had changed in the staff lavatories of Jitters, sneaking out the back and taking her bike.

Currently, she was bouncing up the stairs of the Central City train station and after a red blue ahead of her. She, for once, had her bow attached to the front and a quiver on her back.

Maya burst through the archway and onto the departing trains tracks just after Barry, scaring the hell out of Joe and Eddie as she passed the.

The train a few meters in front of her starting rocking as the wheels and base of it froze over, Maya cursed and revved her engine, speeding up to catch the train.

She saw Snart leap out of the train and sighed, the train was slowing and starting to fall off the tracks. Maya sent an arrow into the back and the wire pulled her from her bike to the door.

Maya phased through, running as fast as she could towards each passenger, phasing them through the side of the train and watching them roll onto the ground- safe.

She'd leapt through the door from one cart to the other, narrowly getting in, when she saw Barry he seemed to see her because before she knew it she was rolling onto the dirt outside the train.

The Streak appeared next to her, lying exhausted on the ground, but the train hadn't stopped rolling. Maya brought her arms up in front of her as defence, but the train never hit.

Maya lowered her arms and gaped, stopping the train from moving and shimmering a blueish white colour was a force field, shielding the passengers from getting crushed.

Maya stood, up and the shield dropped, she heard the gravel crunch and turned to face Snart as he blast her with the gun. She was flung back a few feet, rolling away from the other two as Snart then froze her waist over with ice and pinned her down.

Leonard Snart turned to Barry, hitting him with the flame and causing him to collapse again with a ice belt over him.

"You're fast kid, you and you're little girlfriend," Snart commented, "but not fast enough."

Snart raised his gun and Ghost phased through the ice, running at Snart and ramming her body into him. Her weight and momentum sent the two to the ground, but Ghost was up quickly and pulled her bow from behind her back and instantly firing an arrow.

It fell to the ground frozen as Snart fired continuously from where he lay on the floor, Ghost moving out of the way of each one until he fired to instantly after one another which sent Ghost sprawling across the dirt next to Barry.

She hissed as she felt her body cramp from the cold, not noticing her mask lying beside her as she sat up, when she did Maya immediately slammed it back on. Not quick enough.

Snart stood from the dirt and nodded, "Thank you."

"For what?" Maya spat, not noticing Barry's stare on her.

"You two forced me to up my game," Snart stated, "not only with this gun but with how I think about the job. It's been educational."

Maya opened her mouth to retort, but another voice cut over hers, "Drop it."

Barry teared his eyes away from her to stare at the source, Maya grinned at the sight of the trio.

Caitlin, Cisco and Felicity stood behind Snart with a large vacuum-looking machine which glowed a blueish colour, Cisco had the end aimed at Cold.

"This is a prototype cold gun," Cisco told him, "four times the size, four times the power."

Snart looked back at Barry, "I was wondering who you were talking to."

"Hey," Cisco interrupted, "Unless you want a taste of your own medicine I'd back the hell up."

"You're hands are shaking, you've never killed anyone," Snart stated, the gun not waving.

"Why don't you let me up and I'll shoot you," Maya suggested, resting on her elbow.

"There's a first time for everything," Cisco growled, his hands shaking a little less, "Captain Cold."

Maya laughed quietly at the name Cisco had chosen and Snart smiled slightly. Cisco readjusted the 'gun', "I will shoot you."

"You win, kids," Snart smiled cruelly at Barry and Maya, holding up his gun, "I'll see you around."

Snart dropped the gun to his side and started to walk away, Cisco followed him with the gun, "Hey, leave the diamond."  
"Don't push your luck," Snart replied as he strode off.

When he was out of earshot, Cisco turned to the two heroes, shrugging, "I couldn't shoot him if I wanted to- this is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner… With a lot of LED's!"  
Maya rose to her feet and offered her hand to Barry, he took it and Maya phased him through the ice.

"We'll get you warm," Felicity smiled.

Barry turned to Ghost, "Maya?"

"Sorry, I don't know a Maya," Ghost shrugged as she turned to walk away.

"Maya I know it's you, I saw your face when your mask came off."

Maya cursed and turned around, pointing to Cisco, "This one's on you, buddy."

She walked back to Barry, pulling off her mask, "Hey, Bear."

Barry didn't say anything, but pulled her into a tight hug, when he pulled back he spoke, "You could've gotten killed!"

"I'll have you know I am a _lot _more trained that you, you stood more of a chance of dying," Maya smirked, glancing down at her black gloved hands as a flashing image of the shield came to mind.

Barry gave her a look which said 'we're talking later' as he turned to Cisco, "Thank you."

The two shook hands, forgiven.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"We've been trying to track Snart, but he must've disconnected the signal," Cisco shook his head.

"We'll find him, Cisco," Barry reassured the inventor, "together."

Maya smiled at the duo, leaning on the metal chair, as Cisco grinned and walked off.

"You both have a great team here," Felicity smiled as she stood in the doorway with her bag and coat, "speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine."

"They'll get pissed if you're gone too long," Maya grinned, "they're hopeless without their IT girl."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Smoak," Dr Wells smiled as he, Cisco and Caitlin emerged from the lab, "Please extend a hello to the Arrow for us."

Felicity and Maya exchanged and inside look and Felicity smiled, "I will."

Barry grinned, "Goodbye, Felicity."

"Bye, Barry," Felicity smiled and the two hugged before she turned to Maya, "I'll see you around, Maya… unless you come to Starling with me…?"

Maya stood from her chair, putting on a contemplating face as she sucked in a breath, "Hmmm, I think I've had enough of green suits and arrows for now- but I'll visit soon, I promise. I shall walk you down."

Maya and Felicity hugged as they headed for the door, Barry watched them go with a smile.

* * *

_**Train Bound for Starling…**_

Felicity was reading the latest article on 'The Streak Lives', when she heard a bang, she looked behind before turning back to find Barry sitting opposite her.

"Gah!" Felicity yelped, "did I just yelp? I yelped."

Barry started laughed and Felicity put her tablet down, "Don't tell me you're here to save me?"

Barry frowned, "Trains are still one of the safest ways to travel."

"I thought that was aeroplanes," Felicity grinned, the duo laughed again before Felicity spoke, "When you said that you had experience liking someone who doesn't see you the same way that was Maya, right?"

Barry's face contorted, "How did you know?"

"It's the little things," Felicity shrugged, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "the way you linger on her when she isn't looking, how you freaked when you found she was the vigilante, the smile you fake to play the part, quiet dreams you keep to yourself…"

The two looked down, Barry smiled, "Like you and Oliver."

Felicity sat back, patting her legs with her hands, Barry grinned, "Takes one to know one."

He hesitated before speaking again, "I'm scared it'll change everything between us."

"It will," Felicity replied bluntly, "but maybe that's not such a bad thing…" then she laughed, "What is wrong with us? We are perfectly perfect for each other."

"We're just in love with someone else," Barry chuckled, "Both of us just sitting here pining for people we can't have…" He grimaced, "I guess what they say is true: opposites do attract."

He then leant forward, "If you ever need anything I will race over in a heartbeat."

"Same," Felicity instantly nodded, copying him, "well as fast as I can run, which might take a while, but I will still come."

"Bye, Felicity," Barry smiled, as the two of them leant in and kissed. Then he was gone.

Felicity watched through the window as a yellow lightning streak tore past her window, "Bye, Barry."

* * *

**So despite this not being a Barricity fic, deep down I am a Barricity shipper so I simply **_**couldn't **_**leave this part out [though I do love Olicity too…] **


	25. Vertically Running

**It's Easter! That means updates frequently… hopefully ;)**

* * *

_**Episode 5**_

* * *

_**Inside the bar…**_

"Ugh, you _must _be cheating," Maya groaned as Iris landed the dart in the centre of the dart board.

Iris, Maya, Cisco, Eddie, Caitlin, Jake and Barry were all down at the bar, spending the night playing darts and trying not to get so wasted so at least one of them could drive… that was mainly failing.

"Nu-uh," Iris smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

Maya leaned back on the table and Jake grinned at her, "Cheer up will you? You're making me feel sad."

"I am not sad!" Maya exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the arm, "I'm just skulking in my defeat."

"Yeah right," Jake rolled his eyes and Maya smirked.

Downing most of her drink, Maya smiled sarcastically at Jake before turning to look at Barry and skipped over.

"I'm glad we invited Caitlin and Cisco," Maya grinned, dropping down on the stood next to him, "I think it was a great idea."

"I think you're drunk," Barry shook his head, taking the 3/4 empty glass from Maya.

"I'm not. I drank a _lot _more when I went out with Ollie and Tommy," Maya beamed, then she picked up a glass of vodka and holding it up, "now, to friends, both old and new."  
Barry sighed, but picked up one and clinked his glass with hers before they both downed it.

Maya blinked a few times but then grinned, "This is great. You can't get drunk."

"_How _is that great?" Barry inquired.

"_Because_, when I get totally wasted- and trust me that will be hard- you can, being sober, drive me home," Maya smirked.

"So you're not dizzy yet?"

"I told you, I don't get wasted easy. I've been clubbing with Oliver and Tommy," Maya shrugged before hearing Jake call for her, "but now I have to go crush Iris at darts. Bye-bye."

Maya strolled back over to Iris, Jake and Eddie and took a dart from Jake. Maya smirked at Iris, "I am going to _thrash _you, West."

"Don't get smug, Robinson," Iris retorted, hopping onto a stall to watch Maya.

After she hit the Bulls-eye, Maya waltzed past Iris with a smirk and over to Caitlin, Cisco and Barry.

"I just destroyed Iris, now gimme one," Maya grinned, accepting a shot from Caitlin.

They quartet downed them after clinking and Maya squeezed her eyes shut.

"Still nothing?" Cisco asked, his face scrunching.

"Maya was right," Barry groaned, "I can't get drunk. I mean I'm only _twenty-five _and my drinking days are already over!"

"C'mon, Allen," Eddie grinned, "You're up."

Barry went to move when Eddie's phone buzzed, he pulled it out, "There's a bombing on Eighth and Pass. I got to go, babe."

Barry and Maya glanced at each other before breaking into action. Jake moved to plant a kiss on Maya's cheek, "I got to go, Eddie's my lift."

Jake jogged out and Iris soon followed, "I have an early shift, catch you both later."

Caitlin faked a yawn, "I'm beat."

"It's getting late anyway so I'm just gonna," Barry jabbed his thumb and Maya started pushing him towards the door, grabbing her bag as she went.

"Remember to turn on the coms!" Maya yelled over her shoulder to the scientists as they barged out the door.

Maya pulled off her pull-over jumper and leggings as soon as they were out back which left her in her suit, she yanked on her boots and folded down gloves.

When she looked up to place her mask on, Barry came back in a flash of red, obviously having been to S.T.A.R. Labs and back.

"Let's go," Maya nodded as Barry picked her up and ran off in a flash of lightning.

* * *

_**Outside the bombed building…**_

They skidded to stop in the alley out back of the building, looking up they saw a window washer hanging of the machine way up.

"Uh, guys," Maya called through the coms, "there's a window washer about to fall…"

"Well don't try an catch him," Cisco warned, "neither of you have super strength."

"I'm not stupid, Cisco, I know that," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Is there a bed store near here? What if I get a load of mattresses and stack them?" Barry questioned.

"Barry, this isn't a Road Runner cartoon," Caitlin stated.

Maya looked around and up before pressing her com, "How fast would he have to run to go vertically?"

"Vertically?" Caitlin repeated.

Barry quickly caught on, "How fast would I have to go to run up the side of the building?"

"…How far up do you need to go?" Cisco asked cautiously.

"Uh, I don't know, fifty metres," Barry estimated.

"Give or take," Maya added, looking sternly at Barry, "with me on his back."

Barry looked at Maya, "No way, you could fall."

"I'm not standing down here and being useless," Maya countered.

"Ugh, fine," Barry scowled before glancing up, "Guys! How fast?"

Caitlin audibly sighed, "Just run really fast and you'll be fine, but you need to maintain your velocity on the way down or…"

"Splat," Maya stated, shrugging at the expression Barry gave her.

"Right, thanks," Barry replied nervously, he jumped up and down a few times before Maya climbed onto his back, "Alright, alright, alright, alright. Here goes."

"Do _not _get me killed," Maya warned as she clung to his back.

Barry laughed before he started running, they were a flash of red as they launched up the side of the building. The rope holding the man up snapped and as they sprinted past, Maya grabbed him by the arm and brought him down as Barry ran back down the building.

The trio tumbled to the floor next to the building and scrambled to their feet, when she looked up she stopped alongside Barry. Jake and Iris stood in front of them staring.

Maya cursed and turned invisible whilst Barry vibrated his face, both of them becoming unrecognisable before Maya took Barry's arm and he swung up her then took off down the road.

* * *

**_The next day,_**

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"I'm being serious, now," Caitlin placed her hands on the cold worktable, "do you _have _a job?"

Maya spun around on the chair, "Erm, _yes_, but I'm off at the moment- part time."

"Okay, so you're _not _bunking off work?"

"Nope. I start at… I start later," Maya grinned, she pulled out her phone as it start buzzing and beamed.

Jake.

**Hi, saw the Ghost last night. I TOLD you she was real.**

Maya rubbed her eyes, great.

**Suuurrreeee. Don't you have work? The Central City newspaper doesn't write itself.**

The reply was a few minutes later.

**No, but it should. That would be AWESOME.**

Maya rolled her eyes.

**Just work you strange weirdo.**

Maya looked up as Barry walked in.

**You really mean that.**

"Who you texting?" Barry asked as he walked over, trying to peer over Maya's shoulder as she replied.

**No, believe me, I do.**

Maya tilted her phone forward so he couldn't see, "Hey! Privacy is very much appreciated."

**;P**

Maya locked her phone and shoved it in her pocket, "And I was texting Jake."

"Why?" Barry frowned as he sat next to her in a seat.

"I told him he should be working."

Cisco picked up the file from the table where Barry had left it, "A VA file number is all you have on her?"

The duo spun in the chairs to face the brainy inventor.

Barry sighed, "CCPD has been ordered off the case."

"Well who has the power to do that?" Caitlin asked as she walked into the room shortly after Cisco.

"The army," Barry replied bluntly, "some general, his name was Eiling, I think."

"General Wade Eiling," Dr Wells clarified as he wheeled into the room.

_Is it just me who prefers it when the liar isn't in the room? _Maya thought before grimacing, _then again I'm lying about practically my whole past so…_

"You know him?" Barry questioned with a frown as he looked at Wells.

The other three in the room turned to look at Harrison who grimaced, "Yeah, I know him. About ten years ago General Wade Eiling contacted S.T.A.R. Labs about enhancing gene therapy for soldiers."

Harrison rolled forward, "I was interested in the potential medical benefits for civilians. General Eiling really wanted to work on _mind reading _capabilities for interrogation purposes. I stopped working with him when I saw his techniques up close but our parting was less than amicable."

Maya raised an eyebrow at the statement but stayed quiet, she glanced over at the doctor from where she was originally staring at the wall.

_Um, why was Harrison Wells remotely interested in _mind reading _capabilities? Danger alert! _Maya's mind yelled.

"Mind reading? Like Professor X, Jean Grey mind reading?" Maya laughed in disbelief, "As in telepathy?"?"

"Exactly like that, improbable, I know, but _possible_," Harrison's eyes glinted quickly, and Maya's gaze turned to a cold stare, "Just like you and Barry, correct?"

Definitely something going on, probably has something to do with the secret room she found… and Harrison standing up and not using his glasses…

* * *

**This wasn't my best chapter, but I knew I hadn't updated in ages! I've been at my grandparents for the past week and the wifi is **_**awful**_**. Like I had to wait **_**1 hour **_**for ten minutes of the Flash to load… so yeah, I'm home today so WIFI! Reviews are welcome :) make my Good Friday good?**


	26. Dangerous

**This was a **_**lot **_**easier to write… it's because I have good Wi-Fi now =P Enjoy [and thank you for all the response and follows!]**

* * *

_**Episode 5**_

* * *

Maya paused at Harrison's words, and Barry cut in.

"Eiling took all the evidence we had on the bombing," Barry held out a file to Wells, "Everything but the folder."

"Well, lucky for us the VA finally joined the new millennium and digitalised their records," Cisco swivelled in his chair and brought up files on the computer screen, "A lot of redacted info… but our girls name is Bette Sans Souci an EOD specialist for the army."

"EOD?" Caitlin questioned, looking puzzled.

Maya glanced over at her, "Bombs."

"Oh."

"Is there an address?" Barry asked, leaning over.

"Hold on," Cisco tapped a few times, "Here we go: one person, in case of an emergency. Cameron Scott, Anglewood."

Barry had already left for Anglewood when Maya glanced at her phone, she cursed and headed for the door.

"What?" Cisco looked up as she grabbed her bag.

"Er, I'm kinda in trouble," Maya laughed nervously.

"Why? Are you late for your _actual _job?" Caitlin asked.

"No… I'm meant to drop Joe's CD back at lunch, and it is _way _past then," Maya dialled the number on her phone, "so could you excuse me whilst I go explain to a police officer why I- technically- lied to him."

The phone dialled twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Joe! Hi, it's Maya."

"Oh, the CD stealer."

"I didn't steal it! I have just continuously forgotten to return it to you… I _borrowed _it."

"Without the intent to return it?"

"No! I'll get Barry to give it you later."

"Okay, and did you-."

A blur of grey and skin shot past Maya and she gaped as she recognised it as Barry, who came back into the room with a grey shirt on.

"-Um Joe?" Maya cut in.

"Uh-huh?"

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

Maya walked slowly back into the main lab, trying to contain the smile.

"Don't ask," Barry grumbled, pulling the shirt down.

"I'm gonna ask," Cisco deadpanned, "Whe-."

"Where's your suit?" Maya asked bluntly, raising a brown eyebrow at him.

"It's my suit," Cisco glared at Maya.

"Okay, where's Cisco's suit?" Maya repeated.

"It's… gone," Barry managed.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Cisco asked warningly, "What did you do with my suit?"

"It blew up, dude," Barry cut in, sighing.

"It _blew up_?" Maya clarified, sitting down in the spare spinning chair, "As in _kaboom _blew up?"

"Yeah… I managed to get out of it before it…" Barry made an explosion hand gesture and glanced at Maya, "_Kaboom_."

"You blew up my suit," Cisco seemed still stuck on it, "Went _kaboom_?"

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci," Barry smiled in irony, "she's not carrying bombs- she touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a metahuman."

"With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion on tactile contact," Wells nodded as he returned to the room.

"She blew up my suit," Cisco said, as if it was a crime, as he turned with his hand on his hip to face Harrison.

"You have like three more!" Caitlin shrugged.

Cisco looked offended, "Okay, I have two and I loved that one."

"Cisco," Maya said firmly, "It. Was. A. Suit."

"Alright, what else do we know about her?" Barry sighed.

"Oh I don't know," Cisco exclaimed, turning back to his computer, "She's pure evil! We're gonna find this girl and send her to the bottom of the pipeline. No-one blows my tech to smithereens and gets away with it…"

Cisco pulled up a file on her and then grimaced, "Unless she looks like that."

He then sat down in the chair and gaped at the photo.

Barry shook his head, "I don't think she meant to hurt me."

"Her being a metahuman explains General Eiling's interest in her," Wells explained.

"And why he stole the case from us."

Everyone in the room looked up to see Joe West walk into the room. Maya cursed and looked down.

"He didn't want anyone to know what she could do," Joe detailed as he walked around the desk to stand by Barry and Maya, he glanced at Maya, "You still owe me my CD."

"Detective," Wells nodded.

"Doctor," Joe replied curtly, he looked down at the computer screen, "So, human bomb? Must be Tuesday in Central City."

"Yay," Maya muttered sarcastically, "And I almost forgot why I _love _Tuesdays."

"Yes," Wells said, "General Eiling is not going to give up a potential asset without a fight."

"We have to find her before he does," Barry stated, as if it was obvious.

"Barry," Joe butted in, he nodded to the entrance, "Can I see you for a second?"

As the duo walked to the door, Joe turned back and pointed to Maya, "I'm not leaving 'till I get my disc back."

Maya smiled and gave him the thumbs up, "Course."

A few seconds later, Barry tore past her in a blur of grey and black.

Wells rolled out of the room and Cisco looked down at his screen, typing rapidly, whilst Caitlin disappeared into the next room.

"My disc."  
Maya didn't jump, but looked up in surprise as Joe came into view in front of her.

"Ah, right," Maya grinned as she walked to her bag and pulled out the 'the Eagles' CD and handed it to Joe, she tapped the case, "They are my new favourite band."

"Favourite? Even over Swift?" Joe raised his brow.

Maya's voice turned to a whisper-yell, "And 'The Script'."

Joe smiled before nodding to the blonde, grabbing his jacket and walking out.

* * *

It was a little while later when Cisco started talking, "We've piggybacked on General Eiling's personal surveillance, according to what they're saying, the _lovely _Ms Sans Souci was just spotted in Anglewood."

"The same neighbourhood as Doctor Harold Hadley's office, the military surgeon who performed several procedures on her," Caitlin continued as she walked back into the room, "That's why she was looking for the folder."

"You _have _to get to her before Eiling does," Cisco said firmly.

"Okay," Barry replied as he hung up.

Maya turned to face Cisco, to her right, from her chair, "Do you want to find her because she's a human bomb or 'because you have a crush on her?"

Cisco paused, in thought, "Bit of both."

* * *

Barry showed up 5 minutes later with a red-headed woman in his arms.

When she stood, and finally calmed down, Harrison had explained the Particle Accelerator explosion to her.

"As the detonation dispersed throughout Central City," Harrison was explained with a diagram/motion picture to help, "a number of people were exposed to a wave of unquantified energies. One of those people being you. You were in Central City ten months ago."

Bette nodded and smiled to Caitlin as she handed her a pair of black gloves.

"I had just returned from Afghanistan," Bette explained, putting the gloves on, "I was there diffusing roadside bombs when shrapnel ripped through me. I was flown back stateside and spent months at the base recruitment operating and next thing I knew, I became the thing that nearly killed me."

Bette looked up, her face emotionless, but her eyes turned to Maya when said blonde spoke, "And you became Eiling's new favourite lab rat."

Bette nodded and Caitlin started talking, "The dark matter must have combined with the bomb article inside your body."

Bette paused, "I thought Eiling did this to me."

Harrison raised an eyebrow, "Eiling, is not smart enough to create something like you, but clever enough to see your value."

Bette stared at Wells, "Do you know of any others who have changed?"

Caitlin smiled slightly, "There's been a few."

Cisco smirked, "But no-one who looked like you."

Maya covered her face with her hands as she tried to contain her laughter and Barry covered his eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry," Cisco, to be fair, looked embarrassed, "that was inappropriate," he laughed awkwardly before looking at Bette, "please don't leave."

Caitlin leaned forward, "I know how to perform a lobotomy."

Maya raised an eyebrow as she looked at Cisco, "And I can kill someone in over twenty different ways."

Cisco visibly gulped.

* * *

"Her cellular structure is unlike anything I've ever seen," Wells stated as they looked at the screen.

Bette Sans Souci sat cross-legged on the other side of a glass panel on a bed surrounded by operating monitors and machines whilst the team sat the other side monitoring her.

"Her nitrogen levels are off the charts," Caitlin noted.

On one image it showed Bette's torso, which had pieces of loose shrapnel inside it. Maya grimaced, "There's got to be a way we can help her."  
"To answer that question we have to understand how she works," Wells replied, "and to understand that, first we have to study her in action."  
Maya sighed and Barry rubbed his eyes. Cisco seemed excited, "You want her to blow stuff up. Yes! Now we're talking."

"Not in here," Harrison warned, "she's too unstable."

"I know," Cisco mumbled.

"I know you know," Wells answered.

Maya stood up, walking out the door into the room with Caitlin and Bette.

"So these are your lives now, huh?" Bette inquired, watching as Caitlin pulled on gloves, "Testing… people like me?"

Caitlin met her gaze, "_Stopping _people like you."

"And saving those in harm's way," Maya chipped in.

"It's not what I thought I'd be doing," Caitlin stated.

"Not what I was trained to do," Maya muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"I know," Bette said, watching Maya, "You were trained to fight."

"How did you get to that?" Maya laughed, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"The way you hold you posture, when you stand, and the way you have a wary approach to everyone in this room," Bette's eyes went cold, "like me."

"I wasn't trained to be like you," Maya's voice was curt, "I was trained to kill and murder and have no mercy."

There was a silence as Maya and Bette regarded each other, then Caitlin spoke.

"Actually, apart from Barry, you're the first metahuman we've tested. We haven't had the chance with Maya yet," Caitlin smiled.

"Metahuman?" Bette repeated uncertainly.

Maya shrugged, "It's just what we're calling them."

Bette nodded before looking down, Caitlin's eyes widened, "Oh my God, what happened?"

Maya and Bette looked to the redhead's arm where the purple top lay damp with blood and slightly sticky, Bette lifted up the sleeve seemingly unbothered.

"Why didn't you say you'd been shot?" Caitlin questioned, frowning.

Bette seemed unfazed, "It just grazed me."

Caitlin peered at the cut, "There's something in there."

Maya became interested then, she swung off the metal table and walked to Caitlin as said female pulled whatever it was out of the blood.

Maya's eyes widened, "It's a tracker. Eiling."

Caitlin looked alarmed, the trio turned around as Cisco's computer beeped. Everyone started moving.

"Lock down the pipeline," Wells ordered, "Get Bette out of here! I'll take care of Eiling."

Maya nodded and moved to take Bette's uncut arm, leading her and Caitlin towards another exit.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs Facilities…**_

They were out at the runway where they'd taken Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Maya and Barry were starting to test Bette's abilities.

Bette picked up a blue Frisbee from the array of toys and threw it into the air. Caitlin and Cisco stood with their tablet and laptop, respectively, monitoring how long and what happened. The Frisbee exploded a few feet from the ground.

"Four hundred and twenty seven KPA's," Cisco reported from his screen, "her triticale ratings are around forty five, that's the same as any plastique. Plastique. First try!"

Maya rolled her eyes, but laughed, as she watched Caitlin pick up and examine a boomerang.

"Didn't really think this one through, did ya?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Cisco. Maya grinned at the duo as Caitlin passed her the object, Cisco wandered off muttering about partners and assassins.

"You never know, it could come in useful," Maya shrugged, turning it from side to side.

"Joe, I tried, I really tried," Barry was saying, Maya turned to look at the speedster on the phone, there was a pause, "_What_? Joe-."

Barry was cut off as babble from the other end came through, after a moment Barry rubbed the back of his neck and hung up.

"What was that about?" Cisco asked, coming up next to Barry.

"Iris posted about the Streak again," Barry sighed, "she signed her name to it."

"What?" Maya cried, stalking over.

"Ohh," Cisco grimaced, "that's _not _good. One of these bad metahumans figures she knows something."

"They may target her, I know," Barry groaned, Cisco pulled a face before walking away.

Maya turned to Barry, "I thought you said you'd talked to her!"

"I _did _she obviously took it the wrong way," Barry rubbed his eyes.

"Ya think?" Maya crossed her arms, "She doesn't realise how much danger she's put herself in. We're both gonna have to speak to her, we're gonna have to…"

Maya looked up at Barry, seeing a readable expression on his face she shook her head, "No. No, no, no, we can't do that- Joe will kill us!"

"It's that or let he carry on," Barry grimaced.

"Fine. But right now I have a job to get to."

* * *

_**Later,**_

_**At CC Jitters…**_

After her shift ended, Maya went to the Female Staff's toilets and changed into her suit before slipping out of the back entrance to meet Barry.

Once there they went over their plan before setting it to work.

Maya walked into Jitters first, invisible, and headed to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, we're closed," Iris called over her shoulder, placing the dirty plates and cups on the counter.

Barry shot through the nearly closed doors in a flash of gold lightning and came to stand next to Maya on the other side of the room just as Maya became visible.

Iris gasped and spun round, "Oh my God, you're them."

Barry smirked, his voice coming out like when you speak into a fan, "Iris West. I hear you've been writing about me."

Iris walked across the room to stand a few feet away from the duo, "You are real. I mean I knew she was, but you, you were said to be fake."

Iris glanced around at the empty cups and plates and sighed, "I should-."

Barry shot round the room in a blur of red, picking up all the empty cups and plates, Maya sighed and picked up the plate next to her, Barry shot past and took it before returning to stand next to her.

"He shows off a lot," Maya's voice was under the modulator and she grinned.

Iris spun around to look at the clean tables, Barry's smile grew, "Meet me on the roof. We'll give you a head start."

Iris nodded, muttering an 'okay' before running out of the side door towards the roof.

"Barry," Maya warned as he picked her up, "Be careful."

"I know what I'm doing," Barry smirked as he ran towards the roof, passing Iris.

* * *

They sat on the roof for a few minutes as they waited for Iris on the roof, swinging their legs over the side, when she burst through the doors and jogged onto the wooden platform.

"I need you to stop writing about me."

Iris turned to face the Streak, his voice still seemed as though he was talking into a fan, he'd said something about vibrating his vocal chords.

"There are a lot of people who need someone like you now, like her as well, to know that you're out there," Iris shook her head, pointing to Maya at the 'her' bit, "I have so many questions."  
Maya leapt off the roof, landing in a crouch in front of Iris, "It's not _safe _for you to be writing about him."

"I'm writing about him, so why are you here?" Iris asked breathlessly.

"I need you to ask your friend, Jake Thawne, to stop as well," Maya replied bluntly, "It's dangerous."

"Huh," Iris raised an eyebrow, "That's exactly what my best friends said."

Barry ran off the roof in a flash of yellow and red, "There's more to this than you can understand. Just trust us, please, I need you to stop."

"Can you both stop?" Iris grinned, "Running into buildings and saving people? Without them knowing you're there or even seeing you?"

"We don't do this for the glory," Barry shook his head.

"We do it to _save _people," Maya stated, folding her arms.

"Why?" Iris questioned.

Maya vanished and appeared behind Iris with Barry, Iris cautiously turned her head left to look over her shoulder.

"Look, I have this friend," Iris sighed, "he had something terrible happen to him when he was a kid and his whole life he's been telling storied about this impossible thing. And people laughed at him and shrinks analysed him."

Barry froze up and Maya grimaced, she was talking about Barry.

"My other friend," Iris continued, "she's been trained to kill people. It hurts her, I can see it, and she puts the people she cares about in danger, she hates it. The people who trained her are hunting her."

Iris turned to face the duo and Barry and Maya turned their heads. Iris smiled, "Please help me save my friends."

Barry's face seemed blurred as he looked up, "They're lucky people."

Then he swept up Maya and ran.

* * *

_**The next day,**_

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Barry and Maya walked into S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning to silence. Caitlin, Cisco, Wells and Bette stood around a screen displaying a form with small pieces of metal inside.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Barry asked, his brow furrowing, "Did Eiling find out you're here?"

"No," Bette shook her head, "Caitlin was about to give me the not so good news."

Maya's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Dr Snow.

"The shrapnel in your body," Caitlin started, "has merged with you on a cellular level."

Wells leaned forward in his chair, "The technology required to un-splice your DNA… hasn't been invented yet."

Bette looked down, tears threatening to fall.

Barry grimaced, "Bette…"

Bette shook her head, signalling for him to stop talking, "It's okay. Rodger that, I just… need a minute."

Bette stood up and walked out, calling harshly over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I think I can cry without blowing stuff up."

Maya sighed, "There's no way we can help her, is there?"

Caitlin shook her head, "She's a danger."

Maya nodded, standing up and walking out of the room, grabbing her leather jacket, "Just for the record, I'm a danger too."

* * *

**Eh, this is better than the last one :) Last part of Episode 5 next, this one was **_**really **_**long… Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Monday :P**


	27. Taking a Bullet

**Next chapter :) Hope you all had a great Easter!**

* * *

_**Episode 5**_

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya walked into the CCPD a few minutes later, she sighed and headed for the stairs to Barry's lab, intending to wait for him there.

"Maya?"

Maya spun around rapidly to see Jake standing a few paces behind her, holding his phone and a brown folder.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Maya's brown furrowed as she wondered back to her boyfriend.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jake grinned as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, I'm here to see Barry," Maya shrugged, "And you're here because…?"

Jake paused, "My new story. Eddie said he'd look into a few cases, and check with Starling for any references."

"You do know I don't have a clue what you're on about," Maya raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, the Central Citizen, they want me to do an article on the Shadow," Jake explained.

Maya frowned, "I thought she was going by the Ghost now."

"Yeah, I know, but two names same person, right? Besides, she was a vigilante in Starling- she's more of a hero in here," Jake outlined, closing the folder.

"Right, okay, I'll see you around, Jake," Maya smiled, kissing his cheek and heading back for the door.

"I thought you were going to see Barry?" Jake recalled, his brow furrowing.

"I-er- change of plans, catch you later," Maya shouted back before continuing out the door.

"Well that was strange… and weird," Jake muttered, returning to his folder.

Once outside, Maya rummaged through her bag for her phone, Barry was walking up the steps when he saw her, his eyes brightened.

"Maya!"

Huffing, Maya looked up, her expression softened when she saw Barry, "Oh, hey, baby face."

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, looking puzzled.

"Well I _did _come to wait for you," Maya slung her bag back over her shoulder, "But it seems I've left my phone at S.T.A.R. Labs so I'm gonna head back and get it."

"You want a lift?"

"I have my bike, but thanks."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya sighed to herself as she paced through S.T.A.R. Labs, she'd have to call Oliver when she found her phone.

She went to walk into the main lab, but voices made her jolt back.

"-do _anything _to get back what I lost. As would you."  
Maya immediately turned invisible, peeking around the side of the wall to see Wells talking to Bette.

_What's he doing? Caitlin and Cisco went home, _Maya frowned, _and I'm way too paranoid about him, aren't I?_

"I would," Bette replied, looking at her results on the screen, "I just don't know how."

Harrison paused before rolling forwards, "You soldiers, you call yourselves sheep dogs. Am I right?"

Bette nodded, "Yeah… happy and normal until somebody attacks our flock."

"Every good person who was changed that night, people like you. People like Barry Allen, like Maya Robinson," Harrison stopped, "They're your flock now, Bette. And General Eiling will never stop attacking that flock and he _always _gets his target. Unless you stop him."

Maya growled to herself. _You manipulative prick._

Maya knew exactly what Wells was doing, he was using Bette to get rid of the threat Eiling posed to them.

Bette stood straighter. Harrison leant forward, "You know your duty, sergeant. Kill Eiling, one last mission then you go home."

Bette stood to attention before marching out, Maya pressed herself to the wall as the redhead walked past. She slinked into the room, her phone turning invisible as she touched it then snuck out, Harrisons back to her the whole time.

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya was sat in a spinning chair, but for once she wasn't spinning. Caitlin was consoling Cisco as Barry walked through the door.

"Where's Bette?" Barry inquired, looking confused.

"She left," Cisco stated, his face sad.

"What do you mean?" Barry questioned, "Where did she go?"

Harrison rolled into the room, "She didn't say."

"Well where the hell did she go?" Barry was starting to get annoyed.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Maya stated angrily, standing up, "Soldiers call themselves sheepdogs. She's gone to kill Eiling."  
Harrison's eyes snapped to Maya at the sheepdog comment his gaze met Maya's glare, ending with him looking away moments later.

"I got back into the military feed," Cisco reported, "It looks like they've gone to the water front to rendezvous with Bette… she's turning herself in."

"Well then," Maya smirked, pulling on her leather gloves, walking back into the room in her suit, "I guess we better go get her."

Barry grinned, blurring off before returning in his suit, he picked her up and the duo were gone in a red, yellow, blue and black blur.

Barry and Maya appeared in front of Bette as she reached for Eiling, Maya dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Better questioned, looking confused.

"Being a soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer," Barry shook his head, "don't become one now."

Maya heard a grunt from behind her followed by a gun click, she lunged forward instantly, pushing Bette and herself to the ground. But the bullet still hit Maya.

Barry spun to face the General just as he passed out, Barry ripped off his mask and dropped next to Maya.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him," Barry panicked.

"Oh my God, this is all my fault," Bette groaned, sitting up.

"It's not," Maya replied sharply, she hissed as she tried to move, "I need to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs."

Barry nodded, he lifted Maya from the ground and Bette held onto him along with Maya as they ran back to the laboratory.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"Cisco! Caitlin!" Barry yelled, stopping in the middle of the room. Bette let go and stood back.

"Oh God," Cisco exclaimed standing up.

Caitlin instantly went into doctor mode, "Get Maya to the table, get her suit off."

When Caitlin and Cisco arrived in the lab a few moments later Maya was on the metal table in the leggings and sport bra she wore under her suit.

"She must've lost at _least _a pint," Caitlin muttered, the blood was coming from the shoulder mostly, where she presumed Maya was most likely shot.

Then the trio noticed Maya's torso, it was covered with scars: bullet holes, stab wounds, cuts, bruises, burns and marks.

"What happened to you?" Cisco asked as Caitlin started disinfecting the shot wound and retrieving the bullet.

"You don't know?" Maya raised an eyebrow, hissing as Caitlin pulled the bullet out, "I used to be in a… group called the League of Assassins, interrogations occasionally happened and before that I was with someone else… I got shot at a lot."

"Cisco," Caitlin called, "Grab me a bandage."

Cisco nodded, running to the tray. Barry groaned and covered his eyes, walking out of the room.

"Is this really necessary? Couldn't you just stitch me up?" Maya joked.

"I have to stop the blood flow, clot the blood," Caitlin explained, starting to disinfect the hole, "Otherwise you could bleed out."  
"We don't want that now do we," Maya muttered.

"Cisco, get some monitors and sensors, we have to check Maya's vitals, blood levels," Caitlin ordered.

After Caitlin had a bandage tightly wrapped around Maya's shoulder, Barry timidly handed her an S.T.A.R. Labs jumper.

"How come I never saw those when you wore your crop tops?" Barry questioned, watching as Caitlin hooked the sensors up to Maya.

"My invisibility ability has its perks, Bare," Maya grinned before turning to Caitlin, "and are you sure I need this?"

"Maya, it's a miracle you didn't pass out from blood loss," Caitlin turned to Maya, "So yes you do need it."

"How come you didn't panic when the whole operation was happening? Or when I was running you here?" Barry suddenly queried, looking at the blonde.

"I have faith in all of your capabilities," Maya smiled, walking into the main lab.

"I am _so _sorry, if I hadn't gone there this wouldn't have happened," Bette sighed, rubbing her eyes.

""I'm fine, trust me, I've been through worse," Maya grinned, not seeing the look Caitlin, Cisco and Barry exchanged.

* * *

'_-testing new weapons, there is no need to panic. Central City is safe,' _General Eiling said to the TV.

"How can he say that?" Barry shook his head, "He _shot _at Bette, and caught Maya, right in front of me."

"Men like that are men without remorse," Maya stated, glancing briefly at Wells.

"And there's nothing we can do?" Barry frowned.

"Powerful men have a way of avoiding consequences," Wells replied, his eyes stuck on the screen.

"I'm all set."

The group turned to face Bette San Souci as she dropped her duffel bag in the doorway.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Caitlin pouted.

"Eiling will be coming after me, so I'm sure," Bette nodded, ignoring the eyes Cisco gave her.

"Where will you go?" Maya inquired, looking at the red head.

"I'm not sure. Probably back to Afghanistan, I have a few connections there that can help me out," Bette shrugged.

"Good luck, soldier," Maya grinned, Barry and Wells nodded to her and Cisco made more googly eyes.

"Good luck," Caitlin repeated, beaming brightly.

"Goodbye, thanks," Bette smiling to the five of them before picking up her bag and walking out.

"Well, I don't know about the four of you, but getting shot is exhausting," Maya decided, standing up, "I shall be going home now."

* * *

_**At the West Residence…**_

Iris looked up from her laptop as Barry and Maya trudged through the door. Maya slipped off her shoes and slowly took off her jacket before walking over to Iris and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I _would _talk to you," Maya started, "But I feel like crap so I'm gonna crash on the sofa."

Lying down, Maya closed her eyes, Barry must've thought she was asleep because he started talking to Iris.

"I was working on a case today," Barry began, sitting down next to Iris, "and there was this friend, she saved someone's life. And she was shot, she saved someone and got shot."

"Barry… I'm so sorry," Iris smiled comfortingly.

"The person she saved, they blamed themselves, because they got them into that mess. They didn't help," Barry continued, "Now _I'm_ trying to help _you_. Iris, writing about this stuff, it's only going to put you in danger or worse get you hurt."  
Barry shifted as Iris looked away, "I'm gonna ask you one last time, please stop."

"And I'm going to ask you one last time: what's really going on?" Iris retorted evenly, "Why am I the only one of us that is interested in this? Even Maya, who was an _assassin_, isn't bothered."

Barry sighed, resting his forehead in his palms before looking up at Iris, "I guess just all this stuff with my family, with the assassins, and I finally just put it all behind me. I'm done with it all."

"It may have started about that, but now? Now it's something completely different for me," Iris shook her head, "whoever the Streak is, whoever the Ghost is, wherever they come from… I'm not stopping until the _whole world _knows they're real."

"Maybe," Barry looked down, "Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while."

Iris locked her jaw, "Yeah."

Barry stood, walking away. Maya briefly waited before standing and following, dialling number 7 on speed-dial.

* * *

_**The Local Bar (from earlier)…**_

Maya pulled up outside the bar just to see Caitlin and Cisco head in, she smiled and swung herself off her bike, heading inside.

"-re you guys doing here?" Barry was asking.

Caitlin and Cisco looked behind them as Maya turned up, she grinned at him, "I thought you could use some friends at the moment."

Caitlin smiled, "And we thought we should have a toast."

"Guys… you know I can't get drunk," Barry sighed.

"Barry Allen," Caitlin smirked, "You of all people should know nothing is impossible."  
She placed a small vial down with colourless liquid in, Caitlin smiled, "I distilled a highly fermented potent suspension, basically five hundred proof."

"We think that if any deserves a drink tonight, it's you," Maya smiled, sitting down in the stall next to him.

Maya, Caitlin and Cisco each picked up a shot glass full of the pallid liquid.

"To Bette, may she be safe," Caitlin nodded, holding up the glass.

"To Bette," Maya cheered, clinking glasses with the other three.

The quartet downed them in one. Maya closed one eye as the alcohol hit her, but Barry started coughing.

"Whoa," Barry choked out, squinting, "I think I had it to quick."

"Are you buzzed?" Caitlin inquired.

Barry paused, "Yeah."

"Finally," Maya grinned, "Now I have a clubbing partner… Iris kinda sucked."

"I'm buzzed for sure," Barry added, he looked at the vial, "That is good."

Barry stopped, the smile replaced with a grimace, "And it's gone."

The other three pulled a face.

"Well," Caitlin shrugged, "Word in progress."

"There goes my drinking buddy," Maya sighed, she glanced at Caitlin, "Do you think you could make the effects longer?"

* * *

**Already writing the next chapter ;) thank you all for 137 follows! I love you all =D**


	28. Man of Steel

**This one should be interesting, it's got some Maya fighting Barry :)**

* * *

_**Episode 6**_

* * *

Maya swerved into the road on her bike, narrowly missing a lamppost as she tore after the yellow car.

Zipping down the road Maya noticed the car smash past cop cars as it continued onward. Maya sighed, revving her engine as she accelerated.

Maya waved to Joe as she drove past, as she gained on the truck she pulled her bow from the front of her bike, grabbing an arrow from her quiver Maya aimed and sent a black arrow at the car's wheel. Hitting home, the car swerved and the driver spun to a stop.

Maya stopped her bike around the other side of the car, dismounting and walking to join Barry, "Take it you were have a special conversation with our favourite blogger?"

Barry rolled his eyes at Maya then turned to the car, "Step out of the vehicle."

"You say so," the man smirked, he stepped out, but ripped the door off its hinges as he did.

"Really?" Maya asked, sighing, "You gonna play it like that?"

He responded by swinging the door at them, Maya simply held up her hand, smiling as a glowing shield appeared in front of her and Barry, stopping the door.

Barry ran at the man, throwing a punch at his face, the man's cheek turned silver as Barry punched it and the latter cried out in pain and cradled his hand. The silver man turned his arm silver and backhanded Barry over the car.

Then he turned to Maya. Ghost shrugged, "Okay, that's new."  
Notching two arrows Maya sent them at the man, firing repeatedly after the previous as the man approached.

"Can't you just stumble? Please? You're killing my self-esteem," Maya whined, then she noticed his closeness, "Crap."  
Maya ducked as he punched, ducking under his arm and kicking his back and sending him stumbling forwards. Maya glanced back at Barry briefly, noticing the speedster groaning on the floor.

When she looked back, she only just had enough time to phase before the silver man's hand came crashing through her. She turned tangible, but it was too soon as the man swung his fist into her stomach and sent her flying.

The Ghost lay on her back, next to the Flash, as the metal man approached.

"I think you broke my stomach," Maya groaned, gasping for air.

"Looks like you were born to take a beating," the man smirked, he drew his fist back and Maya cursed, but when she blinked she was suddenly on her bike, Barry behind her.

"Right, S.T.A.R. Labs," Maya muttered, starting the engine and tearing past the man, shouting over her shoulder, "See you around, jackass!"

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya knelt next to Barry, trying to keep him conscious as they waited for Caitlin and Cisco, as they walked through the door Maya looked up.

"Barry, Maya?" Cisco asked, looking confused.

"He needs medical attention, now," Maya stated firmly, lifting him off the floor, wincing as her stomach cramped.

"What happened?!" Caitlin exclaimed, rushing around and helping Barry onto the nearest medical bed.

"He punched someone."

* * *

"Thirteen fractures," Caitlin said bluntly as she tightened the frame, she glared at Barry, "That's a new record, and that's just in your hand. You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs and a bruised spleen."

"Even with your powers you'll need a few hours to heal," Caitlin sighed, then she turned to Maya, "You're not as bad, but you still have a cracked rib and a bruised abdomen."

"It makes me feel better that I shot half my quiver at him," Maya shrugged.

Wells was staring at Barry, "What exactly did you hit."

"It was a _punch _and it was pretty funny," Maya grinned.

Barry groaned, "A man. A big bad man."

"Who turned _silver_, like he was made of iron," Maya detailed.

"It changed when I hit him, or when Maya shot arrows," Barry continued, shifting his head, "Like he turned to metal."  
"Interesting," Wells nodded, folding his arms.

"Not 'interesting', try bloody painful," Maya corrected, sitting up abruptly and hissing as her middle ached.

"A man of steel," Harrison continued.

"I thought that was Superman," Maya muttered as she lay back down.

"But you both went after a metahuman, alone," Cisco cut in, "Guys, why'd you not call us."

"I didn't think I'd crack a rib," Maya replied bluntly, "If I had, trust me, I would have told you."

"And we were off duty," Barry added, groaning as he sat up, "The weird thing was, I felt like I knew him."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin tilted her head.

"Something he said to Maya and me, something familiar," Barry explained.

"What? You mean the whole 'looks like you were born to take a beating' thing?" Maya joked, recalling the man's phrase.

"Exactly, but it doesn't matter, he's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him," Barry forgot the subject, "How do we fight a guy made of steel?"

"We will figure that out later, tonight, you both heal," Wells ordered, rolling out of the room with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Barry," Maya looked at her friend.

"Yeah?" Barry replied, lying back down.

"When we figure out how to fight this man, I got dibs on first punch."

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**At CC Jitters…**_

"What happened to you?" Iris inquired as she walked through the doors into Jitters.

"I fell down the stairs," Maya sighed, gently probing her bruised cheekbone as she looked up at her friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be agile and everything?" Iris frowned as she tied her apron on, "You know, you being an assassin and all that jazz."

"Hey, acrobats fall over sometime and they're supposed to be like _super _agile and elegant," Maya defended, picking up empty glasses and cups.

"Whatever you say, anyway, do you mind covering for me for a while? I've got to go as Eddie some questions about… stuff," Iris asked, filling up the coffee pot.

"I think Eddie will be working at the moment, Hun, why don't you go later? It's like nine, he probably has paperwork on that perp from last night," Maya advised, taking the dirt dishes into the back.

When she walked back through the doors Iris was there, "_Please_, Maya?"

"No, Iris, you've literally _just _got here," Maya raised her eyebrow, "I've got a break from twelve to one, it's eleven thirty now, how about I go ask Eddie your questions?"

"No!" Iris exclaimed urgently, "Don't worry about it, I'll go in my break."

"Mhm," Maya nodded disbelievingly, wiping down a table.

"Your faith in me is astonishing," Iris grinned, picking up the coffee pot and starting to walk around.

* * *

_**An Hour Later,**_

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"So your childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable metahuman?" Cisco clarified, looking at Barry.

Maya sat on the metal table next to Barry, she raised an eyebrow at the irony, "That's screwed up."

"I had a childhood nemesis," Caitlin said thoughtfully, "Lexi Leroche, she used to put gum in my hair."

"Jake Puckett," Cisco stated, "If I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me swirly."

"Okay," Barry nodded, "Now that we've all established we're uber nerds-."

"You don't have to be a nerd to have a nemesis, Bare," Maya grinned, "Mine was Willow Brown… she always used to beat me in lacrosse. Then one time I tripped her up… good times."

"Now we've finished with that," Barry sighed, "What are we going to do about Tony?"

"Glad you asked," Cisco smiled, "We're gonna train you, man."

Cisco walked into the next room, pulling back a black curtain, "Behold!"

Behind the curtain was a giant metal dummy.

"I call him Gurter," Cisco nodded.

"For the record," Caitlin pointed out, "not my idea."

"Fighting is physics," Cisco stated, "It's not about strength, it's not about size, it's about energy and power."

"Cisco," Maya exhaled, "Have you ever actually been in a fight?"

"…No…" Cisco replied cautiously.

"I can tell," Maya laughed, "How about we let the assassin talk?"

"Okay…" Cisco mumbled.

Maya turned to Barry, "Fight me."

"What? No! You're my friend!" Barry exclaimed.

"You're such a wuss," Maya snorted.

"Fine," Barry charged at Maya, she sidestepped, causing Barry to crash into the dummy.

Barry stood up, he blurred over to Maya and threw a punch, and Maya grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Now, if I wanted to I could break your arm," Maya specified calmly, adding pressure and causing Barry to groan in pain.

Maya let go of his arm, "Try again."

Barry tried again, this time running around Maya and throwing punches, Maya dropped to a lunge and held her foot out, sweeping Barry's feet from under him.

Barry leapt up, sending a kick for Maya's stomach, the assassin grabbed his foot and pushed it up, flipping the speedster over and watching as he landed on his back on the floor with a thud.

"Argh! I think you dislocated my shoulder," Barry yelled in pain, lying on the floor.

* * *

Barry sat on a medical bed, complaining as Caitlin moved his arm.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie," Caitlin sighed, "This is going to be quick but extremely painful."

Maya watched, trying not to let her amusement show on her face as she watched. Barry's phone rang.

"Oh, speaking of pain," Barry muttered, answering the call from Eddie Thawne, "Eddie, hey."

There was an answer on the other side followed by a long period of speech before Barry spoke, "Great, I'll be there in a second."  
Barry hung up and swung himself back onto the bed, "Okay, let's do this."

Caitlin placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm, "So, Barry, you said you were off duty last night… you weren't visiting Iris again in disguise, were you? Because that would be reckless and, well, creepy."

Barry shook his head, "No."

"You're such a bad liar, baby face," Maya grinned, "Sorry about your shoulder, by the way."

"She has a point," Caitlin nodded, then she relocated his shoulder.

Barry sat there for a moment, Maya sighed, "Well, my lunch break is up, I'll see you around."

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

"So where's the both of yours' shadow?" Mackenzie, a small blonde girl, asked.

"Sorry?" Maya laughed, restocking the cronuts.

"Barry. I haven't seen him in here all week, for either of you," she laughed.

"Oh, we had a fall out," Iris shrugged.

"She scared him off," Maya smirked, earning a light smack with the tongs off Iris.

"Iris?"

Iris looked up at her name, stepping back once she saw the person, Maya glanced up as Iris stepped into her.

Tony Woodward grinned, "Long time no see."

He started to move forwards, smiling the whole time, "I've got to say, Iris, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Tony," Iris replied carefully, "Um, you too."

"Yeah, I keep in shape," Tony shrugged.

"Just tell me if you want me to make him leave," Maya whispered to Iris, remembering Barry saying Tony was the metahuman who could turn to steel.

"I've got a gym in my place, been down in Keystone, west side," Tony continued, "You stop by some time."

"She has a boyfriend," Maya interrupted, smiling brightly.

Iris nudged Maya before looking back at Tony, "So can I, er, get you a drink?"

"To go, perhaps?" Maya suggested, wiping the metal desk.

"Nah, I came to see you," Tony smirked, walking to lean on the counter next to Maya.

"How'd you know I worked here?" Iris questioned.

"Yes, how _did _you find her?" Maya inquired, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"I've been reading up on the Streak," Tony shrugged, "found your little blog… why're you writing about this guy?"

"People say that he's a hero," Iris stated.

"I think he's a coward, I happen to know he took a beating last night and ran off like a little girl, you shou-," Tony was cut off by a ticked off Maya.

"Hey, I have an idea," Maya spoke up, "How about you step back about fifty paces so a) I can clean the table and b) so I don't force you to leave."

Tony held his hands up, taking a step back, "So what's your name?"

"Maya," she smiled.

"What? No last name?" Tony chuckled, leaning on the counter.

"I don't like stalkers," Maya smiled sarcastically, shoving his arm off the counter, "So if you don't want a drink I suggest you should leave."

"Actually I was hoping to buy Iris a drink," Tony smirked.

"Iris, Maya," Mackenzie hissed, pointing to the TV.

Iris looked to the screen and realisation dawned on her face, to why Maya was being rude.

The screen was a police alert: _'Tony Woodward. Height: 6'3". Weight: 220lbs. Wanted by CCPD. ARMED AND DANGEROUS'._

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Maya smiled, not looking phased by the alert, "she has a boyfriend. A _cop _boyfriend."

"Maya's right, thanks, Tony. But I don't think my _cop _boyfriend would approve, a cop just like my dad," Iris emphasised, smiling.

"I never really liked cops that much," Tony sighed, leaning on the counter.

"Well he's picking me up for the, uh, policemen's ball, I should probably call him," Iris babbled, Maya's eyes widened as she saw Tony look at the TV.

"Give me your phone, Iris, now!" Iris handed it over and Tony's hand turned silver as he crushed it.

Maya sighed, looking at the criminal as she pulled her black iPhone out, Tony held out his hand.

Maya laughed, "No way, iron man. Now get out."

Tony raised his eyebrow, he pulled out a wad of money and placed it in the jar, "Your phone."

"You're gonna have to take it from me," Maya challenged, "and I'm not in the best mood."

Tony growled before walking out, the door slamming behind him.

"I'll be right back," Maya smiled, walking into the back and dialling his number.

Barry picked up after a few rings, "Were you in Jitters?"

"When your best friend Tony was there? Yeah don't worry, he only broke Iris' phone and threatened to break mine," Maya replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, Iris just posted to the Streak, she wants to meet," Barry sighed, then his voice turned angry, "Are you sure he didn't hurt you? No threats or anything?"

"He just got a little angry, I'm fine, Barry, I can take care of myself," Maya smiled, "But Tony said he had a place out in Keystone, he was telling Iris how big it was."

"He still threatened you," Barry stated, then the line went dead.

"Bare? Barry? Dammit," Maya cursed running back through Jitters, grabbing her stuff and heading for her bike, going straight to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya burst through the doors, seeing Caitlin and Cisco look up from their screens in alarm.

"Where did he go?" Maya demanded, heading for her suit.

"Keystone iron works, where Tony's hideout is," Cisco supplied.

Maya walked out in her suit, grabbing her Bō from the rack of her equipment.

"Cisco, did you install the updates I asked for?" Maya questioned, sliding the weapon into its place in the utility belt on her suit.

"Yeah, why?" Cisco frowned.

"Iron's a good electric conductor, right?" Maya smirked as she walked back out of the lab, placing her mask on.

* * *

**What does Maya's upgraded weapon have to do with iron and electricity? :P Maya's going after Barry…**


	29. Electrifying and Punching

**Two updates, one day, I am on a roll =D**

* * *

_**Episode 6**_

* * *

_**Keystone City,**_

_**Iron Works…**_

Maya pulled up outside the iron works just as Tony walked out.

"Huh, looks like you both came back for more," Tony smirked, turning silver.

"Yeah, looks like it," Maya scowled, pulling her pole out and watching it elongate, turning into a Bō.

Tony charged at Maya but she ducked under him, jabbing her pole into his back and clicking the button on the top, a blue crackle surged down the metal and Tony yelled out.

"What did you do?!"

"I, iron man," Maya smirked, "Electrocuted you."

Tony stood straighter and backhanded Maya across the air and into the door of the iron works. Maya sprang up, bringing up a shield to block the large scrap of metal lugged at her.

Maya ran at Tony, sliding under him as he lunged at her and electrocuted his back again before spinning around him and jabbing his stomach, sending a current again.

Tony collapsed to the ground, his metal skin turning back to pink flesh and Maya didn't waste time, she sprinted inside, heading through the junk.

"Barry?! Barry! You here?!" Maya saw a tipped over cabinet with a red hand sticking out, "Shit, Barry!"

Maya ran over and knelt next to him when she heard voices.

"Caitlin! Over here!" Cisco appeared next to Maya.

"Barry?! Maya?!" Caitlin yelled, showing up beside Cisco.

"I found him like this. Was Tony outside?" Maya asked.

"No, he was gone," Cisco shrugged.

"Looks like me electrocuting him didn't do much then," Maya sighed, "Cisco can you lift the shelves up? I can probably phase him through the rest."

Cisco nodded, heaving up the shelves with Caitlin as Maya grabbed Barry's hand and hauling him out, phasing his through some of the items.

"Barry? Barry say something so we know you're okay," Caitlin urged, dropping the shelves when Maya pulled him out.

"Ugh," Barry groaned.

"Okay, that works," Maya laughed.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"What were you thinking? What were you thinking?!" Wells raised his voice, sitting in his chair, "I told you we would figure out a way to deal with him!"

Barry was in the medical room, wincing as Caitlin patched him up. Cisco and Maya sat outside it.

"I can heal quickly," Barry rubbed his forehead.

"You can't when you're dead," Wells replied coldly, "You put Maya in danger and you put Cisco and Caitlin in danger. You could've gotten them all killed!"

"But he didn't! He was angry, Dr Wells," Maya cut in, "I get you are mad, he disobeyed you and what you told him to do. But we're all here _at the moment_."

"He could've have killed you, he could have killed Maya," Wells continued, watching Barry as he strode past.

"I know," Barry answered, getting angry, "Alright, I _know_! In the past thirty six hours I've had my ass handed to me twice by the guy who tortured me as a kid. I couldn't stop him then and I can't stop him now."

"Yes you can," Maya stated, looking over at the scarlet speedster sternly.

"How?" Barry laughed ironically.

"Because this time you've got me. And you've got Caitlin, and Cisco, and Dr Wells," Maya smirked, "And we've got a plan."  
"Cisco," Dr Wells called, Cisco walked to his computer, "Any material, if struck at a high enough velocity, can be compromised."

"We ran an analysis," Cisco started, bringing up the plan on the screen, "on the metal in Tony's footprint. Based on its density and atomic structure, if you impact it at just the right angle at just the right speed, you could do some serious damage."

"How fast would I have to go?" Barry inquired, placing his hands on his hips.

"Factoring in the metals tensile strength estimated thermal thickness," Cisco moved his head in thought, "atmospheric pressure, air time you'd have to hit him at approximately… mark one point one."  
Caitlin strode in, her expression alarmed, "You want Barry to hit something at eight hundred miles per hour?"  
"Eight hundred thirty seven actually," Cisco corrected.

"Isn't that faster than the speed of sound?" Maya questioned, standing from her chair, "That's fast."

"No, he would create a sonic boom which is what I said before," Cisco kissed his hands as if to say 'perfection', "would be awesome."

"I've never ran that fast before," Barry deadpanned, leaning on the table.

"Yet," Maya amended, walking forward with her hands crossed, "You haven't ran that fast _yet_."

"I can't believe we're actually entertaining this idea!" Caitlin exclaimed, holding her hands out in exasperation, "I mean he'd need a straight shot from _miles _away."

"Yeah, five point three miles," Cisco nodded thoughtfully, he nodded his head sideways, "theoretically."  
"But," Wells countered, "You'd take him down."

"Do it wrong," Caitlin opposed, walking to Barry, "and you'll shatter every bone in your body."

"It's up to you, Barry," Maya smiled, "It's your choice."

* * *

_**West Residence…**_

Maya sat opposite Iris, scrolling through Instagram whilst Iris typed on her laptop when a loud crash sounded.

Iris' head shot up and Maya placed her phone down, Maya stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

She looked at Iris, "Stay. Here."

Looking out the window Maya saw the flipped over cop car and cursed, she pulled her Bō from its cover and headed back to Iris, she grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back door.

As they turned into the corridor they stopped, Tony Woodward stood in the middle, grinning at them. Maya snapped her hand down, causing the metal to lengthen into the long pole. Tony's eyebrow raised at the weapon.

"What's wrong? Never seen a girl assassin?" Maya mocked, snarling at the intruder.

"You're an assassin?" Tony questioned, surprise written on his face.

"Yes, she is," Iris smirked.

Maya launched herself at the man, swinging her Bō rapidly, she hit him three times, and each one electrocuted him before Tony grabbed the pole and snapped it in half.

"You-," Maya started angrily, but didn't get to finish as Tony threw her into the wall.

* * *

_**Carmichael Elementary…**_

Maya groaned, blinking multiple times before her eyes came into focus and she came back into conscious.

She was in a school, she could tell by the lockers lining the wall… and the posters on the wall…

Then Maya realised she was being carried, she was over someone's shoulder. Tony.

Maya groaned, catching Iris and Tony's attention, Maya then flipped herself off his back, landing with both feet on the floor behind them.

Maya turned to face Tony and Iris, but Tony simply smiled and turned to Iris, "Remember this place?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan here, Tony?" Iris replied, "Finally going to go for that GED?"

"Has that tiny, metal brain of yours actually come up with a plan?" Maya inquired, the smile was wiped off her face as he shoved her forwards to walk with Iris.

"You girls want a plan? How's this," Tony snarled, "You used to write about the Streak, right? Well now you're gonna write about me."

"You just abducted me- and my best friend, Tony, why would I do that?" Iris laughed, looking around.

"Because the Streak is dead," Tony smirked, "squashed like a little bug, by _me_."

"Wow, you really are stupid," Maya shook her head, Tony looked at her, "Dude, he has _super _healing, that came as an add-on to his speed, there is like a twenty percent chance he's _actually _dead."

"Shut it, blondie," Tony growled before turning to Iris, "Now, unless you want the same thing to happen to your best friend Maya over there, you're gonna tell the whole world that there's a new man on campus. I'm just getting started."

Tony leant on the lockers and crossed his legs and arms.

"You could have anybody write about you, Tony," Iris raised her arms, "Why me?"

Tony shrugged, "'Cause I like you, Iris. Always have."

Iris put on a flirty smile, walking forwards, "You should've said something."

"Are you serious? You took her cause you have a childhood crush on her?" Maya asked incredulously, she noticed Iris quietly jabbing her finger to the fire alarm and smirked, "Don't mind me, continue."

Iris turned to smile at Tony and Maya took her chance to lunge at the fire alarm, pulling it and grinning as the bell rung out. Maya and Iris ran for the door, but Tony grabbed Iris by the arm.

"Stop or I'll hurt her," Tony growled, Maya froze, turning to face them.

"You must be more of an asshole than I thought," Maya muttered walking back.

Tony grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the door, Iris cried out at Tony's grip whilst Maya winced.

"Try anything like that again and I'll do more than bruise you," Tony threatened before ripping the alarm from the wall.

* * *

Tony pulled them through the corridor, he stopped by the trophies where a picture of him was displayed with boxing gear on and a trophy.

"Seems you were more brawn than brains then," Maya observed, raising an eyebrow at the photo.

"Just hand yourself over, Tony," Iris pleaded, "Before this gets any worse. It's not too late."

"Yeah it is," Tony murmured, pushing the two girls in front of him, "Cops are already looking for me, so get ready for the showdown of a life time because I'm not going down without a fight."

There was a gust of wind and Maya grinned, knowing instantly who it was.

"Good," the Streak stated, "because you just found one."

"You just won't stay dead," Tony grabbed them by the arms and swung them round, "Come to save your little fangirls."

"Hey," Maya objectified, "I am _not _a fangirl."

"This is between us," Barry replied, his voice unrecognisable, "let them go."

Maya leaned towards Tony's ear, her voice a whisper, "I told you he wasn't dead. You tough guys just don't listen, do you?"

Tony threw Maya behind him and pushed Iris to the floor, Maya crawled forwards to Iris and pulled her back.

"Oh I would, but I'd rather make them watch as I break every bone in your body," Tony said, turning his whole body to metal.

"Perfect," Maya whispered, reaching for her high tops.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Iris asked.

Maya opened her mouth to answer, but a blur of yellow lightning slid through Tony's legs and grabbed them, pulling them to the lockers at the back.

"Stay here," the Streak told them, Maya nodded and he vanished, running back at Tony where he ducked under his punch, came round behind him and pushed him.

Tony stumbled and glared at the Flash, Barry grinned, "To slow, tin man."

Tony threw another punch and Barry moved backwards, moving out of the way to let Tony punch the locker instead.

"I've known guys like you," Barry called out, "Big in high school and never got over it. All these powers and look at you… bully then, bully now."

Barry grabbed the flag pole from the side, crashing it into Tony's face, tin man's skin turned to metal where the pole connected but he then grabbed it and held on.

"Well that was stupid," Maya muttered, moving into a crouch.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Iris whispered, "You'll get hurt!"

"Well someone has to help him," Maya stage-whispered, pulling two small electric devices from her boot.

Tony picked Barry up on the end of the pole and swung him into the lockers, then threw him into the wall, he did it again before throwing the pole behind him.

Barry lay on the floor, he wiped his bleeding nose as Tony cracked his knuckled and reverted back to his metal exoskeleton. But Barry then took off, running out the door in a red blur.

Maya watched him go, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Going somewhere?" Tony asked, noticing Maya in a crouch.

Maya didn't answer, she just smirked and threw one of the small machines at Tony, he caught them in his hand but they sparked and he cried out.

Maya took off, launching herself onto Tony and wrapping her body around his until she pulled him to the ground, the metal exoskeleton faltered and disappeared.

"We have to move, the electric current will short out soon," Maya standing up and pulling Iris to her feet, they made it a few steps down the hall when Tony stood up again.

Maya went to throw her seconds device when a loud boom echoed through the hall, Maya's eyes widened and she grinned. A sonic boom.

Maya pressed herself against the lockers and pulled Iris next to her, Maya turned away as the doors flew off their hinges and Barry flew through the door, only visible as a red flash and yellow lightning.

Maya turned back to watch Barry's fist connect with Tony's cheek, the metal faded off and Tony collapsed to the ground, his iron skin gone.

Barry lay on the floor cradling his fist as Tony stumbled to his feet, Maya reacted quickly, moving forward and roundhouse kicking him in the chest then dropping her second electrifier on him. A few seconds later, he passed out, Maya grinned before hopping up and down, "That was for breaking my staff."

"Nice kick" Barry grinned.

"Thanks, but I think I broke my foot," Maya hissed, hopping more.

"I think broke my hand," Barry agreed.

* * *

After Barry took Tony Woodward to the prison and Iris home, he found Maya still at the school. She was standing in the main hall of the school.

"You okay?" Barry asked, taking his mask off as he approached.

"Yeah, just thinking," Maya smiled, starting to walk towards the door.

"Hey," Barry stopped her by taking her arm, "Really, you alright? What were you thinking about?"

Maya paused before answering, "Did you go to prom?"

Barry blanched, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, "I, er, yeah, I went to prom. Why?"

"I didn't," Maya nodded, picturing a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, "I was sixteen when I got into the car crash that dragged me into this life. Missed my prom."

"Would you go?" Barry asked, "If you had the chance to go to prom would you?"

"I think it's about nine years too late," Maya laughed, then she sighed, "but yes, I would go."

Barry grinned, running off before reappearing a minute later with a CD player and a CD. Barry plugged in the disc player and placed the CD in, pressing play.

Barry walked over to Maya, grinning like an idiot a he held his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

"You're kidding right?" Maya raised she hesitated before taking his hand, "I have a boyfriend."

Barry tried not to let his smile falter, "I know, but I think you deserve this dance."  
Maya rolled her eyes, "I like the music, by the way."

Barry smirked, he'd remembered Maya's new love for 'the Eagles' and had snagged Joe's disc before running back.

And the song seemed to fit perfectly.

_You don't have to say a word,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_I know what you want to say,_

_It's so hard to say goodbye,_

_I can hold back my tears,_

_And try to be strong,_

_While our love is falling apart,_

_I know what I'll say,_

_If you walk away,_

_But what do I do?_

_What do I do with my heart?_

* * *

**So… what did you think about the MayaxBarry? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* oh and, obviously, Maya electrocuting Tony… multiple times… :P**


	30. Need for Speed

**So I wrote this yesterday… because, y'know, I have no life and all that jazz… Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Episode 7**_

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya sat on a spinning chair, turning herself around as Dr Wells rolled into the room.

"Where's Barry?" Wells asked, looking around, "He's late."

Caitlin sighed, "Late is kind of this signature move."

"_Despite _him being the fastest man alive," Maya grinned, stopping her spinning, "Which has got to be an achievement."

"Hey guys, wanna see my signature move?" Cisco suggested, twirling the pen in his mouth.

Barry appeared next to Maya in a flash of yellow and Maya simply glanced up at him, annoyed… along with the other three occupants of the lab.

Barry took a sip of his coffee before noticing the looks, "Sorry guys, I got a little held up… you had to be there."

"You mean like you were supposed to be here?" Maya asked, raising her eyebrow at the speedster.

"I'm going to need a moment or two alone with Barry," Harrison smiled, Maya sighed and stood up, walking out the room pursued by Caitlin and Cisco.

"Have fun with that, baby face," Maya smiled mockingly, patting his arm as she walked past.

"You're in trouble," Cisco sang teasingly as he walked after the blonde.

* * *

After her brief shift at Jitters, Maya returned to S.T.A.R. Labs at Barry's request, saying she'd probably want to see it.

"Why the hell would I want to see _that_?" Maya exclaimed as she saw the picture, staring at Barry as they walked into the lab.

"I thought, since you were an assassin, you might be able to tell me how he was killed," Barry shrugged.

Cisco sat down in his chair, looking at the screen, "Facial reconstructive software. It was designed for archaeologists and it should help us identify you crispy corpse."  
Maya raised her brow as the software started, watching as results loaded and the face was reconstructed.

"Question's how'd he fry in the first place," Barry grimaced.

"Electricity. High level heat could have done something like that, something like lightning," Maya stated, pulling a face at the corpse.

"So, what, there's a metahuman out there who can control electricity?" Barry joked, looking at Maya.

"Maya has a point, it would take a serious level of electric static discharge to cause that level of tissue damage," Wells nodded.

"Guys, according to the software there's an eighty two percent chance your victim looked like this," Cisco leaned back in his chair as the image came up.

"Eighty two?" Barry repeated, unimpressed as he looked at the colourless model on the screen.

"Hey," Cisco objectified, "it was zero when you walked in here, pal."

"You should be grateful, bare," Maya smirked.

"Can you cross reference that with the DMV database and maybe get a name?" Barry inquired.

"Absolutely, this software can do just about anything," Cisco grinned, before pausing, "now that Felicity reprogrammed it."

Cisco tapped at the computer and a drivers licence, "Casey Donahue no wife, no kids, used to work at the Petersburg electrical station."

"That can't be a coincidence," Caitlin replied, looking at the screen.

"That's weird," Cisco frowned, "someone just used his ID to get into the substation."

"The Petersburg Grand is experiencing power drain right now," Caitlin informed them.

"That's my cue," Maya sighed, disappearing from the room and reappearing moments later in her suit, she placed on her mask and clipped her utility belt on.

Maya looked at Barry, "You comin'?"

Barry grinned, appearing moments later in his suit, Harrison didn't get to finish his sentence, "Barry, Maya, be care-."

Barry ran out of the room with Maya on his tail.

* * *

_**Petersburg Grand…**_

Maya stopped just outside the grid dismounting her bike she walked up to Barry, they slowly I trekked inside until they came across someone.

The man was standing in front of the station, electricity coming from his hands as the electric grid sparked. The man's face glowed red as the electricity surged through him.

"I'm pretty sure this is a restricted area," Barry called out, stopping with Maya a few paces away from the man.

"Is what you're doing even _legal_?" Maya asked, looking alarmed.

The man turned to face them and Maya was taken back at his appearance, he had black marks around his eyes and a dead look about him, like he had no energy.

He shot a bolt of electricity at the duo and Maya darted to the side along with Barry.

"Easy there, zappy," Barry taunted.

Maya pulled out small metal balls from her belt, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to try and electrocute people?"

Maya's thoughts flashed to when she electrocuted Tony… multiple time, but she shook them away and through the four metal spheres at the man. As they hit the ground by his feet they exploded if large bangs and grey smoke.

The man stepped out of the smoke, "I... have to… feed."

Maya's eyes widened and she threw herself to the right and to the floor as lightning hit the pole behind where she was, he went for Barry and the red clad hero zipped away from the electricity.

Barry ran again, but wasn't as lucky as the blue electricity hit Barry in the chest, Maya watched briefly as yellow light drifted from Barry and to the man.

She then sprung up from the ground and ran at the man, throwing a punch across his face and giving Barry enough time to run.

The man's head snapped to the side with a crack, but he turned back quickly and before Maya could move a bolt of lightning sent her flying into the two post behind her and causing them to topple over onto her.

Maya yelled out as they hit her back, and her cry made Barry stop running and turn to her, giving the other man enough time to strike Barry again, and the yellow light seeped into the electric man.

Maya growled, she concentrated and soon phased through the posts, she pulled out some thick wire from her belt and stood up quickly, running at the man.

"Hey, sparky!" Maya yelled as she landed on his back, she wrapped the wire around his neck and heaved backwards, "Stop electrocuting my friend."

As the duo fell back, Barry collapsed to the ground and Maya sprang up, running to his side whilst the other recovered.

"_Run, Barry, you and Maya need get out of there,"_ Dr Wells' anxious voice came through the coms and Maya pulled Barry to his feet.

Barry tried to run, but only got a few feet before he stopped, Maya frowned and ran to catch him as his knees buckled.

"_I can't," _Barry answered breathlessly, _"My speed… it's gone."_

"_We're on our way, I'll bring him on my bike," _Maya replied, dragging Barry to her bike where he clung to her as she sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Barry was running on the treadmill, no blur, no yellow lightning. Nothing.

The machine bleeped constantly, showing Barry was running seven miles per hour, Maya grimaced.

"He runs slow," Cisco stated, "Even for a normal person."

"You can't just _lose _your powers," Caitlin said bluntly, holding up her hands, "You DNA was transformed by the Particle Accelerator black, there is no way to _un-_transform DNA."

"Yeah?" Barry challenged, "Tell that to Maya who had to drive me back here on her bike," he looked at Maya, "I seriously don't think you passed your test."

Maya shrugged, "Slow and safe's not really my thing, its no fun."

"So we were wrong," Wells spoke up, "this metahuman doesn't electrocute people, he syphons electricity, thereby removing your power."

"Do we think this is temporary?" Barry asked, looking up, "or…?"

Wells shook his head, "We'd have to run tests."

Barry nodded, standing up, "Yeah. I've got to warn Joe."

"I'll come with you," Maya smiled, walking out of the room with him.

"Barry," Harrison called, "We will find a way to restore your speed. I promise you."

* * *

_**At CCPD…**_

Maya sat on the table in the awkward silence which followed after Barry told Joe about his speed going. Joe stared at Barry before picking up the red mug on the table and throwing it in the air.

It fell to the floor shattered into hundreds of pieces with a _smash_.

"You didn't catch it," Joe stated, his face blank.

"I _loved _that mug," Barry replied, his face hurt, "And what part of a metahuman stole my speed didn't you understand?"  
Joe sighed and leant back, picking up Maya's mug which she'd left the other fay.

"Oh-kay!" Maya exclaimed, taking the mug from Joe's hand, "we don't need to break anything else- we've already established Barry's powers aren't working."

"Guys, there's not part of anything you say which I can understand," Joe stood up, "To me, you both might as well be speaking Dutch."

"I can't speak Dutch," Maya frowned, before smiling, "But I can speak Russian."

Joe gave Maya a pointed look, "What did Dr Wells say?"

"He's working on it," Barry sighed.

"Barry you have to get your speed back, "Joe answered, sitting on the table next to Barry, "People in this city need protecting… if you don't have your speed how te hell are we going to keep them safe?"

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Maya huffed.

"We have Maya, but she's not always going to be fast enough," Joe corrected.

"Joe, the man who stole my speed, he was the one who burnt up the man we saw in the alley today," Barry explained, "You need to tell the police not to confront him, he'd dangerous."

"Who's dangerous?"

The trio spun to see Iris standing at the door.

"Ugh, no one," Maya smiled, "Just this assassin who I used to know, nothing special. He's just shown up."

Iris rolled her eyes, coming up behind Barry and Maya, "Well he better be careful, cops in Central City are the best and if they can't protect us, we've always got Maya… and if not, the Flash will."

Maya exchanged a look with Barry, who turned to Iris, "What if he can't? What if he's gone?"

"Gone?" Iris crossed her arms.

"What if he's just done," Barry suggested, "Or maybe it's that whatever he could do before he can't do anymore."

"What Barry's trying to say is: what if the Flash's powers have gone and he can't help people any…" Maya trailed off as Joe turned to her.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Barry mumbled, taking Maya by the arm and leading her out of the door.

* * *

As they walked to the elevator, the doors pinged open and Maya stopped dead in her tracks at the man that stepped out of the doors with two cops. The Clock King.

Felicity had explained to Maya who the Clock King was after Oliver had mentioned him when she was in Starling, Felicity wasn't keen on the Clock King as he had almost outsmarted her with her computers. Almost.

Barry checked his watch before stepping out of the way, pulling Maya with him who still seemed lost in thought.

"That's a quality time piece, young man," the Clock King said, looking back at Barry and Maya.

"Oh, thanks," Barry smiled, looking at his watch.

"They took mine," Clock King replied, "All of them."

"Yeah? Well maybe next time you'll be good," Maya snapped, leaning past Barry to press the button to go down.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Barry stood by his suit, looking at it mournfully whilst Maya fiddled with her utility belt.

"I have done it," Cisco announced as he walked into the room holding a thirty cm long metal pole in his hand.

Cisco turned and held it out to Maya, she grinned, "You made me a new one?"

Cisco shrugged, "You were obviously distraught after Tony broke your first one. This one is almost exactly the same as before, but I added a few things."

Maya looked up curiously, "Does it still electrocute things?"  
Cisco nodded, "And it can create air disruptions, release smoke _and_, my personal favourite, turn invisible and phase along with you."

"You're kidding right? I just wanted a new staff," Maya laughed, she snapped the pole down at it elongated to the full length, from her shoulders to her feet, "Cisco. You're my new best friend, sorry Bare."

Maya then turned to face Barry and noticed him still staring at his suit.

"You think I'll ever wear it again?" Barry questioned.

Caitlin, who was stood behind him, smiled, "I hope so."

Barry pushed away from the wall, "I didn't have my speed for very long, but now that it's gone… it feels like part of me is gone too."

"With or without your speed, you're still you, Barry," Caitlin assured him.

"And I think that's your best feature," Maya grinned, linking her arm with Barry's, "not your speed."

"But without my speed… without it I'm not my best version," Barry shook his head, "I love being the Flash. I love everything about it, the feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour, wind and power just rushing past my face… being able to help people. I'm not sure I can live without it."

"Farooq Gibran," Cisco stated, picking up his tablet and walking down from the computers.

"Your ability to multitask amazes me," Maya shook her head.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"The powers vampire who hijacked your speed, I hacked in the surveillance footage from Petersburg substation, once I got his face it was easy to find a match," Cisco shrugged, passing Barry the tablet.

On it was an article displaying a picture of the powers vampire when he didn't look so… dead. The title read _'Two Dead, One Hurt in Freak Accident'_.

"He climbed the electrical tower the night of the Accelerator explosion," Barry read out.

"Which would explain his powers," Maya nodded, looking at the article.

A beeped came from the speakers and Maya looked up before running to the computers along with Cisco as he brought up the security.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Cisco groaned as a picture of Farooq came up on the screen, "this is not happening."

"_Doctor Harrison Wells!" _Farooq yelled, _"I need to see you. Come on, I know your inside, open the door."_

"Don't open it," Maya told Cisco, walking to the door to shut it.

"_I just want to talk, Doctor," _Farooq pleaded, _"Wells! Let me in!"_

Maya picked up her staff from the table where she placed it and held it tightly.

Looking at the footage, she saw Farooq blow open the high voltage doors and pull out the cables. Electricity surged off the cables and into Farooq, making his skin glow red. The lights started to flicker and Maya gripped the Bō tightly as the lights turned off. Maya closed her eyes.

"Oh shit."

The building shook as Farooq sent lightning at the front doors, burning right through them. Maya glanced to Barry, both of them thinking the same thing.

"He's inside," Barry stated.

Barry was on the phone to Captain Singh as Maya sat at the computer, trying to find a way to restore any of the electricity. Dr Wells had re-joined them.

"Joe and Iris are in trouble," Barry told them Maya instantly snapped to attention, "I need to get my powers back _now_."

"I have a theory," Wells sighed, "it's untested."

Barry looked at the Doctor, "I'm willing to roll the dice."

"Okay, you've lost your speed, yes, but nothing has changed inside you on a subatomic level," Wells explained, "In other words your cells are still prime."

"They just need a jump start," Cisco worked out.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Barry questioned, "How do we jumpstart me?"

"We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system," Wells explained.

"You're saying we need to _electrocute _him?" Maya clarified.

"You'd need a current of at least twenty thousand kilo-amps," Cisco nodded.

"Are you insane? That's more electricity than they give to people in the electric chair," Caitlin exclaimed.

"Caitlin, with Farooq in the building we're all looking at a death sentence here," Wells stated.

"Will my shield hold?" Maya asked, looking up from the computer, she looked to Cisco, "Would one of my shields hold off Farooq?"

"Uh, it's possible, but any damage that happens to it might affect you," Cisco explained, "Basically if he sends electricity at the shield you'll get electrocuted."

"No way," Barry shook his head, "No, we're not putting you in danger, there has to be a way to jump start my powers."

"That's not your decision, Barry," Maya replied sternly, "If you 'jumpstart' goes wrong it could _kill _you."

"And if Farooq electrocutes your shield at a high enough voltage then so will you," Barry bit back.

"The generators off line," Cisco reported, "if we reboot it we could get a charge that big."

"We need something that can transmit the load from the generator to Barry's body without shorting out," Harrison specified.

"Treadmill," Cisco grinned, "My baby could take the charge."

"What if Barry can't?" Caitlin voiced her and Maya's doubt.

"Well, like Maya said about her shield, it's up to him," Wells replied, looking at Barry.

Barry started to walk out of the room, Caitlin called after him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna talk to him," Barry sighed.

"_Talk to him_?" Maya repeated, "Barry, this man's here to _kill _us, don't you think if you show your face he won't blow you too smithereens?"

"Maya's right, there's no way," Harrison shook his head.

"You didn't see him at the substation, he needed to feed. I got super speed out of the Particle Accelerator blast but his best friends died, he woke up a disease," Barry pleaded.

"I _did _see him Barry," Maya stood up, "I saw him almost kill you, I saw him electrocute you twice and take away your powers. He is _dangerous _Barry and you're powerless to stop him!"

Barry answered immediately, "He may just need help like I did. I don't need my powers to offer him that."

"And what if he doesn't _want _help Barry? You can only see the good in people, to see what _could _be and not what is, and he _is _dangerous," Maya argued.

"I have to try," Barry persisted.

Maya glared at him, "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

* * *

She turned and threw Caitlin her Bō, "Do me a favour and _don't _get yourselves killed."

Maya jogged after Barry and the two cautiously walked through the corridors. When they eventually bumped into the man, he immediately held up his hands, blue electricity sparking from them.

"Whoa! Hey! Whoa, easy," Barry put his hands out in front of him," I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, "Farooq laughed, not putting his hands down, he glanced at Maya, "neither of you can."

Maya glanced at Barry, he looked back and grimaced.

"Where is Harrison Wells?" Farooq demanded.

"Look, I know what happened to you," Barry said putting his hands down, "the night of the Accelerator explosion, it changed you. It changed me too, and my friend Maya."

Farooq placed his hands down, "You were the one in the red suit, and her the one in black."

Barry swallowed deeply and Maya groaned inwardly, this was going to end badly.

"I fed from you," Farooq stated, he started walking forwards, "I have to keep feeding."

Maya stepped in front of Barry, "Take on more step and I will kill you. Now, my friend wants to help you, what do ya say?"

"The night of the explosion when the light hit me," Farooq started, "it stopped my heart. Jake and Dari, they were my friends, I woke up and they were beside me, dead. They tried to give me CPR, they were touching me and I electrocuted them."

"This is not your fault," Barry shook his head.

Maya instantly realised Barry's mistake, and judging by Farooq's expression, he was thinking the same thing.

"I know, Wells did this to me," Farooq muttered, looking down at his hands as they sparked.

"Farooq, you need to listen to me," Barry pleaded.

Maya stepped to the side at the last second as Farooq fired the electricity at her, the bolt hit Barry and sent him flying.

Caitlin and Cisco immediately rushed forward and Maya stepping in front of the Farooq.

"Shut the door!" Maya yelled to Cisco, Cisco hesitated, "Cisco!"

Cisco looked worried as he lunged forward and pressed the lever, but not before throwing Maya her staff.

As the door shut, Maya snapped open her Bō, Farooq tilted his head before shooting electricity at her. Maya formed a shield in front of her, wincing as the electricity pinged her skin.

She heard Barry's muffled shout of protest and her name being called before Harrison's voice silenced him.

Maya dodged Farooq's blast and moved forward to roundhouse kick him in the chest, he stumbled back then sent another bolt, Maya phased through it, ignoring the zapping feeling.

Maya jutted the staff out and clicked one of the buttons, the air rippled and Farooq was sent stumbling. He growled and sent a blast, Maya moved out of the way but he then used his other hand to send one.

The electricity hit Maya, sending her flying backwards and only just giving her enough time to phase before she flew through the door and into the other side.

Cisco looked down at her alarmed and Maya sprang to her feet, "That door won't hold long, we gotta move."

Cisco stared at Doctor Wells, obviously still annoyed at what their conversation was before Maya crashed in, but he nodded and the two ran from the room.

"I'm going to the generator, you get to Barry," Cisco pointed down the other hall.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Maya inquired, looking wary about leaving him, but a loud crash of the door breaking startled them, "Okay, see you later."

* * *

Maya burst into the treadmill's room just as Caitlin rushed to grab cables.

"Heya, what'd I miss?" Maya grinned, sitting next to Barry on the treadmill.

"You stayed there, you could've gotten yourself killed!" Barry exclaimed, turning to Maya.

"Ah, but I didn't, besides," Maya stood up, "I can phase, remember? So… how do we know this'll work?"

"When Doctor Wells has a theory he's usually right," Caitlin smiled, plugging the cable in.

"Usually?" Maya raised her eyebrow.

"What if something happens to Joe and Iris first?" Barry worried, Maya froze. Joe and Iris.

Maya looked up at Barry, "Great. Now you're making me worry."

Maya grinned as an idea hit her, "Where's the nearest-."

Maya stopped as a crackled sounded followed by a crash, Barry stood up and Caitlin looked around just as Farooq walked into the main lab next to them.

Maya cursed and ducked down, crawling to the window into their room from the lab, she pressed herself against the wall beneath it and beckoned for Caitlin and Barry to join her.

The three of them held their breaths, pressed against the wall, as they waited for him to leave.

Farooq's shadow loomed over them before moving towards the door, Maya grabbed Barry and Caitlin's hands and turned them invisible, they ran to the closet door, she then turned them visible and phased through.

"Did you know that human bodies generate electricity? The average person gives off three hundred and forty two watts and I can smell it coming from you."

Farooq's words came through the door as he got closer, Caitlin took Maya's hand and the blonde squeezed it in comfort.

Then the lights came on. Cisco had got the generator working.

Barry strode out of the closet and Maya followed, "Caitlin what's the shortcut to the front?"

"Um, the shortest one is probably the one you take, but that means going past Farooq," Caitlin replied.

"Okay, wish me luck," Maya grinned, barging out of the room, she heard Barry shout after her, but was already too far gone.

Maya dove into her suit's room, changing quickly and walking back out, she picked up her utility belt from her weapons tray. Then, after a hesitation, her bow and quiver as well as her mask.

Skidding past the computer's, Maya ran straight into the hall way, not seeing Farooq.

"Maya?"

Maya spun quickly before her eyes widened, Tony Woodward stood in front of her, grinning. Maya heard a groan and looked down to see Farooq on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Maya exclaimed, jumping away.

"What are you doing here, blondie?" Tony smirked.

"Saving my best friend," Maya replied, slipping her mask on and pushing past him, continuing towards the exit.

She had a precinct to save.

* * *

**Eh, this ended weirdly and Maya was a bit all over the place *grimaces*. The next chapter will be better, I promise…**


	31. You're High

**Next chapter, yes I double updated :)**

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya parked her bike out the back of the building opposite the precinct, climbing up the fire escape Maya peered into the window.

Firing an arrow, it latched to the building with a firm wire attached, Maya tied it off on the roof. Taking a few steps back she took a deep breath before running forward and launching herself from the building.

Using her bow as a hook, Maya shot down the wire, bringing her feet up as she descended the first thing she heard was Iris.

"You're going back to prison."

Maya smirked as she neared the window. The Clock King chuckled, "Really? And how to you reckon?"

As the wire ended, Maya shattered the window, turning her fall into a roll Maya came up with an arrow notched, sending it flying.

It hit the wall just to the left of the Clock King.

"How about me?" Maya asked, once again thankful for the voice modulator fitted into her mask.

"My, my," the Clock King grinned, "if it isn't the Shadow from Starling."

Maya didn't answer, she just shot another arrow, and it missed him by an inch.

"Looks like your rust, archer," the Clock King mocked.

"I'm not top keen on getting blood on these hostages," Maya replied evenly.

Maya stepped forward, then she noticed Eddie on the floor, Iris and Jake staring at the blood and Joe watching her carefully. Then Clock King's fist connected with the side of Maya's face.

Maya stumbled back and that's all it took for the Clock King to point a gun at Iris' head, "I'll make a deal. You put down your weapon and let me go, she lives."

Maya hesitated, a plan rapidly forming in her head, slowly, she placed her bow down, ignoring the look from Joe.

"Good," the Clock King grinned, edging backwards.

"What are you doing?!"

Maya turned to the voice, her eyes widening as she recognised it as Jake.

"Get him! Don't let him go!" Jake yelled, the Clock King sighed before pulling out his gun and pulling the trigger.

"No!" Maya shouted, lunging in front of it and hissing as it hit the lower right of her abdomen.

Joe said something, causing the Clock King to pause before pushing Iris to Eddie, the two kissed and twenty seconds later Clock King pulled her away.

Maya growled, sitting up and breathing heavily, her vision blurred slightly, but she watched the Clock King drag Iris up the stairs.

Maya calmed her breathing and stood up, she looked to Joe, "Get him to a hospital."  
The she grabbed her bow and raced after Iris and the Clock King as they disappeared around the corner.

Maya rounded the corner, notching an arrow in her bow and aiming it at the Clock King's head just as Iris pulled the other way.

"Stop."

The duo turned to see Maya, "Let her go."

The Clock King pointed the gun at Iris' head, Maya chuckled, "You know how many times someone's done that to me?"

Maya pulled the string further back, so her thumb was fluttering next to her chin, "Guess what? It doesn't work."

Maya let the arrow fly, just as a gunshot sounded.

* * *

The Clock King let out a pained yell as he fell to the floor, his gun dropping with an arrow in his hand and his leg bleeding from gunshot.

Iris looked up breathlessly at Maya, "Thank you."

"It's what I do, get back to your dad," Maya nodded backwards just before running past Iris and crashing through the window, Maya turned as she fell and sent a grapple arrow at the wall, bouncing down the rest as the wire held her.

Once at the bottom, Maya receded the grapple and took off back to her bike, trying to ignore the blood seeping from her hip.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

After a Maya took out the bullet, cleaned it and wrapped it in a tight bandage, she changed out of her suit, stuffing it into a duffel bag along with her bow.

Putting on a pair of leggings and a black vest, Maya left the West house and returned to her bike, arriving at S.T.A.R. Labs twenty minutes later.

She found Barry and the others in Pipeline, she grinned as she heard Caitlin explain to Barry he'd connected to his speed on a cellular level.

"Looks like you _will_ be wearing your red suit again," Maya grinned as she walked round the corner.

"Maya!" Barry exclaimed, running over in a blur and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Okay, easy there, speedy," Maya laughed, breaking out of Barry's grasp and tenderly patting her wound, "I'm a little incapacitated."

"You got shot?" Barry's eyes widened.

"Yeah, not my best, I was a little distracted after seeing Tony… don't worry, shot Clock King in the hand for kidnapping Iris," Maya shrugged, "That kinda cheered me up."

Caitlin appeared with Cisco next to Barry, Caitlin smiled, "Want me to take a look?"

"That would be _very _appreciated," Maya returned the smile as she and Caitlin walked down the corridor, "My first aid skills are a little rusty."

"Where's my suit?" Cisco inquired.

"Oh, in here," Maya handed him the duffel bag, "I got blood on it, by the way, and it's got a bullet hole in… you might want to take a look at that…"

"You got _blood on my suit_?!" Cisco exclaimed, snatching the duffel bag away, "And a hole! You are so lucky I have another two."

_**Central City Hospital…**_

Maya and Barry walked into Eddie's room, Barry had been forced to hold the flowers as Maya 'couldn't be seen in public with the colour pink'.

"Heyyy, Allen, Maya," Eddie grinned from his bed, his hand clasped around Iris', starting to laugh.

"They put him on pain meds?" Maya questioned, raising her eyebrow at Joe, who was looking at her concernedly.

"Lots of them. He's in pain," Joe shrugged.

"But he's going to be okay," Iris interrupted.

"Hey, Eddie," Barry smiled.

"Flowers? That's so nice," Eddie beamed, starting to laugh.

"Where _were _you two all night?" Iris inquired, pulling the duo into a hug.

"At home, trying to start Maya's bike," Barry lied, smiling widely.

"I love bikes," Eddie giggled, giving Iris a white smile.

"It's been a long night, I'm gonna get some coffee," Iris winked before striding out of the room.

Placing the flowers on the stand, Barry walked round to grin at Eddie, Joe casually pushed the flowers off the table and in a flash Barry caught them.

"Awesome," Joe breathed, "Guess you're feeling better?"  
"Oh yeah," Barry nodded.

"How's your hip?" Joe asked Maya, looking at the blonde.

"Aching, but Caitlin patched me up," Maya sighed, "Nothing like having your very own personal doctor."

Joe chuckled, patting Maya on the shoulder, "Okay… and thank you."

"'Tis what I do," Maya grinned, Barry went to ruffle Maya's hair, but his hand went straight through. Maya smirked whilst Barry rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys see that?" Eddie asked, staring at the trio with an alarmed expression on his face.

"You're just high, partner," Joe ruffled Eddie's hair.

"Right," Eddie laughed, "I forgot."

"Eddie!"

Everyone in the room turned to the door where a breathless Jake stood, he noticed Maya, "Maya! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Eh, my Tuesday nights a usually pretty boring," Maya shrugged, smiling as Jake planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Eddie, I got you this," Jake handed his brother a CD, "In case you get bored in here…"

Maya raised her eyebrow and Jake shrugged, "I'm his brother, I don't have to be sentimental."

"You're _supposed _to be, though," Maya snorted, pecking him on the lips.

Barry watched the couple sadly, trying not to let how much it hurt show, Joe placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring pat.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya jogged back into the room, grabbing her Bō from where she'd left it next to the computer, as she turned to leave something caught her eye.

It was an alert saying the Pipeline's door had been opened, curious, Maya brought up the security footage and stopped.

Harrison Wells knelt next to the body of Farooq, a needle in his hand full of blood. Wells stood up, striding away from the body and sat back in his chair.

Maya stared for a moment, processing the information, before exiting the tabs, snatching up her Bō and running out. Why did Wells need Farooq's blood?

* * *

**Okay, what'd you think? And omfg! Next chapter is ARROW AND FLASH! Shit is gonna hit the fan! When Ollie realises Maya knows Barry!**


	32. Barry Allen, Maya Black and Oliver Queen

**Hey guys... it's been a while... Omfg! This is it, it's the crossover! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_**Episode 8:**_

_**Flash vs Ghost vs Arrow**_

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

Maya picked up the coffee pot, grinning as she walked past Iris who scowled from behind the till of the morning rush.

She saw a flash of red and frowned, but it was gone before she could blink and blew it off as a trick of the light.

Maya filled up coffees where wanted and placed the pot down just as someone planted a kiss on her cheek, "Miss me?"

Maya spun round, grinning at Jake, "I saw you yesterday, stupid, want some coffee?"

"Nah, already had one," Jake he leant next to her, "I just dropped in to say hi before I jet."

"Where you going?" Maya questioned, picking up a few dirty plates.

"My boss wants me to write an article of the heroes of our modern age, so I'm visiting the cities," Jake sighed.

"Which ones?" Maya asked, dumping the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Umm, Metropolis, Gotham, Starling then rounding back to here for the Flash and the Ghost," Jake groaned, "I'm gone two weeks."

"Aww, have fun," Maya laughed before pausing, "Wait, say hi to Batman and Superman for me will ya?"

"Very funny," Jake scowled before pecking Maya, "I gotta dash, I'll phone you before I leave tonight."

"Mhm," Maya replied, wiping down a table.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"Anger, hate, aggression," Harrison stated as he rolled down the ramp.

"A Jedi craves not these things," Cisco said in a Yoda voice, making a 'the force' sign with his hands.

Barry shook his head walking away.

Cisco look confused, "_No one _is feeling that quote?"

Maya smirked, "Much to learn, you still have."

Cisco pointed to her with a smile, Maya grinned back walking past him with a high five before dropping into the chair behind him.

"Moving on," Barry shook his head, "Everyone in the bank went total savage for five minutes, and then they were fine again."

"Anger can be a powerful emotion," Wells pointed out, "if this metahuman can start rational feelings of anger into his victims he can do a lot of damage."

"Let's make sure I don't go anywhere near him then," Maya suggested, "None of you want to see me angry. If you do, run the other way."

"The force is strong with this one," Cisco replied, the duo looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Detective West helped me get a copy of the CAT scans the hospital did on every one at the bank," Caitlin announced as she plugged the memory stick in, "take a look."  
Maya stood from her seat and walked around the screen, she frowned, "The emotional centres of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed."

Caitlin added to Maya's statement, "Particularly the area that controls executive functions. That's the part of the brain which stops us doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into our heads."

"How do you think the Meta does it to them?" Barry questioned, looking back at the girls.

"That's the half a million dollar question," Caitlin sighed.

Barry's phone vibrated and he pulled out his phone, it was an alert from Iris' blog, "Hey, if you guys figure it out let me know."  
Barry walked out of the room and Maya sighed, she picked up her suit which Cisco had begrudgingly fixed and shoved it back in her bag along with her Bō, mask and utility belt just in case.

"Call me if you find anything," Maya called over her shoulder before heading out of the lab.

* * *

'_Laughing our heads off, the two of us there, spending our time like we were millionaires…'_

Maya grinned, it was her ringtone for Ollie, she pulled out her phone and instantly pressed accept, mounting her bike.

"Hey, Ollie," Maya started.

"Hey, May," came Oliver's calm reply, "You still in Central?"

"You still running around in green leather?" Maya retorted, "Yeah, why?"

"I'm in town, on a case, can we meet up?"

"Is that your way of saying you need my help?"

"Maya…"

Maya rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see, and took a left towards Jitters.

"Fine, yeah, outside Jitters, five minutes?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

_**Outside CC Jitters…**_

Maya leant against the cold bricks of the CC Jitters wall, tapping her feet rhythmically as she waited.

"Long time no see."

Maya grinned, shifting her bag up on her shoulder and she turned to look at her blond best friend, "Hey, Ollie."

"Maya," Oliver Queen smiled, accepting the hug from Maya after a moment's hesitation and shifting the bag on his shoulder.

"So, what kind of case brings you to my humble city?" Maya inquired as the two of them started to walk.

"A boomerang, and a friend, two actually," Oliver explained.

Maya raised her eyebrow, "_Really_? Should I be jealous? Is my place as your best friend threatened?"

"Of course not, May," Oliver rolled his eyes, the two of them laughed. And for a moment they weren't the assassin and the vigilante, they were the millionaires Maya Black and Oliver Queen. They were the old them, the innocent them.

"Good," Maya stood straighter, her face becoming emotionless, "Because otherwise I'd have to take out the competition. How's Dig and Lyla? And Felicity?"

"Dig and Lyla are great," Oliver nodded, he paused, "Felicity… she's Felicity…"

The two stopped by their bikes, Maya turned slightly, "It's been a while, Ollie, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Maya," Oliver smiled, he then took a deep breath and readjusted his bag, "How about a drink? For old times' sake."

Maya grinned, "Sound great."

Suddenly a vibrating noise filled the air, Maya pulled out her phone, reading the caller ID before accepting.

**Incoming Call: S.T.A.R. Labs**

"Hello?"

"Maya. It's Cisco. Police got ping from the tracer in the stolen cash. SWAT team are closing in on the Sixteen hundredth block of Pass. Barry's already on his way."

"Got it, tell him I'll rendezvous with him there."

Maya hung up the phone, turning invisible and shrugging off her jacket then pulling out her suit, quickly phasing into it Maya returned to being visible and stuffed her suit into her bag.

Slipping on her mask and clasping her utility belt, Maya swung her leg over the bike and pulled her helmet on.

"Duty calls?" Oliver asked, smiling at the hero.

"Isn't it always?" Maya sighed, starting her bike.

Oliver smiled, "Give me two minutes, I'll come with you."

Oliver vanished into the darkness, reappearing exactly two minutes later clad in Arrow gear, the bag with, presumably, his suit and bow in now considerably less dense.

Oliver mounted his bike, "Let's go."

Maya grinned, leading the way to the location.

The duo arrived just as Barry brought Joe to the ground, Maya threw two of the small electric machines at the offending SWAT member before Oliver shot two arrows into his side.

The hooded vigilante then shot a grapple into the floor above, wrapping his arm around Maya's waist, and used it to pull them up.

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later, **_

_**Team Arrow's Warehouse Hideout…**_

Maya pulled up outside the house just before Oliver, dismounting the bike and running under the cover, away from the rain as she pulled her mask off.

"-seeing is believing for Dig," Felicity explained.

"More like _drooling_," Maya laughed, walking up next to Barry.

"Maya!" Felicity exclaimed, rushing forward to envelop the girl into a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Felicity," Maya smiled, patting the girl on the back, she turned to grin at Dig, "Great to see you again, Dig."

Dig turned to her, "He's fast."

Oliver's tyres squeaked on the concrete as he pulled to a stop, pulling his hood off the former millionaire joined the quartet on the terrace.

"Hey, thanks for showing up back there but Maya and I had it," Barry walked to Oliver.

"Actually Ollie came with me," Maya replied, hooking her arm through Oliver's.

"More like I tagged along," Oliver sighed, smiling at his friend.

"Anyway, I didn't need it, I was getting ready to make my move," Barry boasted.

"What? The one to the morgue?" Oliver chuckled.

"Or infirmary, since, y'know, he can heal super-fast," Maya pointed out, removing her arm.

"Wait, you both know you're both secret vigilante's?" Barry asked, frowning.

Maya's eyes widened and Oliver spoke, "Maya worked with us in Starling, helped defeat Slade with her powers."

Realisation crossed Barry's face, "_You _were the Shadow? You told me you helped Felicity on the computers!"

Maya rubbed the back of her neck, "I lied?"

"You know Barry's the Flash?" Oliver suddenly inquired, "How come you never told me?"

"You never asked," the blonde looked at her two best friend's offended faces, "Geez guys, it's not like you two don't have your fair share of secrets!"

"You could have told _me _you were the Shadow!" Barry exclaimed, "How many more secrets are you keeping from me, us?"

_Apart from my last name and past? _Maya thought, "Nothing else."

Barry and Oliver sighed, the former turned to the other two, "So what are you guys doing in Central City?"

Felicity pulled out a plastic folder from her bag, "Working a case."

Maya took the case from Felicity, she frowned, "A _boomerang_?"

In the sachet was a metal boomerang with grooved imbedded in side, it had dried blood on the edges.

"Suspicious homicide in Starling where the murder weapon was a boomerang, that's why," Felicity shrugged.

"What moron uses a boomerang as a weapon?" Maya snorted, pulling it out and examining it.

"Cool," Barry grinned before noticing Maya and Oliver's faces, "I mean awful."

"I found traces of Iron Oxide on it, I know it's a longshot but," Felicity raised her shoulders, "Central City has the highest concentration of Iron Oxide in the country."

"Did you know Australian aboriginals used boomerangs to hunt?" Barry went into geek mode, "Mainly on a kangaroo, which is a surprisingly low fat source-."

"Barry," Maya cut in, she raised her eyebrow, "No one needs to hear that, you're going into nerd overdrive."

Oliver cleared his throat, "I was with Maya catching up when she got a call, thought I'd tag along, come see you make your move."

Barry laughed, briefly glancing at Maya who was sharing a smirk with the blond archer like they were old friends.

"My cousin got hit by lightning once," Diggle said, out of the blue, "He just developed a stutter."

"Uh, well, Maya and I's team and I are after some metahuman who makes people angry," Barry explained.

"Cool," Felicity replied with a smile before seeing Oliver's face, "I mean awful."

Maya let out a little chuckle before clamping her hand over her mouth when Oliver's gaze turned to her.

"Ah well, since you guys are here why don't we team up?" Barry suggested with a massive grin.

"Ollie doesn't play well with others," Maya deadpanned, giving Arrow a 'what?' look.

"Aw come on, we can help them find their boomerang man, they can help us find our super rage-aholic," Barry persisted, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Then we'd love to," Felicity grinned.

"No," Oliver interrupted, giving her a look, "We'll handle our business and head home."

Maya raised her eyebrow, "You're just playing hard to get. Barry has a point, why don't we team up. It'll be just like the old days."

"Old days?" Barry questioned. Maya's eyes widened.

"He doesn't know?" Oliver turned to Maya, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He doesn't need to know," Maya hissed.

"Maya, it was _ten _years ago, it doesn't matter now," Oliver frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well we've been close friends since _way _before then, so you'd know me too well to think I'd _risk _ruining this," Maya replied sternly.

"Wait, what are you guys on about?" Barry laughed.

"Nothing!" Maya exclaimed, her hand covering Oliver's mouth, the archer batted it away.

"Okay, well the fasted way for us to find out what we need to know is to stick S.T.A.R. Labs on it," Felicity pointed out.

"Enough people know my secret identity," Oliver shifted uncomfortably.

"They know mine and Barry's, they can be trusted," Maya defended their team.

"No, it doesn't matter, I'll go," Felicity shrugged, starting to walk toward the exit, "They already know who I am. You can drop me off and I will meet up with you later."

Maya was already at her bike, sitting on it and about to pull on her helmet.

Barry appeared next to Felicity in a burst of yellow, sweeping her up, "How about I give you a lift."

The duo disappeared in a flash of red and Maya ignored the pang at the two of them together.

She held up her arms, shouting after them, "Thanks guys! Just leave me here!"

"Man, that's not freaking you out?" Dig exclaimed, pointing after Barry. Oliver looked to Maya with a certain look, which she returned.

* * *

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Maya jogged into the main lab just as Felicity pulled her bag over her topless front.

"You guys remember Felicity?" Barry enquired, pointing to the indecent blonde.

"I'll always remember that," Cisco stated bluntly.

Caitlin rushed forwards with a S.T.A.R. Labs jumper, handing it to her, "Felicity it's so good to see you."

"Man, I bet Ollie would kill you, baby face," Maya smirked, strolling further into the room, "Trying to make a move on his girl? That's a no go."

"_His _girl?" Barry's brow furrowed.

"No! No, we've… been down that road," Felicity shook her head, pulling on the jumper.

"So what brings you back to Central City?" Caitlin stepped back, glancing between the two, "Not Barry?"

"What? No, this?" Felicity looked between the two of them, "Not happening, like Oliver, we looked down that road and said no thank you."

Maya's face flashed with hurt, "You two went out?"

"No! No, no, no, just- you know- kissed, nothing much," Felicity exclaimed before taking her bag back, pulling out the wallet, "Actually I'm here because of this."

Cisco let out an excited breath of air, "Awesome! What are the wings made of?"

"Not sure," Felicity reported, "I'm thinking some sort of composite or high density plastic."

"Reinforced with Carbon fibre," Cisco finished, staring in awe at the boomerang as he pulled it out, "Aw that's weird it almost feels as though it's-."

"Vibrating," Felicity nodded, falling into step to the inventor as they started exclaiming and walking into Cisco's lab.

Maya rolled her eyes and collapsed in the chair next to Caitlin, Barry walked over, Maya frowned, "How come you never told me you and Felicity kissed?"

"How come you never told me you grew up with Oliver Queen?" Barry countered.

"I never-," Maya was cut off.

"No, you said- and I quote: 'We've been close friends since _way _before then'," Barry interrupted.

"Fine," Maya huffed, crossing her arms.

Barry turned away from her to Caitlin, "You guys come up with anyone new on our meta?"

"The officer who was affected tonight said he saw a 'flash of red' before he lost control," Caitlin reported, "I suspect the Meta is inducing rage via the ocular nerve- Oh! Dr Wells wants to see you both."

Maya and Barry nodded, wondering towards Dr Wells' lab, as they walked in Maya could practically feel the tension in the air.

* * *

"Why do I feel as though I'm in the principal's office?" Barry joked, walking into the room behind Maya.

"Starling City vigilante," Joe stated.

Maya tensed, instantly becoming protective, "He goes by the Arrow. That's his name."

Joe raised his eyebrows at her, which she matched with a stone hard, unwavering gaze.

"Oh does he?" Joe asked, "Flash. Ghost."

"Wait, what's the problem?" Barry cocked his head.

Wells crossed his hands, "We don't trust him."

"What do you mean 'you don't trust him'? He's a vigilante, sure, but so is Barry and I," Maya pointed out.

"_You _are both heroes. There's a difference," Joe corrected.

"Yeah, well I wasn't always," Maya retorted, folding her arms and stalking out of the room.

"You guys don't even know him," Barry shook his head.

"I know he was wanted for murder in at least twelve different cases dating back to three years ago," Joe countered.

"I know there's been at least two major terrorist attacks in Starling since he became active," Wells continued.

Maya moved away from the edge of the door at that point, disgusted at the elder men's decision on jumping to conclusions.

* * *

As she walked back into the lab, Caitlin turned to Maya, "So… you knew Oliver Queen…?"

"Yes," Maya replied, starting to move past the Doctor.

"You should tell him," Caitlin called after her.

"Tell who?"

"Barry."

"Tell him what?" Maya inquired, crossing her arms.

"That you like him. It's obvious that he likes you too," Caitlin stated, sitting in the chair Maya had previously been in.

"I like _Jake_, my _boyfriend_."

"You can only fool yourself for so long, Maya, you should confess, maybe then you'll both be happy," Caitlin suggested before pausing, "Before you both end up miserable with someone you _don't _like."

Suddenly a bang sounded and Maya dropped to the floor in a crouch as the boomerang flew over her head, Caitlin screamed and ran, waving her arms about.

The boomerang hit an electric cable, sending sparks flying then bouncing around the room, hitting random objects and shattering glass windows before Maya held out her hand and caught it in a shield. Barry and Joe ran into the room, the latter holding his gun.

Cisco ran into the lab, holding a pixie stix as he held up his hand and pointed the boomerang, "That's my bad. That's on me."

The glass behind Joe shattered as Maya lowered the boomerang to the floor and dropped the shield.

"I want that Arrow out of my city," Joe stated, "Tonight."

"Then I guess I'll have to go, too," Maya snapped, clenching her fists.

"What do you mean?"

"If you only welcome heroes… then there's no place for me here. I was a vigilante first, and an assassin before that. If Arrow's not a hero then I sure as hell am not," Maya explained, snatching up her bag and stalking out.

* * *

**Maya seems a tinsy bit miffed… I have a question…**

**What does Maya look like to you? Picture her and write it in the review box, let's see what you guys think :)**


	33. You Can't Shoot Me

**TEAM FLARROW FOREVAAAA *MAKES HEART SHAPE* And just so you all know, I shall be merging the two crossovers together so expect the end of this to be next chapter with the start of the Arrow one :P**

* * *

_**Episode 8**_

_**Flash vs Ghost vs Arrow**_

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**AT CC Jitters…**_

Maya looked up as Barry walked in, her previous conversation with Caitlin coming to mind, she brushed it off as she picked up the coffee pot and walked towards the table with Barry, Felicity and Oliver on.

"-er after, his name is Roy G. Bivolo," Oliver told Barry.

"Coffee?" Maya asked, walking to the table, "You guys look like you need some coffee."

"Yes, please," Oliver smiled, Maya grinned, writing down the order, one she knew from Starling.

"Felicity?" Maya asked turning to her favourite IT girl.

"Uh, a non-fat latte with extra sugar please," Felicity smiled, crossing her arms. Maya scribbled it down and placed the pad back in her pocket on her apron.

"So, what are my favourite vigilantes and co. doing?" Maya sighed, leaning on the table.

"I have found the name of the guy who robbed the bank, the one you were both after," Oliver explained.

"Great," Maya beamed, then her face went blank, "He _has _still got limbs right? You didn't shoot him in the leg or anything did you?"

Felicity and Oliver exchanged a look and Barry's eyes widened, "The guy's still alive, right?"

"Yes, just slightly… incapacitated," Oliver picked him words carefully.

"And they say I'm dangerous," Maya muttered, picking the jug of coffee up and walking back to the counter, sending a smile to Barry as she went.

"Is that _Oliver Queen_?" Iris whispered, hitting Maya in the arm excitedly.

"Why yes, Iris, yes it is, so stop staring at him with that grin," Maya rolled her eyes, "You look like the Joker."

"Hey!" Iris protested, the then picked up the two drinks Maya had made, "Well I am going to go give this to them."

"Be normal!" Maya called after her, earning a 'don't' look from her friend.

Looking up from the counter, Maya saw Felicity and Barry swap looks as Iris leant on the table, smiling widely at Oliver. Maya laughed to herself, placing her notepad down and walking over to their table.

"Y'know, Iris, when I said normal," Maya placed her hand on Iris' shoulder, "I meant don't give the poor man a smile like the sun. It's scary."

Oliver sent Maya a thank you look and the blonde sent him a wink, "But I see you've _met_ Ollie, now."

"Wait, I thought you were joking when you said you knew the Queen's!" Iris hissed, turning to look at her.

Maya scoffed, "Please, I grew up with the ass."

"I'm pretty sure you were worse than me," Oliver smiled thinly, though his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Yeah, right," Maya grinned before Iris tapped her arm, "Yah?"

"Can I have a word with you and Barry?" Iris asked, Maya and Barry nodded and Iris took their arms, dragging them away, "In private."

Iris waited until they were out of earshot before whacking Barry on the arm then Maya as a wide grin spread on her face.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Barry asked, turning away from the girl.

"Seriously," Maya grabbed Iris' hand as she went to punch them again.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Oliver Queen!" Iris exclaimed, glaring at Barry.

"I know Oliver Queen," Barry deadpanned, looking unimpressed.

"Why didn't either of you introduce us sooner?!"

"Because I think he has enough stalkers," Maya raised her eyebrow.

"He's even more handsome in person and his arms are like three times bigger than yours and twice as big as hers," Iris squealed, making hand guestures.

"Please," Maya pulled Iris's hands down, "I really don't need this. He already has a big enough ego and self-esteem."

"Uh technically they're not _three _times the size of mine," Barry pointed out.

"_That's _all you picked up from that?" Maya inquired, looking at Barry.

"I mean, uh, um," Barry stuttered.

"He's on my three list," Iris cut in, moving her hair.

"What's a three list?" Barry frowned.

"Oh great," Maya sighed, leaning against the counter, "And this is why I don't take him out in public."

Iris rolled her eyes, swatting Maya's arm, "My list of three guys I'm allowed to cheat on Eddie with. Usually you don't _meet _people on your list but now he is and I just can't stop looking."

"Yeah well he only has eyes for one girl," Maya glanced briefly at Felicity, "And they've been down that road. And stop staring, he's gonna notice."

Maya watched as Oliver let out a sigh, a smile crept onto Felicity's face, and the castaway stood up and walked towards Barry and Maya.

"Okay," Oliver breathed, Maya and Barry walked forwards to him.

"Okay what?" Barry asked.

"Okay I'll help you catch your bad guy," Oliver sighed.

"Great," Barry beamed.

"But only because Maya seems to think it'd be good, and Felicity does too," Oliver stated before pausing, "I'll help you get your bad guy."

"Metahuman," Barry corrected.

"I'm not calling him that Barry."

"Ollie, don't kill the mood," Maya whacked him lightly on the arm, Oliver smiled slightly.

"Partners?" Barry questioned, holding his hand out.

"Partners," Ollie exhaled, taking Barry's hand.

The duo turned to look at Maya, who was grinning widely at the two of them, she frowned, "What? I'm not shaking your hands, we're best friends not lawyers."

* * *

_**Later That Day,**_

_**Team Arrow's Secret Hideout…**_

Maya watched as Barry appeared in a blur and walked up the steps. Oliver wasn't impressed, "You're late. Barry, how can you have super speed and still not be on time."  
Maya grinned, leaping off the roof of the warehouse, swinging down the metal support beam, kicking off the rusting wall and landing in a crouch on the floor in front of Barry.

"Because he's Barry. Late is his signature move," Maya explained, standing up and brushing her jeans off.

"That was so cool," Barry grinned before turning to Oliver, "Sorry. I guess the super tardiness kinda neutralises it…"

The trio stood on the terrace, looking over the abandoned muddy field full of grubby puddles and small dirt hills.

"So how do we fine Bivolo here?" Barry questioned, turning to look around him.

"Oh we don't here," Oliver didn't look away, "We're here to train."

"What?" Barry asked bluntly.

"Oliver," Maya's tone was cautious, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm not sure Barry could take half of the stuff we can."

"He can do this, Maya," Oliver assured her.

"Mhm," Maya raised her eyebrows.

"I read your friend Iris' blog posts on the Flash and I visited all the crime scenes you fought at," Oliver reeled off.

"Don't you sleep?" Barry grimaced.

"No," Maya deadpanned, crossing her arms, "But you should see him in Starling…"

Oliver glared at Maya, "Last month you took on a man named Leonard Snart."

"We call him Captain Cold," Barry grinned.

"We can… talk about you giving your enemies silly codenames later," Oliver rocked on his heels.

"You mean over coffee with Deathstroke and Huntress?" Barry countered.

"Oh, don't forget Cupid and Deadshot," Maya chipped in, smirking at Oliver's face.

"The point," Oliver cut in, "is that you engaged Snart on a commune train. Which he derailed."

"Uh, in our defence I totally stopped it from killing anyone," Maya defended before glancing at Barry, "And he ran them all to safety."

"Yeah, I got the job done, I was the hero," Barry shrugged.

"I have worked with Maya before, I know how she works," Oliver took a breath, "But Barry, when you approach a new environment do you case every inch of it? You could. You have the time. But you don't."

Oliver walked past the other two and Maya sighed, knowing where this was heading. The trio headed for where Oliver had parked his bike.

"You just run in blind!" Oliver shouted over his shoulder to them, "There's a difference between having powers and having precision."

Maya noticed the green arrow in Oliver's hand and quickened her pace, "Oliver. You _were _joking when you said you were, y'know, gonna shoot him, right?"

"You know, when I came to you about me using my speed to help people you said I could be an inspiration," Barry recalled, following Maya and Oliver.

"Oliver. You were joking, correct?" Maya probed.

Oliver picked up his bow, notching the arrow, he looked at the blonde, "No."

Walking around his bike he started talking to Barry, "Living this life, well it takes more than a mask, it takes discipline and since you are probably as stubborn as Maya and I am-."

"Uhh! What is that for?" Barry pointed to Oliver's bow.

Maya rolled her eyes, "It's a bow, Barry. You know, it fires arrows, I have one. And it's for shooting things…"

Oliver pulled the string back to his chin, "You're gonna run over there, you're gonna come back at me, and you're gonna get hit with an arrow."

"Ollie, I get this is training, but do you _really _have to shoot him? He's kinda never been shot with an arrow before…" Maya laughed nervously.

"No I'm not," Barry laughed, shaking his head.

Oliver laughed as well, "Yes you are. Maya, pick up your bow."

Maya had noticed the two motion censored cross bows set up a few metres apart a little while off, they were hidden in the grass but viewable it you looked.

"Okay, fine," Barry smiled, "I will humour you."

Barry vanished in a flash of lightning, appearing on the hill about twenty metres away. Maya groaned as she pulled her folded, compound bow from the bag at her side, taking an arrow from the quiver on Oliver's bike.

"Are you seriously gonna make me shoot at my best friend? Because if I don't hit him the two crossbows in the weeds will," Maya notched her arrow, drawing back her bow.

"It's practise, May," Oliver smirked, "and I'm sure you and I have been through first."

"Fine," Maya huffed, "But only 'cause he heals fast."

"Ready?!" Barry shouted from the hill, his face slightly nervous at the two archers in front of him.

Maya narrowed her eyes as she aimed her arrow, slowing her heartrate and evening her breathing Maya prepared to fire the arrow.

"Ready!" Oliver replied.

The two fired their arrows, they got about a metre in front of them before Barry stood before them, one of their arrows in either hand.

"Nice try," Barry shrugged.

"You know what Ollie said about casing the area?" Maya reminded him, just as the crossbows fired.

"Argh!"

Barry let out a yell as two arrows implanted themselves in his back, sticking out at ninety degrees.

"You shot me?!" Barry cried, disbelief written clearly on his face.

Oliver smirked at Maya as the two of them each grabbed an arrow, "I heard you heal fast."

Then both of them pulled the arrows out.

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya walked up behind Joe and Barry just in time to hear the end of Barry's sentence.

"-so maybe instead of judging him you should just be thanking him."  
Joe's reply was instant, "Two things I won't be doing in this life: playing professional baseball and thanking that lunatic."

"Maybe you should," Maya interrupted, "He's saved his city, if you could just realise he's here to help then-."

"Maya," Joe cut in, "He is a vigilante, a criminal and a murderer."

"He's hero, a peace keeper and as far as im concerned, the saver of my home city," Maya snapped back, but she quickly realised her mistake. She'd never told them she'd come from Starling. Crap.

"You're from Starling City?" Joe inquired, frowning as the name Maya and Starling City rung bells.

"I, er," Maya stuttered, "No, I just visit there a lot you know, family and friends," Maya started walking backwards towards the lift, "Look, I've got to dash, I'm meeting Oliver… dammit."

Maya just turned and left.

Barry frowned, Oliver Queen, Starling City and Maya. They practically had nothing to do with each other except for Maya and Oliver being friends.

So how come the ten years missing billionaire, who got into a car crash, came to mind? How come he thought of Maya Black?

* * *

**Short, I know, but BARRY MIGHT FIND OUT MAYA'S SECRETT :O next chapter will be LONG :)**


	34. The Ugly Truths

***Timidly crawls out from under rock* hey guys … it's been a while *cringes* exams are my death. Also OMFG HAVE YOU SEEN FLASH EPISODE 20?! Oh, and ****highlander348****: I've added something in here for you :) Hope it's what you wanted… :P**

* * *

_**Episode 8**_

_**Flash vs Ghost vs Arrow**_

* * *

"Have you heard of colour phycology?" Caitlin asked Felicity and Maya.

Maya looked up from where she was sitting in a chair behind the desk, Felicity walked down from the other lab, coming to stand next to Caitlin.

"That theory about colours affecting feelings?" Maya frowned, spinning to face the duo.

"Changes in the colour spectrum affecting emotion," Felicity corrected, moving to the chair next to Maya.

"I was thinking, if Bivolo was using colour to induce a temporary psychosis maybe we can use light and colour to reverse it," Caitlin explained her theory to them.

"Miss Smoak," the trio turned to see Wells in the doorway, "A word please."

Felicity nodded, smiling at the other two before following him out.

Maya sighed, standing up and grabbing her bag, "Well. I have a bad guy to stalk down. Call me if you find anything."

"Okay," Caitlin nodded before calling after her, "Hey, Maya, did you take my advice on Barry?"

Maya paused, "No… I've got a lot on my mind right now, sorry Caitlin."

Maya didn't wait for a reply as she hurried out of the room, heading towards Jitters where she'd arranged to meet Barry.

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

The two sat opposite one another in a corner table at Jitters, Barry had asked Maya if she could answer something for him when Iris had dropped off their drinks and Maya had explained Caitlin's theory to him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Maya inquired, taking a cautious sip of the hot beverage.

"I-," Barry was cut off as music blasted out.

_So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames, you can tell me when it's over-._

**Incoming Call: S.T.A.R. Labs.**

Maya whipped her phone out, holding it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Maya!" it was Cisco, "We just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo a.k.a. Prism."

Maya frowned, "Since when do we have facial recognition, and _Prism_?"

"Felicity," was Cisco's simple reply, "Oh and, that's his new name."

Maya shook her head, "Okay, whatever, where is he?"

"Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at one six eight Jarvis."

"We should tell Arrow," Maya instantly replied.

Cisco chuckled, "That's exactly what Felicity just said."

"What is it?" Barry inquired, looking at Maya confusedly.

"Bivolo. We got a location, I'm gonna call Ollie," Maya answered standing up and grabbing her coat and bag, "Can you pay and meet me out back? I have a feeling you change quicker."

"Yeah, sure and we got this, you don't need to call him," Barry grabbed his coat and the duo quickly parted ways.

* * *

_**Outside Jitters…**_

Maya slipped her mask on just as a red blur shot down the back alley outside Jitters, skidding to a stop next to her.

"We're coming back for my bike," Maya stated as Barry swept her up and they started running, "One six eight, Jarvis."

* * *

_**168 Jarvis…**_

Arriving there, Maya jumped out of Barry's arms, looking around the dark room, they were standing in the archway of the door.

Maya moved forwards with Barry behind her, Maya stopped by a door at the end of the tunnel, she gestured to the lock and Barry stepped forwards, placing his hand against the lock and vibrating it.

The lock fell off the door, leaving and hole and making an entrance for Maya and Barry, Ghost entered first stepping into the dim room and looking around.

"Be careful," Maya told Barry, "I don't want either of us Hulking out and rampaging around in a fit."

Barry let out a slight laugh, "I think we should be more worried about catching Bivolo first."

The two wandered around a bit more, Maya walked to a nearby table, sifting through papers.

"I knew you would come for me."

Maya's head snapped to the source of the voice and she ducked out of view, Bivolo stepped into the light, smirking at Barry.

_Good, he doesn't know we're here_, Maya thought to herself, quieting her breathing.

"I could see it in your eyes at the bank, when I turned those people against each other, it made you angry," Bivolo continued, "Though, I'm surprised your little girlfriend isn't here, I thought you two were the dynamic duo."

Maya crept up behind Bivolo, pulling out her Bō, she quickly swung the long metal pole around his neck, pulling it back towards her.

"Sorry, dynamic duo's Batman and Robin," Maya kept a firm grip as Bivolo pushed backwards and her back slammed into a cabinet, "Wrong city."

Barry moved to Bivolo, but the metahuman kicked him away and Flash stumbled back, tripping over a stand. Bivolo drove Maya back into a wall, Ghost let out a groan as her head hit the wall and her grip slackened.

As soon as Maya's grip lessened on the Bō, Bivolo flew out of it, turning and kicking Maya in the stomach, she hissed and clambered to her feet, throwing a punch at Bivolo's face which ridded him of his glasses. Bivolo grinned as he turned to face Maya again, his eyes glowed red briefly and Maya's eyes widened, turning a neon red.

Barry leapt back up, shouting as he ran into Bivolo, slamming the criminal into a wall and pulled him forward before smashing him back into it, Bivolo smirked as his yes met Barry's.

"Have some real anger," Bivolo grinned before pushing away from the speedster and running off.

Barry shook his head, closing his eyes as they flashed red.

Maya leant against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut as her new-found anger rocketed up, and she took a deep breath and pushed it away.

"Bare, you with me?" Maya asked in a strained voice.

"I, yeah, I think so," Barry nodded before picking Maya up, "Let's go."

* * *

_**West Residence…**_

Maya had immediately jumped from Barry's arms as soon as they had entered the building, she steadied her breathing as the urge to turn around and punch Barry and everyone in the house grew.

Getting to her room, Maya instantly threw a punch at the wall, her head fuzzy. Once she'd made a small dent in the wall she resorted to attacking the punching bag hanging in the corner of the room, throwing kicks, punches and knives at it.

Once her anger had simmered slightly, Maya stopped attacking the room, she collapsed to the floor and took deep breaths.

"Wow."

Maya turned to see Barry standing in the doorway, "What do you want?"

"I came to check on you," Barry shrugged, moving forwards, "There a problem with that?"

"Yeah. I could go MMA on you."

Barry's phone beeped and he pulled it out, "It's Oliver, he wants to have another session."

"I don't think he'll shoot you again," Maya shrugged.

"You're coming with me."

"Yeah, right, I don't think that's a good idea- Me going trigger-happy on him won't end well."

"Why don't you ever listen to me? It's like you don't anything I say, yet he comes along and you're following his orders like he knows everything!" Barry suddenly exclaimed, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Geez, chill out, Bare, I'm not-," Maya was cut off.

"There you go again! _Don't _tell me what to do! I am so _sick _of you acting as though you're better than me," Barry huffed, "But you're just a murderer. You're an assassin, and you've killed people- it doesn't matter if you gave it up or not. That's who you are."

Maya was off the floor in a second, punching Barry square across the chin then spinning and round house kicking him in the stomach before he could react.

"You don't _know _what I've been through," Maya spat, stalking towards the door, "So don't act like you know who I am."

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**At Team Arrow's Hideout…**_

Maya arrived at the abandoned warehouse the next day to see Oliver and Barry talking, Maya grimaced guiltily as she noticed the purple and brown bruise forming on Barry's jaw.

"And you've never had a misstep?" Barry rolled his eyes.

"Actually, he's had quite a few," Maya crossed her arms, stepping closer to them.

Barry scowled and subconsciously touched his jaw whilst Oliver smiled slightly, nodding to the blonde.

"Maya, thanks for joining us," Oliver smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Barry muttered, turning away.

"Barry, I've been living this life for almost _eight _years, Maya nearly ten, we've encountered things you couldn't even fathom- and we're still here."

Oliver readjusted his bow, "And not because super-speed kept us on the ground, or intangibility, but because we _trained _and we realised we needed to keep learning."

"We're done some… pretty horrible things in our lives, but we adapted and we pushed through," Maya chipped in, "This life is dangerous, and I don't know about Oliver, but I don't want to see you dead."

"So you need to keep training, learning, getting smarter and until you get that- despite your best intentions- you will do more harm than good," Oliver finished.

"I finally see it," Barry stated, shaking his head and pointing to Oliver, "You're a little bit jealous of me, aren't you? I mean a guy like you, handsome, rich, can have any girl he wants, jealousy's probably a new emotion for you so you be a little slow to get what you're feeling."

Maya frowned from where she stood next to Oliver gripping his arms and his jaw tensed and he opened him mouth to say something, "That's your theory?"

Barry stepped closer to them, "Absolutely. See you can train, lift weights, climb that stupid ladder until your heart explodes, but you will never be as fast as I am, you will never _be _what I am and you also can't get over the fact that your best friend is over you, that she's moved on. And that's all gotta hurt your rock hard pride, _Ollie_."

Barry glared at the two of them as he turned and strode out of the warehouse, heading towards the road.

"I told Felicity you didn't want my help," Oliver replied, not turning.

"Yeah? You're finally right about something," Barry snapped back turning into a flash of red and a bolt of yellow lightning as he disappeared down the street.

Maya sighed and turned to Oliver, "I think he got whammied as well…"

"Just fix it," Oliver replied, walking away.

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya bounded up the front steps into the police department thanking Iris for the lift. She walked inside, determined to find Barry. Heading for the stairs towards Barry's lab, Maya heard someone shouting her name.

"Maya! Maya," Maya turned to see Jake walking up behind her.

"Oh, hey, Jake," Maya smiled before frowning, "Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, in Gotham by now?"

"Yeah, I needed to finish off another article, boss said I can postpone till tomorrow," Jake shrugged, smiling, "I was just heading out, you need a lift?"

"Actually I was just…" Maya trailed off, noticing the look on Jake's face, "Doesn't matter, sure, that would be nice."

"Perfect," Jake smiled, taking Maya's hand as the two of them headed for the door, Maya didn't notice Barry watch them go from where he stood with Joe, the speedster's eyes flashing red.

Once outside, Maya watched Iris and Eddie climb into the car, she waved back to Iris and cut off Jake, standing in front of the driver's door.

"I'm driving," Maya smirked, holding her hand out for the keys.

"No way! When you drive it feels like I'm on a rollercoaster," Jake pulled the keys out of her reach.

"Rollercoaster's are fun," Maya countered, reaching for the keys.

"Not this one."

Maya smiled as she leant in, placing a kiss on Jake's lips before snatching the keys from his hand, unlocking the car and clambering inside then doing her belt.

Jake scowled as he walked around the side of the car, sliding into the passenger's seat and buckling his seatbelt, looking over at her, "That's not fair. You cheated."

"All's fair in love and war, Thawne," Maya smirked as she started up the sleek black car and moving in into gear.

* * *

After about five minutes of Jake changing the radio station, Maya looked to him, "I swear to God if you change that channel once more I'm gonna turn it off."

"You sound like my mom," Jake laughed, pulling his hand away.  
"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Maya turned back to the road, smiling.

A few moments of silence later, Jake broke the quiet, "You know the Ghost and the Flash, right?"

"Yeah…" Maya replied cautiously, stopping at a red light, she noticed how empty the street was and grimaced at how late it had gotten.

"I think I finally have a way to figure out who they are," Jake grinned, Maya missed the gear stick as she turned to look at her boyfriend, wide eyed.

"What? H-how?" Maya stuttered, regaining her cool as she shifted into gear and the coasted down the road.

"I've been following them to scenes, well actually tapped into the police radio and have been showing up at scene," Jake babbled, "But that-."

"What?! Why? It's not safe!" Maya exclaimed, the car swerving slightly as she took in the news.

"I thought you'd-."

"How could you think I'd be okay with that? Hearing my boyfriend is dead is _not _one my top ten wish list activities!" Maya exclaimed, looking over to the Thawne in alarm.

"Just listen okay?" Jake sighed, "I think they're-."

Jake never finished his sentence as a yellow flash came upside the car and the window smashed, shortly followed by a red blur yanking Jake from the car.

Maya instantly skidded to a stop, pulling into the side of the road before shooting out of the car, Jake lay on the other side of the road, a few meters down.

A red figure, one Maya instantly recognised as Barry, stood above him, slowly walking closer. She instantly pulled her gun from its sheath at the back of her jeans.

"I hear you've been looking for me!" Barry told Jake.

Maya snapped her hand down, waiting to see what Barry would do, but she wasn't going to hesitate if Barry was going to hurt Jake.

"All this time you've been trying to find me…" Barry smirked, "Well here I am!"

Barry shot forwards, kicking Jake backwards, Maya's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone, pressing _**5 **_on speed dial.

After a few rings, they picked up.

"Hello?" Maya thought she heard Diggle's voice in the background saying about someone's rage fest.

"Is that _Diggle_?" Maya exclaimed.

"I, er, yeah… we know Oliver Queen's the Arrow!" Cisco's excited voice came through the phone.

Maya shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's worse than we thought, oh God, Barry's with me and you need to find a cure for this _now_\- get Oliver here!"

Maya heard Cisco tell Felicity to track her phone before hanging up and stalking forwards.

Jake scrambled to his feet, moving away from Barry, but the Flash was behind him in seconds, pushing him forwards, Jake hit a lamppost and fell to the floor.

"Who the hell are you, huh? You think you can just come along and get whatever you want?! What gives you the right?!" Barry yelled walking towards Jake.

Maya dropped her gun in the middle of the road, a few meters behind the duo, and ran forwards she swept the Flash's feet from under him, but the speedster was up in seconds and threw Maya backwards.

The blonde turned the fall into a backwards roll, coming up in a crouch wither her hands holding the floor. Jake charged at the red clad metahuman after seeing him throw Maya, but Barry simply moved and shoved Jake forwards.

The Thawne noticed Maya's discarded gun a few meters ahead of him, he clawed his way forwards to it, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Leave him alone!" Maya yelled standing up and glaring at the hero, "What's going on with you? Just calm down!"  
"I feel fine," Barry lied, his voice vibrating.

"You're obviously _not_, you're attacking a civilian!" Maya replied angrily.

"So what? I save enough of them!" Barry yelled, Maya caught a glimpse of his eyes flashing red and her eyes widened- it was still affecting him.

"You're not thinking straight! You're not acting like yourself!" Maya exclaimed, not seeing Jake reach for the gun.

"How would you know?! Because you know me?! You don't! Just like I don't know you," Barry spat, Maya took a step back, trying not to let his words sting- but they did. They stung like hell.

"I do know you!" Maya shouted, suddenly feeling angry again, "And I know you don't suddenly turn round and want to hurt people!"

Barry paused and Maya felt her phone buzz, glancing down at it she saw it was from Oliver.

**Duck.**

Maya dropped to the floor just as Jake turned to point the gun at the Flash, Barry lunged forwards and a green arrow flew through the air over Maya's head and caught Barry in a tangle of strong wires.

Maya turned to the closest alleyway where the arrow had come from and let out a sigh of relief. Oliver.

"Run!" Oliver shouted, Barry had rolled away from Jake and the Thawne had scrambled to his feet, heading for the car.

"Maya! Come on!" Jake yelled, wrenching open the door.

"Go without me!" Maya shouted to him, Jake opened his mouth to argue but Maya cut him off in an ordering tone, "I said _go_!"  
Jake nodded before clambering into the car and pulling away in a squeak of wheels and the smell of burning rubber.

Barry pulled himself to feet, glaring at Oliver and Maya. The Arrow held his bow in front of him, the wire attached to the bow.

"You need to _calm down_," Oliver instructed.

"And you need to hold on," Barry retorted, grabbing onto the wire and pulling it as he shot off down the street.

Maya grabbed onto Oliver as the duo shot past her and she gripped him tightly as she was dragged along the pavement alongside her fellow vigilante.

Barry stopped on the opposing alley, allowing the two he was dragging the skid in front of him, sparks flying off them.

Maya jumped to her feet, pulling her silver staff from its sheath next to her gun and snapping it to her side, feeling the metal elongate into her Bō.

She moved to the side as she heard Oliver draw back his bow and an arrow shot past her face, it had a silver machine attached to it with a blipping green light.

"You missed," Barry smirked, tilting his head and the arrow lodged itself to the wall.

"No," Maya and Oliver said at the same time just as the arrow exploded and sent Barry shooting forwards.

As soon as Barry hit the floor Maya pulled Oliver up and the two of them moved behind him, Barry growled and stood just as Oliver sent a tranquiliser arrow at him and Maya swept the speedster's feet from under him.

"Two thousand milligrams of horse tranquiliser," Oliver informed him, "Should be hitting you anytime now."

Barry let out a groan as he sunk further towards the floor from where he's moved to kneel, he clutched his shoulder before pulling the arrow out and standing up, his body started shaking and a green mist floated off him.

"Oh shit," Maya stated bluntly, moving her Bō into a combat position.

Barry turned to face the duo and in a blur was running round them, a hurricane of lightning and fire from the small burning box surrounded them.

Maya looked to Oliver and the Arrow nodded, shooting a grabble hook to the top of a building and grabbing Maya's waist, hauling them away from the whirlwind.

"Where're you going?!" Barry yelled, and suddenly a red streak shot up the building, pulling the arrow out just as the two of them reached the top.

As they started to fall, Maya felt the air beneath her feet and wished that her powers could turn the air tangible and intangible instead of just herself.

And then she stopped falling. Maya felt the weight of Oliver pulling at her arms and she looked down to see she was kneeling in mid-air, like the air beneath her had turned tangible.

"Is this you?" Oliver inquired from where he was hanging from her hands just below her.

"I think so…" Maya laughed before noticing how close to the ground they were, she focused for a second and the air was suddenly intangible and the two of them landed on the ground in crouches.

A flash of lightning shot past them and Barry was kneeling a little to the left of them, he smirked as he looked up at them, "That all you got?"

"You wish, speedy," Maya replied, pulling a knife from her converse and throwing it at the speedster, he dodged the first one but as Barry turned back another knife from Maya's other boot lodged itself into his shoulder.

"Argh!" Barry cried out in pain as he forcefully pulled the knife out.

"Oh yeah, thought you might want this," Oliver whispered to her, pulling her black utility belt from around where it was looped over his shoulder.

"Sweet," Maya smirked, clipping it around her waist.

Barry shot forwards, running around them as Oliver and Maya worked in sync trying to hit him, every time Oliver kicked out with his leg or Maya swung her Bō Barry would move out of the way.

Until the two of them adapted. Oliver swept his bow over Barry's head just as Maya swung for his torso and when Barry came back into position the two of them brought their weapons back, Oliver hitting Barry in the face and Maya sending the Flash backwards with a blow to his stomach.

Barry seemed in shock for a moment before he grew angry and ran back at them, he got about seven punches to Oliver and five to Maya before Ghost pulled up a flickering shield, protecting them from Barry's hits.

"How long will this hold?" Oliver asked Maya watching as she concentrated.

Barry was hitting the shield with everything he had, and the electricity which he struck with was flowing through to Maya.

"Not much longer, I'm practically getting electrocuted," Maya hissed, then her shield fell.

A punch in the abdomen from Barry sent Maya flying backwards, rolling through a puddle of water and lying on her back, soon Oliver tumbled down next to her from a right hook from the scarlet speedster.

"_Oliver, get up, you and Maya need to _get up_."_

Maya heard Felicity's worried voice through the com in Oliver's ear, she smiled and gave a weak thumbs up to the nearest CCTV camera, and she heard a faint laugh through the earpiece.

Maya saw Oliver click a button on a device from his belt and a whizzing sound shot through the air, Maya turned to see Barry with his back facing them, two arrows in either hand. She scrambled to her feet, pulling a small circular device from her belt.

"Fool me once," Barry taunted just as Oliver turned and threw a flechette through the Flash's leg. Barry dropped to one knew in pain and Maya slammed the small device onto his shoulder.

She stepped back as electricity sparked off the machine and Barry cried out as the current shot through his body. Barry breathed deeply through his nose, pulling the small dart from his leg and wrenching the electrocution device from his shoulder.

Maya glanced at Oliver, who was still on the floor partially conscious, and turned to Barry, "I- _we_\- still believe in you Barry."

Barry's eyes flashed a dangerous red before he charged at Maya angrily, throwing a punch, Maya sidestepped it easily, moving behind Barry and threading her arms through his so her palms were cupping the back of his head and his back was pressed into her.

A truck swerved around the corner, headlights blaring, with Joe and Harrison in the front. Maya held Barry still as the two of them approached, at the last second the van swerved to the side and Maya caught Harrison click a switch and he side doors to the van flew open.

Five circular lights shone into their faces and greens, blues, whites, greys and beiges radiated out into their eyes, after a few seconds Barry pulled away from Maya and took a deep breath, his red eyes returning to hazel.

Maya let out a sigh of relief, smiling to Oliver as the archer appeared at her side. Barry clutched his head and turned to face the duo.

"Barry?" Maya asked softly, placing a hand on the speedster's shoulder, Barry instantly moved a hand to place on hers.

"You okay?" the Arrow inquired, looking slightly cautious.

"Ohhhh, this is gonna be a special kind of hangover," Barry complained as he pulled Maya into a hug and practically hung off her.

"You bet, speedy," Maya laughed, smirking at Oliver's raised eyebrow from the nickname.

The three of them started limping down the alley, Barry being hauled between the Arrow and the Ghost. Maya and Oliver exchanged looks every few seconds.

"Look… guys, I am _so _sorry," Barry apologized, sighing.

"It's not your fault," Oliver assured him, shaking his head.

"You weren't you," Maya smiled, noticing the painful looks he gave her and her mind flashed back to him calling her a murderer, "Besides… I got a few punches in here and there."

"_And _we still have your metahuman to catch," Oliver nodded, "You two got anything left in the tank?"

Barry tore his eyes away from Maya and smirked at Oliver, "Well, if not there's three of us."

"Yeah, there's that too," Maya grinned.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later,**_

_**The Pipeline…**_

"You think this will hold me?!" Bivolo exclaimed from inside the cell, which only showed black and white.

Maya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the metahuman.

"I will make you tear each other to pieces! You will all die!" Bivolo exclaimed.

Maya rolled her eyes and turned to walk away along with Cisco, calling over her shoulder, "Yeah, good luck with that, buddy!"

As the main door closed, Cisco muttered, "Adios, Prism."

"I like Rainbow Raider," Caitlin grinned, smiling to herself in pride.

"Okay, you don't get to pick the names," Cisco shook his head.

"I have a prison like this," Oliver noted, sharing a smile with Maya.

"I mean, yours is on a nearly inhabitable island in the North China sea," Maya emphasized, smirking.

"But, yeah, this works too," Oliver shrugged, the two of them walked out of the room grinning.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs,**_

_**Main Lab…**_

"My identity is a closely guarded secret known only to a few and if it were to get out it would endanger my family, my friends and would cause all of my enemies to retaliate at me through them," Oliver said to the S.T.A.R. Labs crew sternly.

"Lighten up, chuckles," Maya elbowed Oliver, "What he means is if this gets out… he will kill you all."

"Okay," Felicity cut in, "What they are _both _trying to say is please don't tell anyone and Oliver _also _means he had a lovely time with you and had fun meeting you and can't wait to do it again."

Oliver and Maya frowned, speaking in unison, "Right…"

"You know, that's not what it sounded like they were saying…" Cisco looked slightly wary.

Joe gave Cisco a weirded out look as he walked forwards, holding out his hand, "I may not agree with your methods, but thank you."

Oliver took the detective's hand, shaking it firmly, "You're welcome."

Felicity walked to Caitlin, asking her something which Maya didn't quite catch, but she guessed it was about something bad as she noticed Oliver's look.

Frowning, Maya finally realized Sara wasn't here, she paused. _Maybe she stayed in Starling with Laurel…_

After Caitlin and Felicity hugged, Maya teetered forwards and the IT girl and assassin embraced, hugging each other tightly in a goodbye.

"I'll visit soon," Maya grinned, "I haven't seen Sara is ages, tell her I said hi."

"You don't-," Felicity cut herself off, pulling back and shaking her head, "Of course."

Maya smiled before turning to Oliver and picking up her bag, "I'll walk you out."

As the three of them walked into the hallway, they met up with Diggle and Maya gave him a quick hug before Oliver turned to her.

"You were right, Maya," Oliver's brow creased, "There's something off about that guy."

"I know, I'm looking into it," Maya nodded, "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, and stay safe, don't get into trouble," Oliver nodded sharing a hug with the blonde before the three of them walked down the corridor towards the back exit.

Maya sighed, leaning against the wall before readjusting her bag on her shoulder and heading for the front exit.

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

Maya stood with Iris, the two of them talked for a while before Iris walked out with Eddie, noticing Oliver and Felicity walk in, she grinned and waved at the two of them, walking over.

"I thought you were heading home?" Maya inquired.

"We thought we'd stop by for a coffee first," Oliver smiled.

"Sure," Maya beckoned for Felicity to follow and the two of them headed to the cashier desk where she typed in the order and started making the drinks she knew by memory as Oliver sat with Barry.

Maya put the drinks in to-go cups and handed them to Felicity, but soon they were chatting and the two of them started laughing about Oliver moving into the lair and the plant Felicity bought him so it would 'feel more like home' because Fern's don't need much sunlight.

The two of them didn't notice Barry and Oliver looking at them. Didn't hear the conversation. And before they knew it, Oliver and Felicity were out the door.

* * *

_**West Residence…**_

Maya sat on her bed, flicking through one of her old photo albums of her, Oliver, Tommy, Sara, Laurel and Thea. It had about one hundred of them, most from their holiday they took to Spain one year, before the shipwreck, before the car accident, before Tommy's death and Thea's drug problem. When everything was good.

"Maya."

The blonde looked up to see Barry standing in the doorway, she closed the book and smiled, "Hey, baby face."  
"I just wanted to say sorry, about earlier. I-."

"I already told you, Barry, its fine, really."

"It's not, though," Barry sighed as he moved to sit opposite Maya on the bed, "I called you a murderer when all you've done recently is save people. I said you hadn't changed when I _barely _know your story, or what you've been through… and I'm sorry, Maya, I really am."

Maya placed a hand on his arm, "I forgive you… besides, I think I hit you pretty hard."

Barry smiled, standing to leave, but at the door he turned and paused, "There's one other thing…"

"Anything," Maya smiled, folding her hands in her lap.

"It's what I meant to tell you yesterday, you know, before we went for Bivolo," Barry explained.

"Shoot," Maya nodded.

"You know that millionaire that went missing ten years ago? Maya, I know you're her, I know you're Maya Black."

* * *

**Dun, dun duhhhh! Shit has hit the fan… Anyway, I think this was pretty big: We had Barry attacking Jake, Maya developing a new power, Maya and Ollie suspicious of Wells **_**and **_**Barry saying he knew who Maya was! Lemme know what you think?**

**PLEASE READ: I've recently put up two polls, one about Ghost, one about a new story- please check them out and vote? I'd really appreciate it :)**


	35. Flashbacks and Shocks

**I think my love for **_**The Flash **_**and **_**Arrow **_**is kinda 'obsessive'… ****highlander348****: Maya Black is her actual name, Maya Robinson is Maya's fake ID so that nobody would know that she was still alive.**

**Oh, and in this ya'll gonna get some flashbacks on Maya on how she got where she was in the League and her connections to Merlyn.**

* * *

_**Flash vs Ghost vs Arrow**_

* * *

"You know that millionaire that went missing ten years ago? Maya, I know you're her, I know you're Maya Black."

Maya froze. Her eyes wide and her expression blank, but with small looks of shock creeping into it. The blonde stared at the speedster in front of her.

At Maya's unresponsiveness, Barry walked back into the room, "I have a solid stack of evidence proving you're her. So go on, deny it. See where it gets you."

Maya didn't try to decline it, she just grimaced, "How did you work it out?"

"It was bits and pieces, the familiarity I had when we first met, the way you reacted about Starling City and any mention of Oliver Queen," Barry paused, "And recent things. Like when you called Starling City your 'home city' that you and Oliver has 'old days' and something happened ten years ago, around the time Maya Black disappeared and that she also grew up with an Oliver Queen. Then there was the obvious one that you two look incredibly alike."

Maya nodded slowly before grinning at Barry, "So basically I was crap at covering my footsteps?"

"Not entirely, I can't find anything on you in the ten years you were gone," Barry shrugged, "No videos, no photos, you just vanished. Appearing five years later in Central City… Maya, what happened to you in the five years you weren't with us?"

Maya's face grew distant and pained as she recalled her five years training, working, tortured and remade into something she wasn't. Into the thing she was today.

Maya snapped back into reality, looking at Barry with stone cold eyes, "I was broken."

Barry sat down on the bed, scooching closer to her and asking softly, "Will you tell me?"

Maya chuckled quietly, a small burst, "I guess I owe you that much, huh? Okay…"

* * *

_Maya's eyesight blurred and she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness, she tried to figure out the voice, it sounded familiar…_

_She felt herself being lifted off the ground as an eruption sounded behind her and she blacked out, leaving behind the screeching noises of cars and her best friend calling her name in the distance._

_Maya woke up what seemed like seconds later, but the clock on the table next to her said it had been hours. Pulling herself up, it took Maya a moment to realise she didn't know where she was._

"_Hello?" Maya called out, looking around._

"_Ah, you're awake. Good."_

_A man walked into the room and Maya instantly recognised him. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly._

"_Y-you?"_

"_Yes, me. You see, I'm here to make a deal with you, Maya," the man smiled, walking forwards, "I saved you from your most imminent death, you repay the favour by letting me train you."_

"_Train me? For what?" Maya scoffed, pulling her knees up._

"_For becoming my weapon. My assassin," the man stated, as if it was obvious, "I see potential in you, Miss Black. I hope you're clever enough to use it to your advantage."_

_Maya opened her mouth to reply, but the man was already gone and the blonde was left watching the retreating back of Malcolm Merlyn._

* * *

"- Hold on. _Malcolm Merlyn _saved you?" Barry butted in, looking at Maya.

"I did just say that," Maya pointed out before frowning, "No do you want to hear this or not?

"Sorry."

* * *

_It had been six weeks._

_Maya had taken Malcolm's offer, begrudgingly, after realizing they were in fact all the way in Corte Maltese. It was intense training and Maya had already gaining a lot of bruises and cuts, a small fracture on her write and a gash up her leg._

_But it was something more now. Maya had always been stubborn, persistent, and despite her resistance and distaste to becoming a weapon for Malcolm- let alone an _assassin_, Maya found herself determined to come out on top._

_It wasn't until a year and a half later that Maya finally found herself progressed. She could quite easily take out her opponents, those she supposed her quick learning was to do with the self-defense classes her dad made her take and some of the credit should be given to her martial arts lessons as well._

_Maya mainly__ favoured__ a bow and trick arrows, though a katana was growing on her and she didn't mind a Bō. Malcolm was impressed with her progress, he promised her one day that she would take on him, and then the rest of the world._

_It was that day, those eighteen months later, that she took on Malcolm Merlyn. It was not as quick as her other combats, and she lasted- for what she thought- a long while._

_In the end though, her staff was on the other side of the room and she was staring down the end of a wooden pole. That's when she started seeming Merlyn for how he really was- and she hated it._

"_I need you to sit here and wait," Malcolm instructed, pointing to a cushion the opposite side of a pan of boiling water._

"_Why?" Maya inquired, slowly sitting._

"_First rule?"_

"_Do as you're told. And follow your instincts."_

"_I was looking for the former part, but oh well."_

_Malcolm momentarily disappeared before showing up again moments later with a small wooden cup in his hand, he sat crossed legged in front of Maya and smiled at her._

_As Malcolm poured some of the scolding water into the cup, Maya raised her eyebrow, "I didn't come all this way and spend a year and a half so you could poison me, did I?"  
Malcolm chuckled, "I hope not. No, this is your final test."_

_Malcolm slowly poured the water onto his hand and Maya freaked out, trying to push it into the cold water next to it, "Put it in there! You'll burn yourself!"_

_Malcolm didn't budge, just stared at her, "Every warrior, assassin or weapon, must learn the plain and simple truth. Pain is inevitable- but suffering? That's optional." _

_Malcolm grabbed Maya's hand, forcing it under the cup and Maya tried to pull away, "Don't. Please- I can't. "_

_Maya had been through "torture" sessions, to see if she could keep it shut through pain, but she wasn't ready for this, her eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand away._

"_You're strong enough for this, trust me," Malcolm assured her, then he poured the water onto her arm._

* * *

Maya subconsciously rubbed her left arm and Barry noticed for the first time a red patch just visible on her skin, slightly darker than the rest. Burn marks.

"You mind if we leave it there for now?" Maya asked, her voice strained, "I don't think I can take it."

"Maya. Maybe talking will help?" Barry suggested, taking Maya's hand. He knew this was a different side to Maya, a more vulnerable one.

She looked down at their clasped hands and smiled, "Not in detail," then the other Maya was back, "Besides, it's pretty gory. I don't want you throwing up."

* * *

_After that, Maya only stayed till the end of the year before fleeing, she was cold towards Malcolm, perhaps he'd made her more of a heartless warrior than she'd thought._

"_I'm not staying. There's a difference between training and torture," Maya stated, shoving the remainer of her clothes into her duffel and heading for the door._

"_Where will you go? They think you're dead," Malcolm told her, striding after her._

"_I don't know. But I'm leaving… _this _behind, all of it," Maya spat, but Malcolm stood in front of her, blocking her exit, "I will fight you, if it gives me freedom."_

"_You still don't get it, do you?" Malcolm chuckled, "I've changed who you are. There _is _no going back. You are no longer "Maya Black". You're an assassin, my _weapon_."_

_Maya dropped her bag, grabbing a katana from the rack near her and swinging at Malcolm, the archer ducked and rolled away, standing up a few feet from her and taking his own weapon._

_The circled each other slowly before Malcolm moved first, sweeping for her chest, Maya dropped, rolling forward and swiping the Merlyn's feet from beneath him before rolling onto her feet again and cutting her blade through the air towards him._

_But Malcolm was gone, already behind her and taking her feet from beneath her, he loomed over her but the blonde smirked, pushing off her hands onto her feet then round house kicking him in the chest. He stumbled back and Maya immediately brought another kick onto him. Malcolm bounced back, swinging his blade which Maya met with her own._

_He moved down, casting his sword towards her legs which she blocked and pushed it back then jabbed at him, Malcolm arced his sword and drove Maya's away. Using her slightly burned still left arm, Maya elbowed him in the face then twirled her katana, rendering him without his sword._

"_You're better than I anticipated," Malcolm nodded, a note of pride in his voice._

_Malcolm rolled, picking up his blade and bringing it down towards her back, Maya spun and blocked before spinning around her mentor and swinging in a blow he easily stopped. Maya moved to his other side, holding her blade above her head to stop another swing._

_Merlyn then smashed his sword onto hers, watching as it flew across the room, he swung and Maya grabbed his wrist, spinning herself in a twisting it until her dropped it to the floor then kicking it away before twirling away, forcing him down by pushing his arms and kneeling on his back, Malcolm's arm twisted behind his back._

_Maya was breathless, but she smirked slightly, "How's that for better than anticipated?"_

"_I think you'll be going."_

* * *

_It was a few months later when Maya got into trouble again. She was walking through a back alley, taking a short cut to a train station where she intended to ditch Gotham for Central, she'd had a… few run ins with the local vigilante, when she stumbled across it._

_A hooded woman stood over a man, a bow poised and drew back, ready to strike. Maya's eyes widened and she, impulsively, took action._

"_Hey! Lady, leave the man alone!" Maya shouted, running forwards slightly._

"_Leave now. This matter does not concern you," the woman demanded before turning back to the man._

"_Please! I swear, I didn't do it! I-I have a wife! Kids!" the man begged glancing at Maya, as if she could help._

"_You think I care of what becomes of your family? You have betrayed the Demon's Head. It will cost you your life."_

_The Demon's Head. Ra's Al Ghul._

_Malcolm had mentioned him, said he trained with him himself, fought by his side, and his daughter- Heir to the Demon- named Nyssa was to be the next Ra's. It all fit together in Maya's head._

"_You're her," Maya breathed, "Heir to the Demon."_

_The woman turned to her, "I am Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. And you are annoying me."_

"_You can't just…- Kill him!" Maya stuttered, exclaiming wildly._

_Nyssa didn't even answer, she just turned back to the man, pulling the string taught and resting her thumb on her jaw._

"_I said _no_," Maya repeated, grabbing Nyssa's arm and pulling it away, the arrow shot towards her and Maya moved at lightning speed, tilting her head and it shot past._

_Nyssa looked slightly surprised, but Maya didn't wait for her to attack again, she elbowed the assassin in the face, making her stumbled before following with a roundhouse kick and then sweeping her feet._

_The Heir climbed to her feet, her hood falling back to reveal a pretty face with dark hair, "You have been trained, have you not?"_

"_Malcolm Merlyn ring a bell?" Maya inquired, but instantly regretting it as Nyssa's eyes filled with rage and the assassin attacked, launching to arrows at her._

_Maya dodged the first, then ducked to avoid the second, then she looked up just as Nyssa's foot connected with her face. Maya fell backwards with momentum, but used it to turn into a backwards roll and came up on her feet, her fists out._

"_Malcolm Merlyn is a traitor to the League. If we cannot make him pay, you will suffer for his wrongs," Nyssa spat and Maya mocked offense._

"_Nyssa, do you see him here? I left him. I don't wish to be his weapon, nor an assassin," Maya replied snarkily._

"_Nonetheless, you shall die."_

"_Oh shit," Maya cursed, rolling away as an arrow tore past where her face previously was. Coming back up, Maya had just enough time to block Nyssa's attack with her forearm._

_She rotated her arm, forcing one of Nyssa's arms down and immediately used her other arm to repeatedly jab Nyssa in the nose with her elbow._

_Nyssa stumbled back and Maya didn't give her any space, just like she was taught, and kicked her in the stomach then flipped over and swept her feet from under her._

"_You are good, trained like one of the League," Nyssa observed, "Yet you say Merlyn trained you, and that you have nothing to do with him- why?"_

"_I guess you weren't listening earlier," Maya raised her eyebrow, "He was using me. I was a project to him, just something to make a weapon out of. I look in the mirror and I don't recognize the person__ looking back- do you know what that feels like?"_

_A mischievous looking glint appeared in the Heir to the Demon's eyes as she rose to her feet, "No. But maybe that not a bad thing. Join the League, remake yourself. Start over."_

_Maya had heard things about the League. What they did to someone, how the person who went in was not even a memory when they came out, maybe that's what Maya needed. To start fresh._

"_How do I know you won't kill me? Torture me for Merlyn's whereabouts or use me against him?" Maya inquired, crossing her arms._

"_You have my word."_

_Nyssa picked her bow from the ground, the man forgotten and he scurried away. The Heir turned on her heel and headed away. Her voice echoed off the cold, damp brick walls of the Gotham alley._

"_Are you coming, Heir to the Devil?"_

_Maya couldn't help the small smile that tugged on her lips at been called the heir to, presumably, Malcolm Merlyn._

"_Of course, Heir to the Demon."_

* * *

Maya looked over at Barry, her expression unreadable, "I spent the first few months training with newbies. But I was better, within a year I was flying through the ranks and in the top class. You know what they put me through? Hell. But three years later I could take on Nyssa with one hand tied behind my back. I was one of the best assassins in that Godforsaken place."

Barry was staring at Maya blankly, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"And then I left, came to Central… and met you, and I didn't know if I wouldn't screw up again this time," Maya continued, Iris not even crossing her mind, "So, you asked me why I lied. The answers simple. Maya Black doesn't exist anymore. She _did _die in that crash."

Barry's expression softened and he pulled Maya into a hug, the assassin was hesitant at first but was soon wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck, taking in the familiar scent of crackling electricity, cologne and the CCPD lab.

As she pulled away, she thought nothing of the shock between her hands and Barry's, of the blue electricity- just Barry's powers. But Barry thought everything about it.

* * *

_**Thursday,**_

_**S.T.A.R. Labs.**_

Maya shoved the cuffed criminal into Joe's hands, smirking at the cop before being swept up by Barry and ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

As they landed in the main room, Maya leapt out of Barry's arms. Grinning as she stretched her arms and looking to her partner.

Things between them, despite Maya coming clean, hadn't been the same since Maya's confession and it was starting to show. Barry would be distracted whilst fighting and get hurt or almost getting himself killed and Maya would get injured trying to save him. And she had no idea why he was acting that way.

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but loud music interrupted.

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale-_

Maya snatched her phone from the table, pressing answer after checking the caller ID.

**Incoming Call: Caitlin Snow…**

"Hey, Cait."

"Maya, you and Barry need to get to Starling, Oliver will be too late to stop the criminal."

"And you think we can get there faster from _Central City six hundred miles away_?!"

"Just get here. Now. I'll send you the coordinates, they're at A.R.G.U.S."

"No need," Maya cut in, "I know it."

Caitlin hung up and Maya looked at the phone reproachfully before turning to Barry.

"Our services are required in Starling, A.R.G.U.S. base. I'll direct you."

Barry smirked, the old him back briefly as he picked Maya up, "Already moving."

* * *

_**Starling City,**_

_**A.R.G.U.S. Base.**_

Barry and Maya shot through the streets of Starling, shooting past civilians as they followed Maya's directions to the base.

They arrived just in time to see a middle aged man through two boomerangs at Oliver. Maya turned invisible as Barry dropped her onto the floor and she rolled to a stop. The Flash shot forwards, spinning as he snatched the boomerangs from the air in front of the Arrow and skidded to a stop by a table a few feet down, making the papers fly.

Everyone looked in shock at Barry, but Boomerange quickly recovered, throwing one at Oliver and another at Roy. Maya shot forwards, becoming visible as she skid to as stop in front of the two archers and she brought up a flickering shield.

The boomerang bounced harmlessly off the shield and the alarmed looks turned to the blonde girl who appeared out of nowhere.

The criminal cursed, obviously realising he was outmatched and threw a boomerang to the floor, it exploded and filled the room with smoke, when it cleared he was gone.

Oliver turned to glare at Barry, but the Flash just smirked, shooting past Oliver and sweeping up Ghost, who shot the Arrow a smug look before she was gone in a flash.

* * *

**Hmmm, is it just me who thinks Maya is _completely oblivious_, despite her whole 'badass-assassin-warrior-weapon-training', to the fact Barry likes her? Your thoughts?**

**Okay, I'm sorry it's crap but it's all I could get done in the time I had! So this chapter and the next will explore a bit of Maya's past, and since she's in Starling next chapter will contain a bit of… reconnecting ;)**

**Would you guys read a short story about Maya's past? Like a fully explained background of her, basically a prequel? Chou ;P**


	36. The Brave and the Bold

**I'm **_**sorrryyyyyyy **_**I haven't updated in ages and I know… Maya's oblivious :( Oh and thank you for the League name suggested for Maya- definitely going with it :)**

* * *

_**Flash vs Ghost vs Arrow**_

* * *

Maya sat in the computer chair, spinning around as she waited for Oliver, Roy, Dig and Lyla to arrive back at what Cisco had dubbed 'The Arrowcave'.

Felicity and Caitlin watched as Barry sped up and down the Salomon ladder, rapidly.

"How often does Oliver do this?" Caitlin inquired, her head going up and down.

"Once every Wednesday," Felicity replied.

"But it's a bit more distracting when Ollie does it," Maya added, Caitlin gave her an inquiring look and Maya nodded, "He doesn't have a shirt on, usually."

"Oh, right," Caitlin smiled slightly.

"There's a lot of sweating," Felicity pitched in, sharing a smirk with Maya.

The blonde stood and walked to the IT girl, sitting on the desk, "I still ship you two… Olicity… I can see it already…"

Felicity raised an eyebrow, "I'll go out with Oliver when you go out with Barry."

There was a clatter and the duo turned to see Barry lying on the floor, he sat up and gave the duo a bewildered look.

"I-I-er, me and M-maya- we're not-," Barry stumbled.

"What my scarlet friend is _trying _to say is that we don't like each other like that- you and Oliver _do_," Maya grinned.

The speedster regained his cool, standing up and passing Cisco the metal bar, "Anyway, I don't see what's so hard about that."

Cisco took the bar, placing it in the first hook and jumped up, grabbing onto it.

"I'm not sure she should've called you," Felicity placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder, looking to Barry, "Oliver doesn't play well with others…"

Barry frowned, glancing at Maya, "What about her?"

"_She _has a name," Maya stated as she stood up and smirked over her shoulder, "And I'm special."

"Aw, come on, Barry and Oliver kicked ass last week," Cisco panted from where he hung before adding, "And Maya."

"Yeah," the scarlet speedster grinned.

"Here, let me show you how a pro does it," Maya smirked, Cisco dropped and Maya jumped up, pulling herself up on the bar before quickly moving the bar up, the metal on metal ringing throughout the foundry.

"No fair, you're trained," Cisco muttered before turning to the trio, "They were like, in a league of their own."

"Yeah, but the three of them," Felicity shrugged, "That was like a one-time thing…"

"Ollie _does _only _just _tolerate me…" Maya backed Felicity's opinion as she moved up another bar.

"The dude was tossing around exploding boomerangs," Barry stated, "they needed some backup, and I need some dinner, that Salmon ladder made me hungry for sushi…"

"Oo!" Maya called, Barry turned, looking up, "Grab me some?"

Barry flashed her a white grin before disappearing in a flash of lightning, causing Felicity's papers to go flying. Maya moved up another bar and groaned as her arms pushed back against the pull.

"And I need to get some paperweights down here!" the IT girl exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the remaining paper.

"Should've warned you about that…" Caitlin grimaced.

The 'Arrowcave's' door slammed shut as Team Arrow descended into the foundry, Oliver looked to Maya on the ladder, giving her a look. Maya smirked back and let go of the ladder, which she was pretty high up on, and dropped in a crouch to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Felicity immediately inquired, standing up from her chair and walking towards them.

"Can't work for A.R.G.U.S. without making a few enemies," Lyla sighed, tapping the table, "I'm sorry to involve all of you in this."

Maya leanted on the tables, her arms folded, "This is like their part time job- well, full time for him," she nodded to the emerald archer, "because he hasn't got a job…"

"What is she doing here?" Oliver questioned, looking pointedly at Felicity.

Felicity opened her mouth to reply, but Dig cut her off by emptying the contents of a packet on the table, broken pieces of a boomerang.

Lyla looked up at her partner, "Is that A.R.G.U.S. property?"

"Yes," Diggle answered simply.

A flash of lightning shot back into the room and the next second Maya had a tray of sushi in her hand and Barry was sitting in Felicity's chair eating his own.

"Hey," Caitlin hissed, looking at Barry.

Barry looked up, opening his mouth and closing it, he looked at Maya, "She hasn't got her mask on!"

"They already know who I am, idiot," Maya laughed, turning to face the speedster, her green eyes amused.

"I-er," Barry stuttered, her gestured to Diggle and Lyla, "They're married."

"We're not married," the duo in questioned said in union.

"Or together, whatever, he told her about me," Barry shrugged, Dig smiled slightly as he shook his head. Barry's face slackened, "You didn't?"

"I keep secrets for a living, man," Diggle stated.

"Ah," Barry grimaced, "My bad…"

"You're… you're…" Lyla looked slightly confused.

"The Flash," Maya and Barry informed her at the same time before looking at one another.

"We need a location on the man after Lyla, his name is Digger Harkness," Oliver requested.

"Well first up is to work the evidence," Barry began, standing up.

Oliver turned to him, "Barry can I speak with you for a moment, please?"

Maya let out a laugh and Oliver cut her off, "You too, Maya."

"What?" Maya asked bluntly, but Barry took her hand and pulled her after him. There it was again. Maya felt the small jolt of electricity surge through her veins and she pulled her hand away, Barry turned and gave her a questioning look before facing Oliver.

The trio walked behind the computers, turning away from the others to look at one another.

"I appreciate the help, from both of you, back at A.R.G.U.S.," Oliver told them, nodding to the both of them.

Maya glanced to the side and noticed Cisco slowly raising his phone to take a picture of them, his face one of awe. Caitlin saw Cisco and her eyes widened, she glanced back at them before pushing her friends phone down quickly; Maya stifled a laugh before turning back to the conversation.

"But you don't want to team up again?" Barry inquired, his face seemingly dropping.

"Barry, things work… differently here, it's not the same as Central City," Oliver started.

"Bare, Starling is dangerous. I told you that. There's murder, robberies, torture- _mafias_," Maya continued, "it's… meaner… you wouldn't last."

"Maya's right, it's no place for you," Oliver agreed, "I'm grateful for your help at A.R.G.U.S., but maybe you should head back to Central."

"I seem to remember us working pretty well last year, and that was without powers," Barry pointed out.

"Hang on, you worked with _Oliver _in those months?!" Maya screamed in a whisper.

"He didn't tell you?" Oliver frowned.

"I… I forgot," Barry cringed, "Besides, I've been practising _everything _you taught me- I'm casing new environments, I'm not running in blind."

"Ollie, maybe it's not a…. _bad thing_?" Maya suggested, looking to her best friend.

Oliver sucked in a deep breath, glaring slightly at Maya who grinned mischievously before he turned to Barry, "If we do this, we do it my way."

"_Yes!_" Barry grinned, fist pumping the air, "This is going to be awesome. Okay what's our first move?"  
"We need to reassemble the evidence, it will take some time…" Oliver started to walk away but Maya stopped him, he shot her a 'what?' look and she nodded to Barry as the speedster shot off, rapidly reassembling the boomerangs and placing them on the table in front of the group.

"Or we could do that," Maya smirked, pulling Oliver to the table where they stood around and looked to the newly-assembled weapons.

"Rad," Cisco beamed, reaching forwards and picking up one of the boomerangs, "These ones are a bit more tech-ed out than the one you brought Central City- 3D printed polymer with a circuitry weave."

"Some of Harkness' boomerangs exploded," Roy recalled, glancing at the scientists.

"Oh yeah," Cisco agreed, "There are grooves in here that could definitely pack a C-4 charge."

"Maybe if we can figure out where Harkness got the supplies we can use that to track him," Caitlin suggested, making hand motions.

Cisco looked deep in thought, "These weren't made by Kaboom-Boomerang…"

"'_Kaboom-Boomerang'_?" Roy questioned, his brow furrowed as a confused expression came over his face.

"Yeah, you know, he uses exploding boomerangs…?" Cisco tried to explain.

Maya shook her head, her arms crossed as she smirked at the engineer, "Nah… you've done better."

"Yeah, definitely not your best," Barry agreed, grinning alongside Maya.

"Really?" Cisco frowned, "It makes perfect-."

"_Cisco_," Oliver cut in, giving him a stern look, "If Harkness didn't make them we need to find out who did."

"And who he may have bought them off of," Diggle added, his arms folded.

Something clicked with Cisco, "Markos. You see this collapsible design? Dead giveaway. That's his signature."

"We need a location on this Markos," Oliver nodded, Felicity already at her computer with him behind her.

Felicity brought up on her computer, quickly searching and loading the file, "No known home address or place of employment for Markos, but he was arrested last year by an Officer Quinten Lance."

_**Starling City,**_

_**SCPD Precinct…**_

Maya, Barry and Oliver stood by the offices of the precinct, waiting as Laurel and Captain Lance walked into the room, stopping directly in front of them.

"Hi laurel, Detective- Captain, Cap-captain, sorry," Oliver frowned as he called Captain Lance the wrong rank.

"Don't worry about it, it's been a while," Lance took a sip of his drink, his eyes scanning the trio until they landed on Maya, to which he frowned at.

"Is everything okay?" Laurel asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, it's fine," Oliver turned to the duo, "This is-."

"Bart Allen, right?" Lance questioned, glancing to Barry, "You get hit by a bus or something?"

"Barry," Maya and Barry said in union before Barry continued, "And it was, er, lighting…"

"Huh… ow," Lance nodded before turning back to Maya, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"This is Maya," Barry grinned, not realising his mistake till he noticed the looks from Laurel, Maya and Oliver.

"Maya…?" Lance's brow deepened.

Maya recovered quickly, sticking her hand out, "Yes. Maya Robinson, I'm from the CCPD, new. We were hoping you could help us with a case."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Maya," Quinten shook the girl's hand, still not being able to shake the sense he knew her, "And of course, shoot."

"Actually, Oliver, can I talk to you for a moment?" Laurel inquired before taking Oliver's arm and dragging him away.

"W-We were looking to track down a suspect you apprehended last year, Klaus Markos?" Barry started, fidgeting.

"We were wondering if you knew where we could start looking to try to find him," Maya finished, nudging Barry with her foot.

"Yeah, none of his last knowns are checking out," Barry tacked on.

"Well I don't really keep track of them, not sentimental like that," the Captain shrugged.

"Okay, so, what did you arrest him for?" Barry tried again.

"Uhhh," the Captain's face contorted as he thought, "Identity theft, he was using some gismo to steal credit card numbers for the Brava, Russian mob."

Maya quirked an eyebrow ever so slightly, a smile tugging on her lips, "Well, thank you for your time- you've been helpful."

Maya turned on her heels, grabbing Barry's wrist and dragging them from the precinct, knowing Oliver was following.

Maya stood decked out in her costume, her old one. She had her hood pulled low over her face and stood next to Arrow and Arsenal, both of which had their hoods on as well.

A flash of lightning shot through the area, skidding to a stop next to the trio as Dig walked over. Barry stood in his red suit, grinning from ear to ear.

"I cannot believe you're a member of the Russian mob," Barry expression was excited as he looked at Oliver.

"Former member," Arrow corrected, "…Probably, we had a falling out last year…"

"Did you threaten them?" Maya smirked, Flash looked to Maya and his eyes widened slightly at her old costume, a strange look flashing over his face.

"Maybe… anyway, this is where they run their cyber-crime operation," Oliver continued.

Ghost- the Shadow, looked to the side as Diggle approached and frowned slightly, wasn't this a _bit _personal for John to handle?

"Nice outfit by the way," Flash grinned to Roy, referring to the red. Arsenal gave him a look from under his hood.

Dig walked up to them, "This place looks like a fortress, guards everywhere."

"Roy, take the South-East corner," Oliver ordered, "Barry scour the perimeter."

The two sped off in their separate directions, Maya turned to Oliver and he looked sternly, "We're going through the front."

Maya couldn't help the slightly heartless smirk that spread over her face as the thought of fighting- _proper, actual _fighting- crossed her mind.

What's wrong with me?! Maya thought, her brow furrowing, I'm not an assassin anymore… why am I acting like this?

"Dig-," Oliver started.

"I've got the North-West," Dig was already moving, but Maya stood in his way.

"Are you going to be okay?" Oliver inquired.

"You think I'll lose it because Harkness is after Lyla?" Diggle tested him.

Maya crossed her arms, "This is personal, I wouldn't be shocked if you did, but there's no shame in sitting this one out."  
Diggle stared at the two blonds for a moment, his eyes changing rapidly as he assessed them before his expression hardened and he carried on, "I'm good."

The two exchanged a look before turning around and heading towards the main entrance, Maya adjusting the strap of her quiver and unfolding her compact blue bow.

Just as the duo approached the entrance, the Shadow drawing back her bow with a black arrow notched and ready, she noticed a flash of lightning shoot past them. Oliver wouldn't have noticed, but Maya was more or less accustomed to Barry's speed and caught sight of it immediately.

As they rounded the corner, she wasn't surprised to see six men tied up and unconscious- and Barry standing before them, his arms spread and a grin covering his face.

"I had eight seconds to kill," Barry grinned, sauntering forwards to stand in front of the two vigilantes.

The two archers de-armed their bows and dropped them to their sides, walking forwards to the people in the chairs.

"Was that wrong?" Barry frowned, looking between the two of them.

Maya and Oliver exchanged a look before they both looked at Barry, their expressions unimpressed, then they both strode off.

"What?"

Oliver kicked the door open and Maya walked in first, pulling out an arrow and notching it as she walked through- she noticed a man stand up at the sight of them before raising her bow.

The Arrow followed the Shadow in, the Flash speeding past them and saying something to the man before slamming him into the display. The archers walked over, Maya pulled her arrow back and aimed at the man's shoulder.

"You made this for Digger Harkness," Arrow stated, his voice low and gruff as he held up the boomerang, "I want to know where he is."

"Go to hell," Markos spat.

Maya tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow, "Let me rephrase that." She let the arrow fly and it impaled itself in Klaus' shoulder, "Tell us where Harkness is."

The Flash shot backwards as the arrow hit its mark and stared at the Shadow; his shock and alarm written clearly over his face. Maya didn't know what was wrong with her, it was as though those five years had picked _today _to resurface…

Arrow glanced at Shadow but quickly moved forwards, recovering, "You know what hurts more than an arrow going in." Oliver grabbed the blue arrow and started to move it, "Is an arrow coming out!"

Klaus Markos let out a pained yell as Arrow pulled and the Flash moved forwards, "Hey, hey, what are you doing?!"

"Getting information," Arrow replied.

"Flash," Maya placed a hand on barry's arm to try to talk to him but the speedster wrenched his arm from her, a look of distrust, disgust and unrecognition flashing over his features. The look was like a punch to the gut, especially from Barry, and Maya couldn't help the hurt look that crossed her face- and Barry saw it.

Shadow pulled her hand back, clenching her fist angrily and the scarlet speedster edged forwards, trying to apologise. Maya's eyes snapped up to his and she glared, warning him back before she turned back to Oliver.

"Where is he?!" Arrow demanded, tightening his grip.

"I-I don't know!" Markos cried.

Barry looked alarmed, "He said he doesn't know!"

"He's lying," Shadow stated coldly to the Flash, who looked taken aback at her tone.

"If you want to be able to raise your arm ever again- tell me _where he is!_" Arrow barked.

"Here!" Klaus exclaimed, holding up a phone, "He gave it to me, it's encrypted- I had an order ready for him! I called he came. I don't know where he is, I swear!"

The Shadow moved forwards and took the phone from his as Arrow released the arrow and moved back, the Streak looked between the two before vanishing with the man.

"He'll come around," Maya murmured. She handed Oliver the phone, "Think Felicity can decrypt it?"

Oliver let loose a slight smile, "Wouldn't be her is she couldn't."

The sound of rushing air filled the silence and Barry appeared behind them, "You both tortured that guy."

Arrow moved forwards, as if taking the whole blame, "I interrogated him."

"When my friends said your tactics made you a criminal I defended you because I thought you were supposed to be a hero…" Barry revealed, frowning, "I thought we were supposed to be better than them…?"

Maya stepped forwards, her hood off and a glare gracing her features, "Things are different here. I told you that, our cities are _so _different. I'm not 'the Ghost' here, I'm 'the Shadow'- because she's a hero. The Shadow? She's a crime fighting vigilante."

"You're from Central City," Oliver continued, "Where it's sunny and your bad guys get cute little nicknames. You're not in Central City."

"Yeah, I know," Barry snapped.

"I live in a city where my best friend was murdered, where a woman that I loved was shot full of arrows and sent tumbling off a rooftop- where my _mother _was murdered right in front of me!" Oliver defended, "So before you-!"

"My mother was murdered in front of me too," Barry reminded them, "But I don't use my personal tragedies to just torture somebody who just pisses me off!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Barry," Oliver snarled, "I'm not as-."

"Stop it!"

The duo turned to look at Maya who was obviously pissed with a furious expression on her face and an annoyed stance.

"We have scars. All of us do. Each one of us is more or less broken in side- but arguing isn't doing _anything _accept pissing the other off," Maya snapped as she looked at the two men in front of her, "And at least your families know you're alive. Mine think I've been dead for the past ten years. We all have scars, and we all have to live with them."

Maya looked between the two of them, her eyes searching for something they couldn't understand. Her eyes softened and she looked down, shaking her head before she started to walk away. But her whisper reached both of their ears.

"I don't want to lose you two as well."

_**The Next Day,**_

_**The Foundry…**_

Maya sat on the steps near the top of the foundry, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on them, Barry was staring at her; his eyes confused yet determined as he surveyed her.

"I got him!"

Everyone's eyes shot to Felicity who had the phone hooked up and had just finished decrypting it, "He's in a warehouse at the corner of Infantino and Adam."

"Is that an A.R.G.U.S.-?" Lyla started

"-Orbiting satellite? Yeah," Felicity grinned, turning to look at the agent, "Thermographic imaging shows ten bodies inside."

"Harkness knows we're coming," Dig decided.

"I can track his cell phone's position with this," Cisco told them, holding up a thick phone.

"Cisco you're with Diggle and Roy," Oliver ordered him before glancing at the duo on the stairs, "Maya, Barry-."

"I'll race you there," Barry joked heavy-heartedly as he walked around the glass cases, Maya behind him. The trio looked between one another before solemnly nodding.

Maya and Oliver sped along the road behind the truck containing Roy, Dig and Cisco. Barry sped past them in a flash of lightning and Oliver looked to Maya.

"You should tell them," Oliver stated.

Maya instantly knew what he was talking about, she glanced at him before looking straight ahead, her expression neutral, "No."

"May… it's the only way for you to…"

"For me to what? Be fixed?" Maya laughed coldly, "I;m past fixing Ollie."

"But maybe letting them know _you're still alive _would help? Do you know how _hard _it is to see my best friend in pieces like you?"

"Yeah. I see it every time I look back at you."

"You don't have to be alone all the time."

"I'm not alone," Maya turned to Oliver again, smiling softly, "I have you. And we're not alone as long as we have each other."

"Just like it used to be," Oliver grinned in reply.

"How it will _always _be."

The Shadow and the Arrow walked through the door, their bows at the ready with an arrow half notched in each. Lighting flew past them and Maya was already putting her arrow away by the time they rounded the corner.

All ten men were tied up and sitting in the "main room", all conscious- mostly- and with Barry dusting his hands off as he stood behind them.

"You're late," Barry stated, smirking slightly as he looked at his imaginary watch- wait. Nine men.

Maya's eyes widened slightly and she pulled an arrow out again, notching it in record-breaking time and firing at Barry. Barry looked wide eyed and moved the side as the black arrow flew over his shoulder and impaled itself into the man creeping up on Barry.

"Actually I think we're right on time," Maya responded.

"I knew he was there," Barry bluffed, shaking his head, "… He's not _dead _is he…?"

"Tranq-arrow," Oliver answered, checking with Maya who nodded, "Just knocked out. Same thing I used on you in Central City."

Diggle and Roy rounded the corner, the former pointing a gun for precautions.

"Cisco has the van running," Dig reported, "See you met Harkness' hired muscle."

"Harkness isn't here," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

Maya turned to look down at the man next to her and nudged him with her foot, "Hey! Where's Digger Harkness?"

"Never met 'im," the guy in the bandanna replied carelessly, "But he paid us ten-g's to give you this."

Maya took the phone- Harkness'- from the man and passed it to Oliver, her eyes narrowed as she scowled

"I bet you twenty that belongs to Harkness," Dig stated.

"What does that mean?" Roy inquired.

"That Harkness played you- all of you," Barry cut in.

"No…" Maya breathed.

"What?" Barry asked.

"He played us. He needed us out of the Foundry- I'll give you one guess why."

They were all moving before Maya had even finished her sentence, all of them rushing to get back to the Foundry.

_**The Foundry…**_

Maya shot into the Foundry, close behind Diggle who all but shouted his "girlfriend's" name as he ran in. Maya stopped cold when she saw her unmoving form lying on the table, blood covering her chest.

Diggle was at Lyla's side in an instant whilst Maya moved to Felicity and Caitlin, checking both of them for injuries or wounds before hugging Caitlin tightly.

"Next time- _call me_," Maya demanded, looking sternly at Caitlin.

The doctor smiled slightly, "I will."

"She's not moving," Diggle breathed, Maya looked away and back to the unconscious woman.

"I've got her stabilised," Caitlin told him, shifting into doctor mode, "but I can't operate on her here."

They looked around at one another and Maya's eyes landed on Barry, Dig followed her gaze, "Barry…"

Barry moved forwards, "Starling General is at Eighth and Walcott."

Barry picked the woman up and was gone in a flash, a streak on lightning in the air.

_**Upstairs,**_

_**In Verdant…**_

Maya sat in Verdant at a high table, she had borrowed a mid-thigh length black dress with long sleeves from Thea- who'd been escatic to help, and had stated how it had been too long.

Thea had been overly happy to discover Maya was alive in the four months she spent at Starling, though she'd promised not to tell Maya's family, despite being hesitant as she remembered what she went through at Oliver's "death".

Maya swung her feet, her black All Stars shifting slightly. She sat next to Cisco and opposite Felicity, Roy being next to the IT girl,

"This feels wrong," Felicity stated, "Being here feels wrong."

"But what else can we do?" Maya inquired, "We _can't _do anything."

Thea walked over with a tray of four drinks and stopped at their table, sending a grin to Maya.

"Oliver needed to be wrong- he made that pretty clear," Roy shrugged.

"Four devils, straight up," Thea passed the drinks out and Maya didn't miss her smile as she looked at Roy- she also didn't miss Cisco's ogling.

"You guys okay?" Thea questioned, her brow furrowing.

"Just having a tough night," Roy sighed.

"I like what you've done to the place," Maya grinned at the younger Queen, "It's much better than Ollie's."

"Why thank you, May," Thea grinned, she turned to Roy, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, we're good," Roy assured her before pausing, "But thanks for the night off."

Thea patted the table in response before walking away, Cisco watched her go and Maya whacked his arm.

"So who _was _that hottie?" Cisco inquired.

"Oliver's sister."

"My adopted little sister."

"My ex-girlfriend."

The trio all said it in union and Cisco nodded, "So stay away, that's what you're saying?"

"Yes, eyes off mister. She's like my baby sister. And I ship her with Roy."

"This again?" Roy groaned.

"Yes. You two are _adorable _together. I flipping _Titanic _the pair of you- you should be flattered," Maya grinned, leaning forwards on her folded arms.

Caitlin soon arrived, telling them Lyla was stable. Maya scooted up on the chair and the three of them squished on snuggly.

"She gonna be okay?" Felicity questioned.

"I hope so," Caitlin smiled, "She's strong."

"How do you guys, and this means you Maya, how do you do it? How do you live like this?" Cisco shook his head, "Where anyone you care about could be struck down."

"We haven't been taking this seriously," Caitlin sighed, "It's all been a game. We give the bad guys _codenames_."

"I think _the fact _we go up against metahumans made it all kinda clean, that the fact they have these powers makes what they're doing…" Cisco trailed off.

"Real," Caitlin finished.

"But the truth is that to be bad- to be _immoral_\- you don't have to have powers. Bad guys are bad guys, and that'll never change," Maya shrugged.

The five of them exchanged looks before sighing and taking sips of their drinks.

_**The Foundry…**_

Felicity and Maya made their way down the stairs, walking into the foundry to see Oliver and Barry having an in-depth talk.

"I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting," Felicity said, "I ran facial recognition on Harkness- I have a match."

Maya stepped forwards, looking between the men and smiling weakly, "C'mon, let's go beat the crap outta this son of a bitch."

Barry smiled back at Maya, a laugh on his lips and Oliver shook his head, his lips tugging upwards.

The emerald archer looked to Felicity, "Where is he?"

The train station. Again.

The Flash cleared the people out in a bolt of yellow and read, leaving only Harkness left and the man stopped his whistling.

Maya watched as Harkness stared after Barry and she let go of Oliver, making them both visible and she notched an arrow in her bow at the same time as Oliver and Barry shot back to them. Harkness looked over and Maya smirked- He's so screwed.

"Get on the ground," Oliver demanded.

Harkness stared for a moment before laughing, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Maybe he wasn't clear enough," Maya growled, "You hurt a friend of ours. You really think there's anywhere on this world you could run where we couldn't catch you? What was it you say? What goes around comes around?"  
"Eh, you have a point," Harkness shrugged, "Which is why I have a contingency plan in place." He held up a red trigger, "Five bombs planted throughout Starling. Now, you can stop me- _or _you can stop the bombs. But you can't do both. The bombs are armed, in ninety seconds this city will be on fire."

Maya held bow in place alongside Oliver and glanced to Barry, "Run."

Barry was gone in a blur of red.

The Arrow instantly let an arrow fly, Harkness swatted it away and then proceeded to do so with the one Maya fired.

Harkness then threw two boomerangs at them, but a flickering shield shot up and the metal bounced precariously off it. He threw a third and Oliver ran up the wall as Maya turned intangible.

Harkness swung at Maya but she ducked under and jabbed him in the ribs with her bow, he stumbled forwards cursing and Oliver kneed him in the stomach before pushing him back; Maya shot two arrows to ties his torso down as Oliver shot two around his neck.

"Stop the countdown!" Oliver demanded.

"Go to hell!" Harkness spat.

"You'd be surprised how many people have said that to us," Maya mused.

"Last chance!" Oliver growled.

"Or what?!" Harkness snapped back, "You'll inflict pain? I can tell both of you have done it before so let me ask you this-."

Maya didn't hear the rest as she was whisked off her feet by a flash of yellow lightning, dropped in a car park with a black duffle bag in front of her.

Dropping to her knees, Maya opened the bag to reveal a bomb, her eyes widened as she also noticed the pair of blue plyers in her hand- Barry.

"_Okay, everyone, you all have to cut your wires __**exactly **__on three," _Cisco's voice came through her earpiece and Maya responded quickly, pulling the bag further away and poising the clippers over the correct wire, _"One… two… THREE!"_

Maya winced slightly as she cut the wire, waiting for something to happen- an explosion, searing heat- something! But nothing. Opening her eyes Maya let out a deep sigh of relief as she saw the safely disarmed bomb before her.

"We… we did it!" Maya exclaimed, leaping to her feet in excitement.

Cisco's exasperated voice drifted through the com, _"… Screw you Captain Boomerang…"_

Maya felt a gust of wind and the next second she was back in the train station, she dropped from Barry's arms and readjusted herself, picking up her bow from the floor.

"I have some humanity left," Oliver was saying, probably correcting something Captain Boomerang said, Maya smiled slightly at her best friend.

Just as the duo turned, Captain Boomerang raised his hand to grab one of his weapons, Maya and Oliver spun around and sent an each arrow flying into his hand, pinning it to the wall above his head; Barry's eyes widened but he shook his head with a small smile.

"Neither of you could resist, could you?"

Maya smirked, "Nope."

_**The Foundry…**_

"Did you take gave of your business?" Cisco inquired as Barry and Oliver walked in.

"Digger Harkness is not cell mates with one Slade Wilson," Oliver replied, nodding to them.

"We've got a pipeline, he has a gorgeous tropical island," Barry looked around, grimacing.

"With the landmines…" Felicity groaned, resting her head back.

Oliver looked to her with a 'really' look.

"Where's Maya?" Barry frowned, looking around.

Oliver's lips tugged into a smile, "She went to sort out some personal business."

_**Black Residence…**_

The blonde girl walked up the steps to the large house, her hands fidgeting nervously as she reached forwards and hesitantly knocked on the large wooden door.

After a few moments, the door was opened and a teenage girl stood on the other side; she had shoulder length wavy blonde hair, mischievous green eyes and tan skin.

"Hey, Cece," the girl said, looking up and smiling softly at the girl.

Cecilia Black's eyes widened as she took in her sisters slightly changed form before she started crying, pulling her sister into a bone crushing hug and burying her face in Maya's blonde hair.

"Cecilia, hunny, who's at the door?"

A light brown haired woman walked to the door, her face calm despite the slight wrinkles that covered it. When she saw Maya her eyes started watering and she quickly joined the hug, holding her two daughters close.

When they pulled away, Sharon Black smiled to her eldest daughter, "Come on, Maya, I think the boys are gonna love to see you too."

**So, another chapter comes to a close. Unfortunately, Maya isn't gonna fight Ollie and Bare, instead she went to reconcile with her family- as Oliver suggested…**

**READ: Hi! So I have a poll up on the profile- If you guys take it I promise to put the next chapter up sooner (i.e. tomorrow) so if I get like 20-25 votes you'll get a chapter sooner! Please?**

**Hope you enjoyed the (so, so late) chapter :)**


	37. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**I know I said I would update early, but that was only if I got votes… anyway, as Barry gets his… **_**encounter **_**with the Reverse Flash, I threw in a nemesis from the past for Maya… or is she a nemesis…?**

* * *

**_Episode 9_**

* * *

Christmas.

Maya had always loved Christmas. The cheer, the presents, the fun, the chance to meet up with family, the mistletoe- everything.

Currently, Maya sat cuddled on the couch in layers of blankets, watching "A Christmas Carol" as Barry sat next to her with the box of Christmas decorations in front of him and Joe standing by the tree, adding them as Barry passed them.

"There's only two boxes left," Joe reminded him.

"Yeah and by this rate we'll be finished by Easter," Barry commented before glancing at Maya, "And how come Maya isn't helping?!"

Maya raised an eyebrow, "Because I refuse to help when you have _super-speed _yet haven't used it yet."

Barry's eyes glinted and he turned to grin at Joe, the detective sighed, "Go on then."

Barry's grin widened as he shot up and in a flash of yellow lightning had fully decorated the tree, leaving the remaining boxes empty.

"Told you," Maya smirked, moving to dramatically lie on Barry as he dropped onto the sofa next to her.

"Okay, but from now on the only red-suited dude I want to see in this house Chris Kringle," Joe warned them before looking to Maya, "and the only blue suit is Jack Frost."

Maya pouted but sighed loudly, "_Fine_. But only because it's Christmas."

Barry sighed before shifting Maya off him and speeding around the tree again, un-decorating the tree in seconds. Maya started laughing and Joe chuckled at Barry's antics as the speedster dropped back onto the couch and restarted passing Joe the decorations.

Iris walked into the room a few moments later, four Santa-themed mugs on a silver tray balanced on her hand.

"Uh, these ornaments aren't going to hang themselves," Iris pointed out before looking at Maya, "That means you, Robinson."

She picked up a mug and handed it to Joe, "Grandma Ester's recipe. Light on the bourbon," she then handed one to Maya, who grudgingly sat up, then Barry before taking hers.

"Oo! I really love her definition of 'light'," Joe took a sip before his phone started ringing.

Maya took a sip of the beverage and winced slightly at the heat and the boiling liquid burnt her throat and mouth- but it tasted _nice_.

"And the Christmas tradition continues," Joe muttered as he answered his phone, "Detective West, yeah?" there was a pause, "Alright." Then another before Joe hung up and turned to them, "sorry kids, DA wants to ask me some questions. Make sure there's some 'nog for me when I get back- I'm looking at you Maya."

Maya grinned impishly at the detective as he hurried out of the room, leaving the trio to themselves.

I can't promise you anything, Joe," Maya beamed and Barry shook his head. As soon as Joe was out of the door, Iris lunged forwards and turned off the music before turning to grin at her best friends deviously.

"What's happening?" Barry looked confused as Iris took his mug and placed it on the side before doing the same with Maya, who let out a whimper as her cup was taken.

"My 'nog…" Maya complained as Iris reached forwards and pulled her off the couch and dropped her on the floor, tangled in her blankets before doing it to Barry.

"Come on!" Iris looked giddy with excitement.

"Aw, come on- we're doing this already?" Barry moaned as Iris sat cross-legged in a triangle with the other two and pulled out the presents.

"It's not even dark yet, Iris," Maya pointed out, "And Christmas isn't even for a few days!"

"I couldn't wait any longer," Iris looked like a five-year on Christmas day, she shoved Barry and Maya's presents to herself into their hands before snatching them back, "Wait- me first!"

"Okay," Barry and Maya laughed in union, picking up their two presents.

Iris ripped open Maya's present first and grinned widely as she pulled out a silver chain with a small silver heart on it- Iris grinned and pulled Maya into a tight hug before clipping the necklace on, "I love it."

"Good to know, 'cause I don't think I've ever spent so long in a frickin' jewellers," Maya stated, a smile tugging at her lips.

Soon Iris had unwrapped Barry's present and her smile widened as she saw a matching silver bracelet placed in a box, Iris's grin widened, "Aww, thank you!"

Barry accepted her hug before smirking at Maya, "Of course, it wasn't _that _painful as I was there."

"Keep telling yourself that, coffee boy," Maya scoffed, before reaching for her present from Iris, "Okay, let's open this bad boy…"

Opening the small box, Maya's eyes lit up as she saw a two-way ticket to Starling City- Iris had bought her a ticket home, literally.

"I… thank you," Maya managed to say as she squeezed Iris tightly.

"No problem, Barry told me about you revisiting your family in Starling," Iris smiled brightly.

Maya sent Barry a look and he smiled back, "Yeah, I thought Iris deserved to know about the Robinsons."

Robinsons. Not Blacks. Robinsons; Barry hadn't told Iris, but it could wait… wait until the right time came.

"Okay, speedy, let's do this," Maya smirked as she undid the paper and opened the black rectangle box. Inside was a small silver chain with a silver ring looped through it- the same necklace she lost to Multiplex when he robbed them of their jewellery.

Maya looked up, her eyes close to watering, "My necklace… the one I lost… Barry- thank you."

Barry was slightly surprised as Maya tackled him into a hug, pulling him close and squishing him, an audible 'awww' came from Iris who was grinning widely at them. When Maya pulled back, both of them were blushing furiously.

"You're up," Maya nodded to Barry who instantly tore the paper of Iris's present to reveal the microscope he'd desperately wanted- and mooned over when they went Christmas shopping.

"It's lame, I know, but it's supposed to be the best one on the market…" Iris smiled weakly.

"No, I love it," Barry grinned before pulling up Maya's and tearing it open, a laugh left his lips as a smile broke over his face- she'd brought him all the seasons of Dr Who.

"Figured since you lost your old ones to the leak in the attic I'd buy you a new set," Maya shrugged, she winked at him, "I remembered how distraught your inner geek was when you lost them…"

"You know what this means, right?" Barry grinned, "It means a Dr Who marathon."

"You're on," Maya beamed back.

The doorbell rung and Maya leapt up, dropping her blankets as she bounded to the door and flung it open to reveal the Thawne brothers.

"Eddie! Jake!" Maya grinned, pulling the brothers into a group hug.

"Why is she so happy?" Eddie questioned, glancing at Iris.

Iris stood up and pecked Eddie on the cheek, "Hey, babe."

"Hey," Eddie smiled.

Jake had his arm around Maya when he noticed the ring, "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, Barry got it me- it's a replica of the one I lost, it was my Grandmothers," Maya explained, smiling brightly at Barry who gave her a look half way between a smile and a grimace.

"Well that was nice of him," Jake nodded, planting a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"Merry Christmas!" Barry smiled as he stopped in the middle of the lab, Maya dropping down with a bag of presents.

"This is just a few small things to show you our thanks for helping us through all… this," Maya trailed off as she handed the presents to Wells, Caitlin and Cisco.

"I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say, it's been a gift having you both," Dr Wells smiled at the duo.

Maya pulled out the flask contained Grandma Ester's eggnog and handed it to Barry as she placed the bag down.

"What's that?" Caitlin inquired, looking at the flask.

"This is compliments of Iris," Barry held up the flask.

"It's to say thank you for saving her best and only friend's lives," Maya smirked, grinning widely.

"Grandma Ester's famous eggnog," Barry beamed.

Cisco pointed to the flask and nodded, "That's what I'm talking about."

Dr Wells started heading for the door, "Maybe later for me- shouldn't drink and drive."

"Did I say something wrong?" Barry questioned, frowning.

"No," Caitlin shook her head sadly.

Cisco walked back around with more cups- sorry, beakers, "No man… no, um, this used to be his favourite time of year, but the accident happened before Christmas. Kinda ruined the holidays."

"I'm going to go get him a present, maybe that'll cheer him up…?" Caitlin suggested, "Thank you very much."

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

Maya sat at a booth next to Jake, who was looking at her curiously, Maya frowned, "What?"

"The other night… when… _'The Flash' _attacked us- me… You talked like you knew him, like you knew the man _beneath the mask_," Jake told her, looking worried, "And then you told me to go and _I left you_. I left you there like a prick…"

Maya blinked, already preparing to lie through her teeth, "First off, I have no _idea _who he is really and I have no interest in finding out. Second, you ran because I _told _you to, I'm not judging you by it- I can take care of myself."

Then it hit her. Jake didn't know about her, about her past, her real name, her alter ego… he was dating someone who didn't exist… a ghost…

"Thank you," Jake smiled before pausing, "I have your present." He slid a black box across the table, Maya opened it to reveal a small silver bracelet with a blue gem hanging from it. Maya froze.

Maya Robinson would have loved it. It was beautiful, but cold and heartless- like the assassin Maya Robinson was. But Maya _Black _didn't, and Maya was slowly shifting back, changing from Robinson back to Black, slowly re-becoming the sarcastic, witty, childish daughter of a billionaire. And she guessed she owed it to Barry, and Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver, Felicity, Roy, Dig... and her family- the family she'd _finally _returned to.

Because even though she'd told the speedster that Maya Black had died in that crash… maybe the dead girl was coming back… maybe she just needed a reason to. A reason like Barry Allen.

"I… love it," Maya smiled, looking back at Jake, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Jake hesitated, as if deciding whether or not to say something.

"What now?" Maya laughed.

"It's just… your present, it's a ring. From Barry," Jake paused, "Have you ever considered that he _likes _you…?"

The thought of it made Maya's heart leap, her heartrate to speed up a bit and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She hadn't thought about it before, thought about Barry like that… she hadn't _wanted _to, he was one of the few people who'd _accepted _her as she is… and still cared about her. Maybe she _should _have thought about it sooner… maybe she felt the same.

But her head thought differently to her heart, "_Barry_? No, no, no, no- we're _just friends_. Best friends."

"Good, and it's nice to know you like the present, Miss Robinson," Jake grinned. Miss Robinson. Not Miss Black.

Maya broke, "She doesn't exist."

"I'm sorry….?" Jake seemed lost.

"The girl you fell in love with. Maya Robinson. Jake _she doesn't exist_," Maya shook her head, "That's not my name. My real name is Maya Black. I went missing in a car crash in two-thousand-and-four, I trained with the League of Assassins for five years and I just reunited with my family."

"Maya…" Jake was in denial, it couldn't be true.

"Maya Robinson doesn't exist. All I am is an assassin, a former one, and I'm in pieces. I'm broken, Jake," Jake moved back slightly and Maya stood up, grabbing her coat.

Maya headed for the door, not glancing back.

"And I understand if you don't want to be with someone who's broken."

* * *

_**Later That Night,**_

_**Abandoned Warehouse…**_

The dark figure slammed the man into the wall, the sickening crunch bouncing off the walls. The shadow dropped him the floor and knelt on his chest, digging their knee into his neck.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time," the voice was female, young, "And this time you're gonna answer me."

"Go to hell you sick bitch," the man spat, though he clawed at her knee.

"Shame, I might have let you live," the girl sighed before pulling the man up and quickly snapping his neck, letting the body drop to the floor.

A scratching noise filled the abandoned room as the girl turned to see the man's accomplice scamper towards the exit, breaking into a run. The girl rolled her eyes and swung herself up onto the catwalk above, sprinting along it skilfully.

Her eyes glowed white as her vision shifted to infrared and she quickly located the heat signature given off by the man and she flew off the railing, dropping down in front of him silently.

"You saw you're friend right? What happened to him?" the girl slowly started walking forwards and the man tripped over himself to get away.

"Y-yes," he stumbled.

"Good, so answer my question," she pulled out a compact bow, notching and arrow and aiming it at his chest.

"I-I'll tell you a-anything!" the man exclaimed, holding his hands up, "Just ask!"

The girl smirked, pulling the string back to her jaw, her thumb touching her cheek.

"Where is Ash'abah?"

* * *

Maya dropped down silently onto the scene, looking around at the two dead bodies not so far from one another, blood splattered most of the surfaces and arrows were lodged here and there- one being impaled into a dead man's chest.

It was her. Maya knew it, she'd finally come.

There had been whispers, rumours spreading like wild fire through the League, through the criminal underworld. She was back and looking for blood, Ash'abah's blood.

Maya stood, walking over to one of the bodies and crouching, carefully examining it, the torture marks and bruises were her trademark, enough to scare and injure, but not enough to quite kill. Except for the expertly aimed arrow through the heart.

Maya pushed up, looking down at the body once more before turning and walking from the warehouse- somebody was looking for Ash'abah, no, they were hunting her.

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya walked up the long stairs and along the corridors until she reached the familiar, sliding metal door, it stood open and Maya stepped inside, knocking lightly on the door and causing a echoing _BANG _to echo around the room.

Barry continued to stare at the board in front of him and Maya moved forwards, walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulder- he didn't budge, and he seemed stuck in a flashback or something.

"Bear?"

"Bear."

"Barry?"

"Barry."

"_Barry!_"

On the fifth try, Barry's head snapped up and his eye lit up as he saw Maya, a smile ghosting over his lips. She grinned, but the case on the board caught her attention- his mom's murder.

"You're mom's case…" Maya breathed, looking up at it with a grimace.

"Yeah… I haven't been looking at is as much as I should have, and with the Man in the Yellow Suit being back…" Barry trailed off, his face clouding over.

On instinct, Maya moved forwards and hugged him firmly- there it was again. That small shock. Maya paused, her mind flickering back to her thoughts in Jitters, she took a sharp intake of breath. Because she'd been thinking about it.

When she pulled back she smiled, "We'll get him, Bear, I promise."

"Thanks Maya," Barry smiled.

But Maya wasn't listening anymore. She was looking at the shadow, the dark, barely visible outline of a person standing on a roof diagonal to the precinct- staring right at them.

"I-I should go," Maya got out, turning towards the door, her eyes still on the roof.

Barry turned to look out the window, but his eyes weren't as sharp as Maya's and all he saw was blackness.

When he turned, she was gone. Vanished like a ghost.

* * *

Maya was in her League uniform, standing on top of the rooftop behind the girl. Her eyes narrowed and her grip tight on the bow in her hand, the quiver on her back resting atop of the two katanas.

"So you came. I knew you would," the girl stated simply, not turning around as she watched the city.

"What do you want Al'mowt?" Maya growled, her knuckles growing white.

"I want you dead. But, since you were always Ra's' favourite… I guess I'll just have to settle with badly maimed…" Al'mowt snarled, readying her bow.

Maya paused, not eager to hurt the girl in front of her, "I don't want to hurt you, Astrid…"

"But I want to hurt you, _Maya_," Astrid replied harshly, "So either you fight me or I kill all your loved ones."

Maya shook her head, "Why do you hate me?"

"You killed my brother," Al'mowt hissed, notching an arrow.

"No. I did not. Ra's Al Ghul did," Maya stated, "And now he's telling you I did because he wants you to _cross me off_. You're just a pawn to him, Al'mowt."

Astrid let out a scream as she charged at Maya, who easily side-stepped her and swept her feet up. Al'mowt fell to the floor and Maya moved back, she was almost in the shadows when Astrid spoke.

"You cannot escape me… Ash'abah."

Maya leapt of the building, the air turning dense beneath her feet, and ran through the night sky- determined to get to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

As she neared the main room, she heard Barry's exasperated voice.

"So how do we catch a guy that even I can't keep up with?"

Maya walked through the door, "We take a short cut."

The trio turned to see her as she pushed her hood back, placing her bow on the table.

Dr Wells was the first to recover, "The amazing thing about force fields, Mister Allen, is they're impervious to speed. Whilst we finish fabricating the trap, all that remains is for Detective West to procure the bait."

"I'm on it," Joe nodded, turning and striding from the room, Barry behind him, "Barry I think you should stay here."

"No, Joe, today is not the day to tell me to stay behind," Barry cut him off.

As Barry stormed out, Wells and Joe exchanged a look- something was up with him. And Maya narrowed her eyes at the duo.

"The Tachyon device is in place," Cisco told them as he placed the machine on the other side of the generator, so when the Man in the Yellow Suit ran through he'd be stuck inside.

"You think it'll work?" Barry inquired.

"It'll work," Cisco replied.

"And even if it doesn't, we have me as backup," Maya tried, smiling at Barry, she wore her civilian clothes having changed out of her League outfit.

Cisco strode out of the room and as soon as he left, Barry spoke, "So how do we advertise it's here to him?"

"We'll take care of that," Wells assured him, folding his arms.

Barry looked between the three of them, "What's wrong?"

Wells and Maya looked to Joe, who sighed, "Look, Barry, Dr Wells and I have spoken and… we think its best of you weren't here for this."

Barry's face went blank, "What are you talking about?"

"You're too close to this," Joe explained, shaking his head.

"Maybe you're not close enough!" Barry snapped back, "If you hadn't been too scared and warned me he was here weeks ago I could have been prepared."

"Barry," Maya hissed.

"And I think we can all appreciate Joe's concern for Iris," Wells tacked on.

"That's why I have to be here!" Barry exclaimed.

"Okay, chill it!" Maya exclaimed, "Barry this isn't just about _you_. It's about everyone else, okay?"

"But I'm the best chance at catching this guy!"

"Not right now, not in this state," Joe cut in.

"And besides, I thought you said he was faster than you," Maya pointed out.

"This man stabbed my mother through the heart and sent my father to prison for it," Barry said calmly, "This is _my _fight."

"No today, son," Joe shook his head.

Barry looked around at them before snatching up his coat and storming out in a huff, Maya glanced at Joe to tell him before darting from the room after him.

"Barry!" Maya called.

"What?" Barry demanded, spinning around to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my dad."

"Want some company?"

Barry hesitated, his eyes flickering over her face before a small smile crept on, "Yeah."

* * *

Maya waited outside as Barry talked to his dad, she tapped her foot against the wall, looking around anxiously for any moving shadows that could be Al'mowt.

Suddenly a loud _CLANG _filled the air, Maya jumped slightly, as Barry strode out, he frowned slightly at Maya's reaction.

"You okay?" Barry asked as they walked out the door.

"I… yeah… why?" Maya replied, glancing around.

"Well first you're jumpy- and you're _never _jumpy, and second… you're looking around as though we're being followed…" Barry raised an eyebrow.

Maya noticed the puffiness of his face and the red around his eyes, "Are _you _okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I-I'm fine," Barry swept Maya up, "Let's just go."

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya and Barry sat in silence, Maya staring out the window and Barry occasionally opening his mouth as if to say something.

"I better come clean," Maya sighed, "I'm on edge, yeah. But that's because someone I know- _used _to know, has rolled into town and, Barry? I'm not sure I can stop her."

"Maya," Barry turned to face her, looking her in the eyes, "If there's one thing I _know _you can do, it's stop the unstoppable, because nothing can stand in your way. It's what you do."

Maya smiled at him, "Okay, Bear, your turn."

Barry took a deep breath before hugging her, Maya was surprised at first, but she soon found herself hugging back. And there was that shock.

As they pulled back, Barry looked at Maya, "Maya, I lo-."

There was a buzz and the duo looked down at their phones to see texts from Caitlin:

**Caitlin: S.O.S.**

Maya and Barry only had to glance at one another before they were moving, grabbing their suits and dashing for the doors.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

Ghost and Flash zipped through the corridors, heading straight for the lab, as they entered the door they saw the Man in Yellow holding Joe by his neck. Barry dropped Maya, who tucked into a roll and came up standing, and barged into the yellow man- both of them speeding off.

Maya watched them zip back and forth, a tornado of yellow and red lighting- before breaking through the glass sunlight. Maya was running in seconds, sprinting up the stairs and towards the door. But a black figure dropped down in front of her, Maya took a step back as Al'mowt stood up, raising her bow and aiming at Maya.

"So, are you ready to be defeated, Ash'abah?" Al'mowt inquired, a sadistic smirk on her lips.

"Not quite yet," Maya replied, dropping her bow and quiver to the floor and pulling her katanas out, a determined expression on her face.

Astrid sent an arrow flying, aimed straight for Maya's heart, but a perfected arc sliced it in two and the pieces flew past Maya.

Another arrow soared towards her just to be sliced down again, it continued until Maya stood in front of her, kicking Astrid's bow away as the assassin attempted to hit her with it.

Rapidly abandoning the bow, Astrid pulled out a long black Bō, and swung it through the air, bringing it towards Maya's face. Ghost blocked with her two katanas crossed above her head before lifting her foot and kicking her in the stomach.

Soon, both of the assassins had been disarmed and were putting their League training to use; ducks, blocks, offenses, defences, punches, jabs, tricks and diversions.

They were getting closer and closer to the glass doors Maya had been heading to- all Ash'abah had to do now was defeat Al'mowt. Astrid went for Maya's face, but the hero ducked, grabbing Astrid's arm and slamming her into the wall next to the door; but Astrid kicked out, landing a powerful punch to Maya's stomach and sending her hurtling through the glass door.

Maya finally rolled to a stop in front of Caitlin and Cisco, Barry a few paces behind her. Leaping to her feet, she managed to bound back just as a swipe from Astrid swept through the air.

Blocking the next with her forearm, Maya spun herself into Astrid, took a firm hold on her upper arm and flipped her over, smashing her onto the pavement.

Astrid was up in seconds lunging again for Maya, in a moment of desperation she turned invisible, vanishing into the air.

Al'mowt smirked, her eyes once again turning white as infrared vision flickered on and she saw Maya's heat signature. Maya struck, but Astrid blocked, kicking her back, Maya flickered into view- her eyes wide. She could see her.

Maya didn't have time to move as Astrid launched herself through to air, but she brought up a force field which caused the attacker to fly backwards and Al'mowt landed on her back, a few meters in front of Ash'abah, who ran at her.

Al'mowt used both her feet to kick Ash'abah, sending her tumbling backwards, but Maya turned it into a backwards roll and came up in a crouch, ducking under as Astrid swung her foot over where her head had previously been. Using the few seconds to her advantage, Maya swept her leg around, catching Astrid off guard and taking her feet from beneath her.

The assassin fell to the floor with a thud and Maya was already moving, throwing a small device from her utility belt on her, electrocuting Astrid.

Maya collapsed next to the assassin and waved Cisco on as he walked towards her, Caitlin ran to- presumably- Ronnie, who was a man standing behind Barry, in a few moments he turned into flame and shot off into the sky. Cisco pulled Barry up and the two watched him go.

As soon as he vanished, Barry spun around and was at Maya's side in a split second, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine Barry- I'm fine!" Maya assured him, pulling herself to her feet before picking Astrid up, she turned to Cisco, "You think there's room for Astrid in the pipeline?"

"Wait- you _know _this chick?" Cisco exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Maya sighed- maybe she should come clean to them… and she did, she told them everything. Then came the hard part.

* * *

"I was given a new name, Ash'abah, it means 'Ghost' in Arabic, it was my League name. I was given it as I was a ghost of who I used to be, I also had an affinity for stealth.

Astrid… she joined the League a few weeks after me, she was given the name Al'mowt- 'Death' in Arabic, it was ironic because she soon became a top League member, but wherever she went there was a trail of death… she was my friend.

Her brother was in the League, he was on a mission with us- and Nyssa Al Ghul. It got tough, we nearly got caught. Astrid's brother got captured- no, _overpowered_\- and he was going to give us away. Nyssa killed him. Astrid blamed me, because I could have stopped Nyssa… but I didn't, and I haven't forgiven myself.

Astrid's corrupt, but she's a good person, she can change… I know I did."

Maya looked around at Caitlin and Cisco. It was as though part of a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulder- another person, two, knew. They knew she was Maya Black, it was time the prodigy daughter returned- for good.

It took the scientists a moment to process the information, but a smile broke out of Cisco's face, "_You're Maya Black_?! Sweet!"

"This is amazing…" Caitlin nodded.

"We'll take good care of her," Cisco promised her and he and Caitlin took Astrid and headed back inside.

Barry turned to her, a smile flickering over his lips, "So… Ash'abah, huh?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

* * *

_**West Residence…**_

It was nightfall, Iris sat on Eddie's lap on the armchair, and Maya was in between Caitlin and Cisco on the sofa- the former fiddling with the hem of her dress and the latter hugging a pillow.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned as Barry and Joe walked through the door, Caitlin stood up with a smile, Eddie and Iris waved whilst Cisco and Maya tilted their heads back like children to look at them.

"Hey!" they all chorused back.

"What are you all doing here?" Barry grinned, hanging up his coat.

"I invited them," Joe grinned, placing his coat down, "Where's Dr Wells?"

"He wasn't feeling up for a social gathering," Caitlin explained, "But he appreciated the invitation. Eggnog?"

"Yes," Joe smiled.

Maya shot of the sofa, "If you can get there before me!" she scampered off, shooting towards the kitchen to grab the eggnog.

Maya returned a few moments later with a mug of eggnog, she collapsed on the sofa next to Caitlin and grinned at Barry, who sat next to her and rolled his eyes.

"Dad! It's time!" Iris called to Joe.

Just as she said it, Barry turned to Maya, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a while now…

"Hmm?" Maya nodded, placing her mug down.

But they were interrupted by Joe walking in and they all stood, the detective picked up the tree topper and moved the wire to place the angel on top, the top lit up.

Barry lost his nerve, "Merry Christmas, May."

"Merry Christmas, Bear," Maya smiled, taking a leap of faith as she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm making you wait… I'm evil like that :D For those of you who think they should be together, what's your thoughts on ship names? I have none… any suggestions?**

**READ: Right, last time nobody really voted on my poll- so this got put up late… it I get more votes (20-25) I **_**promise **_**to update by Friday… but only if I get ^^ so if I don't update ya'll know why.**

**REVIEW ;P**


	38. Of Ice and Fire

**Oh my God! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I know, I'm evil ;P I'm so sorry it took so long to update… but enjoy this now! :D**

**Oh, and in response to: **_**Guest**_** who commented on my lateness for updating:**** Well, I'll let you know in future and you can come do my homework for me- then I'll update quicker :)**

* * *

_**Episode 10**_

* * *

Maya watched as the drone chased Barry along the runway, firing shots at him as Barry ran at lightning speed. He was angry. She knew that. Ever since the encounter with the Man in Yellow he'd been on edge, he'd also been pressing himself harder- pressing himself to get _faster_.

Barry stopped on the track, dodging a few shots as the drone shot past him before running off again. Maya looked to the side as Caitlin approached, giving Cisco a concerned look as the engineer controlled the machine that was chasing Barry.

"That was _too _close," Caitlin commented, looking slightly worried.

Cisco followed the drone as it blasted out, "He told me to make it hard."

"Yeah," Maya scoffed," Hard. Not homicidal."

"Remember," Wells reminded them, "This is just supposed to be a _training exercise_ to improve Barry's speed."

Maya scowled, crossing her arms. Something was definitely up with Wells, Maya found it more noticeable since Christmas when the "Reverse-Flash" (as Cisco named him) attacked him.

"_Cisco!" _Barry shouted through the comslink, _"You gonna bring it or what?!"_

Cisco slowly turned to look at Dr Wells and the Dr didn't glance away, "Bring it."

Maya and Cisco exchanged a smirk and Maya took the control board, "You're on, speedy."

Fiddling with the buttons, Maya managed to deploy a missile, it bolted from the drone and hit the ground, catapulting Barry forwards.

Barry slowly pulled himself up on one knee, glaring at the drone. Caitlin look worried, "Why isn't he running away?"

As Cisco and Caitlin watched Barry, Maya's eyes shifted slightly at movement to her right. It took a lot of willpower to keep a neutral expression; Harrison Wells was gripping the arm of his chair, one foot placed on the ground as if he _wasn't _paralysed.

But Caitlin's worried voice brought her back, "Barry run away."

Maya watched as Barry, a determined expression on his face, ran at the approaching second missile, grabbing it by its front and lugging it back at the drone. Said drone exploded on impact as its own missile hit it.

* * *

A mountain of belly burgers and fried later, Barry sat in his chair, wiping his mouth as he sat back, exhausted.

Wells nodded, "Very impressive, Mister Allen, your reaction and stimulant at super-speed continues to improve."

Barry shook his head, "Still not enough."

"It will be," Wells instantly replied, "You keep working like you are, you stay focused, and you will be ready the next time the Man in the Yellow suit comes around."

"I think you mean… "The Reverse Flash"…" Cisco corrected dramatically, grinning at Maya, who shook her head with a smile, "What? He said it- not me. And he's right: yellow suit, red lightning, and evil- the reverse of Barry."

"Meh," Caitlin shrugged.

"Actually I kinda like it," Wells nodded.

"Eh," Maya moved her head from side to side contemplating, "Not sure on the last one…"

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed, lightning nudging Maya.

"Alright I'm still ready for another round," Barry announced, he pointed to Cisco, "How many drones you got left?"

"Two," Cisco instantly replied before snatching the controls off Maya, "And this time _I _will be controlling them."

Maya smirked, "Best part?"

She and Cisco high-fived as the scientist pointed down at the crated, "These one's got lasers!"

* * *

_**Later That Day,**_

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs…**_

"Captain Cold's back?" Maya inquired as they walked into the main lab.

"For a non-metahuman, Snart is proving to be quite the nemesis," Wells pointed out.

"He still has the cold gun he stole from us," Cisco sighed, "the one I built."

Caitlin smiled at him reassuringly.

Maya turned to Barry, "What did he steal this time?"

"Nothing," Barry shrugged.

Maya crossed her arms, "Okay what did he _want_?"

Barry held up his arms, "The Flash and Ghost."

Caitlin and Maya's eyebrows shot up, and the girls exchanged a look. Barry shrugged, "If Snart wants a fight- I'll give him one."

"Well…" Wells trailed off.

"You don't think I should give him one?" Barry frowned.

"I didn't say that but… Barry, as fast as you are, you cannot be everywhere at once," Wells pointed out, "And then comes a question of _priority_, now in the last month you have made a commitment to increasing your speed and your reflexes and it is working, you're finally getting faster."

"Okay but what am I supposed to do then?" Barry looked confused, "Just ignore Snart?"

"The last time you had a fight with Snart a train de-railed, you were lucky to get all those people to safety," Wells sat forwards.

"Let me go, then," Maya interrupted, "I don't have to be in two places at once, let me go after Snart."

"No, maybe if you both stay low, he'll back off- and there won't be any casualties," Wells shook his head, "Look, me and Cisco will work with the police to devise a way to catch Cold," Cisco turned to look at him and Wells glanced back, "Yes I heard it, the second it came out of my mouth I heard it."

Cisco grinned as he leant on the desk, "Yeah we can definitely come up with a way to neutralise Snart."

_Last night I told ya I loved ya, woke up blamed it on the vodka. I generally thought I was dying and I could see that smile you were hiding, last night I told you I need ya, that's the last time I drink teq-_

Maya cursed, pulling her phone out, muttering under her breath, "Last time I let my sister mess with my freaking phone…"

They all looked up as Maya checked the caller ID: **Calling: Your Fave Sibling…**

Maya rolled her eyes and grimaced when she looked up, "Its family, I gotta take this."

Walking out, Maya clicked accept and pressed the phone to her ear, "I'm gonna kill you for messing with my phone."

"Maya? Maya this is urgent," Cecilia Black's voice was worried as she answered.

Maya was instantly alert, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"_I'm _fine, it's Thea. She's panicking. Ollie hasn't come home in a week or so… Maya I talked to his girlfriend, Felicity- she is his girlfriend, right? Anyway, I talked to her about it and she just started crying! May, where's Ollie?"

Maya was frozen, Oliver had told her about Ra's and how he was going to fight him. She'd offered to pull a few strings, sort it all without possible harm. It was her fault, she should've been more persistent- Oliver was probably dead already. No. Oliver was stronger than that, he was alive- she knew it.

"Cece, Ollie's probably fine- just off on vacation or something, tell Thea not to worry," Maya assured her sister.

"…" there was a moment of silence on the other end, "Okay. Only because you say so."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Maya. I still can't believe your back…"

"_Bye_ Cece."

"Rude."

The line went dead and Maya chuckled to herself, shoving her phone in her leather jackets pocket and walking back into the main lab.

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**West Residence…**_

Maya swung her leg off her bike, taking off her helmet and moving her neck as she turned to skip towards the West's house. Walking through the door, Maya pushed it open as Joe and Iris hugged, Joe saying how much he'd miss his little girl.

"Ugh, family mush," Maya turned to shut the door.

"Hey, hey!" Iris shouted, looking at Maya over Joe's shoulder, "Get back in here! You're an honorary West."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," Maya grinned and she walked back through the door, pulling Iris into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Geez, what's with you guys? I'm only ten minutes away," Iris laughed, "And besides, you moved out a month ago."

"Yeah… Christmas present off ma parents," Maya rocked on her heels.

"Oh, hey…" they all turned to see Barry walk through the door, a grin on his face.

"Hey, so you both her to help Iris pack?" Joe inquired.

"No… she said she had something for me…?" Maya turned to look at Iris.

"Oh, same," Barry nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes! Thanks for reminding me," Iris grinned, pointing her two index fingers at her best friends before striding over to the cardboard boxes stationed next to the sofa.

Iris knelt by the box and pulled out a red rucksack, she stood up and grimaced as she handed it to Barry, "I found this… in my, um… closet…"

Barry grinned as he took the rucksack and Joe started laughing- Maya noticed the green turtle on the stairs and frowned, wasn't that the turtle Iris said Joe had taken off her when she was little. Looked like they all had a knack for hiding things.

"I haven't seen this in years!" Barry exclaimed, chuckling as he sat down and opened the rucksack to reveal a variety of things only he wouldn't be able to live without.

"Well," Iris grinned, "the nerd survival kit is still intact."

"Whoa…" Barry breathed as he pulled out the vintage comic and looked at it.

"I, uh, thought those would be worth something," Iris smiled before her eyes widened and she darted back to the box where she then pulled out a purple iPod shuffle, "Oh, and I found this… I think it's yours…"

Maya's eyes widened as she took the iPod back, she turned it over as her mouth opened and closed like a fish, "But, you, er, what- you said you _lost _this!"

"I… lied?" Iris grinned guiltily as she watched Maya scowl and shove the gadget protectively in her pocket, Iris glanced at her watch and cursed, "Well, I have to go- so late for work! And since my _lovely _co-worker, Maya here, is coming with me we better leave- _now!_"

Maya scoffed, "You make it sound as if I _purposely _make you late, Iris. Let's go."

Checking her phone as she walked to the door, Maya grimaced worriedly as it showed no communication from Oliver- just a blank screen.

_This is bad, he'd never keep up radio silence this long_, Maya thought.

"I will… uh… I will tidy this up when I get back," Iris promised, grabbing her coat, "Maya will help."

Maya looked up from her phone, "Will I?"

"Yes, you will, now come on- we're late as it is!" Iris complained, grabbing Maya by the wrist and dragging her out the door.

Soon the duo were heading towards Jitters, Iris rambling about the job she was possibly getting offered at the Central City Picture News, Maya nodded and mumbled the odd "Uh-huh" and "Yeah…", but her mind was on other things- on how Oliver not surviving the duel with Ra's Al Ghul was starting to become an intimidating possibility.

* * *

_**Hours Later,**_

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya strode into the Precinct, concern written all over her face as she made a bee line for Joe and Barry, who were standing by the door frame talking in hushed voices.

Coming to a stop next to them, Maya looked between the two of them, "What happened? I came as soon as I heard something was up."

"Looks like Snart's back," Barry sighed, "And this time he's got an accomplice. Someone with a gun like his, but this one uses fire."

"And ironically they stole the Fire and Ice painting? I don't know whether to laugh or roll my eyes," Maya commented before looking to Joe, "You know how many were hurt?"

"Not many, most were treated on the scene, but we've got two in the burn unit," Joe shook his head.

"I'm… I'm sorry, we should've been there," Barry apologised, Maya nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's fine guys, but next time Snart and his pyro-buddy show up," Joe's expression hardened, "You make them sorry they ever messed with you two."

"Trust me, I'll make them sorry they picked up the freaking guns in the first place," Maya growled.

* * *

_**CC Jitters…**_

Maya was back at CC Jitters, taking the later shift to make up for what she missed visiting CCPD Precinct earlier. She looked up and raised an eyebrow as Caitlin came barrelling through the doors, casting her a smile before she focused in on the cocoa-skinned man who'd just bought some coffee.

"Hey Caitlin," Maya grinned, "the usual?"

"Please," Caitlin nodded, then turning back to the man.

Maya turned her back, starting to make Caitlin's regular drink, only glancing back when Caitlin's stressed voice caught her ears.

After finishing making the drink, Maya headed over to Caitlin and the man's table, placing her drink in front of her.

"Thanks, Maya," Caitlin looked at the blonde, "Can I pay you after?"

"Nah, it's on me, don't worry," Maya shook her head, she'd already put her own money in the register.

"You sure? I don't-."

"Cait, it's fine- but maybe I could catch a lift home after my shift? Barry gave me a lift here."

"Sure," Caitlin smiled warmly.

"Ciao," Maya waved before heading back to the counter, pulling out her phone again to check for news from Oliver or even Cece. Nada… but there was something from Felicity.

**Felicity: Maya, this is serious- it's about Oliver. We need to talk, call me when you see this.**

Maya groaned, she couldn't call Felicity on her shift, she'd have to do it after- but if it was about Ollie…

"Gah I hate my job," Maya complained, shoving her phone back in her ripped black skinny jeans before taking over the washing up from Jessie.

* * *

An hour or so later, the man Caitlin was with long gone, Maya was released from her shift. Sighing in relief, the blonde grabbed her black leather jacket from her area along with her trust shoulder bag before she headed for the door, Caitlin at her side.

The cold hair hit them harshly as CC Jitters' doors swung close behind them and the duo stepped into the night, the path to the car park only illuminated by the yellow light of the street lamps.

"Thanks again for waiting, Caitlin," Maya said thankfully as she zipped up her jacket.

"Anytime, you paid for my coffee after all," Caitlin replied before pulling out her own phone and quickly loading an article on Professor Stein.

The two continued walking towards Caitlin's mint-green Fiat, Maya felt a sense of something being wrong and her emerald green eyes were suddenly scouring the car par, her senses on alert. Nothing.

The uneasy feeling didn't leave her as they reached the car and Caitlin paused to pull her keys from her bag. Then a blue flame hit the window and the side of the car froze over.

Maya cursed, spinning to face Captain Cold and his partner. Snart grinned, "Car trouble?"

"Caitlin run," Maya ordered, both of them already turning away.

Caitlin made it further as Maya quickly threw a punch at the partner which sent him stumbling, but as she spun to move away something cold and hard hit her in the back of her head and she fell to the floor, blacking out and leaving behind the sound of Caitlin screaming.

* * *

_**Snart and Rory's Hideout…**_

Maya woke up groggily, but as soon as she didn't recognise her surroundings she was awake, her eyes sharp as they took in her surroundings. She went to move herself, only to find her hands tied behind her, she cursed before her mind quickly started to formulate an escape plan.

Then she heard it.

Caitlin's groan of pain as she stirred, Maya's attention instantly snapped to Dr Snow.

"Caitlin, Cait are you okay?" Maya inquired.

"I think so, you?" Caitlin questioned.

"I've been through much worse."

Two sets of footsteps echoes through the warehouse as Snart and his accomplice approached.

"Ah, if it isn't our wonderful kidnappers," Maya smiled sarcastically, "How are you two?"

"Much better than you two, I can assure you," Snart stated plainly.

"And you, Pyro?" Maya mocked concern.

"Peachy, thanks, princess," the arsonist growled.

"Mick," Cold said warningly before smiling at them, "Now if you don't mind," Snart said plainly as he readied a camera, "I have a city to address."

Maya rolled her eyes as Mick dragged her from her chair, holding her arm in one hand and then pulling up Caitlin with the other.

"This ought to be interesting," Maya muttered as she started working on lifting her leg up high enough to grab the trusty knife from her boot- which actually came in quite useful fairly often.

"Greetings, citizens of Central City," Snart spoke into the camera, "I am Lenard Snart, but you can call me Cold. I'm going to make this extremely simple for you; this red streak you've been hearing whispers about, and the vanishing girl that's been rumoured to run through walls- the ones mysteriously saving people these past few months? Well surprise, they're real. He calls himself… the Flash, and her… the Ghost."

Maya mentally face palmed, so much for just being a whisper of a rumour, now they were public- this was not going to end well.

"Porter and Main," Snart continued, giving the coordinates, "tonight, sundown- come out come out wherever you are, heroes. Show the whole world you're both real. Or these women die."

Maya's attention snapped to the camera and she spoke before she thought, "Don't come for us- do _not _come."

"Just stay away!" Caitlin added, both of them hoping Barry got the message.

The video ended then, and Mick dragged them back to their chairs, tying them back up before he started setting up the triggers for whatever he was planning.

Maya watched his every move, making note of each detail so she'd know what to do when they left… well… when Maya broke them out.

As Mick moved her chair, Maya turned to glare at him, her bright green eyes narrowing to slits as she stared him down,.

Mick stared right back, "You're a friend of theirs, huh?"

"You could say that," Maya spat.

"He's fast and she, she can vanish in a blink… like fire," Mick stated before he whipped out a lighter, lighting the lint and staring mesmerised at the bright flame, "fire it's… undefinable. Heat, light, energy."

Maya watched as he placed his hand over the hot flame, watching as it danced up against his skin.

Mick was almost hypnotised, "It's an evolution when things burn."

Maya laughed sardonically, "You're crazy."

Mick snapped the lighter shut, his hypnotic trance turning to a cold glare, "Maybe you're the crazy ones, ever think about that?"

"Yeah I did," Maya snapped back, surprising Mick slightly, "And maybe I am. But I'm not sick, and you are."

Mick opened his mouth to reply, but Caitlin piped up from next to Maya, "You've got third degree burns."

She was referring to the distorted, red marks that marred Mick's left arm, travelling from his elbow to across his shoulder.

"Why didn't you get skin grafts?" Caitlin questioned.

"The fire revealed my true self, showed me who I truly am," Mick stated.

"That's insane," Maya shook her head.

"I wonder what your Flash will reveal," Mick shot forwards, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, "When I burn his suit and skin off- or maybe your Ghost, I wonder what her true self is…"

Maya instantly went into defence, staring at him intensely with a cold glare.

"Do whatever you want to me- _kill _me even, but touch him and I will make sure you don't live to see that sundown- so _don't touch him_," Maya hissed venomously, making Mick flinch slightly.

"Ooo," Mick soon recovered, grinning at her, "You must really care about this Flash, saying all that, if you're willing to die for him- and you didn't even mention that Ghost girl."

Maya didn't move, but her glare remained just as scary as she stated calmly, "If you touch him, I _will _kill you."

Mick smirked before he pulled up his heat-gun, loading it quickly, "Why don't I show you who _you _truly are?"

The gun glowed red as it booted up and Caitlin's eyes widened as the thought flickered through her mind that Mick was crazy enough to do it, and Maya was stubborn enough to go along with it.

"Do it," Maya dared, but a scary smirk set on her face, "But I can assure you it won't be pretty what you find."

"Let's see who you truly are then."

The sadistic smile remained on his face as he raised the heat gun towards Maya's face, who carried on staring straight at him and Caitlin started to shift uncomfortably.

"Mick."

Snart's unimpressed and annoyed voice cut through the silence as the man in the blue parka stared at the trio with a bored expression.

"Time to go," Snart stated, already moving to grab his gun.

Mick flicked a switch on Caitlin's chair before doing the same to Maya's, "You better pray the next people who come through that door is us."

Then he tied a piece of cloth around both of their mouths before picking up his own gun and striding away.

As soon as the warehouse door slammed shut Maya spat the rag out of her mouth, sliding the knife from up her jacket sleeve into her hand and quickly cut through the ropes.

Caitlin looked slightly shocked, her voice muffled slightly from the material, "Where did you pull that from?"

Maya grinned, "I snagged it from my boot when Cold was making that public speech, hid it up my sleeve until now."

Maya undid her feet and moved towards Caitlin, who instantly shook her head, "No, leave me- someone will come, go help Barry."

"Caitlin I can't just lea-."

"Maya. Barry stands more of a chance of making it out of there alive if you're by his side. Barry will have Cisco on our whereabouts. They'll be here soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Go!"

Maya nodded before taking off, leaping over the trigger and sensors as she legged it for the door, wrenching it open and looking around.

In the distance she could see S.T.A.R. Labs, at a guess she estimated about a ten minute run- at her top speed. Maya's face hardened as she clenched her fists before she took off down the pavement, racing as fast as she could towards S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

Maya had soon taken to running through the air, speeding over rooftop to rooftop as she avoided cars and turns, just heading in a straight line towards the massive science lab.

She reached it in just over ten minutes, landing on the roof silent and racing towards the roof exit, the adrenaline pumping through her veins keeping exhaustion at bay and keeping her legs moving.

Maya burst through the doors to the main lab, causing Dr Wells to look up in surprise at the intruder. But Maya wasn't focused on that, the only thing going through her mind was saving Barry.

And that's why within two minutes she had her familiar blue suit on was slipping her black mask on as she snatched her Bō from the table and was already racing out of the door before Wells had a chance to ask her anything.

The Ghost didn't even take her bike, she was already sprinting through the air towards the street where police cars swarmed and the Flash dodged streams of ice and fire.

* * *

Barry dropped to the floor from the building, slightly out of breath as he hit the concrete, before he could stand and burning cold jet of frost hit him square on, sending him hurtling backwards down the street.

Barry watched as Captain Cold and Heatwave raised their guns and locked on him, his breathing was ragged and he knew there was a slim chance he could move in time.

The Flash groaned, writhing on the floor as the frostbite starting to hit him and the cold burnt through the suit and bit into his skin and nerves.

"You ready to die, Flash?!" Cold shouted as they neared, "Shame your little girlfriend isn't here to save you!"

Cold and Heatwave exchanged smug smirks before they turned back to the Scarlet Speedster and readied their guns. They fired.

"Be careful what you wish for, boys!"

A smile crept onto his face as Barry watched a flickering blue force field erupt in front of him, the ice and fire hitting it harmlessly.

The Ghost suddenly appeared at his side, dropping from the air next to him in her blue suit and a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Speedy," Ghost grinned, "Miss me?"

Barry gave her a weak smile and Maya gave him a pained one back, the heat and cold hitting the shield from the guns starting to get to her.

The criminals let out annoyed growls as they increased their guns powers but Barry stood up, whisking him and Maya to the side and away from the streams.

Snart and Rory stopped their attack, moving apart to try and attack from a different angle.

"I can get them to cross paths!" Barry shouted over the coms, "Speed isn't getting it done."

"That's fine. Now you've got invisibility and intangibility as well," Wells replied, referring to the Ghost.

Maya's eyes widened slightly, "Or maybe it's not about powers at all."

Wells immediately caught on, "Maybe it's not."

Barry got it quickly, "Maybe it's about pushing through."

"Maybe," Wells nodded.

Maya and Barry exchanged a look, both of them taking in deep breaths before they turned back to face the two temperature villains.

Turning to Barry, Maya then held out her hand, Barry looked at it for a moment before taking it. Maya didn't care how it looked, holding onto Barry would help her get through it- and if it helped Barry too, nothing else mattered.

They slowly moved forwards before Barry shot forwards in a blur, then slowed again as the two guns hit them, ice hitting Maya and fire hitting Barry. The two were soon letting out pained yells and groans as they pushed forwards, moving between the two of the villains.

Barry let out a cry as Maya hissed in pain, but the two of them were directly in-between them and that was all that was needed for Barry to sweep Maya up and shoot forwards away from the guns.

The two guns' streams immediately hit one another and quickly started to cause them to malfunction, crossing the other out almost immediately as the criminals lost control.

Sparks exploded from the machines as they broke down and the two men were sent catapulting backwards, landing on the ground painfully and dropping their guns.

* * *

Barry and Maya exchanged a look before parting ways, Barry heading to Cold as Maya strode towards Heatwave, breathing heavily as her mutilated blue suit rubbed her frozen skin.

Heatwave rolled onto his side, taking a deep breath before he started clawing his way towards his heat-manipulating gun, only for a black booted foot to step on it.

Mick looked up at the Ghost, who stared right back at him with hard green eyes.

"You got me, ghost girl," Mick smirked up at her.

"Guess your true self isn't all you made it out to be, huh?" Maya mocked icily, she knew she might have just given away her identity- but the look of rage and shock on the criminals face was worth it.

Chief Singh appeared at her shoulder, gun at the ready and pointed at Heatwave. He glanced at the heroine in slight shock.

"Chief," the Ghost nodded before she vanished, disappearing like her namesake.

* * *

_**CCPD Precinct…**_

Maya stood next to Barry, both of them watching amongst the crowd of police officers as Mick Rory and Leonard Snart were escorted through the precinct… the latter going a lot… quieter… than his accomplice.

"I'll burn every last one of you pigs!" Mick yelled as the officers pushed him towards the doors into the offices.

Maya watched with Barry inside the doors along with Joe, both of them wincing as Mick tore away from his officers and struggled against them. Joe was moving in seconds, shouting at the criminal to get back as he pulled his gun out.

Mick growled at the gun like a mad-man, when he was finally moved on Snart moved forwards calmly, Maya crossed her arms and edged forwards with Barry.

"You're partner's a real hot-head," Joe commented as he moved forwards.

"That's funny," Snart stated blankly.

"You know what's hilarious, Snart?" Joe inquired, "We got you."

Cold's face gave away no emotion, "Congratulations."

"Get him out of here," Joe ordered, looking to the officers holding him.

Barry turned to face Eddie, "Nice work, Eddie."

Maya spun to look at the scene, slightly surprised at Barry's comment.

"It wasn't me," Eddie shook his head, "It was them. The Flash and the Ghost."

Barry and Maya looked at each other, exchanging smiles as they took in what Eddie said.

Thawne turned to Cisco, holding the heat and ice guns, "We won't be needing these for trials, make sure they-."

"Never hurt anyone ever again," Cisco finished, taking the guns from the Detective, his face telling Eddie it wasn't going to happen.

Eddie nodded, a small smile on his face before leaving. Cisco sighed and walked to the beige tray sitting on a desk, he carefully placed the two guns into it and picked it up.

Maya looked away and turned to face Barry and the two of them started to walk back through the crowd towards the doors.

As they walked, they overheard a group of four officers discussing the Ghost and the Flash, saying how they blurred through the street or disappeared into thin air and took the criminals out singlehandedly. They said they were heroes.

Barry and Maya carried on walking, smiles on their faces. When they reached the elevator Maya stopped and looked at Barry.

"I think they're right, we are heroes. We should be proud of that, Barry."

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**West Residence…**_

Maya pulled to a stop on her bike, dismounting it easily and heading for the door which stood open.

"-Come around whenever you want, just give us a heads up… O-or not, you know, come round whenever- you want a key?"

Eddie's nervous voice floated out onto the driveway and Maya sent the strawberry-haired officer a smirk as they passed before she walked through the door.

"You know, I think Joe might _have _to kick me out now that you're gone."

Barry, Joe and Iris all turned to Maya, all smiling at her as she stopped in the doorway.

"Nah, course not," Joe ruffled her hair, "You're like my second daughter anyway,"

"Mm, yeah, we both know you couldn't handle two daughters Joe," Maya teased as she patted his shoulder before moving to give Iris a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you making me late for work," Iris sighed as she hugged the blonde tightly.

"And I'll miss you waking me up in the mornings," Maya retorted before pausing and putting on a serious tone, "Now, if he gives you any trouble you tell me, 'kay? I'll beat the hell outta him."

They pulled apart and Iris shook her head, "They say the boyfriend should be afraid of the father, but really it should be the badass, blonde, ex-assassin best friend who lives with you."

Maya scoffed, "Got that right."

Iris then turned to Barry and the two best friends hugged tightly, rocking side to side as Iris said about how she was gonna miss his sci-fi films and Dr Who reruns constantly on the television.

"Group hug," Iris suddenly announced, grabbing Maya by the arm and trying to pull her in.

"Nope. No, no, no, no, no," Maya refused, though a smile crept onto her face before Barry grabbed her arms and she sighed in defeat.

"Yay," Iris beamed as Maya joined the hug and the three of them tightly embraced, "I'm gonna miss you guys. Really."

"We'll miss you too, Iris," Maya breathed.

"Now we have no one to wake us up in the mornings," Barry teased.

"Shut up, guys," Iris pushed them away playfully.

The TV started up and the trio turned to look at Joe on the sofa, a photo caught Iris's eye on the stand and she slowly walked to it.

"Dad, may I…?" Iris trailed off, gesturing to the photo.

"Yeah, sure," Joe nodded.

Iris slowly picked up the wooden framed photo; it was of Barry, Maya and Iris, all of them huddled together with Iris and Maya sitting on the sofa grinning with Maya's arms looped around Iris's shoulders and Iris' around Maya's middle and Barry leaning on their shoulders behind them, smiling brightly. They all looked so happy.

Maya and Barry moved forwards to get a good look at the photo and they both smiled, Maya leaning into Barry and resting her head onto his shoulder, Barry moved his arm over her shoulder.

Joe and Iris hugged one last time and Joe grasped her hand and shook it slightly, "Bye, baby girl."

"Bye, dad," Iris smiled before turning back to Maya and Barry and hugging them both together, whispering in their ears, "Please get together soon, you're a really cute couple."

When she pulled back they were both bright red and Iris grinned before waving, "Bye, guys." Then she walked out of the door.

As soon as she was gone, all three of them let out a deep sigh and Maya collapsed onto the sofa next to Joe.

"Well," Barry breathed, dropping down next to Maya.

"You two okay?" Joe questioned as he sat forwards,

"Yeah," Barry nodded.

"No," Maya stated, "She left me with you two."

Barry lighting hit her arm before turning back to Joe, "How about you?"

"It was bound to happen at some point, right?" Joe admitted.

"Mhm," Barry and Maya replied.

"Wanna order some pizza and watch the ball game?" Joe invited them.

"Make it Dr Who or Supernatural and I'm in," Maya bargained, Joe raised and eyebrow and she shrugged.

The turned to Barry who raised his eyebrows, "Make it pizza_s _and you're on."

Both Maya and Joe laughed and Maya pushed Barry before lying on his shoulder.

"If you ever need anyone to come and eat your food, Maya and I are here," Barry assured Joe before pausing, "And besides the washing machines in my building have been broken for like a month so…"

"I don't know why you moved into that death trap in the first place when you've got a perfectly good room here," Joe pointed out, "And God knows what made Maya leave."

"I'm twenty six, I thought it was time I actually had my _own_ place," Maya interjected.

"Yeah but you're room's still the way you left it," Joe explained.

Barry frowned at Joe, "You said you were turning mine into a gym."

"Mine was becoming an office," Maya mused.

"We all know I'm not turning either into a gym- or an office," Joe said flatly, earning grins from the other two followed by laughs, "Besides, you two got me running around enough as it is."

"You know it is getting hard to hide the blasting in and out of my apartment at all hours of the day from my neighbours," Barry started.

"I have the same problem, you'd be surprised how many people look out the fire escape at two o'clock in the morning," Maya paused, "I think my neighbours are little afraid of me…"

"I suppose it _would _make sense for me to move back in…" Barry continued, sitting up.

"Me too, I mean it would be a lot easier- and you know about our nightly activities so it would help!" Maya added.

Barry nodded, "I mean we are a millennials that is what we do."

"Well don't do it on my account," Joe laughed, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh yeah, me too, sure," Barry nodded.

"Same here," Maya agreed, though a smile crept onto her face.

Maya rolled her eyes and batted at him, "Just go get your stuff already, speedy. Get mine whilst you're at it!"

Barry grinned before shooting off in a blur, reappearing moments later with three suitcases, two off duffel bags and a few black bags, he threw them to the floor, "Okay roomies, Joe you order the pizza, I'll unpack and Maya can put Dr Who on."

"No way," Joe smiled, picking up two more beers and handing one to Maya who also stood up, "We wanna help you. I wanna enjoy this."

"Besides, I actually have an order to my things," Maya grinned as she joined them by the door.

Joe handed the last beer the Barry and the three of them clicked bottles before swigging, Barry looked at it, "You know this does nothing to me?"

"Just drink it," Maya stated, Barry shrugged and took a sip, the three of them grinning.

* * *

_**Later That Night…**_

Maya sat in her newly unpacked room, staring at the screen of her phone as she sat at her desk. Nothing. Oliver was responding to none of her texts, calls or messages. Panic rose in her stomach as Maya opted whether or not to accept that Ra's Al Ghul killed her best friend or not.

Looking around her room, Maya groaned at the scattered boxes and bags from when she and Barry went back to her flat to get the things he'd missed- she'd have to get rid of those tomorrow.

Glancing one last time at her phone, Maya sighed and clicked the off button, placing it on her desk and looking at the bright like of the monitor. Cold had become a reoccurring enemy, so Maya decided to look into him and Mick Rory.

With a final sigh, the blonde clicked onto the database and started reading.

* * *

**Okay guys, it's the holidays now- so hopefully more updates! Yay :D**

**READ: So! I have two scenarios/possible chapters for the next chappie guys- I want your opinion:**

**One- Maya stays in Central City and faces off against Hartley with Barry and Co, also taking up a new job in a certain place. She also starts worrying about Oliver and soon succumbs to visiting Al'mowt for information on what could've happened.**

_**Or**_**\- Maya goes to Starling City using her present off Iris and checks up on Team Arrow to find Oliver presumed dead and the team in pieces. She revisits her family but is pulled back to Central later on as Hartley escaped and afterwards visits Al'mowt in her cell for information on Oliver.**

**Leave your choice in a comment? :)**


	39. Truth or Lie?

**I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER D: Also, I know Arrow is on Wednesdays (Thursdays here in UK, which **_**sucks**_**) but for the sake of this, I've moved the episode to Tuesday- hope you guys don't mind! :)**

**And I've AU-ed a bit of Arrow because of Cece… she's actually pretty involved in the Starling City underworld in my Ghost!verse…**

**Guys, Starling won, sorry…**

* * *

_**Episode 11 (Arrow Episode 10)**_

* * *

Glancing at her phone, Maya's brow furrowed in concern at the lack of messages. Cece hadn't text her yet- she probably wasn't even awake- but it didn't add to her nerves of going back and seeing what carnage had happened since she'd last visited.

Since Oliver had accepted the duel.

Maya sighed, dropping her duffel onto the draws in the hallway before she shrugged on her black leather jacket and grabbed her phone, stuffing it into her pocket.

"I still can't believe you're ditching me for Oliver and Starling City."

Maya turned to see Barry pouting behind her, his arms crossed as he leaned on the staircase banister in pyjamas and socks.

Maya rolled her eyes before, "You'll be fine without me, Barry. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Barry sighed dramatically, bounding down the last few steps, "I will. It'll be hell… I'll have to put up with Joe and Iris… and Cisco- alone."

"Watch it, Bear," came Joe's warning from the kitchen.

Maya stifled a laugh and the two of them exchanged restrained giggles. Barry soon scowled though as Maya hefted up her bag.

"Noooo," Barry complained, slinging his arms around her shoulders from behind and clinging onto her.

"Seriously, Bear? You're acting like a five year old," Maya laughed, starting towards the door and dragging Barry behind her.

"I don't want you to go," Barry whined.

"Yeah well somethings going on in Starling and I _have _to go. So man up, buttercup, and say goodbye," Maya answered, raising her eyebrows at the brunette hanging off her.

"Wow. You guys need a moment?"

Joe's amused voice came from the doorway of the lounge and Maya turned to scowl at him, "You should be grateful, Joey, because of me he won't be late for work and you won't have to make up a lame-ass excuse as to why he's late."

"Hey!" Barry protested, his chin on Maya's shoulder as he mumbled under his breath.

"Though knowing you, Bear, you'll still find a way to get there an hour late," Maya scoffed, Barry shot up off her shoulders, letting go and crossing his arms.

"I won't dignify that with an answer," Barry stated.

"That's because I'm right," Maya beamed before she snatched her helmet up and tore open the door, peaking her head round, "Now I'm gonna go before you re-attach yourself. Bye, Joe. Ciao, Bear."

With one last white grin, a flash of green eyes and blonde hair Maya was gone, shortly followed by the purr of her bike and the crunching of gravel as she took off.

Barry turned to Joe, who was giving him a smug look. Barry scowled, "Don't."

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later,**_

_**Starling City…**_

Maya rolled to a stop outside her house, it was just hitting midday, late one-ish, and she was determined to be back before lunch tomorrow.

She'd saved the tickets from Iris, hoping to use them at a later date as this was hopefully just a short visit. The blonde took her helmet off and sat for a minute, smiling up at the archaic house in front of her.

Then the wooden doors swung open and a blonde flash was shooting down the stairs, crashing into Maya and catching her in a bone-crushing hug. Cecelia.

"Hey, Cece," Maya grinned, hugging her little sister back, "Missed me?"

Cece pulled back and put on a thinking face, "Well I lasted ten years so…"

"Shut up," Maya scowled, shoving her sister lightly.

"I'm kidding," Cece bent away from her sister, "Yeah, I missed you loads- I'm worried if you stay away for a long time you'll vanish again."

Maya grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into a meaningful hug, "I'm never leaving you ever again, Cece. I promise."

Cece grinned but it slowly faded as her phone beeped and she looked down at it with a frown. Quickly typing a reply Cece sighed before shoving her phone into her hoodie pocket.

"I'm gonna have to cut this short- sorry, sis. I've gotta go," Cece flashed a grin, "Catch you later?"

"Sure thing," Maya nodded before dismounting her bike, waving to her sister as Cece climbed into her own car and started the engine.

"Ciao," Cece shouted before slamming the door and spinning away, gravel flying in the air as she went.

"May!"

A new, male voice shouted from the door, Maya turned to the source and her face immediately lit up, a grin spreading over her features as she ran forwards. The blonde launched herself onto the man, wrapping her legs around him and wrapping her arms around his neck and he swayed side to side squeezing her middle tightly.

"Gah! I have missed you so much, Ethan!" Maya exclaimed, grinning madly.

Ethan was Maya's older brother, only by three years and he was close friends with Tommy Merlyn whilst Maya was usually with Oliver.

Ethan dropped his sister and held her at arms lengths, "I swear to God, Maya, if you leave again I might just have to come with you."

Maya rolled her eyes and shoved him with a scoff, "Please. You wouldn't last one day in Central City."

"So that's where you've been hiding? Central City? Isn't that where the Flash is?" Ethan paused, "And what do you mean I wouldn't last a day?!"

Maya raised her eyebrows, "You believe in the Flash? And _I mean, _you'd find it to boring. It's all sunshine and rainbows. Real contrast to Starling, you know- shadowy vigilantes and homicidal serial killers."

"Well, if my flight-risk, on-the-edge baby sister can handle it I think I'll do fine," Ethan grinned, "So I'll take you up on that challenge. Besides, I've been to Central City before, bout a year ago to help finish off our expansion there."

Maya's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, Black Industries expanded to Central City- we have a building near where S.T.A.R. Labs used to be. We opened the night of the Accelerator Explosion," Ethan shrugged, closing the door behind his sister.

"I'll, uh… catch you later, E," Maya smiled, drifting away.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to M and D?" Ethan called after her.

She kept on walking.

* * *

_**Nightfall…**_

Maya sat on her bed, the door locked so nobody would walk in on her sharpening her arrows. She knew Starling was no place for the Ghost, and here she'd have to be the Shadow- that meant using her bow and arrows again. But it felt wrong, there was no word from Oliver and he hadn't even visited.

Just as she was about to call him, she received a text from Cisco.

**Cisco:**

**Robbery taking place in Starling nearby. I'll send you the co-ordinates. Figured you'd already be bored outta your skull. ;P**

**Me:**

**How did you know? :)**

**Cisco:**

**Lucky guess. Caitlin found it- not me.**

**Me:**

"**Lucky guess"? C'mon, I'm not stupid. Tell Cait I say she's a life saver.**

**Cisco:  
Okay, I confess- it was Barry. He knows you, Ghostie. Oh and Caitlin says she knows she is :)**

**Me:  
Keep me updated on Hartley?**

**Cisco:**

**How did you…?**

**Me:**

**The news and my amazing detective skills of course ;P**

**Me:**

**And Barry text me.**

**Cisco:**

… **-_-**

Maya laughed before leaping off of her bed, changing quickly into her all black leather outfit and snatching up her bow and arrows. It was dark outside so she figured she could sneak out unnoticed, she glanced down and smiled to see the coordinates light up her phone.

* * *

Maya could hear the gunshots from a mile off, the arrows being fired and the wail of police cars ringing in her ears as she screeched onto the road. Her tyres left black skid marks as she turned the corner sharply and came out a few metres behind Arsenal, his red attire just visible in the dimly lit street.

Frowning, Maya processed the scene. No Oliver. No Sara. Now the Arrow-Gang weren't not telling her one thing, but two- so where the hell were her oldest friends?

As they passed under a tunnel, Maya noticed a green figure on top of the bridge- until the night vision in her mask showed her his face and her own fell. It was Dig.

Then Maya noticed the third figure- a smaller, more feminine body on a bike next to Roy. It was a girl, Maya could tell and she wore a dark blue leather suit similar to her own but with more of an Arrow-flare to it along with a cobalt blue arrow and a dark azure quiver full of normal arrows, flechettes and trick arrows.

Diggle fired two more arrows, both missing. Then Maya picked her own bow from the front of her bike and fired an arrow, it punctured the back left tyre and caused the car to swerve. Arsenal skidded to a stop and got off his bike, firing his own grapple arrow which caught the crook tumbling about the back of the truck and yanked him out.

Abruptly, Maya slammed on her own brakes and stopped, climbing off her bike and notching two arrows- one normal and the other a flare. She drew the string back until her thumb was hovering next to her jaw and cheek. She released the arrows, one hitting the other tyre and the other the passenger seat.

As the flare went off, the man driving yelled out and the car swerved to the side, crashing into the pillar of the tunnel and stopping as smoke started piling out from the hood of the car. Maya grinned, she looked back at Arsenal and the girl in the blue and noticed Dig, Roy and said girl looking at her.

Maya smirked at them, sending them a just visible wink, "You're welcome."

Then she stepped out of the streetlamp light, vanishing from view until all that was left of her ever being there was the sound of her bike as she drove away.

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

"_**Arrow-Cave"…**_

"-It's at a warehouse in the Glades," Felicity was saying.

"We'll check it out," roy nodded, looking at Diggle.

"I'll have to talk you in from Palmer Tech, im crazy late," Felicity sighed as she turned to walk away- only to stop dead.

Maya grinned as she stood on the stairs, "Need a hand with it?"

"Maya!" Felicity exclaimed, rushing over and wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, Fel," Maya laughed, hugging her back.

"I'd love to stay, but I like my job," Felicity then grabbed her back and darted up the stairs.

Maya turned to the other two, "So, did you miss me?"

Diggle rolled his eyes and pulled Maya into a hug as she walked over, "Hell yeah, blondie."

Maya turned to Roy, "Nice move back there. Snatching the perp from the truck, neat."

Roy smiled before giving her a quick hug, "The other one still got away thought- despite you busting up the truck."

"Oh, yeah, I meant to say," Maya turned back to Diggle, "You were really rocking the green leather."

Diggle scowled, "Okay, okay."

"So, you need me or what?" Maya grinned.

Roy shook his head, "Well, our third vigilante bailed like five minutes ago , so…"

Roy and Dig exchanged looks before Diggle smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

"_On the move, thirty seconds!"_ Roy exclaimed as he raced over the top of the roof.

Maya was on the ground, taking the route below with her compact bow attached to her thigh and her quiver on her back, "Got it."

"_Roger that,"_ Diggle said over the coms, _"I've got eyes on the warehouse but no signs of life, Felicity you seeing something I don't?"_

"_On it,"_ Felicity replied, the sound of keyboard clicking ringing through the ear piece, _"The warehouse doesn't have any security cameras, but somebody disabled all the traffic cameras on the block."_

"Which probably means they're inside, right?" Maya read between the lines, moving through a gap between two crates.

"_You sure ditching the Arrow suit was a good idea?"_ Roy asked Diggle.

"_If I need to move or shoot,"_ Diggle replied.

Maya stifled a laugh, _"Fair enough."_

Maya took the back entrance, Diggle the front and Roy the side. The blonde checked all the corners and sides, not finding anyone living or moving and she quickly glanced in the shadows- nada.

"Clear," she called as she walked into the centre of the abandoned building, her eyes still scanning her surroundings.

"Clear," Roy confirmed as he jumped from the small second floor scaffolding.

"Same here," Diggle agreed as he walked through into the centre.

A small smoking barrel was just a few feet away, a crisp, burnt arm lying just next to it. The trio made their way over and crouched by it, looking at the dying embers.

"Not big enough to be Brick," Diggle stated as they stood up.

"But what about this?" Maya inquired as she walked to the still smoking barrel next to it, kicking it over and scattering the embers over the concrete floor.

The three of them crouched around the melted remains, Roy sighed, "They burnt their burners."

Dig nodded, "Torched the evidence, tying of loose ends."

"They're covering their tracks," Maya summed up, standing back up and throwing the half-melted phone in her hand to the side.

"Evidence of what? What tracks?" Roy questioned, looking between the two.

Something caught Maya's eye and she knelt back down, picking up the chared and half burnt remains of blueprints and records of some type. She looked to Diggle who shrugged in reply.

"I don't know," Diggle breathed, he took the paper from Maya, "these just look like numbers."

* * *

_**Verdant…**_

Maya stood next to Roy, Diggle opposite as they waited for Felicity to arrive. Diggle was looking over the burnt papers they'd found and Maya was looking around the old factory- she remembered she used to go with Ollie when they were younger.

It was an abandoned Queen Consolidated warehouse; the two of them loved playing hide and seek, sometimes Ethan or Tommy would come with them. Sometimes the two of them would just sit in one of the crook holes and talk for hours, sometimes they'd climb the old rafters and see who could get across first. Maya had known all the best hiding spots.

Felicity rounded the column into their line of view, looking between the three of them before to Diggle directly.

"Found this," Diggle stated, showing her the prints, "Old industrial blueprints."

"No," Felicity shook her head, "these look random, I can run a pattern recognition algorithm."

The four of them reached the door to the base, only to stop cold as they saw it swinging open. Maya frowned and cautiously stepped in front of felicity, but the dyed-blonde shot in front and pushed the door.

"Oliver?"

Maya instantly stiffened and turned on Diggle, he looked at her with a guilty look and she gave him an expression that clearly said 'we'll talk about this later'.

After a moment, the four of them pushed the door entirely open and started to walk inside, heading down the stairs into the basement. The four of them started to speed up and walked quickly into the main area, Maya stopped cold when she saw who stood in the middle of the room.

Diggle pulled his gun out and aimed. The man chuckled.

"You can put down your gun," Malcolm Merlyn stated, "It won't scare so much as annoy me."

Diggle continued to glare, and pulled out another gun, aiming both as Maya pulled out her Bō. Malcolm mockingly held his hands up.

"I've only come here to talk," Malcolm assured them.

"Why are you even in Starling in the first place?" Maya snapped, glaring harshly.

"I could as you the same question, Maya," Malcolm replied snippily.

"I'm here because my best friend is missing, my old friend Sara Lance is missing and nobody is telling me what the _fuck _is going on," Maya retorted, her eyes shooting daggers.

Malcolm paused before a smile flashed over his features, "What? Nobody has told you? They-."

"Don't even think about it," Felciity cut in, not wanting to give Malcolm the satisfaction of telling Maya.

"Then would it be possible to talk?"

"About what?" Felicity replied.

"Oliver."

"Okay, before we go any further- someone explain to me _where the hell Oliver is_\- please," Maya choked out, looking around.

Diggle sighed before looking at her, "Maya, Oliver took on Ra's Al Ghul in a duel. He hasn't come back- it's been over three days."

Maya couldn't breathe, her lungs stopped working as she grabbed the table behind her for support, her head spun and she took deep breaths of air to try and stop the feeling like she was being suffocated. Of course, nobody realised, it all happened inside- no one could see her panic or stress or see the pain.

"W-why? Why did he challenge Ra's?" Maya finally managed, "That's bloody suicidal. Even for Oliver."

Felicity, Roy and Diggle exchanged looks before Malcolm rolls his eyes and steps forward.

"Because Sara Lance is dead. She was shot with three arrows and fell off of a building. The League want revenge on who did it and Oliver took the fall for it," Malcolm stated, not sugar coating it.

Pain swept over Maya, followed by a numbness that erased everything and turned her brain sluggish- Sara was dead, the small blonde girl she used to play with when she was younger was dead. And so was Ollie- so was her best friend who never left her side, not even in her darkest moments. But why?

"Why did Oliver take the fall? I know he didn't do it, he's not _capable_ of killing Sara! Who is so important that he wou-," Maya stopped herself, realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks, "Thea. Thea killed Sara didn't she?"

Then she pieced it all together and rounded on Malcolm so quickly she got whiplash, and Malcolm knew what came next.

"It was you! Wasn't it?" Maya yelled, "You used Vitura to manipulate thea didn't you?! You knew as long as it was _Thea _who shot the bloody arrows then it wouldn't matter that she was manipulated, it wouldn't matter that she didn't know what she was doing- as long as _you _didn't fire the arrows Thea would take the fall! And you would have saved yourself once again!"

"But I knew Oliver would take Thea's place, tell the League it was himand challenge Ra's, I was never-," Malcolm started.

"You don't give a _shit _about anyone else, Malcolm! You never freaking have! As long as you're not in the fire you couldn't give a crap about who got hurt!" Maya shouted, "You just used the bloody situation to your advantage and used Thea so Oliver would take the fall! Two birds with one stone, right?! You don't give a rat's ass about Thea, Malcolm."

"Maya, what I did was-," Malcolm started.

"You're a manipulative bastard, Malcolm. A snake, always were, always are and always will be," Maya snarled, "So don't even think about saying you did this for anyone but yourself."

"I just came to ask about Oliver, to see if he was still alive," Malcolm stated., turning away to face Felicity.

"He's alive," Felicity said flatly.

"Have you heard from him since he went to face Ra's Al Ghul?" Malcolm inquired.

"He's alive," Felicity repeated.

Malcolm grimaced before standing up and nodding his head, starting to walk past them, "If he were I suspect you would've have heard from him by now."

"Unless Ra's took him prisoner," Roy replied stiffly.

Malcolm shook his head as he started up the stairs, "The Demon's Head does not take prisoners. You can ask Maya."

* * *

Maya sat on the metal table, she had been silent ever since Malcolm had left. She couldn't hear, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak and she couldn't move. There were tears running down her cheeks but right now she was unsure if they were tears of sadness or rage.

Her whole body felt dumb, she couldn't feel anything- no pain, no sadness, no anger. Nothing. It was as though her emotions were turned off, as if Sara and Oliver's deaths at the same time had just tipped her over the edge. She was just sitting in darkness, alone. Just like she was ten years ago.

Roy glanced at Maya before back at Felicity and Diggle, "Is she okay?"

The duo looked to the blonde and Felicity grimaced, "She… she just found out one of her oldest friends are dead and the other went off on a suicide mission and hasn't come back- _yet_\- I doubt she's coping well with that much pain."

"Actually," Diggle crossed his arms, looking at Maya with a frown, "I don't think she's feeling anything at all. Those tears… they're just… falling."

"I guess we're not telling her about Cece then?" Roy muttered.

Felicity whacked his arm and shushed him, "No. We're not. That might send her to places she won't come back from."

Roy looked back at the dumbstruck blonde, "I think she's already there."

"We should send her back to Central," Diggle muttered, "Barry would help her, right?"

Felicity had turned back to her computers and was tapping rapidly, but she still shook her head, "She wouldn't go. Not now, not with Oliver missing."

"She'll get reckless, self-destructive," Roy stated, "I may not have known her long, but she… she will. I can tell. We don't watch her she'll do something suicidality stupid."

"We should call Barry- or at the least, Cece," Diggle decided.

Maya tuned in, her sensing starting to return.

"We should send her back to Central," Roy cut in.

"We should send her to _Barry_," Felicity stated.

"We need her help on this," Diggle pointed out.

"She's gonna be unstable, Dig- she just learnt at least one of her oldest friends are dead and the other is missing by the hands of Ra's Al Ghul."

"Roy's right," Felicity nodded, "this isn't her fight. We should send her back to central."

"No."

All eyes snapped to Maya, who slowly looked up, wiping the dried tear stains from her face and standing up with an emotionless expression on her face.

"No, I came back to Starling City to get to the bottom of this- to find out the _truth_, okay?" Maya said firmly, "Oliver Queen _is _my best friend, I will find him and I will bring him home. Sara Lance was one of my oldest friends, I will avenger her death- I will make Merlyn pay."

She grabbed her bag from the floor and headed to the stairs, "This _is _my fight."

* * *

_**Black Residence...**_

Maya knew she was being crazy, it was completely ridiculous what she was doing; but it was for Oliver, right? To make sure Ollie gets back home.

Abruptly, Maya walked through the front door of the house and straight into Cece. The younger blonde yelped as she stumbled back, but she caught herself with surprising agility and reflex, something Maya didn't miss. Maya was standing straight before she'd even started stumbling, but she was watching Cece cautiously.

"Hey, Maya," Cece beamed, shuffling slightly as she subtly moved the sleeve of her shirt down.

"Hi, 'Lia..." Maya said slowly, narrowing her eyes with an inquisitive expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Cece smiled innocently and Maya pressed her lips into a wry smile before lunging forwards and grabbing her sister's wrist, trying to yank the sleeve up as Cece furiously tried to keep it down.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Then let me see!"

"Let go of me!"

"Ow!"

"Just let go!"

"Show me!"

"No!"

"Then you're hiding something!"

"Maybe I just don't want to!"

"Liar!"

"You're the liar!"

The two sisters started grappling, pettily trying to pry the others hand away as they tried to get the other hand. Maya jabbed her elbow into her sister's chest to try and push her away, but Cece quickly stamped on Maya's foot causing the elder to exclaim in pain and hop on one foot. Maya then yanked Cece's hair before reaching for her sleeve again, Cece cried out before pinching the blonde's side.

"No fair! You pulled my hair!"

"You _pinched _me!"

"You wouldn't let go!"  
"Because you're hiding somethi-," Maya stopped as she finally wrenched Cece's hand free and pushed up the sleeve, only to gasp as she saw a fairly deep, sore looking cut.

It was easily ten centimetres long and was pretty deep, the ends were already starting to scab over but a few droplets of blood would occasionally drip down; there were sutures in it but it was only stitching it together. Maya's eyes widened and her mouth opened in horror as she looked up at her sister worriedly.

"Everything okay in here, girls?" Sharon Black appeared in the doorway, and she almost smiled at the sight of her two daughters fighting once again- but she kept it at bay, "I heard shouting."  
Maya swiftly stepped in front of Cece slightly, hiding the arm with the cut as she smiled brightly, Cece seemed sort of confused as her heart started pounding.

"Nothing, it's all okay- right, Cece?" Maya beamed sweetly, elbowing her sister.

Cece was silent until she was elbows, she sucked in a gasp as she mimicked her sister's smile, "Yes, mother, just a bit of fun."

The younger Black waiting silently for her sister to rat her out, like she had so many times in the past, but she stayed silent and Cece couldn't help the smile that tugged on the edges of her lips.

Sharon looked at them sceptically once more before nodding, "Okay, good."

As she walked out, Maya turned to Cece and hit her on the shoulder with a glare. Cece let out an annoyed "ow" and Maya did it again, glaring harsher, Cece scowled before batting her hand away.

"Okay, okay- sorry! It was an accident, me and Thea were partying," Cece lied, "I tripped. Grazed it."

Maya's head recalled a memory as her sister easily spoke her lie.

_Ollie turned to face the trio and walked over, Maya took note of the interesting slight limp he had, the same way his eyes flashed quickly at the cut on her cheek._

"_How did that happen?" Ollie asked, nodding to her cheek._

"_I tripped, grazed my face," Maya lied flawlessly, hoping they didn't doubt it, "what about you?"_

Maya snapped out of it quickly and looked at her sister, holding back a smirk- seemed both of them were liars, and had the same thought process.

"Yeah, right," Maya scoffed, then her eyes softened, "I'm your sister, 'Lia, you can tell me anything."

Cecilia smiled, "I know, May," the smile turned sad, "but with this I can't. I'm sorry."

Then she turned on her heels and walked out of the door, pulling the sleeve of her jumper down as she went and leaving a hurt and confused Maya behind; but her expression of offense and puzzlement soon turned to one of determination as she strode towards the front door.

On her way out, an article in a newspaper left abandoned on the coffee table caught her eye, and it only deepened her suspicion.

_New heroes, Red and Blue Arrow's take to the streets again with Arrow; has the famous vigilante finally taken sidekicks? The new savours stopped a robbery earlier this week and were..._

Maya dropped the paper like it had burned her, eyes wide as they turned furious and she snatched up the article again before storming from the house, kick starting her bike and heading straight for Verdant.

* * *

_**Verdant Basement...**_

"-His death means my own," Malcolm Merlyn was saying as he looked at Felicity.

"Damn right it does," Maya growled as she flew down the last few steps of the basement, whipping a knife from God knows which one of her hiding places.

Merlyn only just had enough time to react as the blade sliced through the air where his neck had previously been, Maya quickly recovered and swung her foot at Malcolm; the move caught him by surprise and he barely moved out of the way before being forced to grab her fist as she threw punch and jab his own knee towards her. Maya swiftly moved out of the way and twisted under Malcolm's arm, pulling his hand with her and twisting it behind his back.

Merlyn swiftly took back the situation as he shot his elbow back and elbowed her twice in the chest before once in the face and pushing back. He threw a punch which she blocked, swiped with his other hand which she diverted then kicked her own leg in a sidekick; he shoved it away and slammed his elbow towards her face, she blocked it and swung her forearm at his cheek and then her own knee at his ribcage.

Without thinking, Malcolm moved his arms to stop her which opened the perfect opportunity for Maya to abruptly move her knee back and used it to kick him in the joint in the back of his leg which made his knee buckle. Merlyn fell to his knees and couldn't react quick enough as Maya smashed his head off of the metal table and threw him to the ground; she swept up her knife and was about to throw it again when a voice cut through.

"Maya stop!"

Maya stopped cold, the voice registering and making her heart jump. Maya spun on her heels to look at the source of the voice and her breath caught in her voice, coming out in a ragged and heartbroken gasp.

"Cece?"

Cecilia Black stood next to Roy, her eyes wide and worried as a hand was clasped over her open mouth as she was partially moved forwards; Roy's arm was on her arm, keeping her back as she tried to move forwards.

It was only then that Maya really pieced it together; taking notice of the blue Arrow suit in its own case next to Roy's, the array of arrows and flechettes, the cobalt blue bow and the collection of other hand-to-hand weapons. It was only then that she noticed the half-fixed, ten centimetre long slice in the suit's leather that fitted the open wound in Cece's arm perfectly.

"You..._you're _this Blue Arrow?" Maya breathed, her eyes betrayed.

"Ace... I prefer Ace..." Cece muttered quietly.

Maya stared at her sister, stepping backwards to let Malcolm Merlyn stand, who then quickly made his exit with a curt nod to the others. She sheathed her dagger and crossed her arms, eyes narrowed at Cece.

After a moment of silence, Cece looked back up, "You're her aren't you? The Shadow?"

Maya continued looking for a second before dropping her arms, "Yeah... but I- um- go by "The Ghost" now..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cece then asked quietly.

Maya's eyes flickered angrily, "Why didn't _I _tell _you_?! Cecilia, why didn't _you _tell _me_?!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" Cece exclaimed.

"Like what? An older sister who gives a crap about what happens to you?"

"Like an over-protective big sister who wants to keep me away from the world!"

"So what if I do?!"

"Well you're too late, Maya, because I've already seen the big bad world- I've been in it ever since you died for ten years!"

"Are you serious?! I stayed away for ten years to _keep you safe_! Don't use it against me! You could've told me!"

"You mean like you told me that you were the Shadow? Or _the Ghost_?"

"Okay, maybe I should've told you- but what's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse! If you can keep secrets so can I!"

"Not from me! I'm your older sister!"

"Maybe I didn't want to tell you because you weren't there for ten years!

Maya stopped, "That's cold, 'Lia."

"It's the truth. I'm not your baby sister anymore. I grew up- I can take care of myself."

"It's my _job_ to protect you! To look after you! I can't do that if you're running around the streets in blue leather at night!"

"And who protects you?! Maya, who looks after _you_?! You run around the streets, too... what... what happened to you in those ten years?"

Maya went quiet, her eyes growing distant before she placed a hand over her eyes then rubbed her face with her hands.

Cece shook off Roy's hand, walking forwards and embracing Maya in an awkward hug, her arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," Cecilia whispered, "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Maya said quietly, moving her hands away from her face and wrapping her own arms around her sister's shoulders, "I know."

The two stood there in silence, not paying attention to the other four people in the room. Maya rested her chin on her sister's head as Cece buried her face in her sister's hair.

"I'm okay, you know," Cece's voice was barely audible, "Roy, Ollie, Diggle- Felicity. They look after me- I'm safe out there."

A small smirk pulled up the corners of Maya's lips, "If you die I swear to god I will drag you back from Hell and kill you again myself."

Cece laughed, her voice muffled by her sister's hair, "Right back at you, blondie."

The two sister's pulled back and grinned at each other before a loud beep filled the air and Felicity cursed, diving over to her computers and typing rapidly; she then paused and looked at Maya.

"Um, you might wanna see this...?"

Maya frowned before moving quickly over, her eyes widened as she took in the footage and before she knew it she was moving away, heading towards the steps.

"Maya, where are you going?" Felicity frowned.

Maya swept her bag from the floor, "That's a _confession_, Felicity. Wells is many things, but he's not a confessor. He wouldn't just decide to admit to knowing there was a possibility of the Accelerator exploding randomly- it's a play, something;s happened and he's trying to make peace..."  
Maya cursed as realisation hit her and she ran forwards, giving Cece a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"I wish I could stay linger, really, but my friends are in trouble and I need to help them," Maya clutched Cece's hand in her own, "Don't get into any crap you can't get yourself out of, okay?"

Cecilia nodded with a smile, then with a wink Maya moved away again, both the sisters holding on to the others hand until it was just fingertips and then Maya started bolting towards the steps.

At the bottom, she stopped, turning to them, "I'm always just a phone call away, I'm here if you need backup, guys. Really," the Arrow-gang gave her smiles which she returned bas she bounded up the stairs, "And keep me updated on Ollie! He doesn't go down easy I can promise you!"

* * *

_**Few Hours Later,**_

_**Central City...**_

Maya zigzagged between cars and traffic on the bridge, trying to get as close as she could on bike to the scene. She cursed as she came to a jam and muttered as she climbed off of her black bike, taking off running through the carnage towards the Pied Piper and the Flash.

Suddenly, Maya lurched forwards, desperately grabbing the side of a car for support as she keeled over clutching her stomach in pain. The Ghost spat blood, the scarlet liquid dripping from her lips as her insides started to shear apart. She spat more blood but shook her head defiantly.

If this was happening to her, she was almost certain Hartley was pulling the same stunt on Barry.

Growing in frustration and huffing determinedly, Maya pushed off of the car and started stumbled forwards. She collapsed against random cars here and there, coughing up more blood and letting out cries of pain as her organs carried on liquefying.

"You don't seem so special anymore," Hartley was saying as he looked down at Barry, "seeing how easy it was to bring you down."

Barry was sprawled on the floor in agony, clutching his head as he writhed around. Blood coated his lips as his body shook violently and Maya felt something stir inside of her, something which gave her the strength to stand up on her own shaky legs and stumble her way towards the vibrating machines behind Hartley.

"I wonder if Harrison will even miss you," Hartley spat, "If he'll."

"Given the fact that I broke over six speed limits to get here, I suggest you choose your next move _very _carefully, Hartley."

Hartley spun around rapidly, turning behind him to see an extremely pissed off Ghost standing behind him, her sharp features deathly cold as her blood hair was slightly matted with blood. Scarlet covered her lips which were pulled into a sneer and in her hands were two very much destroyed and broken gloves- his gloves, and Hartley knew he should be _very _afraid.

"You're the Ghost, I assume?" Harlety tilted his head, "the Shadow- vigilante of Starling and hero of Central?"

"So you've heard of me?" the Ghost cocked her own head with a dry grin.

"Heard of you, studied you- actually," Hartley mocked thinking, "I expected you to be here the whole time, oh well- you're here now, correct?"

"Yes," the Ghost nodded slowly, "And so are you: unarmed, untrained and very much endangered."

The Ghost cast a glance over Hartley and almost collapsed in relief, the Scarlet Speedster had stopped shaking and now lay on the floor breathing heaving and watching the situation. The aftermath of the molecular attack was weighing on her, but she was going to finish this bastard first.

"Should I be scared?" Hartley mocked.

The Ghost smirked before disappearing out of view, thought she struggled greatly to maintain it- she was weak still. But she still managed to make the Piper jump as she appeared now a few feet away with her chin raised.

"No, you should be terrified," she breathed.

Then, quicker than she thought she could, the Ghost roundhouse kicked the Pied Piper in the chest; he was sent stumbling backwards and in a flash she was behind him, twisting his arm behind his back and bringing her knee up to his face.

Hartley fell onto the pavement out cold and the Ghost finally dropped to her knees in exhaustion, crawling her way over to the Flash and leaning over him.

"Bear? Barry, you okay?" the hero whispered, out of breath.

The Flash's eyes fluttered open and a warm smile spread over his face, "Maya? You're back!"

"Of course I am, Barry – couldn't leave you one day without you getting yourself screwed over," Maya couldn't help the grin that spread over her own face, "But I'm back, Bear, and I'm never leaving."

Barry's eyes started to flutter against as his head started to lower, "I... missed... you."

"I missed you, too, Bear," Maya whispered before smiling, "Hey, we did it- Hartley's down!"

Barry beamed before he groaned and rolled onto his side, slowly pulling himself to his feet before reaching down to help a groaning Maya up.

"_Barry? Barry what's happening?" _Caitlin's voice drifted through his com.

"_Can you hear me?" _Wells asked.

"Kinda," Barry replied, wincing, "but hey, Maya came back, kicked butt and saved my sorry ass as usual."

There was laughter on the other side and the two hero's exchanged their own grins as Barry wiped the blood from his lips.

"You got a little..." Barry gestured to his lips.

"Wha- oh," Maya realised as she wiped the other side of her lips, missing the blood.

"No, there," Barry gestured again.

"Here?" Maya inquired as she brushed away some of the dirt next to the blood.

"No, h- let me," Barry laughed as he reached forwards and scrubbed the scarlet fluid away from her lips.

Barry's hand lingered for a second and Maya looked up at him, the two stared at each other for a few moments before Maya looked away, pulling back and turning to Hartley. Barry didn't let his disappointment show as his hand dropped and he turned to help her pick the Pied Piper up.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

"How do you feel?" Caitlin asked as Barry walked into the lab.

"Fine," Barry shrugged, "I mean there's a little ringing in my ears but aside from that I'm good."

"I feel terrible."

Dr Wells, Caitlin and Cisco turned to look to the doorway where a tired look Maya was slowly walking in, they all seemed slightly surprised to see her back so soon.

"I have aches, my stomach hurts and my ears are _killing _me," Maya grinned as she walked in, "Also, discovering my little sister is the badass "Blue Arrow"- sorry, _"Ace" _from Starling City probably didn't help..."

"She returns!" Cisco exclaimed as he and Caitlin smiled at her, "And wait, what? Dude, your sister is Ace?"

"Yup," Maya nodded, her voice reverberated as its volume increased, "for a while now, it seems – we had a very interesting conversation about it actually."

"You're both speaking _very _loudly," Caitlin beamed at them, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Barry laughed.

Maya cringed, "My bad."

"It's okay, it'll pass," Caitlin assured them.

Cisco stood up slowly, and grinned at the both of them, grasping Barry's hand in a clap-like gesture as the two grinned, "Nice moves."

"Thank you," Barry smiled as he nodded.

Maya and Cisco high fived and Cisco grinned at her, "Your timing is, like, _seriously _amazing."

Maya nodded, her face scrunched up, "I know- I'm a real life saver, right?"

"I think I'm gonna take my doctor's advice and go lie down," Cisco then said, grimacing slightly as he looked at Caitlin.

"Good idea," Caitlin clapped her hand, titling her head and grinning.

"Man, I feel like I'm hungover times ten," Cisco groaned as he and Caitlin left the room.

Caitlin shook her head, her voice a sigh, "Not surprised."

Maya frowned and pointed after Cisco, Barry shook his head, "Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Well," Maya clapped her hadns and grinned at Barry, "I will be sleeping for... forever- fancy giving me a lift, Bear?"

Barry rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Maya grinned, wrapping her arms around Barry's neck as she hopped onto his back, she rested her head on his shoulder and they both looked sideways at each other, Barry rolling his eyes at Maya's mischievous grin.

Then in a flash, they were gone, disappearing out of the door only a blur down the streets as they zipped between traffic and dodged cars.

* * *

_**West Residence...**_

Barry flung the door open, slamming it shut and standing in the middle of the hallway in a blue, Maya still on his back.

"To the living room!" Maya instructed, pointing ahead with a grin, her legs going straight.

Barry laughed, grabbing onto her knees to keep her up as he walked them into the lounge, heading for the sofa they usually collapsed on. Barry fell backwards onto it, Maya squealing in laughter as she fell onto the pillows and Barry collapsed on top of her, the two of them started laughing hysterically.

Maya then wrapped her arms around Barry's shoulders and rested her chin on his head, "So, you gonna tell me the story? I wanna know why Cisco feels hungover."

Barry looked up from where he was lying on Maya, grinning, "It's long..."

Maya smiled down at him softly.

"I've got lots of time."

* * *

**PLEASE READ: What would you guys think of a **_**Ghost **_**spinoff about Cecilia Black? I've written the first two chapters- let me know if you'd read it please!? It'd be based in the **_**Ghost!Verse **_**but in **_**Arrow **_**(seasons 1+)**

**And I warn you all now, the future I have planned for Maya is a dark and terrible one. I almost felt bad deciding it- but hey, drama's what makes this good, right? Maya's dark past of bad choices catching up to her?**


	40. Peek-a-Boo

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! **_**Buuttttt, **_**good news is- I'm gonna try updating more frequently now- so expect more updates!**

* * *

_**Episode 12**_

* * *

Maya grinned as she hung up the phone, trying to keep the bounce from her step as she practically bounded downstairs and into the kitchen before she leapt onto a stool and spun around; Barry turned to face her from where he sat in the stool next to her and shook his head.

"What's with the bounce in your step?" Barry frowned, raising an eyebrow.

Maya spun to grin at him, "I kinda sorta have a new job..."

"And what kinda sorta is it?" Barry inquired with a small grin.

"I may or may not have blackmailed my brother into getting me a job at Black Industries here in Central City..." Maya beamed.

"That's good right?" Barry paused.

Maya rolled her eyes and jumped up, "That's _amazing_! It means I do more paperwork and decisions, I'm like Ethan's EA... or something like that, right? Oh _anndd _I get to bug my big brother all day."

"I'm sure he'll love you for that," Barry chuckled.

"Obviously," Maya grinned cheekily before hopping off of the stool, "hey, you seen Joe?"

"Uh, I think he went in early or something..." Barry shrugged.

Maya nodded, turning to head towards the door before pausing, "You're not _late _are you?"

Barry opened his mouth the reply before he caught sight of the time and cursed, disappearing upstairs in a blur and popping up next to Maya a few moments later hopping with one shoe on.

Maya raised an eyebrow as she opened the door and shrugged on her black leather jacket, shoving the phone in its pocket and wiggling on her burgundy All Stars, pulling the back out.

"I take that as a yes," Maya laughed as she let Barry pass her.

"Hey, so you've quit your old job and I assume you don't start your new one for a couple of days- knowing you- so why are you leaving the house?" Barry frowned as he finally got his shoe on and starting putting on his coat.

Maya mocked offense, "And what's that supposed to mean, Bear?"

Barry rolled his eyes at her, "I _mean_, knowing you you'd rather be having a Doctor Who marathon or binge watching Reign..."

Maya scoffed, nudging Barry as they started making their way down the drive, "_Well_, as my Doctor-Who-marathon-buddy is currently late for work and I doubt he can pull anymore sick days- I'm kinda stuck with few options. And you know I only watch Reign with Iris so-."

"So you two can drool over Francis and Bash, yeah, I know," Barry laughed, shaking his head.

"You know me too well, Bear," Maya sighed.

"You know..." Barry trailed off, grinning, "I _could _maybe get another sick day... I've only had- what? Four, five? So far this year?"

Maya stopped, slowly turning to face Barry with a smirk, "_Really_?"

Barry hummed, "Yup."

"Race you back to the house," Maya sent him a grin that made his heart jump.

She then turned on her heel and leaping over the bush to take a short cut over the garden and cut across the lawn. Barry rolled his eyes and ran after her, avoiding using his speed.

* * *

_**Hours Later,**_

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

After watching more than half a season of David Tennant as the 10th Doctor, and sprawling over one another to see who got the most annoyed first, Maya and Barry found themselves having chair races in the main lab of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Uh, guys!" Cisco called from where he sat at the computers.

Maya stopped in her attempts to trap Barry in a blue force field for apparently "cheating" by using his speed to move his chair quickest, she slowly dropped the dome which was currently holding him in a small space and in moments Barry was pushing his chair over to Maya.

"We're listening," Maya hollered back.

"Overturned car down on boulevard," Cisco reported.

"I got this one," Barry beamed as he hopped up and vanished, appearing moments later in the room with his red suit on.

Maya spun her chair to face him before she swiftly stood up, patting him on the shoulder as she walked past- she ignored the jolt of electricity and shook it off, walking towards the door.

"Go get them, speedy," Maya beamed as she walked on.

Carrying on walking, Maya paused momentarily as she passed a familiar hallway on her way to the Accelerator ring. She hesitated before glancing either way down the corridor before she held her hand out and pressed it to the wall. The wall shimmered before becoming transparent, Maya grinned to herself as she saw the secret room Wells often visited on the other side.

Taking a breath, Maya concentrated as she walked forwards, she went to phase through the wall only to yelp and stumble backwards as she walked into the hallway wall. She couldn't phase through the wall.

"What the...?" Maya muttered, standing up and resting a hand on the wall to support herself.

She didn't notice the blue line that scanned her hand, but when she turned to rest her back on the wall to its left she let out another yelp as she tumbled backwards through the sliding panel that had opened up spontaneously.

Landing on her butt, Maya let out a muttered curse as she stood up. Looking around the room, Maya's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Recognising the small stand the newspaper article had been projected off of. She narrowed her eyes and walked forwards cautiously.

Attentively, Maya placed a hand over the small indent in the centre of the podium and almost leapt backwards as- what she assumed was- the most previously viewed item popped up in a realistic looking hologram. It was the newspaper article from the future.

**APRIL 25****TH**** 2024**

_**FLASH MISSING VANISHES IN CRISIS**_

Maya's eyes widened and she moved forwards to take a better look at the screen, "After an epic street battle with the Reverse Flash, our city's very own scarlet speedster disappeared in an explosion of light... wait- by Iris ...West-_Thawne_...?"

Catching in her throat, Maya's breathing hitched as she trailed off and she noticed the small, but fairly significant altercation in this paper's subtitles to the one she'd seen Wells looking at before the few times before.

_**IS THE GHOST DEAD?**_

Her voice trembling, Maya read some of the article, "Whilst fighting Ra's Al Ghul alongside Espy over the rooftops, Central City's disappearing heroine was seen falling from the top of _Black Industries_, it is unknown whether she survived the fall, but her death... has yet to be confirmed by... JLA... JLA?"

"Justice League of America."

Maya nearly jumped in surprise, looking around the room in fear of being caught, but found nothing but emptiness. She frowned and slowly spun on her heels, looking up.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" Maya called out.

"Good evening, Maya Black." A blue holographic head appeared over the newspaper, her face featureless and her smile robotic.

"Hi...?" Maya paused, "You know me? Who I am?"

The woman nodded, "Of course. Maya Black: CEO and owner of _Black Industries_, also known as The Ghost. Founding member of the Justice League and wife of-."

"So who are you?" Maya interrupted, "A-and what are the _Justice League of America_?"

"I am Gideon. An artificial interactive consciousness," Gideon stated.

"AI? Artificial intelligence?" Maya frowned, "A-and, what about this Justice League?"

"Justice League of America, a group of heroes and heroines dedicated to protecting the planet," Gideon reported, "Founded by: the Ghost, the Green Arrow, the Fl-."

Maya's phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text from Cisco.

**Cisco:**

**Dude, you're not in the Accelerator ring, where are you?!**

**Me:**

**Sorry. Got distracted, on my way up to you guys now.**

Maya shoved her phone in her pocket and went to leave, but she paused- what if Wells found out she'd been in here? What if Gideon told him? That could and would end badly, for who she wasn't sure yet...

"Um, Gideon, is there any way you could..." Maya bit her lip and scrunched up her nose, "_not _tell Dr Wells I've been in here...?"

"Of course, I will obey any order you give me," Gideon nodded.

"Thanks," Maya sighed in relief, heading for the panel only to stop, "Wait, w-why will you listen to me?"

Gideon smiled, "Your husband created me."

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and shook her head, turning and jogging out of the panel, watching it close behind her as if it were never there before she rested her chin on her hand momentarily afore turning and continuing at a quick pace towards the main lab.

* * *

"-comfortable calling it... _our _suit..." Cisco was saying.

Maya rolled her eyes as she walked in, "_Please_ don't tell me you're both still talking about who owns the freaking suit..."

"What else would we be talking about?" Barry grinned.

"Good point," Maya laughed before looking to Caitlin, "Progress report?"

Caitlin laughed slightly, "Tonight was the fastest Barry has ever run."

"So far," Maya nodded.

Wells nodded from where he sat in his wheelchair, "Yes your training is paying off, a couple is alive tonight because of you."

"I can still get faster," Barry persisted, resting his knuckles on his hips, "I know I can."

"And you will one day, I'm sure," Wells nodded as he backed out of the desks and started rolling towards the door, "but, for today, I say you've fulfilled your quota- proper rest is what you need and as do we all."

"Better yet- we all need a proper drink," Cisco grinned at them, "Who's up for a round?"

Maya shook her head with a laugh as she swept her coat up from the chair and shrugged it on.

"Ah, man, it's movie night with Joe and Maya," Barry sighed, ""e can't."

Maya grimaced with a nod, "Yes, not even the two metahuman superheroes of Central City dare to mess with movie night. What is it, Bear?"

Barry shook his head with a laugh, "It's sacred."

"I'm confused..." Caitlin frowned.

Maya grinned, "Barry and I missed movie night once- we were seeing Avengers at the cinema and it went over; Barry decided to scoff his face and-."

"We missed it," Barry cut in, "We got back and Joe gave us this huge lecture on how it's a tradition and we should respect it."

"You should've seen Iris, she looked like she wanted to throw herself out of the window," Maya laughed.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Barry grinned as he started pulling Maya from the room.

Maya turned to him as they left the lab, "But you know that moment at the end-."

Barry shook his head as he laughed, "-when he, like, paused and was like "so how was it?"?"

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**Iron Heights...**_

Maya strolled into the cell, looking around in a mix between amazement and distaste, though her grimace soon turned to a grin when she caught sight of Barry hunched over his work. With a smirk, she bounded forwards and leapt onto his back, holding on as he shot up in panic and tried to throw her off before he realised who it actually was and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, May?" Barry groaned, "Have you not heard of knocking?"

"First of, knocking is _so _overrated," Maya started as she hopped off of his back, "And second- this is a prison cell; I don't _have _to knock."

"Yeah, how _did _you get in here?" Barry raised his eyebrows at her.

Maya scoffed, "Bear, please- I'm the just-discovered alive-not-dead daughter of a billionaire Maya Black. I can get _anywhere_."

Barry quirked his eyebrow and went to reply when Joe walked into the room, "Hey."

Maya and Barry both looked to him, "Hey."

"The security cameras in half of the prison are shut down, then Clary Parker- according to this data log- who was still locked into a cell," Joe shrugged, "somehow... vanishes."

"Not completely," Barry corrected him as he held up a small sample jar with floating black remnants inside.

Maya peered at it, "And that is...?"

"Some kind of particular residual, I found it on the floor in here, just outside the cell, out in the hallway," Barry listed, "Trail led me all the way outside."

"You don't think..." Maya frowned, giving Barry a look through her eyelashes.

Then a figure stepped into view in the doorway, a middle-aged, light headed man with an aura of knowledge about him. Henry Allen. Both Barry and Joe's faces lit up with a surprise as Maya grinned mischievously, sharing a small smile with the Doctor.

"Dad," Barry finally said, grinning as he moved past the other two to his parent.

The two grasped hands, probably for the first time in many, many years and smiled watery smiles at each other as Joe turned to Maya with an inquisitive look, to which she responded with a shrug of her shoulders and another smile.

After another moment, Henry swallowed before talking, "So, word around here is Parker pulled a saw-shank."

"Yup," Joe nodded, "And none of the other prisoners heard or saw anything."

"Aw well they wouldn't talk to you about it," Henry informed them with a small shake of his head.

Barry finally pulled away and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Leaves us with not a lot to go on."

"Well if there's anyone who can figure out how Parker got out of here, it's you son," Henry smiled warmly before turning to Maya, "and it's nice to see you again, Maya- I see you've come back from the dead."

"I seem to be doing a lot of that recently, Doctor Allen," Maya smiled brightly.

"Please, call me Henry," the eldest Allen smiled.

Maya nodded, "It was nice to see you again."

"Time to go, Allen," the guard finally said, gently taking a hold of Henry's arm again.

"Duty calls," Henry smiled to his son before glancing back at Maya, "Now you keep him out of trouble, will you?"

"It's more usually the other way around, M- _Henry _," Maya almost laughed, "But I'll make sure to keep him in check."

Barry rolled his eyes, "Another thing which is usually the other way around..."

Maya playfully nudged him with her elbow from where she stood next to him, "Oh shut up."

Henry laughed, his eyes bright with happiness as the guard slowly walked him from the cell, leaving two smiling detectives and a grinning millionaire. Barry peeked around the doorframe to watch his dad leaved before turning to look back at Maya and Joe, the former who was looking intently at the residue particulars in the jar.

"So my dad just happened to come by?" Barry asked Joe with a suspicious look.

Joe held his hands up, "Don't look at me, Bear, I was just as surprised as you."

Barry turned to Maya, "You?"

Maya shrugged, "A donation to a daughter's college fund wasn't that big of a deal."

Barry pulled his hands from his pockets and pulled Maya into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and burying his face into her hair. Maya smiled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," Barry whispered.

* * *

_**Later,**_

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

The cells danced across the screen, vibrating at a high speed in little black shards, the electron microscope giving a clear image and the screen magnifying greatly so they could see.

"No even Barry's cells move this fast," Caitlin stated, a concerned look on her face, "I've never seen anything like it."

"So Clay Parker is a metahuman?" Joe questioned, looking around at them.

"Not so fast, the particular residue Barry recovered at Iron Height does contain Clay Parker's DNA but also DNA of a woman," Wells explained.

The screen changed, flickering from the vague sketchy picture to and in depth, more detailed image of two different types of cells both moving quickly next to each other.

"Run her DNA against the CCPD criminal database, see if you get a match," Barry told Cisco turning to face him.

Cisco nodded in acknowledgment before the rhythmic tapping of keys filled the lab as Cisco ran a match; in seconds one was found and _"Shawna Baez" _was brought up.

Cisco leant back in his chair, "Yahtzee. Her name is Shawna Baez- mostly petty crimes and this girl likes to party apparently, long list of disorderly conducts at local bars."

"Baez... I thought it would be pronounced Bae-z..." Maya pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Really?" Joe raised an eyebrow at the blonde as he finished writing the information down on his pad before looking at Cisco, "So find her, we find Clay Parker. Barry?"

"Yeah," Barry nodded, following after Joe.

"I'll be right back," Cisco muttered as he stood up and left.

Maya stood up next, frowning in suspicion as she mad an excuse and trailed after Cisco.

* * *

Cisco walked out of the Pipeline, staring coldly at Hartley Rathaway as he shut the door. He turned around to walk away and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw Maya standing behind him, her arms crossed against her chest and an eyebrow raised as she leant against the frame of the wall.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Cisco held a hand to his chest, "Maybe we should put a bell on you..."

"Maybe we should put a tracker on you," Maya countered, pushing off of the wall and sighing, "Cisco, _please_ don't tell me you've been secretly talking to Hartley?"

"What if I say I have...?" Cisco asked uncertainly.

Maya hit him upside the head, "Then I'd tell you you're an idiot! Cisco! He's a master of deception, he'll get into your head and make you do things you don't realise you're doing until you've done them!"

"How do you know this?" Cisco frowned.

"I used to be part of the League of Assassins! I used to of the same thing!" Maya exclaimed.

Cisco tilted his head at her, "_Used to_?"

"Okay, given it comes in handy when Iris is being stubborn but still!" Maya sighed, "Look, Cisco, I'm not criticising you, I know you're too smart to fall into one his traps. I'm just saying, there's still a chance he might trick you into letting him out of the Pipeline- and then we'd all be screwed."

Cisco smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks, Maya, and I'll take your advice- trust me, I won't be letting him out of there anytime soon."

Maya rolled her eyes as Cisco gave her that click-then-point move before walking out of the Pipeline. Maya sighed to herself before pressing the door button and letting the door to the Pipeline slid up, and revealing the grinning face of Hartley Rathaway.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later,**_

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

Maya walked into the main lab of the former appraised science research building, her hand swinging at her side as she held back a grin at the scene she walked in on.

"Cisco says I don't have a life," Caitlin finally gushed, crossing her arms.

Barry scrunched up his face as he turned sideways to look at Caitlin, "You don't do you?"

"Well, Bear, you're one to talk," Maya scoffed as she walked into the room.

"Hey! I have a life, I just spend it making sure you don't die," Barry joked, but Maya stopped cold, the newspaper article from earlier coming to mind.

Barry opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay, silence wasn't really her thing and the freaked out look on her face as well as the way she'd started biting her thumbnail told him she was worried.

"But I _do_!" Caitlin finally replied, cutting Barry off, "I cook, I eat, and... I read, and I... help you two..."

"So you do everything that means you don't have a life?" Maya raised an eyebrow, dropping her hand and bouncing back into her old self.

Barry looked down. That always made him sad; how Maya thought she couldn't express her emotions, let other people see that she had feelings and that she cared. It depressed him that the girl he loves always hid how she felt because she thought she had to be the strong one, to be the one everyone else cried onto. But he would always be there for her, for when she'd been too strong for too long. Because that's what you were for the people you loved- an anchor, even if being an anchor meant drowning first.

"No need to be rude about it, Maya," Caitlin grinned.

Barry finally came back and shrugged at the auburn haired girl, "Hey, neither of us are doing any better than you- Maya just came back from the dead and therefore is being practically stalked by her family to make sure she doesn't vanish and my social life consists of running at superhuman speed, Netflix and Doctor Who marathons with blondie."

Caitlin gave them a grimace-smile, "We are quite the trio, Mr Allen and Miss Black."

"Yes we are, Dr Snow," Barry replied with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders and pulled her to his side jokily, causing her to roll her eyes and push him away.

"Hey, armed robbery in process!" Caitlin suddenly exclaimed from where she was looking at her computer, "Two suspects, male and female, in their twenties- sounds like out metahuman Bonnie and Clyde are at it again."

Barry grinned at the two females, "Time to ruin their social life."

Maya shook her head, "God. I am surrounded by corny geniuses."

Barry rolled his eyes at her before they both disappeared, reappearing again in their suits; Barry grinned at Maya cheekily before disappearing in a flash, leaving her standing in the lab with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Okay- just leave me here!"

Maya muttered something under her breath before starting to run, phasing through the wall and leaping into the open air on the other side. The air turned dense beneath her feet and soon Maya was running along the skyscrapers of Central City, keeping an eye on and following the gold and red blur streaking through the cars.

* * *

Barry appeared in a flash of red in front of Shawna Baez, his eyes narrowed. Shawna dropped the two bags of money into the back of the car and cocked her head at him, it took her a moment to recognise him before she started grinning.

"Oh, I've read about you," Shawna swayed on her feet, "You're _'the Flash'_."

Barry grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

Shawna bent her back slightly, "I heard you're real fast." Barry smirked, "Let's see if it's true."

She then disappeared in a blink, appearing a few feet behind Barry in a jolt, "Catch me if you can."

Barry turned to her and in an instant was behind her, holding her firmly, "I can."

But Shawna quickly stamped on his foot, pushing away quickly and teleporting to the second level of a staircase a few metres away, stopping and turning to look at Barry.

Barry groaned, "Aw you gotta be kidding me."

In a blur, Barry was zipping up the stairs and lunging for Shawna again, but she vanished just as quickly and Barry slammed into the railings. Shawna was on the next level, turning to face the Flash with a smirk. Barry sighed and zoomed to up the stairs, he grabbed her by her shoulders but in moments she was teleporting them. They materialised moments later on the edge of the top level, Shawna stood safety on the inside of the railings; Barry was on the other side, and quickly looped his arm around the banister to keep himself from falling as Shawna pushed away from him.

The criminal grinned, "Not too many men can keep up with me."

She then vanished, reappearing moments later by her car.

"How about a woman then?"

Shawna turned to see another figure behind her, it was a heroine this time with blonde hair and blue suit.

"The Ghost? I know you, you're the one who can walk through walls and vanish, right?" Shawna titled her head.

Maya nodded, "I'm also the one whose gonna kick your ass."

Then she vanished, appearing seconds later next to the criminal where she threw a punch; catching Shawna by surprise, the swing sent the teleporter stumbling. When she regained her footing, Shawna glared at the blonde and vanished from view, materialising moments later behind her and swinging her foot. Maya heard Shawna's movements and had only a few seconds to turn intangible before Shawna's foot phased through her.

Maya stumbled back before standing straight and narrowing her eyes at the brunette, "So you can _teleport_?"

Shawna didn't answer, teleporting behind Maya and trying to hit her over the head, Maya simply ducked backwards and turned to face Shawna's back with a raised eyebrow behind her mask.

"Finally, someone who can keep up," Shawna laughed, "The Flash was a bit slow."

Maya titled her head sardonically, "But ironic, huh?"

Then, abruptly, Maya flung a hand out, concentrating as her eyes flashed blue-ish white and a shimmering blue shield encased Shawna. The dark haired girl's eyes turned to slits and she looked to the space behind Maya, concentrating to teleport- only she didn't. Shawna couldn't teleport out of the bubble; the criminal let out annoyed shrieks as she blurred around inside the force-field, teleporting around every inch of it but never leaving it's confinement.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot filled the air, the shock ringing out as the trigger was pulled. Barry instantly hastened up, in moments speeding his self-rescue and in a blur of red was zipping down the stairs. The silver bullet was slowly digging into the back of Maya's throat, who had dropped the force field on impulse as she slowly reached towards her neck with a gasp.

Barry's eyes narrowed as he reached the blonde, snatching the bullet out of the air in a bling and crashing into Maya at the same time. Barry turned the fall into a roll, the two heroes tumbling to the floor and rolling to a stop, Maya half lying on Barry's chest as the scarlet speedster dropped the silver bullet to the floor with a clink.

Shawna took the distraction to grab the two bags of money and run to Clay, who was lowering the gun from where he stood behind the two heroes. Clay wrapped Shawna in his arms along with the money and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke and a whoosh.

Maya looked sideways at Barry from where she was leaning on his torso and patted his chest with an exhausted sigh and a tired grin, "Thanks."

* * *

_**Later,**_

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

"This is a _bullet wound_," Caitlin pointed out.

"Add it to my collection of scars," Maya shrugged, pulling her jacket back on as Caitlin finished cleaning and bandaging it.

"Well, the one positive thing we can take from this is we now know I'm faster than a speeding bullet," Barry grinned.

Caitlin shook her head, "You're still lucky it only broke the skin."

"Luck seems to be in my favour at the moment," Maya sighed, leaping off of the bed.

Just then, Wells dismounted the ramp into the lab, the constant whir of his wheelchair filling the amused silence.

"Shawna Baez," Barry started, "Sh-."

"She can teleport," Maya cut in, "_Teleport_."

Caitlin turned to look at them, "As in beam-me-up Shawna?"

"Well we don't know another Shawna," Maya sighed, cautiously skimming a hand over the bandage on her neck.

"Of course," Dr Wells said quietly, as if he hadn't heard them, "Quantum entanglement. The ability to manipulate inner-connective particles over an infinite distance. Or, as Einstein put it- spooky action, at a distance."

"Every time I got close she'd disappear," Barry nodded.

"Except for when I got in in one of my shields," Maya revealed, "It was though my force-field kept her inside."

"As if you'd cut off her powers," Harrison mused.

Barry grimaced, "But when she did teleport, it was like we were playing a game of-."

"Peek-a-Boo," Caitlin exclaimed, simultaneously naming Shawna and giving a game, the trio turned to look at her, "Come on, can't I name one?"

Maya grinned, mocking a look around the lab, "I don't see Cisco..."

Caitlin grinned back, "Peek-a-Boo it is."

Barry rolled his eyes at the girls before turning back to Wells, "How are we supposed to catch her if I don't know where she's gonna be?"

"Everybody has their limits, Mister Allen," Wells said calmly, "now we know Shawna's powers, we'll focus on those limits."

"Alright, well, let me know," Barry sighed, "I'm gonna change, I gotta go help Iris."

Maya paused, frowning as she turned after Barry, "You don't mean-."

But she was met with a gust of wind as Barry vanished in a blur, running at super speed to meet his best friend. Caitlin and Maya exchanged raised eyebrows and curious looks.

* * *

Maya and Caitlin were in the main lab, Maya spinning on the chair as she usually did as she played _Tetris _on her black iPhone whilst Caitlin continued her analysis of Shawna's cells.

"This is... _weird_..." Caitlin muttered, frowning as she continued studying Shawna's cells.

"What is?" Maya asked as she looked up from her phone.

Caitlin beckoned her over, "Shawna's cells, they're pretty similar to... yours..."

"_My _cells?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Which is weird because," Caitlin mused as she pullec up Maya's molecular structure, "Cisco and I thought we'd finally grouped your sub-powers together..."

"Sub? What kinda sub-powers?" Maya's brow creased, "My powers have literally nothing in common."

"_I _think," Caitlin explained, "you have the ability to manipulate molecules, mainly your own, but in varying degrees around you as well- which is why your abilities vary."

"But wouldn't _molecular manipulation _make me super-powerful?" Maya frowned.

"Not necessarily," Caitlin pointed out, "Your powers will have limits, as all meta-powers do. And I doubt your powers extend to _all _particles, maybe just a small amount of particles."

"Basically more like I can control my self-molecular structure and limited molecules around me, but not to a large extent, which is why I can only create force-fields and such," Maya frowned.

"Which is similar to how Shawna's powers work," Caitlin's eyes widened, "Shawna teleports by manipulating her molecular structure- quantum entanglement."

"But don't _I _manipulate my structure as well? That's how I phase right? And turn invisible," Maya titled her head.

"So, theoretically speaking," Caitlin exclaimed suddenly, her eyes wide, "You could teleport?! You could scatter your molecules and reform them in a different place!"

Maya grinned before her face fell, "Except for we have no clue how to expand my powers to do that..."

Caitlin shrugged, "We'll just have to practise. I'm sure you can get the hang of it quick enough."

Maya sighed, dramatically throwing herself back onto her spinning chair and threw her legs over one of the arm rests as her back leant against the other.

_I cross my heart and I hope to die, may God strike me down if I tell you lies; stay here forever looking in your eyes, twenty fo-_

Caitlin raised an eyebrow as Maya's phone lit up and the ringtone rang out, it was Barry.

Maya gave her a sharp look, "Don't. I let him on my phone for _five_ minutes. Five."

"I think it's cute," Caitlin waved it off with a grin.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Hey, Bear."

"Hey. What bars did Shawna and Clay visit often?" Barry inquired.

"Lemma check," Maya leaned backwards over the arm rest so she looked at Caitlin upside down, "What bars with Bonnie and Clyde visit most?"

Caitlin looked up from her microscope and frowned, "Uh, mostly Southside dive bars."

Maya sat up again so she was looking at her black converse with neon laces, "Mostly Southside dive bars, why?"

"I was, uh, gonna go check some of them out- old habits and all," Barry paused, "... Do, uh, do you wanna come with me?"

Maya felt a grin spread over her face, "I'd love to... I'm at S.T.A.R. Labs with Caitlin bu-..."

"She can come to," Barry quickly added, feeling his face heat up.

Maya shook her head at Barry's embarrassment, "I'm sure she'll love to," she leapt off of the chair and shook off the pins and needles, "Sent me the bar address, see you in a few."

Hanging up on the call, Maya almost skipped over to Caitlin, linking her arm through hers and pulling her from her stool. Caitlin only just had time to snatch her own phone up before Maya was pulling her out the door.

"Can I ask where we're going exactly?" Caitlin yelped as she nearly tripped over, again.

Maya handed Caitlin the spare helmet to her bike with a wild grin, slipping her own matte black helmet on and climbing onto the bike. Caitlin cautiously slipped her own glossy blue helmet on, pushing down the eye shade.

Maya flicked down her own nonglossy black visor with a grin, "We're going to a bar."

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later...**_

Maya didn't think she'd ever seen Caitlin with make up on, or at least a substantial amount. But the Doctor had applied it so quickly she could probably give Iris a run for her money; then there had been a brief squabble where Caitlin insisted Maya let her put makeup on the blonde- and eventually a begrudging Maya let her.

The two of them walked into the club, sharing amused grins at the man singing the karaoke before they started scanning the room for Barry.

Maya wore a black skater dress with a contrasting white top that fitted her body with spaghetti straps and floral black lace that decorated the bodice and straps. On her feet were black boots with small heels and she wore her ever-present and favourite black leather jacket.

Caitlin had a fitting black dress with golden lines sewn around the edges, the dress reached her knees and matched the glossy black clutch she had on her shoulder. She wore black strappy heels that were at least an inch from the ground and a black choker necklace around her neck.

Barry was sitting a few feet in front of them, watching the man singing on the stage. Maya turned in his direction and started walking towards him with Caitlin close behind; when he caught sight of Maya, Barry's eyes widened and he sat back in his chair, a wide-eyed grin spreading over his face.

"What?" Maya's eyes widened as she looked down at her dress, "Is it bad?"

Barry smiled almost bashfully at her, "N-no, you look," Barry rubbed the back of his neck, "You look really... pretty- you both do."

"God, we need to train you in flirting," Maya said with a heavy sigh s she dropped into the chair next to him.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed, his smile relaxing as he looked around, "So this is where Shawna Baez and Clay Parker used to hang out..."

"Yes, according to the files..." Caitlin nodded.

Maya glanced about, "To be honest here," she picked up the clear glass of Vodka next to her, "they have alcohol, that's a start."

Downing it quickly, Maya winced slightly at the sharp taste but placed the glass down on the table and grinned at the slight buzz in her system.

"To liquid courage," Caitlin nodded, picking up her glass and holding it out to Maya.

Maya sent Barry and impish grin as she swiped his glass and clinked with Caitlin, both of them starting to drink it quickly and Barry slowly sat back up, watching them down it.

"That is... very fast..." Barry observed, looking down as they placed their glasses down, and mumbling under his breath, "Drank all of it..."

As Caitlin opened up a tab with bright grin, Barry turned to Maya as she looked around.

"I take it you're gonna get drunk tonight?" Barry feared the answer.

Maya turned to him with a raise eyebrow, "There's a difference between _drinking _and getting _drunk_. I have to drink _a lot _to even get a little _drunk_."

"As long as I don't have to carry you home... again," Barry grinned.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Just stop me drinking when I try to kiss you."

Maya then winked at him before she got up from the table and walked over to the bar to order more shots, leaving Barry sitting at the table with red cheeks and an opening and closing mouth.

* * *

By the time Caitlin was drunk, Barry and Maya had decimated more than a few bottles of vodka and alcohol in general, but kept a close enough eye on her so that she didn't do something suicidal. So, of course, that let Dr Snow found her way onto the karaoke machine and was soon finding herself standing by the microphones.

"On the count of three, okay?" Maya grinned, holding up the shot glass.

Barry looked at her, "I can't get drunk, you know that right?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "One... two... three!"

Both of them downing it, Maya still somehow managed to slam her glass down first, giggling slightly as the buzz hummed in her head and under her skin.

"I'm still not-," Barry started.

"Mister Barry Allen and Miss Maya Black! Come on down!"

Caitlin's intoxicated voice boomed through the speakers and Maya and Barry stopped cold, turning on their stools to see Caitlin standing on the stage by the microphones. Maya made a stop motion, waving her hands over each other as Barry made a stop notion by cutting his hand through the air next to his neck.

"Come up here with me!" Caitlin grinned, "_Awww_! Come show 'em what you got, both of you!"

"Oh God," Barry muttered, putting a hand on his face to try and hide.

Maya slunk down in her chair and elbowed Barry in the ribs, he let out a yell and held his side.

"Hey! What was that for?" Barry stage whispered.

"We shouldn't have let her wander off!" Maya whisper-hissed, glaring.

Barry scowled, "This isn't on me! You were watching her last!"

Maya sat up on her chair, "Nu-uh! It was you! I remember saying to you to watch Caitlin!"

"Then when you came back I told you to!" Barry exclaimed, "She was in your care last."

"God, we'd make terrible parents," Maya muttered as she stood up and started making her way towards Caitlin.

"Where are you going?" Barry called after her, quietly.

Maya glared at him, "Someone has to get her off the stage before she says something!"

Walking over to the lit-up stage almost silently, Maya was soon standing at the base trying to coax Caitlin to come down. Barry watched, an amused grin on his face as he shook his head whenever the blonde sent him annoyed glares.

Caitlin let out a mock gasp, "You got over here so quietly! Like a ghost- no, sh-shhh!"

Maya almost face palmed, "Ah God, this is gonna be a long night."

The alcohol was starting to affect her as Maya's vison started to get a little blurry around the edges and her veins started to feel on fire. Maybe she overestimated how much she could drink to make herself forget about Ollie and Sara... A giddy feeling started to take over her system and it took all Maya's will power to shove it back down, to not let go and forget.

"Now come up, come up," Caitlin started to try and pull Maya onto the stage, "You need to _siinnnnggg!_"

"You are completely hammered..." Maya muttered.

Yet somehow Maya still ended up on the stage, standing next to Caitlin.

When Barry wouldn't come up again when Caitlin called him, the Doctor soon started chanting, "Barry, Barry, Barry!"

Quick enough, the rest of the bar started joining in the chorus and Barry looked at Maya for help, she shrugged at him, a mischievous grin spreading over her features. Barry glared.

Soon starting to make his way over, Barry jogged the last few steps to the stage and climbed up, Maya send him a smirk as he passed her to which he glared.

Caitlin gasped at Barry with a grin, "Look at him go! You're so fast!" she gasped again and pressed a finger to her lips, "Shhh! Sh-shhh!"

Maya wrapped an arm around her torso, resting her elbow on her arm and covering her eyes with her hand, internally groaning as Caitlin nearly said something again.

"You know I'm not much of a singer..." Barry grimaced before shaking his head at Caitlin, "And you're not much of a drinker..."

"Liar," Maya muttered, leaning in sideways to him, "Christmas. 2013."

Barry scowled playfully, "I was actually drunk that time."

"You still sang," Maya pointed out with a grin.

"Okay, okay- I'm gonna leave you two to duet," Caitlin giggled as she nearly tripped over her own feet getting down from the stage.

"Wait! Caitlin!" Maya and Barry hissed.

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply, but a familiar tune started playing and the lyrics appeared on the screen in front of the duo.

"Oh my God..." Barry said quickly, almost turning away.

Maya's mouth opened slightly, "I'm gonna kill her."

Soon most the people in the bar were bouncing along to the well-known beat of _Summer Nights _from Grease. Then it was Barry's turn to grin at Maya as her lyrics came up first.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast, summer lovin' happened so fast," Maya started, in all fairness she could sing and carry a tune- just in her drunken state she couldn't keep the rhythm.

Barry turned to grin at her, "I met a girl, crazy for me."

Maya looked back at him with a grin and soon forgot the other people in the room, "I met a boy, cute as can be."

"Summer days, driftin' away," Barry continued, he then signalled for Maya to join in, "Too-a, oh the summer nights oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well-a!"

* * *

The duo made their way back to the bar, Maya groaning in embarrassment as Barry started laughing; the blonde shoved him lightly which only made him laugh harder.

"You both have powers _and _you can sing?" Caitlin whisper-yelled at them.

"No! Don't! I was drunk- it was awful," Maya groaned.

"At least now I can use this whenever you mention Christmas 2013," Barry grinned.

"What can't you two do?" Caitlin sighed drunkenly as she picked up a drink and took a sip.

"Stop you from drinking, apparently," Barry muttered.

Maya frowned, "Caitlin was that even...-?."

"I don't even know if that was mine," Caitlin assured her.

"Oh God," Maya's voice went up an octave as she placed her head on her crossed arms on the table.

Caitlin paused, "I have to go the bathroom. Maya."

Caitlin grabbed the blonde's hand, starting to drag her from the stool; Maya quickly picked up a shot glass, downing it fast before picking up her second and swallowing it.

"Really?" Barry called after her as he moved the glasses away from the side.

Maya winked at him, her voice slightly slurred, "I'll need it!"

Sighing, Maya groaned as Caitlin pulled her all the way to the toilets to wait for her, claiming it was so Maya could make sure Caitlin didn't hurt herself.

When Caitlin finally came out, she gave Maya a dodgy look, Maya patter her shoulder, "Put some cold water on your face, Cait."

Caitlin splashed cold water on her face and nodded, "I feel a little better."

Maya rubbed her back and put an arms around her shoulder as she steered them from the toilets back to the bar; she noticed a 20-something brunette walking away in her blurry vison and frowned.

"Who was that, Bear?" Maya inquired, leaning forwards to look after the girl and almost falling over.

Barry caught Maya by her shoulders, keeping her upright, "Her name's Linda, I just met her- are you alright?"

Maya shook her head as she stood up, wobbling slightly, she held her fingers up close together, "I might be a _little_ drunk..."

Caitlin prodded Maya's shoulder, "Maya, I don't feel good..."

"Okay," Barry nodded, standing up and taking Caitlin.

"I'll meet you out there," Maya waved them off, briefly regaining some soberness as she swept up their belongings.

Barry nodded and in a flash of yellow they were gone, Maya swept up Caitlin's bag and her jacket before she turned to walk out of the door. As she turned towards the parking lot, she felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over and she stumbled into someone; they both let out yelps as they fell backwards onto the concrete and Maya felt vomit rise in her throat.

"Oh God! I'm so- Maya?"

Maya's attention snapped back to reality and she quickly shook off the dizziness and clambered to her feet, her vision slowly focusing Maya blinked rapidly as she recognised to face and voice.

"_Jake_?" Maya's eyes widened slightly at the strawberry-blond in front of her.

"I, um- I meant to call, I ju-," Jake Thawne started.

Barry rounded the corner, "Maya? Are you co- Jake!"

"Hey Barry," Jake smiled at him.

Barry's vision slid past the Thawne to Maya who looked green and like she was going to puke any moment, his eyes widened and he all but ran to her side, keeping her up as her legs turned to jelly.

"Look, uh," Maya shook her head to keep focused, "I-it doesn't matter, I'll see you around, Jake."

Jake looked down sorrowfully, "I'll... text you later?"

"Sure," Maya smiled slightly as Barry guided her around the corner to where Caitlin was leaning against a wall.

Barry looked between them and ran a hand through his hair, "I have... no clue how to get you both home..."

Maya waved her hand, "Drop Caitlin off first, I'll be fine here for five minutes."

"I can't just-," Barry started.

Maya lightly pushed Caitlin to Barry, "_Go_."

Barry looked at the blonde one more time as she leaned back against the cold brick wall and rested her head on it, breathing in deeply the cold night air through her nose. Barry sighed and wrapped an arm around Caitlin's shoulder, the two of them disappearing in a flash.

* * *

The two of them were only a flash of lighting until they appeared in the hallway of Caitlin's apartment. Barry kept an arm around her shoulder as he walked Caitlin towards her room.

"Are we still running?" Caitlin asked weakly, her brow furrowed.

Barry laughed, "No, we are here..."

"Uh, vodka and super speed... not a good combination," Caitlin groaned as she shrugged Barry's coat off and stumbled into her room.

Barry turned on the light as he dropped her bag onto the small stool and Caitlin stumbled into the middle of the room.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" Caitlin inquired as she wobbled around slightly trying to take a shoe off.

"Who?" Barry questioned, walking further into the room.

Caitlin dropped the shoe to the ground, her voice saying it should be obvious, "Maya, silly. You know, blonde, green eyes- the one you're madl-."

"Yeah- I, um, I haven't really planned to," Barry cut in, watching in amusement as Caitlin tried to drunkenly take off her shoe.

Caitlin threw the shoe onto the other one and grinned, "Well you should, but I know you..."

Caitlin started to undress and Barry shook his head, turning around and covering his face in embarrassment.

"You won't tell her. You'll let her slip _right _through your fingers- again- because you think you don't deserve happiness, and it doesn't help that she doesn't think she does either, _but _what you don't realise is you both need a little saving too."

There was silence as Caitlin huffed before –

"Little help please?"

Barry froze before turning to look at the Dr who'd only managed to get the top half down, with her arms still in the sleeves and a pouty expression on her face.

Barry paused before pointing to the dress, "Wh-? Yeah..."

In a blue of blue and black, Barry quickly changed Caitlin and in moments the dress was on the dressing table and Caitlin was spinning to an unbalanced stop in her brown and white polka dot pyjamas.

Caitlin waved her arms uselessly, "There you go again," she gestured drunkenly to the dress, "saving me from that evil dress."

Barry shook his head, "Get into bed."

He helped Caitlin to the bed and pulled back the duvet, letting her clamber in uncoordinatedly.

"Did you sneak a peek?" Caitlin teased, "At my goods?"

Barry shook his head with a laugh as he pushed Caitlin's feet under the covers and pulled the duvet over her, "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did."

Caitlin made a prolonged "eeh" noise, "But it's okay if you peeked a little, you deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do."

Barry laughed slightly at her as he gave her a pointed look, "Drink _lots _of water."

"Thank you for tonight," Caitlin smiled sleepily.

"Any time," Barry smiled as he stood and shrugged on his coat.

"Hey, Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"You should tell her, really. I think you'd be surprised at how she feels about you too. You're good for one another."

Barry smiled before he flashed out of the room, racing down the building and down the concrete streets until he skidded to a stop in front of Maya again.

The blonde groaned at the sudden gust of air, "Took you long enough."

Barry rolled his eyes, "At least I came back."

Maya dropped her head forwards and opened one eye, "Point."

Moving forwards, Barry held out his arms for Maya, she moved forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck and he swiftly lifted her legs up so he was carrying her bridal-style.

* * *

_**West Residence...**_

In seconds they were back in the West's house, standing in Maya's dimly lit room as the blonde fell from Barry's arms and stumbled to her feet as she threw the black jacket on the chair by her desk.

"Uh, my head feels like someone's hit it with a sledgehammer," Maya groaned as she hopped around the room whilst taking her shoes off.

"That tends to happen when you drink too much," Barry shook his head at her.

"Yeah, but," Maya started as she finally got her other shoe off, "I didn't drink _that _much, right?"

"You drank a fair bit," Barry nodded his head.

Maya tried to reach behind her to unzip the back of her dress, she tried multiply times before giving up in a huff and turning to Barry who had turned away.

"Bear, I really do think it's cute you tried to give me some respect... I'm... stuck, can you...?"

Barry turned to look at her with wide eyes, "You mean?"

"Yeah," Maya felt her cheeks go slightly red.

"Second time tonight," Barry mused.

Barry looked almost bashful as he nervously whooshed around the room, changing Maya's clothes from the black and white skater dress to a dark purple top and black pyjama shorts.

"There you go," Barry rocked on his heels.

Maya grinned brightly, "My hero!"

"Shh!" Barry warned her, "Joe's asleep."

Maya's eyes widened, "Oh! _Sh__hh!_"

Barry shook his head at her, "Come on."

He started guiding her to her bed and she lazily hung off of him as her legs failed again and she nearly collapsed, Maya started humming _Summer Nights _again and Barry couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Pulling back her duvet, Barry tried to swing the blonde into her bed but she wasn't ready and clung to his neck as she let out a yelp; the two of them fell onto the bed and Maya descended into giggles. Barry tried to pull away but Maya's grip stayed strong which caused the force to pull their faces inches apart from one another.

Barry stared into Maya's slight hazy emerald green eyes, their usually sharpness blunted slightly, as she watched his stormy blue-grey eyes thoughtfully. Maya leaned in suddenly, a short jolt and Barry's heart started racing at his top speed, but in a moment of doubt Maya instead pulled him into a tight hug.

Letting go of him, Maya then almost tumbled off of the bed, crawling upwards and sliding under the duvet, as her eyes drifted closed; Barry sat up and leapt off of the bed, standing by the side and tucking her in, when he went to remove his hand from the duvet, Maya's own hand shot out and grabbed his.

A jolt of electricity surged through both of their veins and Barry looked down at their intertwined hands then back to Maya's peaceful expression as her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep. She had impulsively grabbed his hand, she probably didn't know she'd done it, Barry smiled softly at her then he leaned down. Hesitating, Barry shook of his doubts before he pressed a kiss to Maya's forehead to which she subconsciously smiled at.

Barry then turned to walk away, keeping his hand in Maya's until he was too far apart, it was only their fingertips touching when Maya held onto his hand. She kept her hand tightly on his as her brow furrowed.

Her voice was a whisper, "Stay."

Barry's resolve to leave melted as he watched her verdant green eyes flicker open to look at him pleadingly. Barry nodded and walked back towards the bed, Maya smiled and shuffled over to make room, Barry slipped off his shoes and climbed in next to her; sleep over took Maya again as she curled into Barry's side, her head resting against his chest.

"Night, Bear," Maya whispered.

Barry let his yes close, "Night, Maya."

Maya's next words were barely audible, "Love you."

Barry paused, but at her drunken and practically unconscious state he decided not to say anything, he smiled, "Love you, too."

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

Maya looked dead, and she felt it too.

The elevator doors to S.T.A.R. Labs opened with a ringing _ding _which reverberated around Maya's skull making her wince as she pushed off of the back wall and stumble into the main foyer of the 600th level.

She wore mostly black and grey. Black ripped jeans, grey cold shoulder turtle neck and a black parka with fur lining on the hood; she wore tinted black glasses and had a to-go coffee cup in her hand with a still steaming cappuccino inside.

As she stumbled out, Barry pushed off of the wall and grinned at her, "I'm surprised you actually got up today."

"So... loud," Maya winced before she shook her head, "And so am I. So am I."

Caitlin stood next to Barry in a similar condition to Maya with her own glasses on, "I understand you, Maya."

"I swear to God," Maya muttered, "I opened the curtains and the light _blinded _me."

Barry nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, "That would explain the sunglasses..."

"It doesn't help I don't actually remember most of anything last night," Maya sighed as she clutched her cardboard cup for dear life.

"Really?" Barry inquired, mocking surprise, "...Summer lovin'..."

May tilted her head away from him with a groan, "No. No, that I do remember- quite clearly..."

Barry let out a laugh which made both Caitlin and Maya groan as they continued on their way to the main lab. As they walked in they were met with the grim faces of Dr Wells and Cisco as the duo stood a few metres apart, a guilty look on the latter's face.

"Cisco," Dr Wells started, "has something he needs to tell you."

Maya's eyes widened behind her glasses as she put it together quite quickly for her sluggish, hungover brain, "Cisco, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did..."

Cisco turned to her and, despite her half covered face, could still read her expression, "It was a mistake..."

"If my head wasn't ringing and if I didn't doubt I would miss or hit you too hard, I would _so _be punching you right now," Maya muttered as she glared daggers at Cisco.

"What?" Barry questioned, looking between them, "What did he do?"

"Hartley's gone," Cisco muttered.

"He escaped from the pipeline?" Barry frowned, "How's that even possible?"

"He didn't escape," Maya stated detachedly, "Did he, Cisco?"

Cisco shook his head, "I let him out."

Barry looked around uncertainly as Caitlin stiffened next to Maya.

Cisco looked at Caitlin doubtfully, "Are you mad? I can't tell with those glasses on."

"I'd like to yell and wave my arms," Caitlin said sensibly, "But I'm afraid I'd throw up."

"Why? What were you thinking? You know how dangerous he is!" Barry exclaimed.

"Hartley said knew what happened to Ronnie," Cisco tried to explain.

Caitlin took her glasses off, "I told you to let it go- I didn't want you looking into that for me."

"I wasn't doing it for you, I," Cisco sighed, "I sealed Ronnie into the accelerator before it blew... He told me to wait two minutes and I waited, but he didn't come back- and I can't stop thinking, ten, twenty seconds and Ronnie wouldn't be like he is now... I've wanted to tell you so many times..."

Caitlin looked down, her eyes growing misty. Maya and Barry exchanged looks as Maya took her own glasses off and tucked them in her pocket.

"I'm so sorry," Cisco whispered.

"So you carried that around this whole time?" Caitlin finally asked quietly.

Cisco looked down and Caitlin sighed, she walked around the desk and over to Cisco.

"You know what Ronnie would say if he was here?" Caitlin asked, "He would say that you did the right thing. It wasn't your fault- what happened that night wasn't anybody's fault. Come one- don't we have a teleporter to catch?

"We do have a teleporter to catch, and fortunately," Dr Wells continued, "we _do _have a promising theory- take a look at this."

Wells stopped by the screen and sat up, he sat forwards and started tapping at the keyboard, "This is the normal behaviour of the particulate that Shawna left behind- watch what happens when we remove light."

The once fast-moving particles that were vibrating faster than Barry's were, went dead still as the light was removed the screen turned into night-vision.

"She can only become entangled with something she can see," Wells explained, "take away her ability to do that..."

"She can't teleport," Cisco finished.

Wells nodded, "Exactly."

Caitlin shrugged, "So we just need to get her into a dark space. How do we do that?"

"That's a valid question," Wells nodded.

Maya turned to Dr Snow, "Caitlin, that theory we had of me teleporting, do you think I could use it to get Shawna into the dark? My powers wouldn't be affected would they?"

"None of your other powers are, I think your entanglement works a different way to Shawna's..." Caitlin nodded before looking at Maya, "But we wanted to trial it first, do some test runs before attempting it?"

"Hold on," Cisco cut in, looking at the girls, "When did you figure Maya could _teleport_?"

"We grouped my powers into mainly self-molecular manipulation," Maya explained.

Barry's phone started vibrating and the speedster sent them all a quick grin before he turned and walked a few paces to answer the phone.

"Since she can turn invisible and intangible, we figure she could manipulate her molecular structure enough to scatter her molecules and reform them in a different space or area," Caitlin explained.

"Molecular teleportation," Cisco nodded in understanding.

"What?" Barry's alarmed voice finally answered.

The four others looked up in concern at Barry's tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Barry nodded as he hung up.

"Barry? What's wrong?" Maya asked softly, her brow furrowed as she watched her best friend.

Barry ran a hand through his hair before looking up at her with vulnerable eyes, "M-my dad... he's been stabbed..."

* * *

Barry had left almost immediately to visit his dad in the hospital, promising to tell him Maya said she hoped he got better soon. The moment he left Caitlin descended on her.

"We need to start your tests- now," Caitlin stated.

"What?" Maya exclaimed, "W-why?"

Cisco walked into the room Caitlin had dragged her into with a tablet in his hand, "Because, knowing Barry, he's probably gonna find the punk who did this do his dad and use him to find out where the next big heist is."

"So we can find Shawna and Clay," Maya nodded.

Maya was soon attached to multiple monitors, cables and tech to monitor how she used her powers and how they could get her to teleport.

"I'm guessing this is supposed to just... come to me?" Maya inquired, looking over at the duo.

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a look before the latter spoke, "Try to imagine you're phasing, but through the air, I guess. Think of what it's like when you're intangible."

"Concentrate, try imagining yourself teleporting towards us," Caitlin suggested, "I don't think you have to be able to see as this is your molecules..."

Maya nodded, taking a deep breath before she closed her eyes and imagined herself standing next to Caitlin and Cisco. She felt a tingle run through her body followed by a rush before she felt something happen, but when she opened her eyes she saw she was in exactly the same place.

"Well that didn't work," Maya sighed, flinging her arms out.

Caitlin and Cisco let out a gasp as they saw Maya's had swoop directly at the treadmill, only to go straight through. Maya huffed, she'd turned intangible instead of teleporting- but then the treadmill started sparking and crackling before combusting.

"Aw, man, that is awesome," Cisco grinned at now broken treadmill, "I mean, you totally trashed my cosmic treadmill- but that's sweet.

"Physical disruption..." Caitlin stated.

"Physical what?" Maya inquired.

Caitlin waved her arms, "Your phasing through the treadmill disrupted it, effectively making it self-combust."

Maya frowned, "That never happened before..."

"You've never run through anything electrical before," Caitlin pointed out.

"Try again!" Cisco called out, grinning and giving her the thumbs up.

Maya sighed, rolling her eyes before she nodded and closed her eyes, beginning to concentrate again.

The trials and errors were all unsuccessful. And each time it didn't work Maya got more and more annoyed, and more and more uncertain she could actually teleport- she always ended up using another one of her powers. Invisible, intangible, invisible, invisible, intangible, trap Caitlin and Cisco in force field, intangible, invisible, intangible, intangible, invisible, intangible, invisible, invisible, trap herself in dome.

"Okay, that's it- I give-," before maya could finish, her phone started beeping.

_I cross my heart and I hope to die, may God strike me down if I tell you li-._

Maya answered, "Hey."

"Maya," Barry replied, "It's a TDK, money transfer truck coming from the Federal Reserve- St Louis. I'm on my way there now."

Maya's eyes widened, "I'll meet you there."

Hanging up, Maya quickly raced from the room and sprinted for the main lab where she quickly phased into her suit and slipped on her mask before grabbing her bō from the stand next to it and clipping it to her belt.

Caitlin and Cisco finally reached the room, both wearing confused faces as they watched Maya search for her com.

"Cisco, I need you to switch on the locater on Barry- I need to find him," Maya ordered as she finally found her comslink in one of her many pouches along her belt.

"Oh-kay," Cisco nodded and he placed the tablet down and skidded into his seat, quickly starting to tap on his keyboard.

"Caitlin..." Maya turned to the brunette, "We're gonna have to cut the tests short."

Caitlin nodded, picking up her own tablet and starting to go over Maya's part results, already starting to try and figure out a way for her to control teleportation.

Maya turned to face the wall which led out of the building, "Cisco! I need those coordinates!"

"Jump now and he should be passing by, you should be able to follow the lighting," Cisco called back.

Taking a deep breath, Maya took a run at the wall and at the last second phased, passing through the white wall and starting to tumble towards the floor.

The wind whistled relentlessly through her hair and howled in her ears as Maya started to fall through the air, Maya managed to concentrate and in seconds her feet hit tangible air and the Maya was running through the air, leaping over rooftops and following the yellow and red blur streaking through the city.

* * *

Maya watched the Flash disappear into a tunnel and took a sharp right, starting to descend through the air as she went, getting lower and lower. Jumping from her dense air, Maya turned the fall into a roll and came up on one knee, invisible, behind the silver and purple striped car.

Suddenly, Shawna appeared in front of the car, "Why the hell do you care what we do? Are you a cop or something?"

"Something," Barry nodded, his eyes narrowed.

Shawna pulled out a small escrima stick and vanished, reappearing behind Barry and slamming the hilt of the stick into his back before teleporting to his side and hitting him in the leg; she kept on moving and hitting Barry as he moved after her.

Abruptly, the pair of them were on the machinery above them and Shawna was kicking the worker from the height; Maya let out a curse as she leapt over the car, turning visible as she hit the ground in a roll and flung her hand out- a force field surrounded the man and he harmlessly bounced off of the ground as the shield dropped.

Shawna stamped on Barry's toe, causing Barry to step back and giving Shawna enough time to flash to the crane next to them with a fork lifter.

Barry sped up onto the crane, only for Shawna to teleport to next to the truck a few metres down. In a flash of yellow lighting, Barry was next to Shawna, throwing her back into the truck as she tried to move. Instead, Shawna moved to the space above and dropped down on Barry, taking them both to the ground.

Maya moved to help but a gunshot rang through the air, hitting the ground next to her feet. She spun to see Clay leaning out of the window firing his gun, cursing she turned intangible as the next bullet went through her chest, leaving a cold chill to run up her spine.

She could only just move out of the way to the side of the tunnel as the car sped past her, Shawna teleported inside and Barry was against the wall next to her as the car blurred past.

As they passed, both of the heroes stepped back into the tunnel to watch as the car started speeding away. Maya's eyes widened- if they got out of the tunnel they'd never catch them, Shawna would be able to see for miles away. If Maya could just manage to _teleport_, to get in front of the car, she could turn intangible and do the physical disruption that Caitlin said she did to the treadmill. She could shortcut the car and strand them.

"Barry, Maya- remember she cannot teleport if she cannot see," Wells reminded them, "Limit her field of vison!"

Teleport.

TELEPORT.

_Teleport._

Maya's eyes were squeezed shut, her brow creased as she concentrated; there was a thrumming in her veins that kept on increasing until it was humming unignorably, it was followed by a sudden rush- and suddenly Maya was standing in front of the car. She saw the two criminal's eyes widen as they crashed into her- but Maya turned intangible, phasing through the car and cutting off its systems.

The car carried on a few more metres on just momentum, before it slowly started to splutter to a stop.

Maya looked to Barry, "_Flash_!"

Barry nodded, hurriedly looking around himself until he spotted a wrench next to him, then he was just a flash of red and yellow as he blurred past Maya, taking out eyes light he could by smashing the bulb as he flew along the wall before he turned back and smashed the headlights.

Maya grinned, her brow furrowing momentarily as she tried to teleport again- nothing. She'd have to practice, learn to control it. Sighing, Maya simply ran towards the car, meeting Barry as he threw open the passenger door. Only Shawna remained in the car and she looked up at them sadly.

"He left me," she whispered as she turned to look at the empty driver's seat.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

Barry, Maya, Cisco and Caitlin all stood outside the Pipeline, watching as Shawna moved around her cell, desperately trying to teleport out to no avail, hitting each wall in aggravation.

"Is there any way she could teleport out of this?" Barry asked Cisco.

Cisco shook his head, "It's impossible. Its one way glass- the inside of it is mirrored. No one dangerous is every getting out of this thing again."

Maya looked to Barry and he nodded, she crossed her arms over her chest as she walked forwards so she was by the door of the Pipeline.

"Shawna," Maya called.

The teleporter looked up, almost in annoyance, as she heard Maya's voice and resisted the urge to look around for the source.

"Nice trick you pulled back there, teleporting," Shawna nodded, tensing her jaw.

Maya let a small sile tug on her lips before she grimaced, "Clary left you, Shawna, he's still free- and you're still in here."

Shawna shook her head, pursing her lips, "You know what the crazy thing is? ...I still love him."

Maya smiled sadly, "I know the feeling."

"Good to know someone else does," Shawna said quietly.

"Well, I guess we all do crazy things for love, right?" Maya laughed as she turned to walk away glancing at Barry, "Cisco."

Cisco nodded to her, clicking the butter on the screen and watching as the door to the Pipeline closed, leaving Shawna on the other side looking up at the ceiling. Maya and Barry started to walk down as Caitlin waited for Cisco.

The two of them carried on down the corridor in a comfortable silence, Maya swinging her arms as she thought over what she was gonna say.

"Barry..." Maya started, "The other night-."

"It's cool, really," Barry interrupted, smiling.

"Actually... I was gonna say that I don't remember anything past taking Caitlin to the bathroom...everything past there is a kinda... blur," Maya grimaced awkwardly.

Barry almost laughed, their conversation from the night before coming to mind, "Well you made me sleep in your bed."

Maya's mouth dropped, "No... I didn't?! Please tell me I didn't!"

Barry started laughing heartily, "You did, you really did."

"Omigod," Maya whispered, covering her face with her hand in mortification as the two of them carried on walking down the corridor.

And just like that, the awkwardness was gone.

* * *

_**The Next Day,**_

_**Central City...**_

Barry shot past a chatting Jake Thawne and Iris West, catapulting into an alley way full of smoke to partly hide himself after he'd placed the file on the bin. Maya appeared at his side in a blink, she'd started to get the hang of teleporting.

Soon, Jake and Iris rounded the corner into the alley, both of them looking around. Once they caught sight of the heroes both of them grinned and started moving forwards.

"That's for you," The Flash called out to the, pointing to the file.

The Ghost spoke next, "We thought maybe you two could help us out, if you want to."

Jake picked up the file, reading it carefully as the duo started walking forwards, "This is about the breakout at Iron Heights."

"Clay Parker, he's still on the loose and we need to catch him," The Flash explained.

"Why're you giving this to us?" Iris frowned, her phone still clutched in her hand which mirrored Jake's own position.

The Flash grinned, "'Cause you're good reporters."

"And possibly the only ones we know," The Ghost smirked.

Then the Flash blurred past them, a streak of red and gold as he ran down the street. The Ghost grinned before she vanished into thin air in a dissipating swirl of black and blue.

"Well you're not the only fast ones," Iris grinned as she and Jake held their phones next to one another, showing one picture of the Flash running with yellow lighting, and the other a photo of the Ghost teleporting away amongst blue mist.

The first pictures of the superheroes.

* * *

**This was long- don't hate me... :(**

**So, if Maya's sudden power-evolution made like no sense; in less words Maya's powers are:**

**\- Self-Molecular Manipulation**

**\- Limited (and I mean two/three-sub-power limited) Molecular Manipulation.**

**Leave a review? And guys, honestly would you read **_**Ash Grey**_** about Cecilia Black? It'd be like spin-off, and Arrow based...**


	41. Do You Trust Me?

**Guys I warn you. This chapter might contain Maya admitting a certain something about a certain speedster to herself... but then completely screwing up****– YOU'****VE BEEN WARNED *virtual heart* **

**Okay guys, today this fic has been up **_**a whole year**_**. So thank you, seriously, for putting up with my sporadic updates and my satanic prolonging of Flash****'****Abah. BUT TO CELEBRATE ONE YEAR I****'****M UPDATING TODAY AND POSTING AGAIN TOMORRROW AND THE DAY AFTER SO GET YOUR HOPES UP! *flails* ;P**

* * *

_**Episode 13**_

* * *

Maya gave herself one last look over in the full length before she grinned and spun around, snatching her bag from where it lay thrown like a rag-doll on the bed and grabbed her phone from next to it.

Bouncing out of the room, Maya glanced at the clock once to see the time before cursing and running the rest of the way to the door; shrugging on her burgundy parka and shoving her feet into her black ankle boots, Maya basically hopped from the house with her keys in her mouth.

Reaching her bike, Maya grunted as she wiggled her foot completely into her shoe and taking the keys out of her mouth, humming as she swung a leg over her bike and started up the engine, pulling her matte helmet over her head and flicking the visor down.

Pulling away, Maya groaned at the five minutes she had lost to panicking and resisted the urge to run red lights. Wow, Oliver must really be rubbing off on her.

Skidding her bike into a spot and leaping off of her bike, Maya hastily pulled her helmet off of her head, taking out her keys and slipping them in her jacket pocket as she slung her helmet under her arm and plastered on her signature smile. She then walked into the restaurant.

Maya looked over at Jake, who sat opposite her bouncing his leg up and down nervously as he pursed his lips. Maya shook her head, it'd been weeks but the Thawne had remained the same.

"So," Maya finally started, "what made you leave Central City? I hope it wasn't me," she grinned mischievously at the end.

Jake's eyes widened, but then soon closed as he shook his head with a laugh, "Of course not, you were honest with me- you gave me choice of what I wanted. But that article, remember the one about our current heroes and vigilantes? It came up again, and I therefore spent a month in a lot of cities looking into it... I also visited my mom..."

Maya beamed at him, "Care to share the cities? I'm intrigued."

"I'd love to," Jake grinned, "First was Starling. I spent only a week there as their vigilantes are a bit all over the place at the moment, especially with the return of the Black Canary."

Maya almost choked on the piping hot cappuccino she had taken a sip from, "I-I'm sorry, the Canary's back?"

"Yeah, she's resurfaced," Jake nodded before continuing, "Anyway, after that week I spent a week and a half in Gotham- sure it was rough and frankly I was scared for my life on more than one occasion, but you know. So there I wrote a short piece of my article on the Dark Knight, then I wrote a larger piece on the just-surfaced new sidekick of Batman's, Robin."

"They're calling him the boy wonder, right?" Maya grinned, sipping her coffee, though her mind was now racing.

"Mhmm," Jake took a sip of his own white coffee, "Anyway, so after that I went to Metropolis for a week and I have not yet gotten over it. In Metropolis, Superman doesn't hide. Sure, you don't really see him as he's always so high up in the sky, but his heroics and amazing. Anyway, so I found this actual picture of Superman, as in you could see him, and after my piece on him for my article was drafted I, on a whim, tracked down the photographer. And that's when it happened."

Maya groaned, "What did you do?"

"Maya, it's incredible. The name of the photographer, James Olsen, led me to National City- sure it wasn't on my trip list for my article, but after what I found my boss was willing to let me stay for the half a week I had left."

"Oh God..." Maya groaned mockingly.

"No, Maya, I'm serious!" Jake laughed, hitting her arm lightly, "I uncovered this new heroine- she goes by "Supergirl", I think she's of some relation to Superman. She's a newbie, just started out as a hero and is kinda going haywire, this that and the other- but she's doing some good."

"So what did you do?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

Jake shrugged, "I based the rest of my article on her. She's now amongst the greats of our time- The Ghost, the Flash, the Arrow, Superman, Batman- the Canary."

Maya sighed, she glanced around the restaurant and nearly dropped her cup at what she saw. On the other side of the room sat none other than Barry Allen, his suit windswept and his face one of shock- and he was looking directly at her.

Blinking twice, it took Maya a moment to clock it, but as a wide grin of pure joy spread over Barry's features Maya couldn't help the smile that spread over her own; she couldn't help the warmth that blossomed in her chest at the sight of him.

Simultaneously, Maya and Barry opened their mouths to call across to one another, but both of their phones started ringing in unison. Answering quickly, Maya stood from her chair and walked a few paces away, sending Jake an apologetic smile to which he waved off.

"You have the worst timing, Cisco," Maya stated bluntly over the phone.

"Whoa! I can't control the criminals in this city," Cisco defended.

Maya rolled her eyes with a scoff and Cisco let out an indignant snort-exclamation of sorts.

"Stop it!" Cisco exclaimed.

Maya gaped, "Stop what?!"

"I can _hear _you rolling your eyes!" Cisco huffed.

Maya quietly snarled, "Then stop bei-."

"Cisco did you call us for a reason or just to bicker with Maya?" Barry cut in.

"Hey stranger," Maya grinned, casting a sideways glance at the speedster to her right and smiling softly as she saw him doing the same.

Barry mused with a hum, "Maya, I can see someone here who looks awfully familiar, but I can't seem to place her. She has blonde hair and these green eyes but-."

"You know I'm having the same problem with this brunette, I recognise him but I don't know where from; he's pretty tall and has brown doe eyes and-," Maya began.

"Can you two save the flirting for later?" Cisco cut in.

Both Maya and Barry's mouth's dropped as they instantly started yelling in hushed voices down the phone about how they weren't flirting and how Barry was gonna duct tape his mouth shut whilst Maya ranted about how she was gonna choke him.

"Jeez, cool it Beatrice and Benedick," Cisco muttered, "I was kidding."

"I thought you were a science nerd not an English dork," Maya raised her eyebrows.

"I know Shakespeare, and I'm guessing you do to," Cisco shrugged.

"Uhh... I know Romeo and Juliet?" Barry suggested.

"Not helping," Maya said sharply as Cisco made an "aww" noise over the line.

"Anyway- yeah I did call for a reason," Cisco paused, "Robbery in progress at a convenience store on Brand and Polson. They got guns."

"On it," Maya stated.

"On my way," Barry nodded.

Just as the pair of them were about to hang up, Cisco made a quick last second remark, "And get a room already."

"I heard that!" Maya hissed, whilst trying to hide her now pink-tainted cheeks.

"Cisco!" Barry exclaimed, his eyes widening as his face went bright red with a blush.

There was a quick cackle from the other end before the line went dead. The duo both turned to their dates, blurting out a quick excuse before walking to the front entrance and the car park doors.

Maya muttered under her breath as she discretely looked around before vanishing, teleporting to the scene just as Barry arrived in a gush of air.

Both of them exchanged flustered and embarrassed stuttering's of hellos before Maya turned invisible and seconds later two of the men fell down. Barry snapped out of it and in moments the last two were on the ground as well. Sighing, Maya made her way back over to Barry with a grin.

"You're really getting the hang of that teleporting," Barry complimented, his cheeks brightening for a second.

Maya smiled brightly, her cheeks going pink briefly- man Cisco had really made it awkward between them.

"Uh, thanks, Bear," Maya tucked some hair behind her ear, "You're speed is definitely improving."

"Do you uh-?" Barry started before stopping and scratching his head.

Maya smiled to herself at his timidity. That was her Barry for you. Wait, her Barry? Where did that come from? He was just... Barry, Bear. Her... best friend? Hell, Maya didn't even know what they were anymore. They seemed to have a habit of always blurring that line.

"Do you wanna walk back? I could do with some cold night fresh air," Maya inquired, asking what Barry hadn't.

Barry seemed relieved she'd asked and nodded enthusiastically, "I-I'd love to, really. I love the night, especially when I spend it with you- that came out wrong!"

Maya shook her head with a laugh, linking her arm through Barry's, "Don't worry, Bear, I know what you mean. If it counts for something, I love spending my nights with you, too."

Barry grinned widely at her, his contagious happiness making Maya beam back at him.

The two reached the restaurant again, Maya removed her arm from Barry's as the two walked inside. To their surprise, Jake and Linda were sitting at a table together, both grinning mischievously as snarky comments and sneaky remarks flew back and forth between them.

"Wait, you two-" Barry started with confused expression.

Maya finished with a frown, "-Know each other?!"

Jake looked up at them with a smile, "Yeah, Linda and I work at the same place remember? She does sport, I do-."

"Every single thing related to the vigilantes and heroes of our time- excluding the Flash," Linda cut in with a grin.

"Because the Flash is Iris's specialty," Jake laughed.

Maya and Barry stood dumbfound for a few more seconds become Linda broke the silence, "So where did you two go... together...?"

"We had to go see Caitlin," Maya stated quickly.

"We had to go see Cisco," Barry answered at the same moment.

The two looked at each with wide eyes as if to say, 'W_hat__'__re you doing?!__' _Before they both turned back with smiled.

"I meant Cisco."

"I meant Caitlin."

"Caitlin."

"Cisco."

Maya slammed a hand over Barry's lips, stopping him from speaking as she covered up, "We went to see Caitlin _and _Cisco. They needed some help, science-y stuff and whatnot."

"Yeah," Barry chipped in, his voice muffled behind Maya's hand.

It was obviously unbelievable, and judging by the both the reporters faces, they didn't believe it. But the two just glanced at one another, sharing quick and barely visible smirks before nodding their heads and smiling.

"Well, we better be going," Jake sighed as he stood up, checking his phone for the time.

"Yeah, we got some... editing to finish up for tomorrow," Linda added, grabbing her coat.

Jake and Linda smiled and waved goodbye before walking out together, Jake holding the door open for Linda.

A pregnant pause filled the silence between the two before Maya crossed her arms, "You feel like they're lying or is it just me?"

Barry rapidly nodded his head in agreement, "No I think so too."

Barry in pursuit, Maya swept up her helmet from the table and the duo headed towards the back carpark for Maya's bike. When they got to it Maya cursed and face palmed.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't got a spare helmet," Maya groaned.

"Nah it's no problem, I'll ride without- I'll look badass," Barry grinned.

"You'll look like a moron," Maya deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed indignantly.

Maya paused, "I can make a shield around your head if you like... or maybe the bike?"

"I can't believe you," Barry muttered.

Maya scowled at him, "Geez if you're gonna be negative why don't you just run home, Speedy."

"It's better than your driving," Barry scoffed.

Maya spun on him, "Blame Oliver."

Barry looked confused, "Why would Oli-."

The next of his sentence got lost as Maya shoved her helmet into his hands and climbed onto the bike; she zipped up her jacket and waved her hand briefly in front of her face, a barely visible visor-like shield materialising over her eyes.

Barry stared dumbfound for a moment, "Uh..."

Maya laughed, "Well? Are you getting on or not?"

Fumbling with the helmet, Barry eventually managed to get it on, "I-er, well... sure."

Maya rolled her eyes at Barry's comment, to which the speedster let out a defensive noise as he climbed on the bike behind Maya.

"You might wanna hold on," Maya cautioned with a wolf grin.

"Wait a seco-," Barry started, only to cut himself off with a yell as the motorbike shot forwards and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on tightly.

They made their way throughout the city at speed. Maya tilting the bike close to the ground to take sharp corners, their knees brushing the concrete. She weave between cars and small spaces, zooming down alleyways and skidding back onto the main road. The stopping was heart-pounding, a sudden abrupt slamming of the brakes causing the bike to jolt forwards and them along with it. More than once Barry was sure he was going to die.

When they finally pulled up outside the West's house, Barry was more than please to be stationary. He practically tumbled from the bike, tripping to his feet and swaying uneasily, nearly toppling over. Only Maya's driving would make him motion sick.

As Barry fell, Maya lunged off of the bike and caught him, catching him mid fall and pushing him back up. She tugged his arm about her neck, winding her arm around his back to support him; with that, the two started to stumble towards the front door.

"Geez, May, where the hell did you learn to drive, a video game?" Barry groaned, still looking pale.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Yet I can still drive better than you. Consider this penance for the motion sickness I get whenever you speed-run me places."

"Speed-run? That's not even a word," Barry scoffed as he managed to support his own weight and stand upright.

Maya shook her head, "So, how was your brief date with Linda?"

Barry's eyes widened and he made wild and erratic hand gestures, "What? No! I'm not- we weren't, Linda's not my- we, er, we weren't on a date. That wasn't a date."

"I'm confused... I thought you and Linda were..." Maya trailed off, frowning as she unlocked the door.

Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair, "No... she was, I guess you could say she was giving me some advice." He paused, "There's this... girl that I like... Linda's helping me figure out what to do."

Maya plastered on a fake smirk, "A girl, huh, Bear?" she wiggled her eyebrows, "She as amazing as me?"

Barry let out a small chuckle, looking away absentmindedly as a subconscious smile spread over his face, as if he was recalling a favourite memory.

"Yeah. She's something alright."

Maya looked away, hiding the way her expression fell and missing the way Barry's cheeks dusted rose-pink as he turned back to face her.

* * *

**The Next Day,**

**At Jitters...**

Maya walked beside Caitlin, the two girls only a few paces behind Cisco and Barry as the two boys laughed and grinned at each other, high fiving and talking about Barry's increase in speed lately.

"Cisco has a point though, Bear," Maya agreed, "You've definitely been improving lately, you're _a lot _faster."

Barry grinned at her, "Thanks, blondie."

The four of them started up the stairs to the second floor, Barry going up first with the others following as they walked around the metal spiral.

"And with your increased blood flow _and _increased heartrate, I'm surprised you haven't started randomly vibrating yet," Caitlin pointed out.

Cisco paused before grimacing, "You'll have to think about a _lot _of dead puppies..."

Barry groaned, his shoulders sagging as they dampened his good mood.

"They have a point though, imagine if you started shaking at super-speed in the middle of a crime scene," Maya pointed out, "there are _loads _of civilians and detectives there, you'd be screwed."

Cisco seemed to come out of a train of thought, "Like, we're talking a whole kennel..."

"_Really_?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed with Cisco's lack of on-task-ness.

"And baseball, and cold showers—and," Cisco gave Caitlin and Maya a pointed look, "nuns."

"You're still talking about that," Maya deadpanned.

Barry and Caitlin took seats and the high table and Maya bent forwards, resting her elbows on the table and supporting her chin with her right hand whilst Cisco stayed standing to the right of Barry.

"_Guys_, seriously," Barry laughed slightly, "I'm fine."

"What did they think was wrong?" Iris asked from a diagonal table, standing up to walk over.

Maya smiled at her close friend, standing up straight by her side with a grin as Iris came to a stop next to their table.

Cisco's phone went off and he sent them a smile before answering it, standing off to the side with his brow slowly furrowing.

"They're just worried about me, that's all. Y'know, the lightning strike possibly having after effects we can't see yet," Barry lied.

"Well if they saved you once I'm sure they can do it again," Iris beamed, "I think you're safe with them around."

"Hey, I gotta go," Cisco told them as he quickly lent back over, his phone pressed to his chest, "I've gotta help out a friend."

"Oh, okay- see ya?" Maya frowned as the engineer rushed off.

"Everything okay? We just got here," Barry seemed confused as he called after Cisco.

"Yeah... I'll see you guys later," Cisco nodded as he walked away.

Maya's attention was drawn to the news and she nudged Barry before nodding to the screen where the article was of a mysterious blaze at a local lab which left a physicist in critical condition. Followed by the reports that the "Burning Man" was apparently in the area.

"Burning Man...?" Iris's eyebrows knitted together before she looked at the trio, "Caitlin, weren't you asking about him a few weeks ago?"

Caitlin, Barry and Maya exchanged pointed looks, all three coming to a silent agreement before Caitlin sighed.

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Labs...**

"Well... it seems letting Ronnie roam free is no longer an option."

Maya looked over at Wells cautiously, still not trusting him no matter his outward persona. The Doctor was reading up on the "Burning Man" articles on line, some by Iris, and scanning the pages quickly.

Caitlin looked up from her screen with a grimace, "He's not even Ronnie anymore. He's Martin Stein walking around in Ronnie's body... Like a vampire."

"I'm sorry when was this revelation acquired?" Maya blinked, lost along the way.

Barry turned to her, "The dark matter released by the Particle Accelerator when it exploded merged Ronnie, who was swept up with the explosion, and Martin Stein who was outside."

Maya processed the information, nodding slowly before turning to Caitlin, "Okay, but can we not compare them to vampires. That's making me think of the Vampire Diaries."

Caitlin managed a small smile, "I guess."

Barry looked up at the screens again, "Is there any reason why it's Stein's brain in control of Ronnie's body and not the other way around?"

"Simple Darwinism I suppose," Wells shrugged as he started to move around the desk, "I suspect the brand new organism will select the strongest parts for itself in order to survive- survival of the fittest. In this case, Ronnie's body and Stein's mind."

Wells continued to move until he as parked in front of them where he turned to face the trio, "He has badly hurt an innocent man and we have hunted metahumans for less."

Maya frowned, pushing off the chair she was leaning on and holding up a hand, "Hold on a sec, you're not suggesting we... _hunt_ Ronnie are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Wells stated, his cold gaze meeting Maya's emerald one, to which he seemed suspicious of the wary and watchful flickering he found there. He soon recovered though, "Are you with us?"

After a careful gaze, Maya nodded, crossing her arms, "It's the right thing to do."

"Good. Caitlin?" Wells moved on swiftly, "We need to know you're on board with what needs to be done here."

Caitlin seemed lost in thought for a moment, her expression becoming one of sorrow and a twinge of pain before she took a deep breath, "How do we find him?"

Wells smiled, nodding before continuing, "Quentin Quale, the scientist that Ronnie attacked, is a colleague of Martin Stein's. Martin is indeed in control of Ronnie's body, he may be trying to figure out exactly what's happening to him."

Maya's face grew serious as she looked up, "Okay what do we know about Martin Stein, why would he seek out Quale?"

"I don't even know what Stein looks like," Barry nodded in agreement.

Wells flicked something from his mini wheelchair-screen to the TV screens and a picture of a white haired man came up, "Martin Stein."

Maya looked at the man on the screen along with Caitlin, the two of them doing a 180.

"_That__'s _Martin Stein?" Barry asked, his eyes widening, "I've... seen him before."

"You have?" Maya inquired, she quickly became curious, "When?"

"On the train... the day the Accelerator exploded," Barry breathed, his face one of shock as he walked closer to the screen.

"The night of the explosion? You mean on your way back from Starling?" Maya probed.

* * *

**Stein Residence...**

Maya and Barry walked alongside Martin Stein's wife, asking her a few questions about Martin and his associations with S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Of course I know S.T.A.R. Labs," Clarissa Stein nodded, "Martin was always very vocal about the competition."

"You know, S.T.A.R. Labs is actually helping the CCPD with looking into your husband's disappearance, Mrs Stein," Maya told her with a smile.

The blonde woman smiled kindly, "Oh, please, call me Clarissa."

"The Conway prize for scientific advancement," Wells read off as he looked along the line of five off blue and glass trophies.

Clarissa smiled, "Martin was _very _proud of that one."

"Oh I always hoped to win one of these myself," Wells nodded as he looked down at the glass award again, "and oh, look at that- he won it three times."

Maya shrugged, "I guess genius is genius."

Clarissa smiled at the black-clad blonde, "I guess indeed, and Martin most certainly have agreed."

Barry grinned as well, "Takes a special kind of person to make Dr Wells jealous."

"Well Martin had a talent for making people jealous," Clarissa sighed, looking down, "Even me. I sometimes think Martin loved his theorems and experiments more than he did me."

Caitlin looked over before slowly making her way towards Mrs Stein, "I'm sure that's not true."

Maya paused before talking, "Mrs St- Clarissa, you haven't been in contact with Mr Stein since he disappeared have you?"

Clarissa's eyebrow furrowed, "No."

Barry soon took over, pulling a photo of Ronnie from his pocket, "Mrs Stein I'm gonna show you a photograph. Have you seen this person before?"

Clarissa's eyes widened and she took a deep breath as she took the photo from the speedster, "Yes... I have. Who is he?"

Barry, Maya and Caitlin all exchanged looks, not having prepared for the answer they got.

"Just a person of interest in your husband's case," Wells cut in.

Maya regained her composure, "Mrs Stein do you mind telling us when you saw him?"

Clarissa sighed, "I started getting the feeling someone was watching me, and sometimes I still do. And about a month after Martin disappeared, that young man... showed up here."

The four of them, Barry, Maya, Caitlin and Dr Wells, started to walk down the path driveway of the Stein's house. Maya was thinking over what Mrs Stein had told her whilst recapping the night Martin first appeared in Ronnie's body.

"So it appears Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond have something in common besides sharing a body," Wells concluded, "they both feel the need to protect the women they love."

Maya raised an eyebrow as she looked up from the auburn leaf covered floor, "That sounds like something out of a chick flick."

"Clarissa said she feels as though she's being watched," Barry remembered.

Wells slowed to a stop, the other stopping soon after, "Well then, this is all the makings of a stake out."

Caitlin turned to Barry and Maya, "But Barry and Maya have plans tonight."  
Wells seemed surprised, "Together?"

Maya and Barry's eyes widened as they started babbling and rambling about how they weren't like that whilst going bright red and stuttering and stumbling over their own sentences.

The pair of them had completely forgotten that they'd made plans. Barry was having a redo with Linda and Maya was going full-blown stalk-out stake-out to try and find Oliver's whereabouts.

"Okay we get it," Caitlin laughed.

"I-I'll postpone it's cool," Maya shrugged.

Barry nodded, "Me, too, I'll cancel- it's fine."

"No, go," Wells said understandably, "if we need either of you we can get both of you back here in a hurry."

Maya shook her head with a grin before waving goodbye to Barry before disappearing in a blink, teleporting away. Barry looked to the place where she had been with a smiled before dashing away in a blur of yellow.

* * *

**West Residence...**

It was getting dark outside and Maya had exhausted every single one of her League contatcs, called in every favour and asked any person who would know anything. Nobody knew whwat happened after a duel with Ra's Al Ghul. Nobdy knew who won and nobody knew what would've happened to Oliver's dead body if he'd lost.

Dead.

Maya slumped onto her desk, crossing her arms on the paper covered, not filled and lead cluttered desk, she let out a noise between a sob and a sigh as she dropped her forehead onto her arms and tried to calm her erratic breathing.

Could Oliver Queen really be dead? Could _the Arrow _really be dead? Her oldest, closest friend and one her most trusted confidants- the one who _got _her, who understood everything she'd been through cause, hell, he'd been through it too. And she couldn't even see his dead body for closure.

Dead body.

Dead.

Death.

_Al'mowt._

Maya shot up, her eyes wide anad she literally knocked the chair back in her hast. Her mind racing and her heat thumping, the blonde snatched her black leather jacket from her bed, shrugging it on and racing downstairs. She rushed past Barry who seemed surprised at her shooting past, Maya hopped around the hall in front of the door, wiggling her feet into her purple-grape coloured high tops.

Pulling her hair from beneath her collar she flung open the door just as Linda was about to ring the bell, not letting it faze her Maya sent her a grin as she turned sideways to sidle past.

"Cute outfit," Maya grinned as she turned to walk down the path.

"Uh... thanks?" Linda seemed slightly baffled as Maya raced down the drive.

Not looking back, Maya rounded the corner sharply and in a blink vanished into thin air. To most people it would just look like the girl in black vanished into the dark shadows, but she hadn't. She'd teleported.

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Labs...**

Maya appeared out of nowhere in front of the Accelerator ring, her entrance silent as she quietly walked over the to the controls and chose which pod she wanted, she then placed her hand on the scanner to verify it was her before the doors slide open and the ring's rotated.

A new metahuman appeared with every new pod, each sending her malic glares if their pods weren't one way, until finally it reached the correct pod. Her pod.

Slowly, the girl sat up, her black hood falling back to reveal an unruly choppy bob of red hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. Astrid. Al'mowt.

"So the Ghost returns, huh?" Astrid asked sourly.

"Hi to you too Astrid," Maya rolled her eyes.

Astrid sat up on her bunk and crossed her legs, "I assume you came here for something. So what do you want?"

"Duel with Ra's Al Ghul," Maya stated and Al'mowt's eyebrows shot up.

"What about it?"

"What happens if you win?"

"You don't."

"Surviving?"

"Next to none, now why do you wanna know? You're not planning on taking on the legend him self are you? I didn't know you were that stupid."

"Oliver Queen took him on. Now Ollie has a knack for surviving suicidal inescapable situations. And coming back from the dead. If he survived where would he be?"

"The Arrow. Interesting. And well, there's a prophecy in the League about people like him. Those who survive Ra's Al Ghul's blade shall take his place. If Oliver survived, then he's the leader of the League."

Maya slammed her hand onto the pods glass door, "_Don't_ play games with me, Astrid. My best friend is missing after stupidly fighting Ra's and I want to know where he'll be cause I'll bet my life that he survived. I didn't come here for your crap I need a simple answer to-."

"I want to be good," Astrid cut in.

Maya stopped cold, "Wh...what...?"

Astrid looked up, her expression confident, "You heard me. I wanna be good, a hero. I want to save people."

"But you're a homecidal assassin who wants to kill me and everyone I love..." Maya frowned, confused.

"You know I've actually spent a while in here now. I've had time to think things over. Okay my brother died and yes it hurts like freaking hell, but vengeance by death isn't what he'd want as his legacy. He'd want me to save people. Which is what he thought he was doing when he joined the League."

"So you want to be a hero?"

Astrid smiled almost sadly, "Before I blamed you for my brothers death I admired you, no I idolised you. I wanted to be just like you, ruthless enough to kill but retain enough humanity to know when not to. To be able to _make_ that choice on whether they live or die."

Maya's phone buzzed and she pulled it out, quickly reading the text:

_**Caitlin: **_**F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.**

Maya's gaze levelled and she took a deep. death through her nose. She was gonna regret this.

"You really wanna be a hero?"

Astrid perked up, "I do."

"Then prove it. We have a burning man downtown with some of my friends, you might remember them. Prove yourself."

Astrid didn't have to reply, she just nodded and stood up. Maya took a deep breath, instinctively hovering her other hand over her bō. She pressed her hand to the screen and the door slid open.

Astrid stepped out of the pod, she shook off the cramps and rolled her shoulders. Then the assassin stepped forwards, bowing the way they did in the League to superiors.

"I'm giving you a second chance here. Astrid," Maya placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, I'm _begging_ you, don't waste it."

* * *

**Outside the Stein's House...**

Maya and Astrid appeared on the bottom of the driveway, Astrid looked slightly pale from the teleportation but aside from that she seemed genuinely determined.

Maya wore her iconic Ghost suit, the black body suit like a protective armour with the blue stripes adding extra layers to the Kevlar and the high-neck having a built in voice modulator over her throat. Her black mask covering the middle of her face, making the emerald green stand out and the utility belt she wore around her holding all her gadgets and small weapons; in her hand she held her favoured black metal Bō, the buttons lining the sides representing the different functions.

Beside her stood Astrid. She wore a black body suit fitted with Kevlar that was made of the same protective armour as Barry and Maya's, the suit had long arms that stopped halfway down her forearms and were accompanied by dark, blood red fingerless gloves of the same material. Her mask was attached to the suit and was from her hairline to her cheekbones, she had matching blood red boots on and shoulder pauldrons made of Kevlar. In her gloved hand were two twin Katana's the only difference being one leather handle was red and the other black.

In actuality, Astrid's suit was a modified and revamped version of Maya's League suit. Cisco had seen her in if and once he questioned her on what it was and where she used it he die died to upgrade it even more, adding more Kevlar and armoured material and a "badass" colour scheme. One of the Katana's was Maya's, the other Astrid's. Maya had suggested Al'mowt used her League suit, but as soon as she saw Maya's suit that was it. Despite Maya's protests that she deserved her own suit, and if she waited Cisco would make her one, Astrid wanted that one; she thought it represented her past in the League, her future as a heroine with the new colours and her past idol Ash'abah.

The two girls started heading down the road, going straight for the drive where Barry was holding Stein to the stone post, a car in flames behind them.

As they passed a van, Maya sent a wink to Caitlin who seemed confused towards who her accompanist was. Maya watched as Stein glared at Barry before his hands flared up followed by the rest of his body enveloping in flames. And suddenly the two were airborne.

Maya let out a laugh, "Flame on."

She then started running through the sky, the air beneath her turning as solid as ground as she chased after the speedster and the flame, shouting over her shoulder for Astrid to follow with Caitlin and Wells.

Racing through the night sky, Maya chased after them, she soon caught up as they took turned and dives.

"Hey! Human Torch!" Maya yelled, stopping only a few feet away from the duo.

Stein turned to her in confusion, seemingly slightly surprised to see her standing on air before he narrowed his eyes and sent a pillar of flame at her. Maya's eyes widened before narrowing and she dove out of the way, free falling for only a second before solidifying the air. Stein sent another flame ball at her and this time Maya simple blocked with a force field, she then let out a cry as she lay beheld herself into the air and tackled Stein.

The three of them started plummeting through the sky before Martin Stein regained control and managed to rectify them with his flames; only once they were hovering Maya's elbow connected with his jaw as she hung off of Barry, knocking his head back which she followed up with a forceful kick to the chest.

With a yell the trio split apart, Stein flying backwards a few feet before regaining balance whilst Barry and Maya lost the levitation and started tumbling downwards. As they fell they clung to the others hand so they weren't separated.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Barry exclaimed, "We're gonna die!"

Maya looked him dead in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

Barry's eyes flickered over her face before he nodded, "Of course."

Maya smiled before pulling them together and wrapping him in a tight hug, her arms around his neck and so her back was to the ground her face to the sky. After a moment, Barry hugged her back tightly, his arms around her waist as he stared down at the ground.

Suddenly a shimmering blue force field surrounded the two of them, humming with energy and it encased the two in a protective orb. Despite it being a shield, Barry knew it wouldn't able to survive hitting the ground at that pace, of course Maya knew that and he worked it out a second too late.

The duo hit the ground encased in Maya's blue force field with a loud boom. Dirt and debris shot into the air and clogged up Barry's lungs, but when the dust floated to the ground and cleared he could see the damage.

Surrounding him was large crater, cracks and fissures dividing the earth beneath him. And lying beneath him unmoving and not breathing, was Maya.

* * *

**Okay I know the ending was bit dramatic for the situation but roll with it... ?****And there will definitely be badass Astrid scenes next chapter when she has her own fight scene(s?)! Seems that Maya couldn****'****t see love if Cupid shot her in the heart. Feel free to leave your hate for me for Maya****'****s blindness in the comments—also lemme know your opinion on hero!astrid — you're reviews make my day! Ciao guys ^-^ **


	42. I Thought I'd Lost You

**I don't know what I'm doing... like at all...**

**Guys I'm really sorry I didn't update as soon as I promised, but my dad's mum was taken to hospital Tuesday night as they've discover she has internal bleeding— therefore I've spent the last two nights keeping her company so I'm really sorry but I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**Oh! And MysticEm ~ Just like to say I was having a pretty bad day and your review made me smile so thanks :)**

* * *

_**Episode 13**_

* * *

Time seemed to stop, along with Barry's breathing. His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the blonde heroine beneath him. His eyes widened at her unmoving state and her shallow breathing, he quickly clambered off her and scrambled to his feet.

He let out worried stuttering, spinning around on his heels until he caught sight of the van a little while away and in a blur was pulling Caitlin from her seat the moment it stopped. Placing her down next to Maya, Caitlin's eyes widened at the sight and she covered her mouth.

"I- I don't know what to do, she's not conscious a-and," Barry stopped, taking a deep breath, "I... she's barely breathing."

Caitlin opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she slowly knelt next to the blonde and checked the pulse. She seemed to snap out as soon as she felt a slow thump, barely there at all, she quickly stood up and turned to Barry.

"Maya's suit has a defibrillator in it. Grab my tablet from the car now," Caitlin ordered.

In a second flat Caitlin's tablet was in her hand and Barry was back by Maya's critical form. There was a slamming of car doors as Astrid leapt from the van and raced over to the trio, kneeling by Maya with wide eyes.

"What's the plan?" Barry asked, when Caitlin didn't reply he felt a flicker of anger, "Caitlin what's the plan?!"

"What do we do? She can't die. Not yet," Astrid clenched her fists, "I still need her help!"

Suddenly the air around them spike with humidity, the very atmosphere heating up. Abruptly, Ronnie Raymond crashed into the scene, landing with a whoosh on the ground before immediately bursting into flames.

Astrid snarled, glaring at the burning man, "This is your fault."

And rapidly, the redhead was on her feet, darting across the short distance and roundhouse kicking the flaming man in the chest. Stein stumbled backwards on impact, he rectified himself just in time to be hit with a side kick to his ribcage as Astrid spun around from her previous kick; stumbling to the side, the two merged men looked up just as Astrid's fist crashed into their face.

With a blaze of fire, they hit the floor at pace, but Astrid wasn't done. She yanked her two katanas from where they were sheathed in a crossover scabbard on her back; she then rested her own one on her shoulder, pointing it directly at Stein's chest, the tip grazing him.

Astrid heard sharp intakes of breath from behind her and turned her head to the side slightly, "I've got him, don't worry. Just _save _Maya."

Barry still seemed slightly worried but he turned back to Caitlin, "So what's the plan?"

Caitlin knelt on the ground next to Maya, "We electrocute her."

Barry blinked twice, "_What_?!"

Caitlin sighed, "If we use the defibrillator now, then it should be enough to restart her currently slowly-dying heart and bring her back to consciousness."

"I-I," Barry didn't know what to say, and he glanced down at Maya.

Caitlin was staring intently at her tablet, tapping away, "Barry keep two fingers on her pulse. I'll charge up the defibrillator and you need to tell me when her heart stops so I can activate it."

"Got it," Barry nodded, placing two fingers on Maya's limp wrist and feeling the faint _thump _of her heart.

Caitlin tapped something on her tablet and there was a whirring noise from Maya's suit, two paddles lighting up over her chest in a bright white-blue. It was charging.

And then the heartbeat was gone.

Barry froze, his heart stuttering, feeling as though it had stopped completely. His ragged breath caught immediately in his throat, making him choke and gasp; he felt as though someone had just torn one of his limbs off, a black hole of sorts ripping into his heart. Like someone had just shot him in the chest.

And Maya was the gun.

"_Barry!_" Caitlin yelled, her eyes wide as the statistics on her tablet flat lined.

"It stopped..."

But that was all the confirmation Dr Snow needed, she instantly hit the lit up button and an electric charge emitted from Maya's suit. The Ghost's back arched as volts of electricity surged through her veins, setting her blood on fire; but her body dropped back down to the concrete as motionless as before.

"Nothing? Crap," Caitlin whispered.

"Maya?" Barry breathed, looking down at the blonde and cautiously placing a shaking hand on the side of her face.

"Charging!" Caitlin yelled resisting the urge to shake her tablet, "Three, two, one – charged!"

Another static charge shocked Maya's body, it rising from the floor for a moment before collapsing like rag doll. Nothing.

Barry felt a salty tear slip from his cheek and free fall through the air whilst he moved his other hand to Maya's other cheek as his body silently wracked with sobs. He hadn't realised he'd been crying.

_Splash._

The single tear hit Maya's cold cheek and suddenly forest green eyes flashed open, an urgent intake of air gulped down and a gasp of surprise shouted out as the blonde heroine sat bolt upright.

Her veins were on fire, static running through them like a live wire, electricity coursed through her arteries with an unstoppable rage and her blood was alive with energy and was boiling under her skin. Her chest was humming with sparks flying around inside and her beating heart thumped powerfully against the cage in which it was kept.

"Barry."

Maya's first words, which were barely a whisper, hit Barry like a freight train as she threw herself towards the speedster, crashing into him with force and hugging him tightly. She held him like he was everything and her breath hit his cheek as cold as ice. Barry inhaled the scent he never thought he'd smell again as the beautiful eyes he never though he'd see lit up at the sight of him and he hugged the person he never thought he'd touch again.

"Don't cry, Bear," Maya whispered, "Please don't cry over me."  
Barry wrapped one of his arms around her middle, the other moving up behind her back to hold the back of her head to him as he buried his face in her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you though," Barry breathed.

Maya let out a barely audible laugh, "I'd never leave you, Bear. I promise."

The two pulled apart and caught each others eyes just as they were moving away. Both of them froze, emerald green meeting kaleidoscopic hazel as the two of them locked eyes and their foreheads were barely millimetres away from each other. Maya's breath got stuck in her throat. _No. No she couldn't be in lo-._

"Maya!"

Astrid's escatic voice pulled the blonde back to reality and May wrenched away from Barry, standing up just in time to catch Astrid by the shoulders as she almost barrelled into her.

"I-I'm... I'm glad you're alive, blondie."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Come here."

She pulled the newly-turned hero into a bone crushing hug as she ignored the twinging of pain in all of her body. Astrid almost cautiously raised her own arms, slowly wrapping them around Maya's back before hugging the black-clad hero back fiercely.

Moving back, Maya grinned at the red head before looking over at Caitlin who seemed massively relieved and was holding her tablet in one hand with a tight grip.

"Thank you so much," Maya mumbled, her voice muffled as she strode over to Caitlin and pulled her into a secure hug, "I owe you my life twice now."

Caitlin hugged her back, rubbing a hand on her back, "I'm pretty sure you've saved my life a fair few times as well."~

As the two pulled away they looked at each other and grinned, laughing quickly.

The sound of flames igniting filled the air as fire leapt up around Stein's body as he stood from the ground. Heat and humidity radiated off of him as he thrust his hands to the ground and the blazing infernos lifted him off the ground and carried him away into the pitch black night.

Maya smirked, holding her aching shoulder, "Seems we have a pyrokinetic to catch."

* * *

**Sorry if the defibrillator bit was unrealistic— I was stressed when I wrote this. I thought it'd had been too long since there was any of Maya's old-style-League fighting. Now Astrid can help with that, since her powers are really offensive ^-^ I originally planned this chapter to be the rest of the episode, but recent events have compromised this so I hoep you guys don't mind me finishing this episode next chapter :( Review for me? It'd make me smile.**


	43. FIRESTORM

**Hey guys so thank so much for understanding about my grandma – she's actually now stable now. So updates will be more frequent but maybe bit sporadic... **

**Okay so because I feel awful about not updating in **_**forever **_**I'm gonna update tomorrow as well. Like wow I know right... **_**but **_**I have some pretty awesome (in my opinion) news—so check the AN at the end ;P**

* * *

_**Episode 13**_

* * *

Maya sat in S.T.A.R. Labs, staring at the white wall with a hand subconsciously resting above her heat, feeling the rhythmic thumping under her palm to reassure her it was still beating.

Caitlin had found out where Ronnie was hiding about ten minutes ago, shouting the location out to Maya before calling up Clarissa and sprinting from the room.

Buzzing disrupted the perfectly silent room as Maya's phone lit up with a message from Barry stating that he was on his way to the site and if she needed a lift. Maya's mind flashed back to when her heat was restarted and she felt the electricity coursing through her like a live wire, and she realised Barry had been holding her when she came back; she realised she hadn't come back on the second volt and electricity, but the third- but the third one hadn't come from the defibrillator, it had come from lightning. It had come from Barry.

The blonde blinked, letting the thought run wild for a second before she let out a shuddering breath. It hadn't been Caitlin that brought her back from the dead, it had been the bolt of electricity that had shot through her when Barry touched her face. It had been his electricity, the electricity his powers generated- it had been him.

Silently, Maya rose to her feet, tracing the small smile that had formed on her lips with her fingers as she turned to grab her black jacket; as she pulled it on her heart sped up with something warm, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Checking the location Caitlin had sent her on her space grey phone, Maya pictured the bridge in her head, having crossed it numerous times on her bike; and in a blink she was gone.

* * *

Maya appeared on the bridge in an instant, her eyes flickering open in just enough time for her to dive out of the road as a truck honked her. Standing back up on the pavement atop of the bridge, Maya straightened her jacket, striding to the edge of the bridge and peering over.

Below the bridge, Barry zoomed into view in a flash of yellow, avoiding public eyes as he smoked to a stop next to Caitlin and Clarissa.

"Barry!" Maya yelled down to the brunette.

The speedster spun around in confusion before his eyes flickered upwards and spotted Maya, his face then lighting up happily to which Maya beamed back just as brightly too.

"Maya! Hey!" Barry grinned up at her.

"Hold on," Maya called before pulling back from the edge and looking around, she spotted a ramp delving below the bridge, presumably to the underside of it.

Maya hurriedly crossed the road, glancing both ways as she did so before she jogged to the ramp, almost skipping down it with her hands remaining in her pockets the whole time.

Changing into a quick walk, the blonde made her way over to Barry and the others, glancing around the area sharply for signs of anything.

A blur of black caught Maya's eye, seeing it from the corner of her vision and she whirled in a speed that even Barry was surprised at. Maya froze in her spot, her eyes checking e3ver spot and crevasse near them for the black figure, her eyes now alert and wide.

After a few moments her reaction lessened and her eyes became calm again, although the sharpness never left the green irises and the tense and defensive posture never left her stance.

Barry and Maya followed after Caitlin and Clarissa, who had already started walking ahead towards the bridge on the other side of the tunnel of sorts. Worry clearly etched onto his face, Barry sent Maya looks to which she pretended not to notice.

"You okay?" Barry inquired, his brow furrowing.

Maya looked over at him, her forehead creased, "Yeah, I'm fine- why?"

Barry shrugged, "You just seem a little on edge."

"Coming back from the dead can do that to someone," Maya shrugged, but her eyes gave Barry the feeling that death was something Maya was all too familiar with.

Barry's eyebrows knitted together, "What do you mean?"

Maya's face went empty, "You don't think this is the first time I've died do you?"

Wide eyed, Barry looked at Maya in shock.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Maya shoved Barry's shoulder, "I'm joking. I'm just a little jumpy."

But that look in her eye was still there.

"Over here!" Caitlin called back to them, the duo both turned to see a bedraggled looking man stumble out from under the bridge.

Maya and Barry glanced at each other before jogging to catch the other two up, all four of them stopping in front of the weary looking man.

"Professor Stein?" Caitlin called out to Ronnie.

The man let out an annoyed sigh, "I told you to stay away from me."

Maya stepped forwards, "And we will, but we're not the ones who want to talk to you this time."

Ronnie didn't stop, he kept on walking away from them with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head hung low. Clarissa watched him carry on walking before she pulled ahead of them slightly.

"Martin!" her voice made him stop.

Clarissa continued to slowly walk towards him, looking a bit cautious; Ronnie turned around at a snail's pace, looking at Clarissa with something like shock.

"Do you know who I am?" Clarissa asked gently

Ronnie stood taller, his eyes wide, "Clarissa."

"Is it really you?" Clarissa inquired warily.

Ronnie looked down, "I don't know. I hear the other inside of me, he wants to go home," Ronnie looked over to Caitlin, "to her."

Caitlin took a deep breath, pressing her lips together as the words obviously snagged something and Maya sent her a warm smile in attempts to make her relax.

"We can't," Ronnie whispered, "I wanna be me again."

"Martin," Clarissa interrupted, she paused as if thinking before speaking again, "What's my favourite colour?"

The merged man stopped before looking back at her, "You could—you could never decide, so you chose stripes."

Relief washed over Clarissa's features as she placed a hand to her mouth with a smile, she then moved to touch Martin's face.

He grabbed her hand, "You shouldn't – you shouldn't see me."

Clarissa smiled warmly at him, placing her hand on the one holding hers, "I see you. I see you, Martin... these people, these people can help you, they say they can. Please, let them."

Ronnie slowly looked up and over at them, "Please... help us."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs...**_

Barry walked into the room, looking over at them, "Well we got him- them. Now what?"

Maya rested her chin on her crossed arms as she sat in the white chair, "Now we help them. Like we said we would."

"Well Stein clearly thinks he can separate himself from Ronnie's body using nuclear fusion," Wells stated as he sat back in his wheelchair.

Caitlin folded her arms, "What do you think?"

Wells sighed, "Oh I think is it possible? Theoretically. Splitting and atom and splitting a man? Two very different things."

The sound of footsteps made Maya's eyes prick up and she turned towards the sound, an eyebrow quirking as she saw the cleaned up Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein.

"I don't think it's necessary to point out you're all staring," Ronnie said, fiddling with the engagement band on his finger.

Awkwardly, all four of them looked away.

"Our apologies," Wells stated flatly.

Ronnie watched him for a moment longer before starting to walk forwards, "It is remarkable, I feel clearer than I have since the accident...- what did you give me?"

"Cocktail of anti-psychotics," Wells stated, making Maya's lips twitch upwards, "Anti-depressants, mood stabilisers."

"The same formula used to treat dissociative identity disorder," Ronnie looked to Caitlin, slowly starting to walk towards her, "I assume this was your idea?"

Caitlin tightened her arms as she raised an eyebrow, nodding uncertainty.

"Very clever, Cait," Ronnie praised.

Cait's face hardened, "Don't call me that... please."

"I apologise," Ronnie nodded apologetically.

"We'd like to run some tests on you," Caitlin answered slowly, "If you... don't mind."

"Of course, Dr Snow," Ronnie nodded, following Caitlin out of the room.

* * *

Maya was lent against the wall, watching Wells with sharp eyes as he tapped at the keyboard. Barry was on his way back and Caitlin was assessing Ronnie.

"Can I help you, Miss Black?" Wells finally said.

Maya blinked, "What's your view on the future, Dr Wells? Do you believe in destiny?"

Wells chuckled, "I find it amusing that someone such as yourself does believe in it."

"I don't," Maya stated, "But that doesn't mean you don't. Do you believe in fate, or are you more of a... well, do you believe that the future is not actually set in stone?"

Wells turned to face her, "I believe time is like a stream, Miss Black, we may throw all the stones we want in it, given they will cause brief disturbances, but the current will eventually rectify itself, continue in its ultimate direction."

"But what if the river changed direction because someone made it? Because someone wanted the river to go where they wanted, for their own reasons."

"This conversation is no longer about destiny and fate is it, Miss Black?"

"That depends on how you look at it, Dr Wells."

Suddenly Barry blurred into the room, skidding to a stop I front of them, "Hey, sorry I took a while- I had some-."

Barry stopped, cutting himself off when he felt the tension in the room, thick enough to cut with a knife. He paused, "You guys... okay?"

Maya smiled at him, "I'm cool, Bear- what about you, Wells?"

Dr Wells smiled sourly at the former assassin, "Perfect," he then turned to the controls, "Dr Snow, can we see you for a minuet?"

A few moments later, Caitlin emerged from the room, closing the door softly with her hand as she left. She and Barry then both glanced at Maya in confusion before she crossed her arms and Barry frowned at them.

"You okay?" Maya asked softly.

Caitlin nodded, "Yeah it's just... confusing..."

"What isn't confusing," Dr Wells started, "is what's happening to him now."

The computer monitor showed two atomic structures, one blue one representing Ronnie's atoms and one red one representing Martin's atoms.

"Ronnie's atoms..." Maya started, frowning, "They're rejecting Martin's- like a host rejecting a parasite..."

"And the resulting instability is causing an exo-thermic reaction," Wells clicked a key and the two atoms started a sequence, showing the other three what was happening inside Ronnie's body as the two atoms tried to merge- it was bright lights and reverberating colours.

"I worry... if his temperature continues to rise," Harrison sighed, shaking his head.

Maya caught on quickly, "It will set of a chain reaction..."

"Then what?" Barry inquired, both him and Caitlin not truly wanting to know the answer.

Wells looked over at them, his face emotionless, "He could go nuclear."

* * *

Cisco slowly walked through the door, looking both confused and as if he'd seen a ghost, he stepped through the frame and stopped, "That's not freaky at all."

Maya looked up from where she was leaning against the table with her arms crossed and let out a mix between a chuckle and a laugh as Cisco pulled a freaked out face.

"It seems Ronnie's..." Wells trailer off as they all remembered the accident that happened only a few hours ago, "... fight with the Ghost and the Flash has exasperated the Firestorm matrix, it's unstable."

"So it didn't just kill me but it's going to kill Ronnie as well? This is turning out great," Maya muttered.

Cisco's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa, whoa- hold the phone, Maya _died_?"

Maya glanced over at Cisco, "I fell from way, way up and basically my force field just wasn't enough to completely reduce the harm. My heart stopped."

"Until Caitlin restarted it, that is," Barry piped up.

Abruptly, the door swung open and Astrid walked in, her flaming hair flaring behind her and resembling the flames it shared the colour with.

"She lives!" Maya mocked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Astrid stated, before slamming an all too familiar black katana down onto the desk, "But I had some business to attend to."

Maya's eyes widened as she lurched forwards, swiping up the katana and inspecting it, "It's one of the League's- where did you get this?"

Astrid crossed her arms, "Found them tailing me, about four of them."

"So I wasn't seeing things," Maya muttered.

"No, not if your skills are still as perfect as before, but it was different this time," Astrid seemed uncertain, "They weren't trying to kill me- they were trying to _capture _me."

"Capture? The League doesn't "capture"..." Maya frowned, seeming confused.

"I know. That's why it took me longer than usual to identify them," Astrid scowled.

Maya crossed her arms, "Wait, you said four were tailing you?"

"Yeah, four."

"I was only being tailed by one."

Astrid furrowed her brow, "Why would you only have one? You have a more advanced skillset, shouldn't you have more than _four_?"

"Yes, but then again the one following me seemed more... agile, skilled- not like a regular League member," Maya hesitated, "Maybe...?"

"What? Who do you think it is?" Astrid instantly grew interested.

"No, it couldn't be," Maya muttered under her breath before looking up at Astrid, "It's fine, nothing to worry about- probably just paranoia. I did come back from the dead, right?"

"Can we get back to the subject a hand?" Wells interrupted, "the subject of Ronnie and Dr Stein's life?"

"Sorry," Maya and Astrid said in unison, both sharing a look.

"The matrix is increasing the rate of fission inside his body," Wells continued.

"Okay, so how long does he have?" Caitlin questioned, her worry clearly shining through.

"If Ronnie's temperature continued to rise at the current pace it is currently," Wells sighed, shaking his head, "No more than a couple of hours."

"But you can fix it, right?" Barry inquired, "I mean you can separate them before it's too late."

Maya turned to Barry, "Any attempt we make could go either way, it could work perfectly and save them both- or it could be catastrophic and turn into a nuclear _explosion_, big enough to destroy Central City, _level _it."

"Unless..." Wells mused.

Cisco, Caitlin, Maya, Astrid and Barry's heads all snapped up, looking at Wells with new hope, as if his genius brain would think up some solution to their slightly more than problematic issue.

"Unless?" Barry asked hopefully.

Wells grimaced, "Unless the host body was no longer functional."

"So we kill him?" Astrid said bluntly, earning a glare from Maya, "No, that's basically what he's saying. You're saying unless we _kill_ those men, this goes critical."

"Possibly, yes," Wells said reluctantly.

Astrid folded her arms, "Well I'm sorry but I can't get behind that, I quit the League so I would _stop _killing, not so I would kill a friend's fiancé and someone else's husband."

"She has a point," Caitlin said, her eyes still wide, "We- we can't kill them."

"Caitlin's right, we kill Ronnie, we kill Stein," Cisco moved forwards, "That's _two _people."

Wells' jaw tensed, "I don't know how else to stop it."

Maya moved to stand next to the scientists and Astrid, silently supporting them, "So think of one. You're supposed to be the genius in the room."

Caitlin looked back at Wells, "You said we have a couple of hours. _Use _them."

* * *

Maya slowed her pace as she approached the main lab once again, hearing Barry's voice accompanied by Ronnie's.

"-on the train, you were headed for S.T.A.R. Labs with a girl, but _not _your girlfriend," Stein recited the memory.

Barry let out a sigh, leaning on the desk, "Yeah... I'm not sure I have any girlfriend."

Maya rolled her eyes, continuing to stride past the room, shouting in, "Well, you've got me, Bear- and you're kinds stuck with me.

The two men seemed slightly surprised to hear her, but a bright smile spread on Barry's face followed by an amused shake of his head whilst Stein showed a small smile at the girl's humour.

Maya carried on past the lab, continuing her path towards her actual destination which was to Astrid in the re-made, half-hearted training room which had previously been god knows what- probably another lab.

However, the blonde found herself once again slowing down and this time turning invisible as she saw Wells stop in front of the section of the wall, it sliding open to reveal the secret room. She hung back, waiting for him to enter before she moved forwards again silently.

Stopping in front of the section, Maya waiting a few seconds before gently placing a hand on the wall, touching the cold solid lightly and watching as it slowly started to shimmer; it almost seemed to ripple as the surrounding area gradually become transparent, soon also becoming invisible and allowing Maya to see into the room.

Keeping her breathing quiet, Maya watched as Wells stood from his wheelchair, quirking a dark eyebrow as he did so. A section on the wall in front of Wells slid open and Maya watched even more curiously.

Slowly, lights powered up in the indent of the room, and it was all Maya could do to hold back a gasp as the lights revealed none other than the yellow and black suit of the Reverse Flash. The suit stood almost proudly in the case, the mask empty, but now all Maya could see was Dr Wells' eyes in it. Dr Wells was the Reverse Flash. Dr Wells killed Barry's mother.

Maya hurriedly yanked herself back, spinning and pressing her back to the wall where she took slow, quiet and deep intakes of breath as she slowly processed the scene.

Calming herself, Maya pushed off from the wall and quickly sent Astrid a text saying she'd catch her later. She then picked up her pace and headed for the exit, scrolling through her contacts and stopping on "J".

As she neared the exit, she saw Ronnie headed towards the exit also, or Professor Stein- one in the same really. Maya frowned, slowing her pace as she called out.

"Professor!"

Ronnie spun his heels, a look almost resembling panic as he saw Maya, "Miss Black..."

"Call me Maya," Maya brushed off, "I'm sorry, but where are you going? Isn't it a bit late to be wandering off?"

"I'm leaving," Stein stated.

"_Leaving_? You can't. You could go nuclear in less than twenty minutes," Maya frowned.

Stein sighed, "There isn't many options left. There's no way to de-nuclearize me and if I go off, I'll more than level this city, my city. My home."

Maya hesitated, "There's no way I'm talking you out of this is there?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear," Stein grimaced.

Maya sighed, "Okay, where are we going?"

"I'm sorry, we?" Stein seemed confused.

Maya looked at him as if it was obvious, "If I can't talk you out of this then I'm coming with you."

"Miss Black I am highly dangerous- you shouldn't be coming with me! It's unsafe, you're putting your life at risk! You can't outrun a nuclear explosion."

"I don't have to, I can teleport."

Stein sighed, "Miss Black, I-."

"Nobody should have to die alone," Maya's voice was sharp and determined, her voice unwavering.

There was silence so empty not even static could be heard. Maya kept her eyes determined as Ronnie tensed his jaw, grinding hid teeth, but not in annoyance- in contemplation. And finally, after minuets silence, Ronnie let out a sigh and smiled yieldingly at Maya-

"You know where the Badlands are?"

* * *

**Okay I promise I'll **_**finally **_**finish the last bit of this episode next chapter... along with ep 14 yay!**

**But guys, here's the thing: I have recently been enthused to once again continue writing this fic- **_**and **_**Ash Grey, so check that out too? I should be updating that and this tomorrow ;) But the catch is this:**

**I have literally **_**just published **_**(as in I'm posting it like the second after I post this) a new fanfic! It's based in DC again... and the Ghostverse. It's kinda a predecessor fic of sorts —and in the Gotham TV series! Yay? It's called "**_**I**__**Bet**__**My**__**Life**_**".**

**Check it out for me? It's got the Blacks in it ;)**


End file.
